On the High Seas
by Pirate-Girl1017
Summary: With one enemy out of the way another one of course has come up. Now Jack's previously disowned brother Danny has come to collect his inheritance and kill all who stand in his way. On top of that Jack still has a wedding to attend eventually-his own.
1. A new Adventure

On the High Seas Chapter 1 

In the dark recesses of a wooden cabin, a man crouched over a table laden with maps, navigation tools such as composes and rulers as candles were dripping low in their holders giving him less and less light to work with. The sun had set hours ago, and the violet clouds of twilight covered the glow of the moon with their shadows. Portholes in the walls were open, letting in the scent of the sea and the subtle breeze that came with the warm air of the Caribbean. He could hear his crew just outside of his recluse, talking and carrying on like they always did after a long days work, probably pulling out the kegs of rum and fiddles by now. And like every night for the past three days he wouldn't be joining in on the fun, being too busy establishing the most likely route his insane sibling would take. So far not one sailor they had come across at port had even heard of a Daniel Sparrow, much less seen his ship, _Demon_, prowling around the local waters. He was beginning to think the rumors were just that, tall tales.

The lack of sleep was starting to get to him, his eyes could barely stay open now. The fatigue was wearing him down so that it was getting hard to stand on his own two feet so that the chair he leant on was the only thing keeping him from falling face first on the floor. Tracking down his brother was not exactly what he had planned to be doing right about now, not at all. A grunt of exasperation was the signal that he was finally through with tonight's work.

"Finished?" a feminine voice called from the doorway. Against the light of lanterns and the pale glow of the full moon a silhouette could be seen standing in the portal. "I thought you'd go on past midnight this time."

"So did I, luv, but there're more important things on me mind then this," he shoved the maps into a chest at the end of the table. Then the tools into a bag that went in the case as well before he threw the whole thing into an even larger chest at the end of the bed.

"And what would that be?" The figure moved further into the room, leaving the door open a jar to sit on the edge of the table.

"Gimme a moment an' I might think of it." From the candlelight the planes of her face were lit in oranges and shadows, giving the illusion that she was part of the fire itself.

"Now Jack," she warned playfully.

"No, an' that's it. But what if I said I got a present for ye?" She perked up and sat straight as he disappeared into the room that held his private stash of treasure. "Close yer eyes." With a slight look of apprehension she did as she asked and waited until she felt something small, cold and metallic being put into her hand. "Now open 'em."

She did and her eyes widened as she saw her gift, a gold ring lay there, it's brilliant sapphires twinkling like stars.

"It's beautiful," she breathed and held it up to the nearest candle to see the delicate diamonds flanking the blue stones shimmer under her dazzled gaze.

"Ye like it then?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you," she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. "You spoil me, Jack."

"Only the best for ye, luv," he let his hand smooth down the extra hair escaping the thick ponytail at the nape of her neck. "I want ye to wear that 'till we get married, I'll 'ave an even better one for ye then."

"An engagement ring you mean?"

"Whatever it's called, but yes, that's what I mean." For a moment he waited for another 'thank you' kiss, but when it didn't come he looked up at her. "I'm waitin' for a reward, Lucy." But she was instead looking at something behind him with a mischievous look on her face. Turning around he saw what she stared at so evilly, the tub. Well this brought back some interesting memories…

"It's been five days since I last asked you to bathe, and you haven't listened to me," she slipped the ring onto the fourth finger on her right hand and tested it for a fit, which of course was perfect.

"No chance, darlin', I thought I made that clear, and we just 'ad a moment too. Why'd ye 'ave to go an' bring up the damn bath again?" Bathing seemed to have turned into an obsession of hers, now it seemed more like a curse though. If he had to take one more bath during the remainder of his life then it would be too soon.

"Who said you were going to bathe?"

That got his attention.

"Then who is?" he asked slyly. One of his hands started crawling over her skirt to sneak itself under the fabric to run his palm along the length of her leg.

"Can't you guess?" she slid off the perch and pulled the tin bathtub stopping it when it was in the center of the room. "I've been working hard all day too you know," she pulled a bag out from where she brought the tub and from it she brought out a bar of lye soap, a bottle of scented water and a brush.

"'Ave ye now?"

"Yes I have," she opened the door all the way and called for one of the crew to bring in the hot water she'd ordered earlier.

"Do tell me, what 'ave you been doin' all day while I've been in 'ere?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she untied the laces to her bodice and the side of her skirt. The flowy red garmet around her waist fell to the ground revealing the white fabric of the shift underneath, as did the maroon vest-like top. All day long she'd been scheming on how to 'torture' him when she ended the day's work, something he hated could easily be turned into something he'd look foreword to with relish if he was given the proper initiative. .

"Oh, the usual, fixing the rigging in the hot, boiling sun," she paused as some men poured buckets of water into the tub. She shooed them hastily off the second they were finished. "Mending the sails, you should think about getting new ones by the way. And cooking and slaving over that stove for the entire crew." The tie that held her hair back was placed by a ringed hand onto the table, letting the thick fall of dark brown hair waft across her back and skim her hips. "I sweated so much I could fill a barrel."

"Poor thing," he said with a voice full of mock pity.

"Very funny," and the chemise was gone and she was in the water so fast he was lucky to make out a peach and brown blur as she moved.

"Now that's not fair."

"Tough luck."

And that was the basic routine as it had been since they had settled back into their lives without Ragan always in their thoughts. Jack would work at his desk plotting for his brother while Lucy would take over up on deck with Anna-Maria, Jack's first mate, or at least one of two. But once the day was done they would spend the night in their cabin, locked away from the rest of the world where there were no other pirates to chase, no adventures, only them. They would plan where they wanted their wedding, not a tremendously hard task, they just had to find a place where some passer by wouldn't recognize them, mostly Jack, as pirates and turn them into the redcoats where they would be sure to be facing the noose and certain death again. Although she was the one who was doing most of the actual planning as in the where and how, he was more interested in how much rum they would be needing and fulfilling his privileges/rights as a husband, which consequently he was already well versed in. He would show her all the expensive dresses in his stash that were about the correct size for her, telling her any one of them could be used as her bridal gown. She would bring out her sketchbook to show him what had happened throughout the day in the quick charcoal drawings she would make, the latest being Will before he left for Port Royal.

"Well then what am I s'possed to do?"

"You could either join me or go to bed, I know that you need sleep."

Every night was spent hardly at sleep, neither was able it seems to start dozing off without the other there with them. After all that had happened the impression it had made was that the need to be with one another only grow stronger, as long as one didn't steal all the covers from the other all the time.

Jack was making plans to set her up in his mother's mansion house on the island his grandparents, Morgan and William had taken as their own years ago. He knew that with all the 'nighttime activities' going on sooner or later it was going to do exactly what it was designed for, and he wasn't willing to put his future bride or their future children at the stakes pirating usually put forth. Or at least until said children were old enough, say around six, to begin the family trade.

Lucy had been thinking along the same lines as well. The thought of having a child with Jack always brought a warm feeling to her whenever it came to mind, and like him, the thought came frequently. But she knew that if she were to get with child while staying at sea was not the best of ideas. She knew that children were born an onboard ships, that was never doubted, but she'd never taken care of an infant, her only experience being her younger sisters. If a baby were to come of this…well then there would need to be some rearrangements.

"I think I may need to rinse off a wee bit."

"Some how I knew you were gonna say that."

And so her plan had come together beautifully.

Later that night Jack lay awake in bed, his young bride-to-be snuggled at his side, and stared at the inky black night through the window. That infinite blackness seemed to resemble the future so similarly that it even got him a little nervous about it, not that he would let anyone know that. Word that Daniel had come out of hiding and was hoping to cheat him out of his inheritance was bad enough. The family treasure was safely hidden away, no one knew where it was except him and his father, and Papa Sparrow wasn't likely to give up the coordinates to a son he had disowned ten years ago. Then he wanted the _Pearl_ as well, that Jack would give up if, and only if, he tied it up with a pink bow, loaded the hull with every piece of booty he had ever stolen, sunk it to the bottom of the Atlantic then tell Danny it was his birthday present. There was a better chance of him entering a convent and changing his name to Sister Mary Prudence.

Lucy stirred beside him, mumbling in her dreams about stopping Emma from eating preserves from the jar with her fingers. He grinned and pulled her closer to him. That was another thing that had him wondering; her sisters were really the handful. Nice girls, he liked them, but lord almighty could they get under foot! Amanda, he breathed deeply, had to be near tied down or else Alex wouldn't get more then a toe on deck before noticing that she _existed_. And Emma…..he wasn't going to get into Emma, not at this time of night.

"What are you thinking about?"

He cast a glance down at his chest, two green eyes looked sleepily back up at him.

"Nothin' much," he whispered.

"Liar." She knew him too well, sometimes he wondered if it was just the fact that they lived on the same ship or if she had some strange powers. Her youngest sibling did play with voodoo dolls, maybe some of it rubbed off on her.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'," she tugged on his beard. "Ye've been abusing me all day, leave the hair alone it ain't done anything to ye." Again she mumbled and pulled the cover up to her chin. "What was that?"

"Love you," and then she promptly fell asleep.

**The Following Morning**

"Cap'n!" a loud banging came from the locked door. "Jack get up!" From the bed two very tired pirates put pillows over their heads trying, and failing, to ignore the ongoing attempt to wake half of them up.

"Go away! Bloody hell can't a man get any sleep on his own bloody ship!" Jack bellowed. But another set of fists began banging now, it sounded like a stampede he had narrowly escaped when he was in Madagascar once.

"Jack get off yer lazy arse and get out 'ere right now!" Anna Maria shouted as Mr. Gibbs continued his assault on the door. Their brave leader rolled out of the soft, warm and female occupied bed, his feet missing the floor and landing on something that felt very much like on of his pistols.

"What do ye want?" he looked at the clock mounted on the wall, 5 o'clock in the morning. He had a grand total of five and a half hours of sleep from the past two days under his belt.

"It's Daniel, Cap'n, he's gaining on us from the starboard side!" Gibbs said through the wood.

Lucy sat up straight as a plank, Jack pulled himself to his feet by one of the new draperies hanging on the side of the bed, both had very dazed and surprised expressions on their faces.

"Why didn't ye/you say that in the first place!" they shouted in unison.

"We did!" was the stereo reply. A series of scrambling and tripping ensued after that, mostly it was Jack trying to step around all the junk that accumulated in the time Lucy put off cleaning.

Soon enough they were out on the main deck, fully dressed, and running to the railing of the _Black Pearl_. There- out in the open sea-was a large galleon heading toward them at top speed. Jack pulled his spyglass from his belt and held it up to his eye. The image was magnified, he could just make out the figure of a slender man standing on the bow of the ship, his hair dark and flowing behind him longer than most women's.

That was Daniel all right, Jack always thought he looked like a girl

"How soon?" Lucy asked him.

"Matter of minutes," he shut the glass with a sharp snap. "Battle stations mates," he shouted orders to the crew. "Danny's on out tail, I want the long nines out an' ready! Anna, hard to port, don't give 'im a chance to blast us in our arse."

The men scrambled to follow his directions, they scuttled up the rigging and began loading the cannons. More prepared muskets and pistols while others handed out cutlasses and various other sharp, pointy objects. One could see the exactly same thing happening on the _Black Diamond_, Alexander and Zackariah had noticed their brother as well and were just as ready to do battle.

Lucy cocked her pistols, stuffed them in her sash then slung a strap over her shoulders that dangled a sword at her hip. Jack opened his lips to reprimand her.

"Don't say a word-I'm doing this," she cut him off.

"I hate when ye know what I'm gonna say 'fore I say it," he grumbled. Lucy rolled her eyes and scanned the deck with a newly trained eye, the men were nearly done their preparations, and they were fast.

Soon enough the ship _Demon_ was a long side them, it's crew flailing their fists and jeering curses that would have made most sailors blush. And that was her first look at Jack's rogue sibling, and he held her gaze, a mix of curiosity and contempt.

Daniel Sparrow watched as his men fired several rounds of canons at the _Pearl_ and threw over grappling hooks and boarded her sister at his bellowed command. He looked at the woman making quick work of his Cajun man Jacques, she was quite good and quite pretty now that he had a clear view of her. But what was interesting him most was the fact that she was on his dear brother's ship in the first place. Then he noticed two other women, these on the opposite vessel, both attractive like the first one but they weren't fighting. They were making their way to the main cabin, lead by little Zackey. They would make excellent hostages, even better since they obviously couldn't wield a sword or gun.

"Brandy!" he shouted over the battle. A slight young man hurried over to him, his face smudged with soot, his lank clothes hanging on him like those of a scarecrow.

"Aye sir?"

"Get those women," he pointed to the ones shutting the door of the captain's cabin, "and bring them back to me."

"'Course sir," and he hurried to fulfill his task.

An odd order but Brandy didn't refuse. Boarding the ship was easy as banana pie and soon enough the cabin door was inches from the filthy first mate. It was already a slip open, the idiot Sparrow who put them in there was obviously not the smartest of the brood.

And obviously neither was the girl staring back through the crack.

"'Ello girlie, time tae go bye bye."

"Jack!" he felt some one tugging on his shirtsleeve. Lucy was staring at the _Diamond_ with a horrified expression on her face. He followed her gaze, three enemy pirates were dragging her sisters, kicking and screaming, to their ship. "I'm going, they need me."

"No ye ain't," he held her back and dodged a cutlass and plunged his own into the burly man who tried to run her through.

"Yes I **am**," she jerked free, made a running leap at some loose rigging and swung herself to the ally ship as it came precariously close to their own. Her baby sister was fighting against a gangly boy, the other had already freed herself from another man's grip but couldn't get to Emma as her time was taken up by facing off with a very tall bald pirate attempting to hoist her over his massive shoulder. Lucy could only get to one girl, but which one?

Something hard hit the middle of her back, the butt end of a sword by the feel of it, the trickle of blood seeped down her waist and into the fabric of her breeches. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the skinny youth holding a bloody cutlass in one hand, a squirming blond in the other. He sneered down at her as she glared and tried to reach her pistol only to have the insolent boy kick it out her hand, nearly breaking her fingers in the process. Emma screamed as he drug her away.

Meanwhile Jack was having trouble of his own…Daniel had decided to pay him a visit, an unwelcome one of course.

"Brother," the disowned man greeted him.

"Ye ain't my brother," he spat as he drew his sword. "Why come for me now, Danny? What do ye want this time?" Daniel gave him a look that, in better words, 'how could you not have known that you stupid bastard?'

"Why Father's gold of course. Really Jack, even some one as daft as ye could've figured that one out."

"Quite actin' like some fop an' fight me like a man," he challenged.

"En guard!"

Anna Maria rolled her eyes at the pitiful attempt to be a gentleman pirate, some people should never go into family businesses and Daniel Sparrow seemed to be one of them. She pushed a random enemy over board and found Gibbs rushing at her, "what is it?" she called over the musket fire. The older man shouted back that the look out in the crows nest had spotted a collective of storm clouds heading straight for them. Considering that having a battle in the middle of a thunder storm wasn't the best of ideas, even the captain wouldn't want to sail in that, she made a dash for the helms man.

"Tom," she took hold from the startled man. "We've got a problem."

Unfortunately the quick change in direction startled more than the one sailor, the boy Brandy, was as well, so much so that he lost his grip on his hostage. In her hurry to get as far away as possible from her would be captor by means of a gangplank connecting the _Diamond _and _Pearl_, she fell. The movement of the latter turning made the plank shift and fall into the newly churning sea, taking the frightened girl with it. And both her siblings saw it.

"Emma!" Lucy dropped her weapons and ran to the rail, her fear filled eyes searching for her sister among the stirring waves and debris. A blond head surfaced, she struggled for air and something to garb hold of.

"What do we do?" asked a near hysterical Amanda as she almost fell over the rail herself trying to spot Emma. Neither knew exactly what they _could_ do; if they jumped ship and tried to swim to her then there was more chance of them having all three drowning girls instead of one….but if they did nothing then there would still be a body floating in the water face down.

But what could she do?

Present Day 

A pair of eyes, magnified by a huge glass with an equally large light, gazed down at an artifact on a gleaming silver tray. The sea green orbs blinked, their owner lifting a hand to wipe off their thickly framed glasses and push the magnifying glass to the side and turned off the glaring bulb. Monica O' Neil picked up a brush and pick then took them to the object, a rather old gold locket that was recently discovered in a wreck off the coast of Jamaica.

The young woman was an archeologist, as was her twin (and younger by 2 and a half minutes) brother Dominic. At the moment they were only in training as they were still in college, but this time they had a chance to go out in the field, and in one that they actually wanted to be in. Usually they just had to do some menial excavating where some company wanted to build their condos and didn't want to get sued for destroying some broken pottery from a long forgotten town by the local historical society. But this time, they were given a choice in the matter, and this one was in the Caribbean.

"Found anythin' interesting?" her twin asked.

"Some jewelry in the trunk we brought up from the merchant ship," she answered as she removed a bit of sticky silt from the chain of the locket.

"Date it yet?" Dominic was always full of questions, like a newborn kitten…only much louder and more hairy. His head was always in the clouds, dreaming of making **the** find one day and getting famous then celebrating by going spelunking in South America.

"Early 18th century."

"Should have known that," he moved from his stool where he was looking over an old rusted pistol also from the wreck. "Lemme see it." She carefully picked up the fragile piece and gently laid it in her sibling's glove covered hands. His mischievous, twinkling blue eyes turned it over and around in his large palms until his normally care- free face became serious. "Have you looked at the back yet?" he asked in a low tone.

"Not yet, I still haven't cleaned off all the front," she tried to peek over his fingers. He laid it back down on the tray and brought the glass back over it, resized the distance from it to the locket and flipped on the light.

"Check it out," with a confused look she did as he said, her brother may be odd but he had the eyes of an eagle. Sometimes she thought he couldn't be her full brother, one of her parents must have grown him in a lab and spliced him with a bird. But then she saw the back of the locket and did a double take.

On it, deeply engraved in the metal in amazing detail, was a tiny map.

**Disclaimer:** Well, sequel time Take 2, a bit shorter then my normal but I thought the end of that scene would be a better choice (evil grin). The last go at this was such a piece of crap I couldn't stand to look at it anymore, so I deleted it from not only the site but also the floppy I had it saved on too. I think this go round is a lot better….the other one just made me want to break something. But please don't kill me if updates are a little far apart I'm tryin' I'm starting senior year and I can already tell it's gonna be pretty nasty.

Pirate-Girl1017


	2. Agony

**Disclaimer:** And we're back for yet another action packed episode of 'On the High Seas'! throws brick at announcer guy Ok, enough of that, don't know why but that dude pops up every so often…But, yeah, like he said I'm back with chapter 2 I own nothing save for my OCs yadda, yadda. Hope you all like it!

**The _Black Pearl_ and _Demon_**

The sea continued to churn with every second that passed, and with it the youngest Collins sister was pulled farther and farther out in the storm. Waves pushed her to and fro, pulling her under then reverting and pushing her back to the surface once more. Her blond hair was plastered to her face, blocking what little vision she had which caused her to panic. There was nothing to hold onto, nothing to keep her in once place where some one could help her. Shouts from both ships were easy to make out, if she tried she thought she could hear her sisters too. But though she could swim, very well actually, this rough water was too fierce for her. And the few times she could open her frightened brown eyes the only sight she could make out where the ships moving in the opposite direction as she.

From the deck two young women thought frantically for any plan that would save their sister. It was suicide to jump in after her, for not only one but most likely both if they joined Emma in the water.

"What can we do?" Amanda pulled at her quickly soaking hair in desperation.

"I don't know let me think!"

"We don't have the time!"

"What's going on here?!" Zack skidded to a halt beside them.

"Emma went overboard!" the girls shouted in unison. All color in the pirate's face drained away, he was white as a sheet, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. In less then a second he snapped from his stupor and began looking wildly around the deck. His dark gaze finally fell on a coil of heavy rope on the other side of the deck, he ran for it. When he returned not ten seconds later he had another crew member trailing behind him.

"'Ere, both of you take this," he thrust a length of rope to each of them. None of them noticed the end of the cord was tied around his waist until he took a running leap off the stern of the ship. Lucinda and Amanda gasped as the tiny sprigs of rope bit into their hands, it was slick with the drizzle of rain coming down and was difficult to keep hold of. All three had to constantly take hold over and over again from that and with each segment that drug through their grip as the rope was pulled in the other direction.

Meanwhile in the churning ocean Zack was fighting against the power of the waves looking for the missing girl. The sea salt stung his eyes, even now he hated the sting of it though he should have long been used to it, making it hard to see. Blasts of water knocked him off his course every minute or so, sometimes he had to turn completely around and swim back several feet to make up for the lost time.

Finally he saw a flash of blond hair through all the blue and white froth, he pushed back his long hair and pushed even harder to get closer. It seemed like a miracle when he reached her, all weak and sputtering, but still he had done it.

"Em!" he yelled over the roar. Her doe-like eyes looked up at him as he tried to keep a good hold on her thin arms.

"Zack!" she kicked toward him as another wave hit them. Both were sucked under the surface by an undertow, tumbling through the dark water so hard that their hold was broken. Zackariah felt the rope jerk harshly across his middle, it was the end of the line, his eyes opened in pain. Once again at in the blessed air he looked left, nothing, he checked the right, naught but water. He fought when the rope began to pull in, no not yet, he had to find her again! Foot by foot he was dragged back, there would be terrible blisters on his belly in the morning, but those were the least of his worries. Again and again he called out her name only to only have the splashes answer him.

By the time he was alongside the _Pearl_ and _Diamond_ Daniel's ship was now off in the distance, his brother proven a coward yet again. When he was pulled onto the deck he didn't even try to stand, he was drained from power swimming for what seemed like an eternity. In fact he didn't even move to take the rope from his soaking wet body…he just sat there. A shadow fell over him, he looked up into two pairs of anxious eyes, and shook his head 'no'. His was joined on the deck when the remaining sister fell to the floor sobbing, he felt his own silent tear mingling with the salty water already on his face.

Jack and Alex had just now come over, thinking to find a smug younger brother with a newly rescued Emma only to find the heartbreaking sight before them. Cautiously they came toward the sad group, in all honesty neither brother knew what to do, this had never happened before.

Carefully Jack put his hand on his love's shoulder, slowly she turned to face him and a fist tightened around his heart at the state of her. Her sea green eyes had no light in them, instead they were red and puffy, her lips quivered as her whole body shook with the sobs she was trying to hard not to let out.

"Come on, luv, let's get you outta the rain," he slipped his arms under her and helped her to her feet. Alex did the same for Amanda, who was not in any better condition, but Zack wouldn't let anyone help him. His oldest brother felt for him, he knew firsthand the pain the young man was feeling, he wouldn't wish it on anyone oddly enough. He watched as his brother drug his feet to the door to the hull, no doubt bent on drinking his sorrows away.

"Do we follow you, Jack?" Alexander asked him, his voice flat.

"Aye, we find Danny and finish this before he causes anymore trouble," was the answer, equally as toneless. The men nodded to one another and headed for their cabins on their respective ships, each supporting his broken lady.

Once inside the spacious cabin of the _Pearl_ Lucinda broke away from the sturdy grip her captain had on her to run head long into their bed. Harsh sobs wracked her body as she buried her face into the silky pillow, letting her pain be soaked into the fabric with the saltine tears.

All the while Jack had only managed to close and bolt the heavy oak door.

For once in his life he honestly didn't know what to do, and it found that he didn't like the feeling at all, it hurt. So as he could not do anything for his beloved emotionally he thought that at least he might be able to do something practical.

"Luv, let's get you out of those wet clothes, you'll get sick again," he tried to lift her shoulders.

"No!" Violently she thrashed against him, scratched him even in her rush to get away. "I don't care!" Her emotions were running wild, the brutal anger against Daniel Sparrow for his foolish coup, the overwhelming grief for her lost sister. Each time he thought he could calm her down long enough to talk she would push him roughly away and it was getting on his last nerve. Kohl lined eyes narrowed at her, he wouldn't take her temper now, no matter what her state of mind he wouldn't let her hurt herself.

"Now listen to me, darlin," he finally got a hold of her long enough to get a sentence out. "I need you out of your wet clothes, it'll just make you catch another cold and we don' want that right now." Tear folded eyes looked up at him, a sea green pair that was as churning with feeling as the water outside. It was then that she broke, the struggling ceased as suddenly as it started and she fell against his chest, crying silently.

"Tell me it's not real," she begged through her tight throat. "Tell me this is a nightmare, please, please." His arms tightened around her, one hand buried itself in her thick, wet hair and rocked her as one would a child. "It wasn't like this the last time-I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I know today?" Captain Sparrow had no real idea what she was talking about, so he passed it off as her sorrow clouded mind talking and ushered her over the chest that held her clean night gowns. Little did he know that as he helped her dress and lei down what was going through that mind.

Over and over she recalled the day she lost her beloved parents, what had happened on that horrifying afternoon. In her mind's eye she was twelve- almost thirteen- and she had **felt** it when her mother and father had given their lives to the sea. She could taste the saltwater in her mouth, feel it running down her throat even though she knew nothing was present save for air. The feeling had hit her as she waked home from visiting Will, an ominous shudder that went through her small body. Fearing the worst she went where any child would go when frightened, to her parents who were due back at the docks that hour. But when she came running into the harbor she found a terrifying sight-the family skiff being tugged in, a huge hole in its side. And then, coming onto the nearest dock were several men, carrying in the dripping wet bodies of her parents. The image had stayed locked away in the recesses of her memory until now, how she had woke screaming for months at night; still seeing her mother's brilliant red hair entangled with seaweed, her father's lifeless brown eyes looking back at her from the grave.

In the present as she drifted off to sleep from exhaustion she thought about why her feelings had failed her, why they would not have warned her against the impending danger to her family. As the last bit of consciousness left her she saw the worried face above her, not the ghoul's from her childhood, but a warm, live face. She touched her fingertips to the side of the tanned visage, letting his beard tickle her knuckles, before totally succumbing to sleep.

A sigh escaped the pirate leader's lips, she was asleep at last. Gently as he could he covered her in a blanket before standing and making his way to the liquor cabinet on the far wall. His thoughts were filled with how many ways he could dispose of his least favorite sibling, each of them more gruesome and painful then the last.

The rum burned a stream down to his belly, he relished in it and took another mouthful.

Next he ran off a list of all the places that Dear Danny could hide, he couldn't have gotten far, and his ship was rather memorable so asking around the nearby islands would not be out of the question.

The bottle proved all too soon to be emptied, he reached for another one.

What he had just witnessed had torn at his black heart, and it was rooted to his brother, all his fault. That brat had no idea how to go about anything, even Jack had heard earlier from a member of his own crew that the could present a problem later that day. Obviously Daniel was above such things as checking the weather, or else this mess would have been easily avoided, but no, he wanted Jack's head too much for that.

And his foolery had caused the fit and tears that still lingered on his body in several nail shaped marks and water stains. A petite blond came into his mind, the poor girl might have been quite annoying at times but the little thing didn't deserve what happened to her. It was a sad loss to be sure, Jack actually liked her to be sure, but he couldn't let this bring his concentration down. To anyone else such thinking would seem cold hearted, but as the infamous man would simply say _'pirate'_. His lady was safe, hurt and scared but alive none the less and that, to him, was what mattered most.

"Tomorrow, I'll start then," he finished off his second bottle and sat it on the table. Not a large an amount as he could be known to finish but he was numb, and that was his goal. Silently he removed his coat and boots then his vest, he wouldn't leave his room until his precious one was stable enough to come out. Carefully as not to wake her, he pulled up the edge of her dressing gown to see her back. On her lower hip was a red mark, not serious luckily, from where she had taken the handle of a sword, she had ignored it in favor of others in distress. "That's my girl," his lips twitched in a small smile. The bed dipped when he crawled under the sheets and pulled Lucy close, he kissed her cheek before he closed his eyes, though not once did he sleep.

Present Day Caribbean 

"Is that what I think it is?" Monica pushed and pulled at her magnifying glass to get a better view of the back of the locket.

"I think it's called a map, sis."

"Stop being a smart-ass and look at it," she snapped as she adjusted her thick framed glasses higher on her nose.

"Ok, ok just quit with the attitude……geeze you're all business." His blue gaze focused completely on the half rust encrusted necklace. A lock of his medium blond hair kept falling in his, blocking his view of the find, annoyed to no end with it he snatched the scrunchie in Monica's hair and replaced it in his.

"Hey!"

"Shhh!"

"Fine."

This petty arguing happened whenever they were forced to work together, it seemed that none of the professor's seemed to be able to figure this out, so much for having a Doctorate. After some silent time simply staring at the shiny thing the elder twin began to count the tiles on the ceiling to pass the time.

"Got it!"

She fell off her stool holding her left ear.

"I hate you."

"Doesn't everyone? Get up I want you to see this." Steadily Monica lifted herself from the sterilized floor and leant on the black toped counter. "Alright, you see here in the corner, where it was half covered before?" She nodded, her now free auburn hair falling into a petri dish of chemicals and broken coins. There seemed to be some sort of picture carved in that corner. "Well check this out," he took a tiny hose in hand. Bit by bit the silt fell off to reveal the hidden image.

"Is that…..a bird?"

"Yeah, with a Jolly Roger in it's beak."


	3. The Bait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything save for my own creations blah blah blah, let's get that over with. Now on to business! Sorry about being so late and this chappie is a little short, but is still good…. I hope. So how are you all liking the sequel so far? I hope the flash-forwards aren't too confusing, if so I apologize, they'll only appear every so often. But, they do lead into the third and final segment of the story Updates might be a little farther apart though, half a week I'd say would be the latest so please bear with me if things get a little slow.

**The _Black Pearl_**

Just because one sleeps does not mean the one does not always sleep well, sometimes a person just cannot have the bliss of a dreamless rest. This was true to the aspiring pirate in the four poster bed aboard the fastest ship in the world. Even though she had slept in, until noon actually, the sleep had done her no good and not even in the embrace she loved so did she find peace. In her mind's eye she only saw the depressing events from the day before, over and over like her conscious knew no other thoughts from any moment before then.

Her sore eyes opened to the sun gleaming through the dirtied windows in golden beams, lighting the dust bits like a giant lantern. She watched as they danced through the air, so carefree they were, she found herself wishing she could fly away from the pain she felt just like they were. A rough hand at her shoulder made her turn her distracted gaze to the one whose bed she shared.

"Mornin', darling," he squeezed her upper arm.

"Jack?" she looked at him as though she was just knowing him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I feel so strange…empty almost…but there's something else too, I can't describe it…" he lost sight of her face as she buried it behind her hands. But he knew what it was, he had felt the same way when he thought her lost to him; the deep piercing pain came first, then the empty feeling left by the person one loved so who had been taken so fast. There was more though, he recalled that part the most vividly, the next swirl of emotions were that of angry, like the fury that took over him when he convinced himself that the only way to truly avenge his lover was to kill the one who gave them away. Then came the acceptation of the fact-but there would be no surprise happy ending here-they had all seen the death for themselves.

"I know, dearest, I know," he drew her close, that was all he could do. This time though she did not cry, which should have confused him but did not, all Lucinda did was clutch at the front of collar and lay her face against his chest.

She was past tears already, her sense of responsibility told her that her sister would never have wanted Amanda or her to go on locking themselves up for days at a time weeping over her. And Jack respected her decision, he knew in the back of his mind she would not go on grieving like the damsels of old folk tales were said to. Oh no, none of that, but from here on there would be hell to pay, both of them would make sure of that.

Earlier in the day whilst Lucy slept he was visited by Gibbs, there was no sign of Daniel what so ever, it was as if he had vanished.

Captain Jack didn't want to tell her this, if she was over her tears already then soon enough she would want to go on for the cause. Telling her that she would have to wait for her revenge would not be a pleasant conversation, not at all.

"You've got that look on you face again." Jack looked down, half of her face was covered by a veil of hair, but though she appeared tired and tear stained her eyes had regained some of their spark.

"And what look would that be?"

"There's something on your mind and you don't like it. Tell me." No 'please', no sweet enticements to know what he thought, just a plain and simple demand.

"I really don't wanna get into this so early-"

"Is it about yesterday?" she sat up some, taking him with her.

"Maybe…" A set of slender fingers tipped his face to meet hers, her eyes begged him to be honest with her when her lips would not. "Ye won't like it," still those pretty eyes asked for answers. "Alright, alright. Gibbs came here earlier, 'bout two hours ago, and said there was no sign of Danny. We lost him somehow."

"Lost him? How did we loose him, this is the fastest ship in the sea!" In her excitement she tried to sit up completely as fast as she could, this only made her dizzy though, Jack had to support her. "I feel weak, Jack."

"Don't push yerself and calm down, I want to get Dan as much as ye, but ye need all your strength to do that."

Their roles seemed to have reversed, she was ready to charge into battle while he was the sensible one holding her back from hurting herself. Slowly she calmed and leaned back on the headboard and sighed, her belly grumbled.

"I'm hungry," she crossed her arms over the noisy section of her body.

"I'll go talk to cook, anything in particular ye want?"

"No, just as long as it's hot," a tiny smile graced her weary face.

"Anything, my love," he kissed her cheek before setting off for her lunch.

**The_ Demon_**

****Daniel Sparrow paced relentlessly across the floor of his own, more opulently decorated, cabin, his face a mask of pure fury. In the corner stood the thin youth who had headed his captain's orders to kidnap the Collins girls, only there was something new about the lad. As it was this was no lad at all, but rather a young woman dressed as a boy. Her carrot colored hair hung poorly cut about her collar, now free from the hat that confined it when she was out on deck.

"It was only the first battle, Dan, there'll be another chance," she said trying to calm the dandy down.

"That doesn't matter, Brandy! Now that buffoon will be searching all the seas for me!"

"It's not like he could catch us," she grumbled.

"I know that! But now we've lost out element of surprise and that brother of mine is tricky and if the slightest word of our course leaks then I know he will be waiting." The well-dressed man ran a hand through his uncommonly clean, long, dark hair, making it fall from its hold of bright red ribbon at the base of his neck.

"Well in that case, where should we go then?" Brandy stood at attention, ready to fulfill any order he gave her, loyal as she had ever been. He had taken her in when no one else would, once her father a noted rumrunner had been taken into custody on obvious charges. That was five years ago, and she had never once looked back, being his First Mate was better then what her no good single parent had in mind for her. In the waning days of his alcohol smuggling 'Papa' had been running low on funds, the answer to this? Why he had a young daughter did he not? Not overly beautiful but not plain either, she could bring in the extra coins he needed to pay off his debtors. Luckily for her, one of the first person she had been hefted onto was none other then Daniel, who after seeing her deal with a previous 'customer' with a cleverly hidden blade, had asked if she would be as so kind as to join his crew.

"To the House," he finally said after several minutes of thinking to himself.

A knock at the door silenced any more conversation that would have been shared by the two, the Second Mate stepped in, looking over the edge of his spectacles nervously.

"Yes?" asked Dan pompously.

"The men 'ave found somethin' ye might wanna see, Captin," the aging man said. An obviously plucked eyebrow raised in the man's direction. "On the deck, Sir."

"Oh? And what would this be?"

"I think it might be a mermaid, Sir," the poor little man looked as though he was about to faint from fear.

"A mermaid? Well I must say I haven't seen one of those in while, I'll be right up." He waved off the lower pirate, a poor imitation of a French aristocrat then returned to his previous conversational companion. "Get me the Crown." Brandy nodded and walked over to a small wooden box sitting on a chest of drawers. It was intricately carved with waves, flying fish and dancing nymphs, there was also a rather large silver lock on the box as well. The girl in boys clothing produced a key from a secret compartment under the chest and unlocked the beautiful case carefully, as if it would break at any moment.

Inside was a glowing, brilliant crown made of coral, shells, pearls and numerous blue and white gemstones. She picked it up and presented it to her Captain who took it with equal care. Daniel brought it over his head, looking like he was making himself king, and placed the delicate jewel on his perfectly combed head.

"The House," he said in a low voice, totally concentrated on what no one knew save his own mind.

In that moment the wind began to push at the ship, the water seemed to stop on the surface while the rest moved beneath. Then the _Demon_ was propelled at breakneck speed across the sea, as though the galleon weighed nothing at all. After that the pirate man took the Crown off and set it back into the small hands of his best crew-member who in turn put it back into its protective case.

"Now to the deck," the two of them walked up the short flight of stairs and opened the doors to the rest of the ship. What they found was not a mermaid, now that the kelp and debris had been removed from the body they saw that they had not caught a maiden of the sea but one of the land.

"Where am I?" the girl asked her own mind, rubbing her blond head wearily. It seems that luck was on Daniel's side, not only did he have the speed and arms to destroy his eldest brother, but he also now had the bait.


	4. The Voodoo Priestess

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine save for my own characters, etc., etc., etc.…I am so sorry I spent too long updating, things have been kinda bad where Im at. I'm starting to think I've lost my touch. sad face Oh well, here is the next piece anyway, in between projects I'm still writing, oh and there will be some darker parts in this story BUT the ending will make up for all the angst that happens; I'd just like to know how I'm doing with this new outlook.

**The_ Black Pearl_**

"Everything tastes alright, then?" Jack leaned on the back legs of his rather rickety chair. His lady nodded as she sipped the last of their tea and made ready her next forkful of fried fish, not sure exactly what kind of fish it was but it tasted good. She swallowed and wiped her lips clean with the towel that substituted for a napkin.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Oh now common, luv, I know ye wanna get out but we ain't got no where to go. Wouldn't it be nicer just to stay here," he leaned forward, almost knocking his old chair over. "We could just stay in here, all day, the two of us not worryin' 'bout anything at all," now he all but laid out flat on the bed where Lucy was eating from a tray.

"Isn't there anyplace you know of he could be?" Though she had become uncommonly calm, the sadness she felt had turned into determination quicker then he had expected and she had starting plotting courses of action in her conniving little head. That made him proud, once this ordeal was over he had plans for them and a pirate's life was not one where a body could go around feeling regret all the time.

But she did have good idea now that he thought about it…and he really didn't want to do it.

"There is…somethin' we could do. Might not be where Danny is but it might help," the more he spoke the more he felt sick in the stomach.

"What are you talkin' about?" sometimes not even she knew what Jack was saying half the time, or at least not when he was irritated.

"I know some one who might be able to help us," he finally said something reasonable. Quickly she set aside her tray, still half full of food, to lean closer to him in anticipation.

"Who?"

"…"

"Jack? It can't be that bad," Lucy pulled his chin up with two fingers so she could look him in the face. The captain's upper lip twitched, a sign whenever something less then pretty crossed his mind.

"I'm not sure if I'm quite comfortable going there so soon," he got up and hurried over to his desk, pretending to go through the many piles there.

"Don't dance around the answer, I really don't feel like thinking through it all," she followed him over.

"Well I really don't know if I want you two in the same room together…right now," he explained with his usual fantastic movements.

"Well I really don't know if I want to keep runnin' around in conversational circles with you, right now," she mimed his gestures perfectly.

It seemed she was getting better at that, he noticed, it was kind of scary really.

"Really, Jack don't pull this now," her frustrated face turned tired, even her stubbornness couldn't last forever. "Who is this person? How can they help us?"

"Not 'they', dearest, that 'they' is actually a 'she' and 'she' will no doubt be able to help us find darlin' Danny."

"And who is this 'she'?"

"A very old friend of mine, we go way back….thick as thieves we were….have been…and so on…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in response.

The Bayou 

Several members of the _Pearl's_ crew and her captain sat cramped in a rickety longboat, slowly making their way deeper and deeper into the hot swamp. All of them save for said captain, of course, who thought it much more dramatic for those bayou dwellers to see him coming standing at the very front of his entourage.

"Remind me again why you have to do that?" asked the woman right behind the cocky captain.

"Presence, me luv, presence. Have to make a good entrance do I not?" he flashed his famous silver and gold toothed smile, she shook her head at his antics.

Along the shore, among the trees stood people and all of them had their eyes glued to the little boat as it passed through their wet forest. It was unnerving, have all those eyes on her at once, what could they all be thinking then? Maybe it was that visitors were rare in this area, but then again the people had a practiced air about them, like this had happened before.

"How much farther, Jack?" Lucy asked, casting a questioning look to Anna- Maria.

"Not long, darlin', not long at all." Ahead of them, lit by what seemed to be a hundred candles and at least fifty lanterns was a house, a house built directly into the branches of an ancient, Spanish moss infested tree. The little boat pulled up along side a rotting dock near the root of the massive plant, which disappeared far into the murky waters. Jack was first on shore, leaping from vessel to a steady surface with his standard mix of bizarre movements before offering his hand to his lady. "Mind the boat," he called back to the crew.

"Mind the boat," Mr. Gibbs said over his should as he too stepped out.

"Mind the boat," Anna-Maria followed the pattern.

"Mind the boat," cawed Mr. Cotton's parrot when Mr. Cotton was the only one left.

At the front door Jack paused, taking tentative glances through glass set in the passage that were quite possibly even grimier then those on his own. The others waited as he collected himself, Gibbs even was a little nervous as he had crossed himself several times, did a funny little turn and said what sounded like a short prayer.

"Jack, are we going to go inside?" Lucy pointed to the door.

"Course, luv, just collectin' myself. Let's just say last time I saw her things weren't going very good for lil' ol' me, savvy?"

"…What?"

"Why don't ye come in, Jack Sparrow?" A soft and beckoning, accented female voice sounded from inside the cabin, the captain's lady looked at him with an unamused expression.

Jack laughed nervously as he opened the door.

A woman stood over a cluttered table, examining a layout of what looked like chicken bones and crab claws. She turned to face them and smiled, she would have been beautiful if not for that grin filled with black teeth and her dark, knowing eyes. Her tattered gown was a faded yellow, tight, nearly indecent where her bust was concerned with several strings hanging from her waist. Thick locks of ebony black hair hung about her shoulders in tangles and knots, similar to the dreads found every so often in Jack's own hair. Tiny dots of henna decorated her face in strange designs, showing off her dark caramel complexion.

"Well what are ye waitin' for, Jack? Come in and tell what could possibly bring ye back tae me so soon," the woman waved them in with a flick of her slender wrist.

"Tia," Jack plastered a happy face on and spread his arms in a friendly greeting. The crew behind him followed, but no where near as enthusiastically, taking notice of the many disturbing things hanging in jars around them. Tia, as she had been named, came forward, still grinning with her blackened teeth, but stopped when she saw there was some one new among the pirate's normal group. Captain Sparrow noticed the change in his 'friend's' demeanor and quickly took care of things as only he knew how.

"Lucy I want ye to meet and old….friend of mine, Tia Dalma," he wrapped an arm around his betrothed's shoulders. "Tia this is my wife to be," he finished, sounding rather proud about that particular statement. Tia's mysterious eyes widened and she took another step forward.

"Betrothed?"

"Aye, isn't she luvely?" something seemed off here.

"You actually found a gel to marry you? She must be special indeed. Come here, chil'," the strange woman beckoned Lucy over to her.

For some reason, and she did not know why, but she did as Tia Dalma asked and followed her over to her table of bones and shells. Jack and the others moved forward to stop things but with one look from the Voodoo Priestess froze them in their tracks.

"There is somethin' 'bout you, Lucinda Rose, that calls to me," the elder woman said.

"How did you know my name?" the younger one asked, starting to feel a little afraid of what was happening.

"I know many things," Dalma dismissed the statement. "And one thing I know: you have something harsh on your mind but you doubt yourself…and your abilities. Abilities that have never failed you before, you second guess your gift."

"My gift?" Behind her the pirates looked at one another in bewilderment, this gift was nothing they had ever heard their friend talk of before. Even her lover, who thought he knew her so well found himself at a lose, and he didn't like it.

"Now listen, we came here for some help and we'd like to get it and get out as quickly as we possibly can. So can we go on without the dark prophecies and what not and just mosey on out this one time?"

"In a moment, Captain Sparrow, I need a word with your fiancee," she faced her pale companion and put a hand on her upper arm, her skin a contrast to the light blue dress the young woman wore. "You have a gift, my gel, but you think it fail you. You think you cold 'ave saved your sister if your gift would have held true. Am I not right?"

All Lucy could do was gape…..she had never told any one of her feelings, not even her own family. How could this stranger have known, and how did she know about Emma?

"I know many things, as I have said," she answered in a low voice. "Here is my advice for you, do not ignore your mind, it has never failed you before nor will it so long as you believe that it works. Do you understand me, chil'?" That odd gaze was fixed on her now, and there was something in that look that told her this tattered woman knew what she was saying.

"I…I think I understand," she whispered, seemingly bewitched.

"Good…" then she abruptly turned to those who still stood at the entrance. "Now what is it that ye need this time, Jack Sparrow?" Said pirate finally came to, as it were, and quickly moved forward, putting himself between Lucy and his odd acquaintance.

"I need to find my brother, perhaps ye've heard of him-"

"Of course I heard of him, that boy stole somethin' worth more then most men's souls from me," the priestesses look turned furious, the pirate changed to one of elation.

"Oh good, then ye'll be wantin' to help me find the blighter then!"

"Well, I'm sure we can come to some agreement, do ye have payment?" Jack scrabbled around through his pockets, pulling out odd bits of paper, the occasional small pointy object among other things that others would rather not know about.

"I know I have it here somewhere…just give me a moment," he gave her a fake smile and continued searching.

"Tell ye what, ye pay me when ye bring that thief tae me…that will be payment enough. And I want what him keeps in his possession at all times. Fair enough?"

Everyone stood silently, it seemed like a fair enough deal, though none of them knew what she was talking about when she said Daniel had stolen something from her. Anna-Maria looked at her friend, Lucinda still looked pale from what ever the painted woman had spoke to her of. There was a haunted look hidden in her eyes…eyes were the window of the soul it was whispered. What could she have said that would put such a strong girl into such a state? True enough she had just suffered a great lose, but on the way to the long boat her captain had told Anna of how that sorrow had been pushed aside so quickly in favor of action and responsibility. But now, now she looked as though she wanted to recede again, Lucy turned to meet Maria's gaze and then the disturbed expression was gone faster then a blink.

"That sounds perfect," Jack stuttered, not believing his luck. "But, if ye don't mind my asking, what is it that Dear Danny took from you?"

"A crown."

"A……crown..?"

"Find the crown, and control de waves and all those creatures there in, that is what that boy took from me." They only nodded in response.

"Kind of like, Davie Jones?" Mr. Gibbs asked, a little put off by the notion of facing another beast like that.

"No, more then dat," Tia walked slowly around her table, contemplating her next words. "The crown once belonged to a Nymph, daughter to a Sea God, older then any other and displaced by Poseidon himself. It controls the water on which a ship sails, giving the fastest speed they can posses, but it also gives the wearer power of the worst sea creatures ye can imagine."

"Oh, lovely, and now Danny has it," Jack looked to the sky.

"And him is no where near strong enough to properly use it, get it from him before he wakes the crown up," each word she spoke became more urgent then the last.

"What will happen if we don't?" Lucy asked, her voice no longer a whisper. Tia Dalma turned serious, and several of them felt a chill go through out the house, down their spines and to the nape of their necks where hair stood on end. The room was filled with a heavy feeling that none could tell whether it was fear, hate or a little of both, but it was emanating from their hostess.

"If it not taken from him, then as he uses it more it's power will come into play, giving the spirit of the Sea God's daughter a new host-Him. And then he will be wantin' his oceans back along wit his chil'…and if not then no man or woman will be safe on the waters again. He does not take kindly to mortals on his waters….and hates land….he will destroy it if he can in search for what is left of his girl."


	5. Humiliation

**Disclaimer** Hello again every one! Sorry for the overly long wait but I've been swamped with work these past few weeks, school, the job that I hate, family yadda yadda. Oh and by the way, my boyfriend thinks he's more important then Jack Sparrow and he takes up a lot of my time…..he'll learn eventually. But here we are again, new chapter…..new Pirates movie out!!!! **happy dance** I can't wait to see it again then a dozen times just like I did the last two Well, going one, I own only my own characters, nothing of Disney's and so on. (By the way, if my bf does read this: I still luv ye just learn! hehe) Oh and before I forget, things are once more a little shakie with this new movie so just remember this fic tends to lean towards the AU.

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

Lucy walked across the deck, running her hands through her wind swept hair as she went. Her face was a mask of concentration, and any of the crew who happened to walk in front of her quickly found themselves nearly landing on their arses, poor Marty almost lost his footing next to the rail. The visit with Tia Dalma was something she was not going to forget any time soon…

" 'And one thing I know: you have something harsh on your mind but you doubt yourself…and your abilities. Abilities that have never failed you before, you second guess your gift…' " Those words touched her as she never thought they would, yet they more sense then possible. Tia Dalma knew about Emma, she knew the pain that she had felt when her sister had disappeared beneath the waves and yet she said things were not as they seemed.

Could it be…?

Lucinda shook her head, no, Emma couldn't possibly still be alive, and she had seen her drown with her own eyes…. But not with her heart. The feeling of dread that passed over her when her parents died had not come over her, that she had already thought about. Had they really failed her after being so right?

Those feelings had not only worked for the watery death that took Mr. and Mrs. Collins….Will had once had a friend who worked with him in the smithy. A fire had broken out one day while Mr. Brown and William had been out delivering an order…the poor boy never stood a chance….and she had felt that too.

So why did she not know about her own sister?

"Penny for yer thoughts, luv?" She spun around to stare right into the dark eyes of her lover, those eyes hid their slight despair with a sheen of humor.

"I'm thinking 'bout what Tia said to me," she gripped the rail until her already pale knuckles turned white.

"What exactly did she say?" Jack stood next to her, let an arm inch about until he could circle her waist and took her hand in his.

"….she told me to trust my instincts," she half whispered. Captain Sparrow looked perplexed, his brows knotted together as he cocked his head to the side.

"Any idea what that would mean…?"

"There are some things 'bout me that you should know…" she looked down at her feet, Jack motioned with his usual eccentricity for her to go on.

"I know when bad things happen…when-when my parents died I knew it….so I went to 'em and there they were and I knew what happened. And I felt it again a few years later….a boy in the smith's shop….it was a fire that time but I knew he went too." Jack listened with a keen ear, all this while new to him was odd but then again what was odd to most was the norm for him.

"And then ye felt it for Emmie too?"

She paused, "no."

**The **_**Demon**_

Once his new addition was dried and given fresh clothes it was now obvious to Daniel Sparrow that this stowaway could be vital in getting what he deserved from dear older brother Jack. She stood in the middle of his cabin, while he sat looking rather important from the opposite side of his desk. Her short, dark blond hair was still a little damp and hung in stringy clumps around her heart shaped face. The clothes were borrowed from Brandy and a bit big on the very slender girl, so much that the belt she wore had to have several new holes punched in the leather to make the fir tight enough.

Other then that she almost looked like a skinny boy, except for the heavily lashed eyes so like a doe's that gave away her identity the moment some one looked into them.

"I do think I've seen you before, Miss," Daniel said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"You had your crew try to kidnap me," the girl hissed. From his seat the Captain could see one of the few resemblances between the three Collins sister, even if he at the moment didn't know this. Though they differed in their hair, their eyes and even their shape they did share their temper and harsh gaze. This trait they affectionately blamed on their mother's Scottish blood

"So I did," Danny fiddled with his quill. At the door stood the ever-faithful first mate, hand ready at the hilt of a sword, blue eyes hard on the enemy at hand. "Brandy," he addressed the crew member, "be a dear and bring our guest a seat, we don't want to seem rude and uncivilized." The sailor bit the inside of their cheek in resentment but did as commanded, a high backed chair was sat down behind their prisoner, who slowly sat upon it.

Emma didn't trust these people as far as she could throw them, and being little was she was though she hated to admit it, that throw would not be very far at all. As she took the offered seat, her poor feet were aching from standing in the brig where she had been kept but was afraid to touch the floor, she looked at the sailor next to her.

Ice blue eyes glared back at her, wisps of bright, nearly orange hair escaped from the brim of a wide hat. The person there was slight, though not so slight as herself and looked too the part of a willowy cabin boy…but that wasn't the truth. Emma saw a girl next to her, and by that harsh gaze she was receiving she knew this was also a very jealous girl to boot, she looked away from the piercing attention.

"What do you want wit' me?"

"You were on the _Black Diamond_, my brother's ship and they do not let women on, not once. So you tell me this, why were you there?" One thing Emma was not known for was a quick wit, her sisters were good at that, she was good at looking cute and having others pity her. Some thing told her that talent was not going to work this time…she had to think of a good lie and fast. "I'm waiting…"

"I stowed away!" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You stowed away?"

"Aye…I'd needed to get out of the town I lived at so I snuck on the ship," her mind was screaming at her to for once in her life be creative with her fibs.

"Then why did my brothers try to hide you and another young lady when we attacked? Surely as a stowaway you would prove to be expendable, so that doesn't make sense. And when I asked Brandy to detain you why did that woman from the _Black Pearl _rush to your rescue?"

Emma gapped like a fish.

"She be lyin' cap'n', we should dump her off tae the sharks now while we still can," Brandy seethed in her thick Cockney accent.

"Not until we know all the facts," Danny scolded harshly, the girl in boy's clothing bowed her head in submission. He turned his attention back to his captive, who sat near trembling in fear but still held the anger she felt in her doe's eyes. "Answer me this: why were you on that ship and who was that woman who fought for you?"

"She's my oldest sister, you bastard," the blonde gripped the armrests to keep her hands from shaking.

"A sister, the eldest hmmm, so I would assume that the red head with you was another sibling?"

She nodded.

"And they traveled with pirates because..?"

Now she said nothing, the interrogation stopped.

"I don't think we will be getting much more out of her, unless you have any ideas?" he asked his first mate. Without being told again Brandy took a handful of Emma's shoulder length hair around her fist and yanked back-hard. The girl yelped and reached up to hold her hair at the scalp, her eyes watering, and she tugged forward. A hat fell to the floor, releasing about four inches of tight, orange curls that were haphazardly cut around Brandy's chin. From her scabbard the pirate drew a dagger and laid it against the damp blonde hair, a few single strands fell from the larger bunch.

"Ye should 'ave listened tae the Cap'n, girlie," she grinned evilly, thinking that this would make an excellent addition to her collection of trophies. With a few, hard, sawing motions she cut the ponytail of hair off about an inch from the girl's head and tied it together with a stray ribbon hanging from her belt.

Emma reached up to feel the even shorter stubs of her hair, her prized dark gold hair…the one good feature she and her sisters all agreed was their best features. Bits of if fell into her face, the rest was just enough to run her fingers through but that was it.

Tears fell from her eyes in her embarrassment and pain.

"Take her back to the brig, but bring her a blanket this time, mustn't be impolite," the Captain dismissed her with a smile and wave of his hand as he combed a hand through his own, thick, long hair. His mate nodded, replaced her hat and lead the prisoner back to her holding cell, hiding the sadistic grin she wore. Along the way her captor all but waved about her new prize so that the rest of the crew could see the pretty yellow locks. Once inside her prison she knelt, not fearing the dust and grim and water that she had refused to touch earlier.

Was this how Lucy had felt when she was imprisoned not so long ago? Emma thought. Alone, humiliated by her keepers, yes, this must have been what it had been like…The tears fell still but one by one they turned form tears of sadness to hate and anger, and Em found she liked her new thoughts. This must be why her eldest sister was so strong when it came to the most dire of situations, after being tested like this there was no coming back the same. If she escaped this foul ship she promised herself something, she would not whine anymore when she didn't get her way and she would never look at 'civilized' land the same again.


	6. Author's Note

Greetings dear Readers,

I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging in the air like this…but it has been a rather tough summer thus far. There have been some serious family problems developing on my end, everything from split-ups to illness seems to have followed us all season. And as if the Powers That Be have not been laughing at me enough something else, part of my writing of course, has popped up. You see, there is a 2-year-old in this house, who loves to draw on anything she can get her chubby little hands on. I found half of the notes I had previously mapped out 'On the High Seas' on filled with pink swirls and hidden in a bookcase. Now those I could have done with out, they were only little segments of those flash-forwards that came up early in the fic………but the others……..Another 2 pages are still MIA. And those were the major plans for the whole fic, the order of events, all the little details, dates and all that good stuff, so naturally, those are the one I cannot find. So, I've been searching and writing new notes for some time…..in between work -.- So, I apologize again and hope you can forgive me for being lax, I still want to finish this series if it is the last thing I do.

PG1017


	7. Onward to India

**Disclaimer**Guess what?!?!?! I own Jack Sparrow!!!!! laughs insanely and prances about swinging a sword Ooops, I mean I own Jack Sparrow only in the fact that I have a life size, cut out of him in my room…..yeah….pathetic isn't it? As for the real one…..he's running around somewhere in Disney, which is still out of mine reach. Moving on, read, review and enjoy

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

Jack, Alex and Zack Sparrow sat around a table as Lucinda lit the whale oil lanterns scattered on iron hooks around the cabin. The day had passed by as they planned, charted and researched the courses Danny could take (this though grew more boring by the day as it seemed that that was all they ever did anymore) and studying the history of the Crown that said brother as suppose to have. Almost as soon as his lady had revealed her little 'secret', and quite the interesting secret it was, he had called up his brothers as this trick of hers could to prove very useful to them in the near future.

Now he didn't tell her this of course, in her state of mind she might not appreciate the notion, but still it was a brilliant plan if he did say so himself.

"So, if ye were Danny where would ye go first?" Alexander asked through a mouthful of what used to be a pineapple.

"Someplace too expensive for even the Govnor' to live in," Zackariah joked dryly, Alex scoffed at him. The eldest brother pondered that, true statement it was even if it was meant as a badly worded joke, and it did in fact make some sense. As had already been known, Daniel Sparrow fancied himself a Gentleman Pirate, which most truly vex him, as his ancestors were nothing but thieves and cutthroats. And because of this wild imagination of his he not only dressed eccentrically but lived that way as well, surrounding himself with lavish things he would discard the moment something shinier caught his eye.

So, it was logical to conclude that he would not lower himself to take port in anything less then the best accommodations, thought Jack.

"Now wait a minute there, mate," he looked up from under his heavily darkened eyelids. His siblings gave him confused expressions, as did his beloved who had just finished her task. "Ol' Danny has expensive taste, we all knew that," all nodded. "So, to find him all we have to do is find the grandest home we can," Jack grinned in self satisfaction and leaned on the back legs of his chair.

Alex and Zack looked at one another, green eyes meeting brown, both trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that had been left out of their master plan. Finding a grand home would agree with the enemy's point of view, but which one? There were many fabulous houses in the Caribbean, but they belonged with Governors and other high standing officials from all the countries that claimed colonies in this part of the world.

Then something clicked…they hadn't thought about it in so long.

"The house India…the one ol' Beckett used to have as a meeting-house, where Papa used to trade with E.I.T.C," the middle boy said almost to himself.

"I remember that place," Zack added, "huge it was. Do ye really think he'd go there?" the young man rubbed his beardless chin. Meanwhile the single woman in the cabin looked on in utter confusion, India, grand houses, that hideous company…it had her head spinning. Feeling boggled and annoyed, being left out was never fun, she took her turn at the conversation-though not in the conventional way. With her fiancee balancing precariously as he was it was hard to make her point known, a swift kick to a leg of the old wooden chair pushed him forward into the table and dipping his beard into an open inkwell.

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked as he tried to remove the stains from not only his hair but his beads too with a cloth…not realizing that cloth was Alexander's sleeve.

"Care to elaborate?" she smiled coyly.

"Not really," Alex had taken away his arm, now Jack was rubbing his ruined beard on the edge of a map.

" 'Not really?' " Lucy repeated. "You do realize that was the wrong answer?" he shook his head no, causing her eyebrow to twitch. "Why don't you just tell me anyway, I hate being left out." Jack sighed, he truly wanted to keep her out of this as much as possible, these little supernatural adventures of his seemed to be a plague he didn't want her to contract.

"We figure the mansion where our father used to visit when he was in the E.I.T.C. would be the most likely place for ol' what's his face to be. Happy now, dear?"

"Very much, now where is said mansion?"

"……India."

"India…and how long will it take to get us there?" she glanced down at the map…not that it made much sense to her, it wasn't even in English.

"Several months," Zack piped in, even though his voice was no where near as chirpie as it once was.

"But that's if we take the long way," Alex finished, "but the short way is much more dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, my Pearl can make the long route much quicker then any other ship out there, three months tops," Jack looked rather smug at his own admission. This made Lucinda double take a look at the map, she remember her parents talking about their voyage from England and that had taken six months alone they said. But three months from the Caribbean to India, which seemed far fetched even for the fastest ship in the world.

"Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

He looked offended, "as soon as we drop young Master Turner off we can start. "Alex, Zack, go to the _Diamond_ an' tell yer crew and I'll take care o' things here." The two young Sparrows gave exaggerated salutes and marched ridiculously out of the cabin to fulfill their orders.

"I'm glad you're sending Will back home, Lizzy must be worried sick," Lucy sat down on the table, looking vaguely out of the windows.

"Well, one can only take so much of Will Turner," the captain said as he ran his hand up her thigh-feeling the taunt muscle under the buckskin colored breeches she wore. Working aboard the ship had toned her legs, but not in any way was he complaining, he knew she had lovely legs before but the hard labor had given her limbs a new….well he didn't know what to call it but he liked it. In fact, her legs were not the only changes taking place, her whole body that same look. She still retained her womanly curves, blessed in that she was, but she was stronger now and could do almost as much heavy lifting as most of the men. And the bits of gold and red that ran through her chestnut hair had been brought out by the hot Caribbean sun, the only feature that stayed constant was her creamy skin. That little mystery had pecked at the backs of many as mind until she finally decided to give in and reveal her secret; every day she would take one of the coconuts from the pantry, break it open and rub it's oils over herself. Apparently the slimy stuff blocked the sun that would have by now turned her pale flesh into a darker shade like her sister….who had forgotten the remedy and was now paying for it almost every other day when she would scream and complain of burns. (A/N: that really works, I saw it Discovery channel )

"Will is a good man," she rebuffed him.

"So they tell me," he grunted as his hand went from her thigh to her waist. "But I don't want to talk 'bout him."

"Neither do I," he smiled deviously, "I want to know where yer really headed to."

"Really headed to? I already told ye, luv, India," he looked away, very interested it seemed in the broken coat hook barely hanging on the wall.

"Three months, for India? I think you have somewhere else in mind before we go there," she leaned in, tracing a long nail along his neck.

"I'll tell ye, I promise….but not now," slowly he snaked his arm totally around her, pulling her from the table to his lap. She pressed her face to his throat, just where his chin met and let her lips do the rest. A shudder went through him and not wanting to waste any more precious time he stood, taking her in his arms, walked into the bedroom off the main cabin and all but tossed her onto the silk covered bed.

**Indian Mansion**

'_Foolish Mortal who would take me from my sacred waters…..your time draws closer…..ever so much closer……'_

"Be quiet, Thetis, you're wrong….wrong," Daniel Sparrow looked down at the sparkling object in his hands, a crazed lookin in his dark brown eyes. From the beginning he had heard the voice of the spirit who inhabited the crown he had stolen, but never like the last few days. The nymph had barely spoken at all, but now…now she almost never stopped, not even when he wasn't even wearing the crown

'_My freedom is coming….I can feel it……and you will pay for your insolence….you will pay with your insignificant life….'_

Her voice, deep like the oceans, yet smooth as satin and as beautiful as the moonlight on the water frightened him whenever she uttered her words of foreboding-not that he would ever let any one know this.

"I will keep you right where you are, silence you, can use the power given to me to take what is rightfully mine!" he shook the silver and pearl headpiece fiercely as though the cold metal could actually feel what he did to it. "Father's treasure will be mine, and then I shall take my brother's place as Pirate Lord….all I ever wanted will be mine." He held the tiara in front of him, glaring at it at first then softening when he held it close to his chest, like a child with it's favorite toy. "And you shall help me to achieve it."

'Foolish Mortal……………………' 

"Sir," a voice called from outside his opulent bedchambers. Danny threw open the lid to the velvet lined chest that he kept his treasure in, placed it inside with delicate care then slammed the top closed, locking it in the end.

"Enter," he replied regally, fixing his cravat and smoothing out his royal blue coat. Brandy entered, no more she resembled the scrawny lad who had appeared on the deck of his ship, _Demon_. Her hair was brushed, only just reaching her shoulder, in almost orange waves, and she now wore clean clothes. A pale blue, embroidered shirt of softest cloth from a local weaver and matching pants with light slippers were her attire, all of obvious Indian origin. But it was still very obvious her occupation, a sword was strapped to her tiny waist, along with several pistols and what looked like throwing knives adorned her belt.

"We 'ave news from the Caribbean, about the letter of 'good will'," she grinned nastily as she spoke.

"Ah, perfect. And the news would be?"

"The Admiral, Ragan, is dead, as ye ordered."

"Splendid," he clapped his hands together and went over the fancy table in the center of the room, He poured a glass of brandy, ironically enough, and sipped it in celebration. "As though I would ever accept an alliance with one such as **him**," he laughed. "With Jack running head long towards us I couldn't possibly have some Navy busy-body under my feet, I can handle my brother without that being a problem."

"Should we start getting' ready then?"

"No," he looked contemplative, "not yet, first we relax, must be fresh for battle."

" 'Course," she turned away when he motioned wit a single hand for her to leave. "But, sir?"

"Yes?" he asked drolly.

"What 'bout the girl, sir? The men are wonderin' if you were ever going to share, or if we could just kill 'er now."

He didn't answer……..


	8. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer**Before the formalities begin let me apologize for the lateness of the last chapter…it has been an…interesting semester. Now, let me see…..I own nothing except the right to be a vicious little fangirl. So read, review, and just enjoy the new chappie

Special Thanks: I would like to thank every one who has read my little concoctions, in specific those who have reviewed this new one…..otherwise this would be a pretty long list o.O And even though you might not be listed please know that I do appreciate you. Your kind words keep me going on even when the Writer's Block Gremlins take over my feeble mind.

bella-ecumeur

Emma (waves )

Vianni

Commodore Chillidog

gemma

onelife01

Fire Witch1 ('ello dear)

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

"Is this gonna be how you get out of the truth from now on?"

"Sounds 'bout right."

"Ah, thought so…….I think we've had this conversation before."

"Aye."

As the ship swayed to and fro along the waves of the Atlantic the female pirate in the overly large bed felt that her lover's logic might be off a little but it certainly was enjoyable none the less. It was more then obvious that Jack didn't want her to know where they were truly headed before heading off the catch his wayward brother. But what she worried over was why he wouldn't tell Her, was it something he thought was too dangerous for her to be involved in?

That she very much doubted, even if he had such thoughts he should know well by now that she wasn't afraid of very much. Well…that and no matter how perilous an adventure may be she would be the last one to hold back from joining in.

For now, she decided, it was best to leave things alone until the time was right to pry what she wanted to know from her lover's rum-indulged mind.

A shame it was that she reading minds was not one of her gifts. What would she do then if she knew at that very moment that he was plotting just as sneakily against her as she was against him there would have been a vastly different reaction then the two of them just quietly laying back like civilized people. That being the case Jack's ever-twisting mind worked hard on a task most difficult—changing the subject. Luckily for him the Muses decided to be kind to him and bless him with a new topic, and thankfully it was something he actually wanted to learn more of.

"Tell me luv, what when did you first….find out ye had a 'gift'? Didn't ye mention it 'appened with your parents?" A touchy change to be sure, but perhaps it was best covered for two perfectly important reasons, those reasons of course being set from his point of view. The first reason of course was to learn more about his wife-to-be and her past that had until now had been explained in less then extreme detail. Second was his own, if possible this gift could lend a step ahead of Danny, if her gift could be harnessed that is.

"It did," she bit her lower lip before continuing, "the day that…..that…" nothing.

"Easy there, ye don't have to tell all," she shook her head and sat up straight, holding the sheet to her breast.

"No, I suppose you should know," a comforting hand lay on her back, making her feel confident to go on. "The first time I felt _it_ was when I was really little, but that was nothing, Emma had just sprained 'er ankle. But the day that both me parents drowned….that was the most vivid and since then I only feel it when something horrible is about to happen."

Jack nodded, well it wasn't what he hopped for, but one never knows when a trick like that would come in handy. As he had already planned he would tell her nothing of this, least she be too insulted by thinking he used her as an…..'asset.'

Heaven only knows what would happen then, his hand flexed over the soft skin it covered, loosing her trust was something he didn't want to encounter. But given the circumstances and her abilities it could not be ignored to his pirate's thought form, he could only pray he could keep her in the dark.

"Jack, are you alright?"

He looked up, his dark eyes finally focusing on reality once more. "Oh, I'm fine, darlin, just fine," he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Tell me, what were yer parents like?"

"What were they like?" she repeated to herself thoughtfully. "Well, my mother looked very much like Amanda, that's where she inherited her red hair but Mum's eyes her green like mine." For a moment Lucinda was lost in bittersweet memories, it was apparent on her face, in her lovely eyes when they clouded over, as those imaginings flew through her mind. "Mum was beautiful, and the kindest person I ever knew, but you didn't want to get 'er mad. She was Scottish, you know, and if her hair didn't give away her temper then her parentage always did."

Captain Sparrow could see how his love could have easily come from such a woman, her sisters too carried both the traits of devilishly good looks along with a frightening anger. Quick flashes of his own daughter came to his jumbled brain, a dark eyed, flame haired pirate lass, a lovely mesh of both mother and father.

"And yer father?" he asked, shaking off the confounding image.

"He was English, he and Mum met at a county fair, or so they tell me," she grinned at a story she had yet to divulge to him. "He was tall, blond with the most amazing eyes, one brown one blue. Emma always thought he was a fairy when we were little."

That he could also see, Emma had quite the imagination, and it seemed that all the sisters had a soft spot in their hearts for fairy tales. If one wasn't drawing one, another would be singing or telling one to the crew, a new source of entertainment that had only started to get off it's feet until the siblings had been shorted one.

"Why did they come out here, then?"

She shrugged, "I suppose cause they had some adventure in them I guess, wanted to see what was out there. They came to Port Royal and Papa took a job as a fisherman, I can remember them walking along the beach, whispering to each other…making plans." A sad look passed over her pale face then, it seemed the story was coming to the tragic end her already knew. "I miss them…."

"I'm sure they didn't want ye to be cryin' for them after all this time," the hand on her back began to stroke up and down, the soothing sensation calmed her down and she prided herself on not shedding a tear over her memories.

"When they…died….I was thirteen. I had two sisters to care for, it was almost too much to handle, thank goodness Will and Lizzy where there. To tell the truth, I don't think I could have done as well as I did without them." A second hand came to touch her skin, this time on her face, turning it to face it's owner.

"Ye would have, not matter what could have happened, I think you're strong enough to do whatever ye want in life." It was an unusual thing for the pirate to say, something to philosophical and deep was a saying only the wisest could conceive of. Perhaps she should give him more credit for how far he could see into her, it was a warming thought, how well they were matched.

"Thank you, Jack," she kissed his whiskered cheek.

"Anytime, luv," he responded, gently tugging at he silk sheet that was the only barrier between them. It fell fluttering in a white heap at her waist, a satisfied expression came over him.

"Is that all the talking we'll be getting done then?"

"Hmmmm….." he pretended to think as his fingers tried their best to find her ticklish spot on her ribs. "Is that the last time ye had yer 'gift' work?" one of them found said spot, making her jump slightly.

"Only happened once more, when Lizzy was taken by you're old friend Barbara a year ago," the last word came out as a squeak more then anything else.

Jack nodded then turned his full attention to playing with his fiancee, not realizing that she too had other things on her thoughts. To be curious about her ability was not surprise, how much he wanted to peel from her was another matter entirely. Thinking that Jack Sparrow was not new occurrence to her, why was still up for a debate. But until then she's let him plot, when she found out why she would handle the coming argument in stride, as for the current moment she would take full advantage of being brought to a lighter mood.

**The **_**Black Diamond**_

As one set of lovers tried their best to keep their nerves in check another kept themselves occupied instead by gazing up at the stars the sailors used to guide them across the oceans. The breeze played with the loose hair of one, curling red tendrils swirling about a heart shaped face whose expression was nearly blank if not for the eyes that spoke legions. Next to her stood a tall man, his own dark locks pulled back by a thick leather strip, he too wore a stoic expression that concentrated on the twinkling lights so far above them.

"Zack has finally started to talk to the crew again," he said slowly.

"…..has he said anything about…..her yet?" the young woman asked tentatively, her gaze on Polaris.

Alexander only shook his head negatively. Amanda sighed and leaned on the railing of the bow of the proud pirate ship, her thoughts scattered. The two were quiet for some time, each in their own worlds, so near and yet unbelievably distant.

"Where are we going?" she boldly asked, gray eyes turned to him, the moonlight basking her face. Her companion raised a thick brow, the beginnings of his signature grin creeping past the mustache he now wore.

"Madagascar," he replied without thinking twice.

Silence. "How do you do that?"

"I'm just special that way," the plump redhead kissed him square on the lips and sashayed off. Alex on the other hand could only dwell on two simple thoughts: that Amanda had to posses some odd power like her older sister and how much it was going to hurt when he told Jack what he stupidly did.

"Women," the middle Sparrow muttered and stalked off to his cabin.

India 

Daniel waited for his guest to be brought in to visit him in his favorite drawing room. From the view out of the east window one could see a lively garden, or at least what would have been a lively garden had it actually been taken care of for the last ten years or so. But he liked to imagine it was, another part of his future plans once his bothersome elder brother was taken out of the picture and he could do as he so pleased with his rightful inheritance. A knock at the door signaled that his house guest had arrived, his called in the knocker in a sickeningly polite voice.

The girl was shown in by a bury member of his crew, he held her arm in escort as his faithful first mate followed. At the wave of his kid-gloved hand the unbelievably large sailor left, all but slamming the door behind him from his strength, leaving the trio alone.

Emma looked around to this odd new room, it's fading wallpaper was a pale yellow from age and was falling off the corners of three out of the four walls. Out of date furniture lay covered in white sheet and spider webs were only half swiped away, the pirates must have been in a rush and only wanted to make the house livable not comfortable.

"I see you find the house a little on the side of disrepair, no need to fret, my dear. Once this whole affair is done and over with I'll have the boys make this a palace fit for a king," Danny smoothly said.

"I don't think I'll be 'round to see that," the tall blond huffily replied. In her mind she imagined what her sisters would do if they were in her worn out shoes, standing there cowering in fear was certainly not an option.

Danny only grinned and helped himself to a cognac, offering some to his pretty visitor who refused with a glare, and sipped it. He stood in front of the widow, it's French style doors letting in the bright Indian sun, illuminating him like a spotlight on a grand stage. This of course he had planned, as he wanted the girl to see him at his best when at home. Little did he know that she really only noticed how the sun brought out his crumbling room and how he had tied his cravat on crooked. But the one paying the utter most attention was Brandy, she kept her sharp eyes on both her captain and his captive.

The more Daniel spoke to Emma it seemed that he more and more attention to the slip of a girl, his conversation was drowned out of her mind by her own, jealous thoughts. Long had she done whatever Captain Sparrow had asked of her, and she did so without a single complaint, mostly due to the fact that for just as long she had admired him from afar. But not that this…tramp had come onto their ship he was different, next thing he would be giving her her own room.

"Brandy, see that my new pet is shown proper quarters for the time we shall be here," said first mate's eyes almost bulged from her sockets. "Until tomorrow, dearest Emmaline, I do so hope to make these meetings a daily promise." When he bowed before her to take her hand in goodbye to kiss she snatched it from his reach, giving him her best 'sod off' look, he merely grinned at the challenge and dismissed the company.

She was lead to a guest room of some size, which most have been pretty…..some time ago and rather roughly tossed in by and enraged carrot-top and locked inside. be worse," a mouse scampered from one end of the room to the other where a mouse hole was. "Spoke too soon."

**Present Day Caribbean**

Dominic leaned over his twin's shoulder, well aware how she detested it but this was a just cause to not listen for once. Both students stared through a massive magnifying glass under which were two very different objects. One was a compass, the other a locket, both gold and both from the same wreck they had explored not so long ago, their first real expedition had yielded some common but still interesting fare.

If not for the fact that the compass had been stored together with the necklace at the excavation sight it would most likely already be packed up and categorized. As it was the twins figured that if they were sent together then there was a chance that there could be an answer to the question presented to them: why was a map displaying a pirate flag on a woman's piece of jewelry?

"I smell a mystery coming on, gang," Dominic did his best Freddie impression.

"Quote Scooby Doo again and I'll hit you in the face with this lamp," Monica didn't even look up from her work.

Her brother only shrugged and pulled out a detailed, up to date, map of the Caribbean Sea, trying his best to match the engraving to the what island he could. When he came up with nothing at first glance he turned his attention to the compass, which was sealed almost completely shut by sediment. After some work he finally managed to pry the onyx topped device open and stared down with a dazed expression.

The arrow began to spin madly, swerving in every which direction until at last it pointed to the west, out the door, which looked out to sea.

"I think this thing is busted," he held it in front of Monica's wide glasses. She started then took the object away from him, shaking her head at what she assumed was the obvious…until she too looked down. Once more the arrow spun in no semblance of direction, going in circle after circle, left and right until it stopped at last but gave a different answer. This time it pointed south, right to where the locket sat demurely in it's petri dish.

"Yeah….busted," she whispered.

"O' Neil's, front and center, lunch time!" their professor cried out from beyond the door. Both siblings looked at one another before quickly cleaning up, placing their finds in an inconspicuous place as not to be disturbed. As they made their way to the mid day meal neither spoke about what the arrow had shown to them; for the boy it pointed to open ocean, and for the girl the mystery before her.

Each one what in their hearts was their foremost desire.


	9. Emma's Plan and Brazil

**Disclaimer: ** Sorry everyone for the horrendous long wait, there's no excuse for that except a bad case of writers block and a habit of laziness. With that out of the way let me get the preliminaries done with, I own nothing save for my OCs and the general story line. And now for a bit of a news flash, I've been debating on creating a website to post not only my stories but also the art I've done of my characters and so on. Once I've figured things out I'll have the link on my profile page here On with the show, oh and for those of you who like Emma-this chapter is for you..

**PS: R and R**

**The Black Pearl**

One of the easiest ways to travel by sea would be to ride the trade winds until you came to or as close to your destination as you could, in the case of Jack Sparrow this method was as engraved in him as his desire for piracy. And in this particular case his destination was Salvador, on the coast of Brazil, as one of his very old friends lived in the Portuguese city. This friend, or business associate might be a better term considering the circumstances, was a decently wealthy- though corrupt- merchant.

This man, Sebastion Torres, had once served with Jack in their teenage years in the East India Trading Company. In fact as far as the pirate captain knew, his old drinking companion was still making crooked deals with said equally crooked pirate-hating establishment. It was this little fact that drew in the need to visit Brazil, precious information and the dream of a good round of drinks on Torres' treat.

At the moment the shore was on the horizon, but it would still take about an hour or more to arrive, plenty of time to scan for a safe harbor to make port in. Deep in the hull of the mighty pirate vessel Captain Sparrow was readying himself for his departure to land…this of course had to entail a new wardrobe fit to fool enough the most crafty of red coated officers who might otherwise notice something odd about him. Several large trunks and canvas sacks lay strewn about in front of him in various degrees of disarray of their contents. Said contents included several fancy coats in too many colors to count, matching silk breeches, boots and other accessories befitting a man of much higher stature than a mere Caribbean buccaneer. Beside the fashion plate sat a woman, atop an old looking oak chest, dictating what she thought would look best together only to have her companion sniff and pick up the opposite of her advice.

"If yer only going to do exactly what I tell you not to then why 'ave me down here in the first place?" Lucinda Collins asked, a very bored expression on her face.

"I wanted company," Jack Sparrow didn't even turn around, like his three word answer everything that would be asked of then and always.

"Well your 'company' has been watching you play peacock for the past forty- two minutes with nothin' to do but sit here and she wants to actually do something."

"Then try somethin' on then," he held a ruby red coat with gold and silver embroidery against his chest the changed that for a green and white version.

"Unlike some I don't like to cross-dress," she replied blandly. To this he merely ignored the comment, and continued to shift through yet another set of clothes. "And unlike some I don't like to just sit on some old dead man's chest like I'm the guardian of the Holy Grail."

"Believe me, my dearest darling luv, that if you knew which dead man's chest 'eld the Holy Grail ye would be doing much more then sittin'."

"Then why are you making me do this?!" The angered young woman stood from her bulky perch to tromp over to her shopping sweetheart, not caring if her worn leather boot heals left their prints in the fine fabrics strewn across the floor.

"Did ye know how cute you look when you're all upset like this?"

"…….what…?"

"I told ye why I wanted you down here, but have yet as to tell ye, which I should maybe 'ave maybe done in the first place," now he looked at her, his weather worn face grinning like a little boy caught with his fingers in the sugar bowl.

"That might 'ave been useful," Lucy gritted from behind clenched teeth.

"Well, as you know, Salvador is neigh in sight, I'm going to meet an old friend there," he tossed away the red coat for the green one.

"And you need all this…why?"

"Said old friend does some rather erroneous deals with our previous employers," he tossed the green ensemble for a beautiful onyx one instead. "And to pass by without causing too much suspicion, due to my exemplary good looks of course, I must disguise meself." Jack looked rather pleased with himself, it was apparent that he had finally chosen costume, the black with pale green vines and pink flowers embroidered upon it's ridges. It was conservative in cut but expensive in detail, very good choice, very Spanish in taste.

"And why did ye not just tell me in the first damn place?"

"Must 'ave slipped me mind, and I thought you might like the little show," he grinned his silver and gold toothed smile. Lucy rolled her eyes, stood and started to fold the clothes that Jack had discarded and putting them back in their proper places.

"You said this contact of yours worked with you when you were younger," she said as she shook out a wrinkled waist. "Where exactly did you work?"

"The East India Trading Company," her fiancee answered in a voice that sounded as though the name itself left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You mean to tell that you, Captain Jack Sparrow, were once an honest sailor?" her sarcasm was laced with genuine interest this time. Most of the fancy outfits were safely packed away by now, and the couple was making their way to the tiny wooden steps that lead to the next deck.

"Aye, like me father before me," they both squinted as the bright sun stung their eyes as they came to the top deck at last. He passed off his disguise to a passing crewman with orders to leave it in his quarters then relaxed slightly now that one task was out of the way. For a few minutes they walked hand in hand along the ship, until they came to the bow, the spray of the ocean water dotting their skin, the wind blowing their long hair behind them and cooling their bodies.

"What is your father like?" she asked, still looking out to sea.

"Rather like myself, I'd wager, if one were to compare us," he smiled.

"So, a crazed, sea salted old buccaneer with nothing better to do then steal away 'elpless maidens at the drop of a hat?"

"More like a charming rogue, well versed in the ways of the sea and won't hesitate to not step up to the lady of his choice."

One would never know the last two statements were talking about the very same person, but opposing points of view are common, and the two expressing them were by now long used to the opinions of the other. Jack went on to tell her more about his own family, or at least those she had not yet met, as she had confided in him so often the sad details of her own. He told her that his sire, a man called Captain Teague, had met a beautiful spice trader's daughter from India while he too was in the employ of the E.I.T.C.

"How romantic."

"Now ye see where I get it from."

Padma, the lady, had run off with the English sailor, and they eloped, by then Teague had begun to have problems with the Company and started to fraternize with pirates to make ends meat. Their eldest child was born while they visited one such acquaintance, when young Jack was grown enough his father sent him to work for the Company as well, as one of his childhood friends had joined as well. It was his parent's hope that by now the establishment had mended its ways, but that was not to be either. Jack's friend, a boy by the name of Cutler had become greedy, corrupted and willing to deal in just about any market, his favorite was that which brought in the most gold, the slave trade.

"Cutler Beckett? That horrible man Lizzy told me Governor knows?"

"Aye, slimy little thing ain't he?"

He finished his story, when Cutler wished Jack's aid in his slavery commerce Jack had refused, he could do rotten things, but that was one he would never touch. Prizing his own freedom above all things, taking some one else's to have them imprisoned in the mansions of the British elite as servants seemed nothing short of the worst sin imaginable. In punishment Jack had been branded a pirate, literally and his ship scuttled and left to sink to the bottom of the Indian Ocean.

"Then how…how it is still 'here?" Lucy laid a hand on the rail of her beloved home.

"Ah….that's more or less a tale for another day. To sum things up, I got it back by certain means, by then my father had constructed a twin ship for my brothers and the rest of the story ye already know." She nodded, trying her best to take it all in, if this was his life before meeting her she could only guess what the rest of hers would be like with him now permanently in it, seemed like fun.

Suddenly a crewman with one leg shuffled up to them, proclaiming that they had spotted a safe harbor to dock in, and was ready to go ashore at the Captains command. Said Captain nodded and offered his arm to his lady, she took and they made their way back to their cabin to prepare for the mission at hand.

Half an hour or so later the ship was properly anchored and Captain Jack Sparrow emerged from his cabin a new man…he had even changed his hat. He posed for his crew, slight peacock that he was, and many congratulated him on his disguise. The black silk actually looked rather well on him, the jeweled trims held the eye away from his face, as they were placed along the collar and edges, just as he had wanted. No on would look twice at his face with such shinnies being presented, and in a corrupt port that was a brilliant tactic. His tanned skin also helped him pass for a Spaniard, as did his black hair, overall he was rather pleased with himself.

"Thank you gents, but now I must be on me way," he held a hand out towards the double doors that made up the entrances to his rooms. "Ready, luv?" A pale hand reached out, the wrist had about it a glimmering diamond bracelet, many of the pirates started getting itchy fingers for the fancy trinket. But that stopped when they saw the rest of the owner of the pretty jewelry, Jack lead his lady out for all to see, how he loved to show off the girl he adored and who loved him n return. At some point without her realizing he had found a dazzling obsidian gown, that somehow conveniently matched his own. It's long sleeves were trimmed in antique lace, the revealed underskirt was an off white with a pearl like sheen. The bodice was elaborately embroidered in many brilliant threads and semi precious stones, the neckline not too low and finished in a plain edge.

Several members of the crew had been dressed in servant's garb, Anna-Maria had been chosen as ladies maid and stood behind the couple along with her fellow pirates-in-disguise. The group departed quickly and landed by long boat and made their way to the home of their leader's old friend.

India 

Emma sat on her rather lame excuse for a bed, watching out the dirty window as the filthy crew of the _Demon _went about their daily, actually nightly, business. This was usually how most of her own day went, for several weeks she had been quarantined to the small suite of rooms allotted to her. This suite consisted of the bedchamber, a sitting room and would have included a balcony if said out look had not been barred shut. She had however noticed that most of the French doors leading to the balcony had in fact been nailed shut, and that the metal bars were all but rust.

Apparently Daniel had not had the time to ensure that prisoner's quarters outside of the brig in the hull of his garish ship were up to standard.

So, over time she had slowly pried nails from the edges of windowpanes, using a metal hinge that had the little blonde had yanked off of an ancient dresser. When it came to how to slip through the bars, she discovered that for once she loved being the "bean pole" of the family, by sucking in her middle (which there really was not overly much to speak of in the first place) she could just fit between two.

The drop from the overlook was quite the trip down, but it was attached to a side entrance to the house, this was part of an overhang supported by several columns. If she could shimmy down one of those imitation Greek columns then all she had left to do would be to get off the house's land.

From watching the daily guard changes of the crewmen she knew when they took their meal breaks, when they took their turns and who was more likely to fall asleep on the job. Overall she felt rather pleased with herself, her sisters would no doubt have done something very similar if they had been in the same position. Emma's big brown eyes glazed over slightly when the thought of her family came to mind…she had never been away from them before, let alone as long a stay as this. In fact she had depended on them for the majority of her life, even when she had woven baskets to sell in the market in Port Royal she had left all the money handling and such to Amanda.

Red haired, round figured middle sister that she was had been the most financially savvy of them all. It was Amanda, of Manda, who had taken care of their taxes, debts, profits and generally had keep them from the poor house. More times then the Collins sisters would admit this, but many times they had been a footstep away from that choice; and it was Manda who bartered, pushed and forced their debtors at bay with her strong efforts.

As the youngest sister thought she pulled several more nails from the bottom of the left side door with only the moon and a candle for light, the near end of her hard work. This helped her from getting too emotional as she evaluated her life, or rather her place in it when others seemed to mean more on so many levels. If Amanda had been the means to their next meal then Lucinda had been their leader for sure.

Eldest, most sacrificing and beautiful though she would never believe it herself, Lucy had kept them from falling apart after their world had changed time and time again. She had made way through the strenuous job of serving drunken sailors and those of ill repute in the Wharf Rat tavern, learning her trade in both defending herself and her reputation. But more then that, she gave her love openly to those she deemed close and would, and did, take any blow to protect them.

"So what am I then?" Emma asked herself, pushing a lock her newly shorn hair from her pointed face. What did she bring to the family plate, what Was her purpose anyway? Almost in a strange answer to her question she saw both her siblings laughing faces in her mind's eye, happy, embracing her like none of this nasty business had never happened. But then another image came to her mind, one that had been frequenting her dreams as of late, a tanned face with dark, slashing brows above warm chocolate colored eyes. "Zackariah…"

True, the youngest Sparrow brother had long shown interest in her, and she had, as usual, no idea what to do about it. Now she regretted not taking the path the other two Collins' had taken with their own pirates, what he must be thinking of her now she could only guess. On one hand he had been the one to take the life threatening risk to brave the stormy waters in attempt to rescue her, so he would very likely believe her drowned and be mourning. But then there was the fact that they really had not known one another for very long, he might just be a risk taker. And by now he could have gotten over one slip of a girl and found a new one to toy with, as many males of his kind were prone to do.

A hard feeling came from her chest at the mere thought of the later, almost like a vice about her heart, crushing it like a hand could crush a blade of glass. A new thought came to her, one Amanda would have thought up really, that there was such a thing as love at first sight…look at Lucy and Jack.

But all thoughts of love and family were interupted when the last nail came loose; all that stood between her and freedom was the night and her ability to find the nearest town. She prayed to anyone that would listen to help her escape, another day with a dandy wanna-be would drive her out of her little mind. Quickly and quietly she pulled herself through the bars after checking that the guards at the door were indeed switching shifts and found that she was now on her blocked balcony.

"Please, please, please work," was her mantra as she swung both her skirted legs over the side of the creaking rail. The ledge was thin, it's paint crackling away and hard to balance, she kept a tight grip on the rail that was just as frightening in it's sturdiness. Baby step after baby step she made her way to where she met the capped crown of a column and slowly knelt. As gracefully as she could she took hold of the support and slide down the Grecian piece of architecture and started to smile when she saw she was half way down already. So elated was she that she didn't notice that she had stopped to admire her work and in doing so for so long had started to loose her previously strong hold.

A slight 'eeep' was let from her lips when she accidentally let go of her lifeline, luckily something broke her fall so that she didn't break any bones or suffer a worse injury. Then down side was that her cushion was the previous guard who had fallen asleep on duty, a tankard of ale lay empty next to him, the cause of this un-called for incident. His replacement had just come for him and was already pulling his pistol from his belt, waving it to the door, for her to get back inside of her crumbling cell, her cushion was glaring up at her.

"How do Lucy and Manda make this seem so easy?"

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

Running something not normally hard for Lucinda Rose Collins, soon to be Sparrow, but when it involved running in full skirts she only felt like choking her fiancee with the heavy lace he draped her in. Behind her, and gaining, were several Spanish and oddly enough British militia, shooting pistols and yelling curses that she truly couldn't make out. Beside her on one side was her dear lover, who at present was damning all militaries and their pirate-hating rules. They had retrieved the information they needed, or Jack needed, but the moment they stepped outside his informants dwelling they had found themselves thoroughly surrounded. It was a wanted poster that had given them away, an old poster really that just happened to be noticed by a law abiding citizen just before it was to be covered by a new poster advertising well priced snake oil. He had of course gone to the authorities, received a reward and been on his way, leaving the crew of the most feared pirate ship in the world running down cluttered alleyways dressed to the nines and pulling weapons out of their expensive costumes.

From inside the tightly cinched front of her bodice she pulled a long, wicked looking dagger, Jack saw this from the corner of his eye and nearly ran into a stack of barrels when he tried to make a double take at what she had managed to hide from Him. Ignoring the gawking mouth of the mad running with her, she turned and saw her opportunity: a shop front that was busy hauling a net of merchandise into the storage loft above the front door. Quickly found the pulley, took aim, and through her knife as fast and hard as she could, all the precision was thanks to the 'games' taught to her by her dear friend Anna.

The wooden handled dagger sliced through the aged rope, letting the supplies of fresh fish fall behind the escaping pirates but in front of and on top of the chasing soldiers. Slippery fish juices splayed across the cobble stone street, making both militia and bystanders blunder into one another, a domino effect really, until no one was left standing in a pile of cursing men and dead mackerel.

"Where the bloody hell did ye learn to do that?" Jack yelled over the loud noise of a busy dock.

"I've been livin' on a pirate ship for almost a year and you ask me where I learned to throw a knife?"

"Point taken, luv," the rushing group run up the gang plank just as the final ropes were pulled loose from the dock's edge. "Alright you dogs makes way, up with the top sails, move!" he shouted at the skittish crew. Cannon shots sounded from behind them, just missing the hull by a few feet, they were being shot from the small port to the far side of the port town. Meanwhile Lucy was busy stripping down right in plain sight on the top deck, Anna was making herself useful by unlacing the body of the gown, which was inconveniently placed right down the middle of the back.

"From now on, Dearest," Lucy gritted out, "when there is even the Slightest chance we have to run, I'll be wearing breeches or-" this conversation seemed too familiar. "You get the point."

"I'd love to talk darlin but could ye hold on for just a moment?" he ran off in his usual prancing-like manner to the side of his first mate. He whispered something into Mr. Gibbs ear then took the time to notice just how far the love of his life had removed from her person, stays and shift and not a stitch more remained on her.

By now they had sailed safely out of range of the bombarding cannon fire but from the crow's nest a sailor yelled down that it looked like they were boarding smaller battle ships. But it would be some time before they were ready to fully set sail, and besides, the _Pearl_ could easily blow them out of the water at even this range.

"If you need me I'll be findin' some practical clothes." She stomped off to her room, coming out several minutes later clad in a pair of pants Jack had worn in his much younger days, an old linen shirt and a vest she had worn in her tavern-wench time. Said vest was more or less a corset of it's own, starting just below her breasts and ending at her waist, its straps went over her shoulder and held her bountiful chest in place. As she walked she pulled on a British officers coat she had found in a trunk, her boots clicked harshly against the wooden planks as she muttered to herself.

"Prepare to fire, men!" Jack ordered his crew, the sooner he ended this the sooner he could escape the wrath he knew was coming his way. What he didn't understand was why exactly she was so boiled up about it all…they still had gotten away-sort of. And off the point, she looked so pretty when all dressed up and angry.

"Jack!"

"Fire!"

An explosion of shouts and flame erupted from the pirate galleon, one Spanish ship took damage imminently and fatally as it already started to take on water and sink slowly. The few that followed it were now preoccupied with taking on survivors then continuing the fight, the _Black Pearl_ was already making way on another of it's famous escapes.

"Another victory to moi," Jack said, his hands proudly on his hips as he watched.

"So, do tell me, why did we have to go through all that again?" his wife to be asked, fanning smoke from her face.

"Oh just to solidify where ol' Danny has got to and…."he trailed off uneasily.

"Tell me now or yer gonna be sleeping on the floor tonight," several crew members made 'oho' noises, they were silenced by a glare from the Captain. "Alright, and to see if an old…..friend……would be there, ye know, just in case somethin' goes all….poky."

"Poky…?"

"Aye, poky," he turned to his faithful second in command, "make route for given destination."

"Which is where?" she asked as the Captain leaned back against the rail, holding out his hand for her to take. She did in fact take his hand, and was pulled so that her back rested on his chest, both his arms wrapped about her fully.

"To see me old man," he replied, albeit a little nervously.


	10. The Slave Ship

**Disclaimer:** I should shoot myself I know…….I even have some real pistols here in the house too……Anyway R & R, enjoy -- Oh and I own naught buy me own stuff. Have fun ^_^;

**P.S.**: This chapter turned out to be waaaay longer than I expected, so it has been cut in half. What we have here today is part 1, the remainder is being written now.

The Black Pearl

__It was only the day after their narrow escape from Salvador, the ships that had been so adamant at first to give chase had given up surprisingly fast and left the pirates to take the rest of their journey away from South America in peace. Alexander and Zachariah had decided to take an alternate route and do what Alex deemed 'errands' and said they would meet them at an island near by soon. Dinner was being served in the galley at the moment; a nearby native fisherman had traded some freshwater eel from the mainland for a portion of extra rope they had laying around the deck. The ship's cook had not enjoyed preparing the eel, as it had to be skinned and handled alive and now he had the bite marks to prove it, but a delicious meal it still turned out to be.

Jack and Lucy were seated at their large, heavy table both pleased to have a real sit-down dinner for once, they usually were eating on the go now with all the commotion going on. So instead of grabbing a bite from the kitchen and making off with it in order to perform their respective duties the couple sat and relaxed in the comfort of cushioned chairs and ate at their own pace.

Each had a silver plate piled high with the barbecued eel, thank goodness for a Caribbean cook, biscuits and some Portuguese greens they had picked up while in town. An antique bowl of fruit sat in the middle of the table, all tropical fare that made the mouth water just imagining their sweetness, which was for dessert.

It only felt right to indulge for at least one night, they knew that the route to Madagascar would be long and soon enough they would be surviving on hard tack and dried meat, so they took their time to savor it.

"So, is your father expecting you or will we just be showing up on his doorstep unannounced?" she asked as she brought her cup to her lips.

" 'E knows I'll show up whenever I like, is always more fun like that," he took a drink from his bottle, he of course had chosen rum over wine.

"Ah, so I'll be a surprise then," the young woman snatched a biscuit from the tray just as her lover attempted to take it for himself.

"Aye but yer such a pretty surprise," he stole the butter right from under her hand and grinned cheekily. She shrugged and dipped the bread into the sauce that coated her fish, sopping up as much of it as she could before popping it into her mouth.

"Will it only be your father there, or does he have a crew with him?"

"Why all the questions, my dear?"

"I just want to be prepared for whatever awaits me there," she took another, larger sip from her goblet. "It's not everyday I meet my future father-in law." That did explain all the questions, not the mention when the subject first came up over dinner she had gone right through two cups of wine then attempted to snare his drink as well.

"Now, luv, there's no need for ye to be nervous. My father will love you, and if he doesn't then he and I will be havin' a long _talk_," he grinned and she giggled.

"If you say so," she finished off the last of her supper and pushed the plate away. "Then again if he's anythin' like you then I think I'll be more then able to handle it."

"Oh I'm sure ye'll see where I get me charming personality from," he too pushed aside his plate, but stood and made his way across the table. "But for now I think it's time we turn in for the night, my pretty," his hand was held out to her. A grin on her face, she took it and let herself be pulled from her heavy wooden chair to her feet.

"But it's still so early to go to bed," she made a pouty face.

"Now when did I say anythin' 'bout sleepin'?"

"Hmmm…." her arms wound themselves around his neck, idly playing with locks of his matted black hair. "You didn't, now did you? Well then Captain Sparrow, what do you suggest we do instead?"

"Ye will just have to wait an see."

After that there were no words spoken, he lead her from the main part of the cabin and into where they made their bedroom. The curtain that served as a door was pulled free from it's golden cord and left to fall down into place. Crewmembers knew better then to interrupt the Captain and the Lady when they actually had time alone to have dinner together, so most steered clear from any place near the cabin. For the unfortunate few who forgot……well they found themselves holding their ears shut with their hands or complained of temporary blindness for the remainder of the night.

_**Following Morning**_

Dawn always came too early, or at least it always seemed to for Lucinda, but duty called and that meant prying herself from her nice warm bed each morning against her better judgment. Her husband-to-be was already up and out, probably fully dressed and finishing up his breakfast even as she was just now waking.

"Jack..?" she called out groggily, rubbing the sand from her eyes. A reply came from the main cabin, proving her right, so she slid from the bed and searched for her dressing gown. It was to be found hanging from the wall on a shell-shaped hook; she pulled it around her body, tied the belt and walked barefoot out to the other room stifling a yawn.

"Eventually ye're gonna have to get used to early mornings," he was chuckling under his breath at her.

"Oh shut it, Jack," she looked about the table, searching for something to eat. "Did cook make any coffee this mornin'?"

"Don't think so, luv."

Several unpleasant words spilled from his beloveds lips, ever since he had let her try some of the damned drink she couldn't function most mornings anymore without it…not that she did too well before knowing coffee.

Lucky for him she shuffled to her trunk instead of taking out her aggravation out on him. A few minutes later she had successfully donned her gray/blue breeches, a clean shirt, stockings and a dark green vest, her boots were waiting for her at the stairs that lead to the deck.

"I'm goin' to the galley to have a word with cook," and then she disappeared into the harsh light of the day, leaving her fiancée chuckling once more at her morning antics.

Once on deck the clear blue waters of the Gulf of Guinea met her gaze, the sight stretched on and on as far as the eye could see with only the sky and clouds to go with it. Crewmembers were easy going today, it was still somewhat early and there was not much yet to do so most were simply tightening ropes or making small repairs. As the _Pearl_ was kept is such ship-shape already, no pun intended, it was only occasionally when a major repair needed to be made and that was when an enemy gun got lucky.

She said a few 'good mornings' as she made her way to the stairs that lead deeper into the hull, but it seemed that Anna Maria had already been expecting her. Her friend was coming up those steep stairs, a tin plate in one had, a mug in the other, they smiled at one another and took a seat on a huge coil of rope nearby.

Already the fresh food was running short, but while good tasting, it was better to have some substance then none at all and every soul on the ship had experience with going hungry and did not complain.

The mug was filled with grog, a mixture of rum and water, as the later went stale but one still needed it to survive, by mixing them together it let the water last longer and the addiction most sailors had to the spiced alcohol be sated slightly. On the plate were two hardtack biscuits, not quite as hard as they would be a few weeks so that was a small comfort and several slices of greasy bacon.

"Ye really need to start getting' up earlier, my friend," the other woman teased.

"You try working a night shift for six years then change on demand," she broke off a piece of biscuit and dipped it into the grease to soften the bread. Breakfast was finished in between the usual female talk the two always had, this always the men on board either very uncomfortable or very curious as to what the fairer sex had to say.

But there was not even time to clean up the dishes afterwards, a call from the crows nest got everyone's attention.

"Ship sighted! Aft side!" all eyes went to the direction the look out called, there was a ship there some ways off but visible none the less.

Mr. Gibbs was just rushing by, probably going to fetch the Captain, when Lucy took hold of his arm.

"Spyglass," she looked at him, all frivolity gone, he handed the scope over no questions asked. With the glass in hand she made her way quickly to the aft rail and brought it up to her eye, adjusting the site a bit.

The vessel was flying a white flag with black lettering, an anchor with the letters E.I.T.C, but what she noticed was the uncommon number of people on the main deck. One of the men, an officer by the silhouette, raised up an arm and brought a cat o' nine tails down on the pitiful crowd.

"What do ye see luv," a hand clasped on her shoulder.

"It's a slave ship," she handed the spyglass to Jack so he could take a look.

"Aye," he said once he had examined it for himself, "and from the looks of things it's their break." Even though the sentence had no other meaning, she could hear the venom in his voice, he had been expelled from the East India Company for refusing to transport slaves, it was an interesting story that not even she knew all the details of.

"Orders, Capn'?" Gibbs asked.

"Make for it."

"Aye, sir," his first mate rushed off to carry out the order.

"What about the slaves on board?" Lucy asked him, her voice steady.

"We can take on those we can, and I'll have some of ours we can do without sail the others to the nearest free port," his voice was hallow, the very thought of what was going on aboard that vessel made his blood boil.

"You're a good man, my love," she patted his back before heading off to prepare the rest of the crew.

The first place she made for after making sure word had gotten out was to make a quick visit to the armory, the place was stacked full of all things sharp and made a loud 'boom.' She grabbed a belt from a peg on the wall and strapped it around her waist, cinching it tight then filling its sheath with the first cutlass she found. Two pistols were shoved in between the leather and her body, primed and ready to fire and to finish she took a small dagger and carefully slipped in her bodice hidden from sight.

When she came back up they were nearing the East India ship, and the enemy had obviously spotted them as the uniformed crew was running about madly readying their guns. She met up with Anna, who had materialized a sash stuffed with flintlocks and blades, they winked to one another in passing, both off to separate parts of the ship.

The first shot came from the company ship, they had seen the Jolly Roger flying proudly over the mast, and no doubt the trademark black paint had given the identity away of just who was coming at them. A large splash in the water sounded from about half the expanse between the two ships, either the East India crew were testing them or they were a horrible judge of distance. By now Mr. Cotton was steering the _Pearl_ to her side, making the aft side guns visible to the slave ship, Lucy leaned against the rail, watching as the officers and other crewmen forced their 'cargo' deep into the hull again.

"Aim high, for the deck but be sure to try that new arrangement we made," Jack told Gibbs who nodded and shouted out the orders to the whole cannon crew.

"Do you think we'll have to board?" she asked him.

"Not if I get my way," he put his hand on her shoulder and waited until the one hundred guns were in range. A few more shots rang out from the other side, so close this time that salty sea water sprayed on their faces and stung their eyes, but none moved.

"In range, sir!" a young man covered in grime and quite possibly black powder yelled up from the gun deck, only sticking his head up through the stairwell.

"Fire," Jack said in a low tone, again Gibbs nodded and shouted out at the top of his lungs a repeat of the much awaited order.

Shots rang out from below the maid deck, smoke billowed up and red sparks flew from the gun ports. Some landed just out of reach, others blasted through the rails and across the deck to ram right through the other side. What did the most damage though were the cannon balls that his the stern and bow, the _Pearl's_ cannons had been set up in what Jack has previously called a new arrangement, they aimed for where the enemy would lest expect and not only cause chaos but enough damage but not so much that the ship would be lost.

The tactic was working, but now the return fire was starting and both vessels were in perfect range of one another. One ball hit them just behind the figure head, not too bad but the carpenter would have a fit fixing it. A shot startled her, looking to the side she was up on the deck of the bow Marty had taken the swivel cannon and had fired right into a multitude of uniformed men. What held her attention was where they were clustered, it was the deck hatch to the hull, they should have not been there in the middle of a battle.

"I'll be back," she looked up to the man next to her, he nodded and released her from his hold. Up a nearby rope she climbed, about half way from the mast she stopped, a clear view of the other ship was hers from that height. Her green eyes searched the deck, it was easy to see who was in charge, his plumed hat was a dead give away, but even with out that the man's stance and posse of officers at his heels would have been obvious. The man was making his way towards the amassing group at the hatch, some had their guns pointing down into the dark hole, she pulled a pistol from her belt.

"You bastards," she held the flintlock out at her full arm's reach, one eye closed tight as they other took her aim. Just as they men made ready to fire she pulled the trigger, and the moment the Captain made to give his order he no longer had a mouth with which to speak. His body fell to the deck, his head covered in blood from a bullet to his jaw and throat- his men ran back in all directions.

"Nice shot, milady," the man in the nest called out to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," she replied, her voice steady then wrapped an arm about the rope and slide down until her booted feet met the wooden planks again.

"They're tryin' to kill the people inside," Jack was waiting for her, helping her down. "I got the Captain, but I don't know if they'll still try or no."

"Right," he patted her shoulder and went off to inform his first mate and give new orders.

A ring of shouts filled the air, and shots from muskets, rifles and other hand held weaponry replaced the heavy rumble of the cannons. Many of the crew made blood curdling screams and held blades high in their hands, one thing she loved best was this part-scaring the enemy. Oh they had no intention of getting close enough to use those blades, but the East India men didn't know that. All those slimy rakes saw was a vessel full of very angry and bloodthirsty pirates, and from their point of view it would not be long until they had to meet them head on.

Closer and closer the _Pearl_ creped and less and less shots came from the other ship, many of the crew were already throwing down their weapons. Finally some one ran up the white flag, and those on the black galleon roared in triumph and those on the opposite looked about ready to die themselves. Once close enough plank was brought out, Jack started first, Lucy followed then several crew came after her, all still bearing weaponry and wore their best 'scary' faces.

First thing Captain Sparrow noticed was the leader who had been taken down, he still held a loaded gun in his hand pointed at the open hatch. His lady sneered down at the corpse, but shuddered a little at her handiwork, a decent shot but she would have to get used to that quick.

A Lieutenant came forward, "you have our surrender," he stammered.

"Aye, that I do, but ye know that's not the end of it," Jack smiled a nasty smile.

"What do you want then?"

"How 'bout you bring up those poor souls ye have stuffed down there," he flicked his hand about in the general direction of the hatch.

"That is East India property-"

"And now it's not," their crew had their swords at the ready. The officer looked to his own crew, but they were proving to be a very large group of cowards. But what with having lost quite a few men, a Captain and were now faced with some very mean, very famous pirates none really wanted to die about now. Lieutenant of the stammer ordered some sailors to bring up the 'property', after a few minutes a group of about fifty people was hurried onto the deck.

"So few," Lucinda said after counting them all.

"We had some…difficulties….along the way," again this man was starting to get on her nerves.

"Meaning what?" she asked, her face angry as she stepped toward him.

"Why should I tell you, woman?" Ah, so the little snipe did have a backbone after all, he just wasn't brave enough to show it to other men but had no fear when it came to a female.

"Because I put the lead in your' commanding officers nasty little neck," her remaining pistol was out before most could blink and was currently pointing at the offending man's nose. "And if you wanna keep your face then I suggest you shut the bloody hell up and answer my question!"

Jack grinned like a mad man, nudging a uniformed man and saying, "I love it when's she's all feisty."

Meanwhile Lucy's prisoner decided it seemed like a good idea to tell the truth, "some got sick, they died on their own! Other's made trouble, Captain had them put down!"

"Now that wasn't too hard, now was it fancy boy," she lowered the gun and he sighed. But she fired anyway, the bullet embedded itself in the deck just a few centimeters from Lieutenant Stammer's big toe. "And now you'll be a nice English gentleman and release these good people."

Scared out of his mind, he gave the order and his men quickly opened the locks and soon chains were clattering to the ground.

"Lovely job, darling," was whispered in her ear.

"For now, I think I'll pass out once we're back," she whispered back. Her captain nodded, the first few times one really had to hurt and act one's part did take a lot of guts and energy but she had performed beautifully and made him proud.

Many of those now free were women and children, huddled together looking starved and scared. Most no doubt had no understanding of English, and would feel frightened of what might be going on, Jack and Lucinda felt so sorry for what they had to go through.

But some were men, a few older and a couple teens but some were grown men who seemed to have kept their strength across the voyage. These men looked at the pirates in interest, not sure if these strange people were here to help or repeat what the others had already done.

"Do any of you know what I'm sayin'?" she asked the group. They all looked to one another, then to one of the men, he stepped forward and looked her right in the eyes.

"I can, only some," he said slowly, his voice deep, trying to pronounce his words correctly. He was tall, a well built man with short hair and a very dark complexion.

"We're not going to hurt you," she placed her gun back in its place. "We want to help you."

"Help us?"

"Yes," she smiled a little. Jack looked on as his crew rounded up the company men and put them in the chains they had used on the imprisoned Africans. His lady was handling things on her own, one moment ago she had killed and went on her way and now she was as gentle as a lamb, it amazed him even now how many sides there were to Lucinda Rose.

"How?" the man cocked his head to the side, this white girl was not like the men around her, she seemed sincere.

"Our men can take your people somewhere they can live free," she explained as easily as she could.

"All of us?"

"If any want to come with us, that can happen too."

"Your name?"

"Lucy, and you?"

"Badawi," he answered just as Jack came forward. Badawi looked at him with suspicion, white men was not a people he was going to trust easily.

"This is Jack," she said quickly and held onto her lovers hand so the whole group looking on could see clearly she trusted this man.

"Some can go with you?" he went right to the point on his mind.

"Yes, if they want to, the rest can go with our men-they will be safe," she looked hopeful.

"What do you do?"

"Whatever we want," this time Jack answered.

"We will see," without another word Badawi turned and spoke in a rapid tongue to his people, they spoke back with several different expressions. Some looked apprehensive while others furious and some who seemed to cling to this man's every word. After some time the man turned toward them again, another man who appeared a bit younger then him stood next to him.

"Juta," Badawi gestured to the younger man, "my brother. We go with you, the others stay."

"Right then," Jack made the usual strange gesture of his own before leading the way back towards their own ship.

Anna was waiting on the other side, a shocked expression on her pretty face when her friend and Captain returned with two extra sets of hands.

"I'll never get how you two always get what ye want," she scratched her head.

"Pirate ingenuity," Lucy replied. "Badawi, this is Anna," motioned to her friend. The tall man looked at her with almost black eyes, Anna felt like an insect standing next to him but there was the advantage that she was at level with his impressive chest.

" 'Ello," she choked out, he nodded his head in return but only after he not so discreetly examined her from head to toe. Jack lead the two men to give a quick tour of the ship, trying to make sure he didn't get too excited and kept his language to the King's English and not confuse his guests.

" 'Ello, that was impressive for a first impression," Lucy teased.

"Oh stuff it," Anna felt her cheeks grow hot then stomped off to most likely dunk her head in a barrel of cool water. Her friend laughed a little, but once she found herself alone the adrenaline she had felt during the short battle began to wear off. The image of the man she gunned downed replayed in her mind's eye, she kept telling herself it was for the best-he was about to slaughter those people in the hull like animals. She felt tired, it an unusual morning, and she hoped she had some slow time before the next leg of the journey.


	11. Bloody Dreams

**Disclaimer:** 'Ello, ello. It is now…..very ate at night and I am very tired yet I flet the urge to write. So here we are, I'm a sleep deprived fan girl with way too much going on in her head to think straight right about now. Another chapter, more intrigue and a cameo by our favorite swamp witch- oopps- I mean very nice scary lady Tia Dalma. Hope this goes well, please R&R and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I get some rest and return home from the heaven known as Wolverine which I'm seeing first showing in the morn! Love y'all -- PG1017

**India**

Two and a half miserable months had come and gone, but still not one escape attempt had come close to working for one very, very unhappy blonde, English girl. Emma Catherine Collins sat at a long table stirring what could only be called mush about on an antique plate, her host sat at the opposite end eating happily.

"If you do not eat now your curry will grow cold," he said in his practiced accent.

"My sister gets better food then this swill on the _Black Pearl_ in the middle of the bleedin' winter," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. While the taste of good Indian curry was quite the delicacy in normal circumstances, this curry was made by the cook Daniel had brought with him from his ship. From the taste of the dish it didn't seem like the man had much experience, for which the Captain was always saying that once he had gotten his inheritance one of his first actions was to hire a decent chef.

Emma scoffed, there was no way in all seven layers of hell that his brothers were going to just hand over the family stash to some one they had disowned some time ago…especially one this snarky. And there was even less of a chance that he was going to get the coordinates to the island most of it was held on as there was a better chance of Will Turner giving up Elizabeth for a life of pious prayer in an Italian monastery.

"Brandy, dear, would you find our guest some fare to her liking," he ordered the girl who stood at the back of the room with out even looking out up from his own dinner. In a way Emma felt sorry for her as it was obvious by now the first mate had a soft spot for him, not that she could ever figure out why, and he all but treated her like the hired help. Not only that but with him pushing her to be a damn near personal maid to one very disgruntled prisoner, who she could not even stand, there was no doubt a cat fight was bound to happen sooner then later.

"Aye, Captain," the young woman gritted out through clenched teeth and took the plate in hand and leaving the room as fast as her feet could take her.

"She's gonna turn on you one day."

"I highly doubt that, she owes me her life," only now did the fop lift his eyes.

"If you think that'll keep her from wantin' to wring my neck in my sleep then you're more stupid then I thought," she stood and paced so she wouldn't take her feelings out on the dinner ware. A stray lock of hair fell in her face, it was still very short but the longer she keep the unusual style the more she liked it- twas easier to care for. Another reason could possibly be that every once in a while her captor would mention how he disliked it, but that was only a wild guess.

"You have quite the imagination, my dear," he took a sip of wine.

"And don't be calling me that, I'm not your 'dear'," this time she did use an object to take her anger out on. The poor fork never knew what had happened until it was embedded into a wall still shaking from the force with which she hurled it, shame that Emma had good force but very poor aim.

"Do that again and I'll have to lock your door again tonight."

"Heh, like you don't do it every night anyway," her backbone had truly begun to show itself in her time in captivity. She caused Daniel Sparrow so much trouble now, and she loved every moment that he would slip in his perfect English or nearly lost his temper.

"That is it," he stood and strode in loud stomps over to where she was glaring at him with fierce brown eyes. Taking one of her arms in hand he drug her out of the dinning room, rudely knocking into Brandy as he marched past and made her drop the tray she carried and made a bowl of hot soup stain her clothes and burn her skin. Emma looked behind her, she caught a look of utter hopelessness in the others girls eyes before the hardened and turned hatefully at herself. The pair came to the room in which she locked into every night, he flung her in making her stumble and almost fall then slammed the door shut. Keys jingled behind the wood and soon the lock clicked, and so here was again-when she finally got out she swore she would get home and remove the lock on her door and take so much joy in utterly destroying it. 

But that would have to wait until she actually could return home, where ever that was now….the poor girl began to grow somber now as her temper faded. Looking about dejectedly at the peeling paint and cracked walls she sighed before taking a seat on the floor, crossing her legs and supporting her elbows on her knees. Home was not Jamaica anymore, no doubt the damage had been done after their fiasco with Admiral Ragan most likely all three Collins' were wanted on trumped up charges of piracy. Oh well, she'd deal with that problem once she was reunited with her sisters…that thought made their smirk she had been wearing fall flat.

For all the hellfire she caused to Daniel's face once she was alone she turned a little bit back into her old self again-and honestly she was afraid. She missed her sisters, she missed playing with them and talking the non sense that only females understand and leaving the men in the dust of confusion. Did they realize she still lived? If they did were they coming for her or was she totally on her own?

Another thought came to her, one that comforted her in the night when she lay awake and staring at the ceiling, she thought of Zachariah and it made her cheeks grow warm. Fantasies like out of a fairy story came every so often, of him coming in sword in hand to save her from the wicked villain, those made her grin like an idiot and giggle to herself. Then she would have other imaginings, where she could finally discover a way to escape on her own, commandeer her own vessel just like certain others she knew and find the object of her affections on her own.

Footsteps out in the hallway caught her attention; she nearly stopped breathing to listen in, a trick she had learned very quickly. The steps came to a halt just on the other side of her door, a piece of paper slid beneath the crack above the floor and the foot falls retreated from whence they came. Just as quiet as the steps had been so was Emma as she slowly made her way across the floor to pick up the yellowed scrap of parchment, it was plain and not even folded. A few words were scrawled in a messy hand not so much worse then her own in black ink upon it.

'I'd Watch Myself if I were You - Brandy'

Emma scoffed, crumbling the note to a little ball and chucking it to the opposite side of the room. The bratty wench could make all the threats she wanted, but now that she had finally made a challenge her intended victim could at least know to truly be on the look out. For now, she decided that since she was locked in her room for the remainder of the night, it was a perfect time to go on to bed.

**The Next Day**

A cold feeling at her throat was the first thing Emma felt when she began to wake late the following morning, it did not take long to realize that chill was a very sharp blade being held to her flesh. Panic wanted to run high in her system, and it took all she had in her to force it down, on wrong move and she would have slit her own throat and making the glaring carrot-topped girl above her all the happier. So, in her best controlled voice which would obviously need practicing at if she lived long enough to do so, she spoke very carefully.

"Any reason for holding a knife to me neck?"

"How did ye get them notice so quick?" Brandy scowled even deeper. By now shouts and quite a bit of ruckus could be heard from all levels of the house, the men it seemed were in an uproar.

"I don't know what you-" the blade drew a few drops of blood, Emma winced as her breathing sped up slightly.

"Don't gimme that! Jack Sparrow and his damned brothers are on their merry way to our hideaway. Now why is that, bitch?"

"Maybe he wants to come for tea," the panic receded to the farthest part of her mind. Who the hell cared if they knew if she was here or not anymore, as long as they got here and sacked the crumbling hunk of mansion she would make damned sure she went with them when they left.

"Ye did somethin'! Got a message, set it up, I don't care which but I know ye did!"

"You're crazy!" How in blazes could she have gotten word out where she was, the place was better guarded then a prison? Besides, this girl was indeed missing a few bolts if she really believed that jumping off a ship during a storm just to follow them was something she would volunteer for.

"Enough!" Brandy was livid, there was something more to all this then just their enemies coming closer in, that much was obvious.

"Don't get too hasty," Emma could speak better when the blade was drawn back a bit. "Yer Captain won't like it if you go and kill me off now."

"Soon, you'll see, soon," the first mate tossed the knife away from her person and stalked out of the room with heavy steps, slamming the door behind her.

Emma however sat straight up in her lumpy bed, her hand going right for her neck, coming away with several drops of bright red blood. Fear began to creep back in, this time she did not stop it as it road over her in waves like those along the shore…her eyes closed as she breathed in broken breaths. Playing the part of the fearless hostage was not one to be taken up lightly it seemed, one best left to those who really did not fear all that much. One stroke, the girl thought, and Brandy would have cut her neck open and left her to bleed out upon the bed, empty threat though it was the idea of being so close to death again had her shaking.

Near drowning had been frightening enough as it was, having a blade held to one's flesh was even worse…or at least that was how she was thinking, holding a sheet to her wound. How did one ever get used to this feeling? Tear built up in her eyes, her weakness made her upset at herself, she had to be strong-strong enough to beat Brandy at her own game. She was on her own, for the first time in her life it wasn't just a feeling of being left behind by older siblings or even parents-this time it was real in every sense of the word.

"Damn it all," she wiped the water from her eyes.

Then and there Emma made a promise to herself, her final days of being the weakling crybaby she always believed herself to be were long gone and not missed in the least. To even survive the time until her sisters and the pirates they ran with she had to hold her own and by god she had every intention to hold up to it.

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

The dreams kept coming, waking her in the middle of the night or coming to her during the most inopportune moments in her waking hours. When she was about her chores or in busy talking to a fellow crew mate, it mattered not. Worst of all was how her body was reacting to the visions, making her ill at times. They had never done so before, had only come in regards to her relatives and it confounded the young woman to no end that they seemed to come from nowhere. Ever since her meeting with the swamp priestess, Tia Dalma, the young woman had been racked with more of her 'gift' then even she thought was ever possible and quite frankly it scared her. While she told those closest to her about the nightmares she never said aloud what she truly feared the most, how the images confused her as to whether or not they were true predictions. Only when the night terror Lucy experienced whilst searching for a grieving Jack, where he had hung from a rotted rope by the neck, had she been as frightened as she was now.

She did not want to worry those around her so much and kept those thoughts to herself.

One of the most vivid of these visions came at night, late, late into the night while the eldest Collins girl lay sleeping with her lover wrapped around her.

It seemed that not even that comfort could keep the demons at bay any longer.

_In her mind's eye she saw herself as though looking in from the side, though no one around her even took the slightest notice. Everything she saw before her was foggy, thick and dense so much so that it would have taken a cutlass to open even an inch of the stuff. People were in that fog but seemed not to take any notice of it, yelling and moving abut not seeing her or what she did, Lucinda moved forward to see if in some way she could make some sense of it all. _

_A man fell down, crashing into the floor at her feet but not before actually falling through her, shocking her into standing completely still. Blood leaked over whatever surface she stood on and would have stained her bare feet but the liquid also passed right through her as though she were a ghost. She looked carefully at the man, trying to recall where she had seen his face…..just as she thought he might have been one of Daniel's mates he began to fade away….becoming the mist that surrounded her._

_The battle around her became cleared in the sense of hearing all that happened about her, and as more men fell their bodies became more of the lingering fog that encompassed the bloody ground._

_More and more she walked, at some times she could make out some scenery of foliage like a bush or very tall trees the likes of which she had never seen in the waking world. It seemed she was outside, on the outskirts of some great estate which she only now was seeing. The house was only before her for a moment when suddenly she was no longer in nature but the great house itself, it made her dizzy and nearly fell right over. More of the battle surrounded her here, guns went off around her adding their rotten smell and mist to the fog which penetrated even here within the walls of the dream mansion. The fight itself didn't as much as make her bat an eyelash, so used to it as she had become in the time living on the most dreaded and famous pirate vessel on the seven seas. What did make her squirm was when those unknown men would fall through her body, when their spilled blood was not so much as wet her toes…they were as much spirits to her as she was to them._

_An image, as though she could see right through the wall came to her, another female, tall and slender, was running alongside a group of men towards the shore. This time she could at least make out something, the figure had blond hair, and then her sight returned to normal._

_From the corner of her eye she spotted several figures that were decidedly not male, their skirts trailed and caught behind them as they ran down a stair case. Closer and closer she crept, but never did she reach those women or for that matter truly gain any ground though she knew her feet were moving._

_"One cannot catch oneself," a thick accented voice made her jump._

_In all her macabre glory stood Tia Dalma, arms folded across her chest, one hip popped out to the side. Her dark eyes, lined in black and skirted by tattoos stayed focused on the female figures that so interested the pirate dreaming them._

_"What do you mean?" never had she dreamed something like this._

_"Learn from all dis, Lucinda Collins, save yer family, save yer life an' end the madman's reign," Tia began to walk off._

_"Wait! Is this real, will it happen?" she held her hand up in desperation though her feet would not move an inch._

_"Only if ye cannot head my words," and the swamp woman disappeared in the fog that so plagued the dreamer's mind._

_Now she could move, and move she did to run clear across the room only to find herself in yet another part of the house altogether. A man held her roughly by the arm, he had pinned it painfully behind her back, but what she felt most was the cold barrel of a pistol being held to her breast. The man who held her was talking, yet his voice sounded miles away, she struggled but the wretch had her held fast, finally she looked to whom he was apparently speaking to. _

_Her blood ran cold._

_"Jack..?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper._

_No one seemed to hear her though, she spoke louder but to no avail and resulted in screaming but no one even turned to look at her. By now she had devised that it was the bastard they were so determined to put an end to that held her hostage against her lover and she felt weak for not being able to do a damn thing._

_Jack seemed ready to put his weapons aside, she screamed at him to not do so, Daniel would only trick him and still neither even acknowledged her. It was as if she were not even there, but still they all reacted to her presence, damn magic and all that went with it. Her time to think was up, her lover had not only put down his arms but kicked them to the side as well, leaving him defenseless and them both at his brother's mercy._

_"Now let 'er go, Danny," Jack barely held back his angry growl._

_"Back up a few paces and I'll let you have her, I can't have you pulling a fast one on me, dear brother," the man behind her said in a low tone. And yet Jack did as asked, the barrel backed off a little from her but not much._

_"Now give her back to me."_

_"Of course," he had a smirk on his face, she knew it simply from the way the villain said those words. "Only fools fall in love."_

_The barrel of the pistol was jammed back beneath her breast, right over her heart, Jack's eyes went wide as he moved forward quickly as he could but it was no use. Daniel pulled the trigger and the pain that exploded in her chest was like nothing she had ever felt in her life. Blood sprayed across her whole body as she was let go and fell to her knees, Jack caught her in his arms…she coughed up red, it was choking her no doubt the bullet had hit a lung too. The last sight her eyes saw was the red coated pistol taking aim again, right between her eyes. _

She woke screaming, her chemise clung to all of her sweat drenched body, her hair in wild disarray. Flinging the covers from herself, she checked her body for blood or injury, especially her breast for what she sure had to be a gaping hole from a bullet at point blank range but none was there. Breathing was difficult and came from her lips in shuddering breaths until she was near heaving and ready to collapse from shock.

Jack had woken up instantly, hearing a blood-curdling scream from directly next to him had the captain shooting straight up in bed looking every which way for trouble. The cabin was still dark, the moon still full and high in the sky its light illuminating the shaking form that sat curled up at his side.

"Darlin'," he placed a hand on her shoulder and she near jumped out of her skin, "what's the matter, luv? Ye're shakin' like a leaf." Large, terrified eyes turned to look at him, though they held no tears it was obvious that they held fear within them. It was then that he could clearly see the state she was in, shivering, slick with a cold sweat and scared out of her mind as she clutched at her chest. "Bloody hell," he breathed as he took in the sight.

"No, no blood, please don't say blood," the hands at her front gripped her silk chemise tight enough to tear the thing to shreds.

"What happened, luv," he asked, carefully he pried her fingers loose and began to untie the laces at her collar.

"The fog, it was everywhere…an' Tia she came to me an' said strange things," she hiccupped on her words. By now he was slipping her out of the wet gown and threw it unceremoniously to the floor. Luckily an extra cloth had been thrown over the bed post from the last bath, it was dry and he used it to gently take the moisture from her cold flesh.

"Tia Dalma was 'ere?"

"No in my dream…then he was there with his gun…." she trailed off as she shivered with chill. Jack had dried her front and torso, now drying her long, white legs but pulled her gently to his side of the bed where the sheets were still warm and dry.

"Ye don't 'ave to go on," this talk was making things worse, he could tell by the pained expression on her face. If this was another vision of death no wonder she was so terrified, last he heard she had dreamed such a thing she had seen himself as a corpse, and if she had seen that again….well quite frankly he was unsure of how to deal with such raw emotions.

"No, please let me go on," she took a few breaths as she tried to regain some form of composure. "It…he shot me through the heart….right in front of you. I-I can still feel it burning inside me…….I still see the blood everywhere!" Still no tears fell, she wouldn't let them, yet both knew the pain and fear that must have been running rampant through her mind at that moment.

"I won't let that happen, luv." He pulled her to him, his heated skin making her warm again, his arms that wrapped around her letting her relax if not only slightly made her feel safe from the horrible images that appeared in her vision. "Didn't I promise nothin' ain't ever gonna come between us again?"

She nodded as she buried her face into his chest, he laid his face into her now tangled and matted hair and kissed her forehead. He felt her head bob up and down in answer, his arms held tighter about her body feeling that she was only slightly warmer then before.

"And I intend on keepin' that promise, my word to ye is as good as gold," as he spoke he pulled a sheet close around them. "No one else on the sea or land can say they 'ave that, only ye, an' ye can be sure I'll never let anyone pull a trigger on my lady."

"It seemed so strange and unreal, Jack" her cool hands held fast around his middle as she curled up as close to him as she could. "But the pain felt so real…."

"Shhh…no need to talk 'bout it anymore, Lucy, I've got ye."

When she fell asleep again it was into a dreamless slumber, yet Captain Jack Sparrow stayed up longer. He stayed up thinking abut all his intended had spoken of, he regretted ever bringing her near the swamp woman, nothing but trouble had come from it. Now she was in danger of her own mind, something he could not defend her from and where he could not follow, the feeling made him both angry and afraid. He didn't know what this new dream had meant, but he would find a way to avoid it in any way possible should be prove to be one of her predictions.

The plan he had been formulating for weeks now was beginning to look all the more appealing since the nightmares had started. He would bring it to the table with his brothers the next time they met and put it into action soon after, pirate or no this was going to end. Even if his method of protection meant angering the sleeping treasure he held so close to his heart, this would end.

**The **_**Black Diamond**_

Amanda had been sitting on the main deck, clad in a pair of men's breeches and old cotton shirt, her feet were dangling through the posts in the rails over the blue water of the Atlantic. Such were her days aboard the ship that she was calling 'home' for the time being. Normally Alexander was tagging along behind her at any given moment, flirting unabashedly at the both the best and worst moments he could find. Although he was in a meeting with his brother's and those three had locked the door to the Captain's cabin. The red headed girl sighed, falling on her back to observe the clear blue sky, whatever it was the Sparrows were twittering about would become clear sooner or later, till then she could wait. Besides, it could be fun to extract the information from Alexander Sparrow, it would not only be a little fun but help brighten the mood she had been in lately…heaven's knew she needed a respite.

Meanwhile, in that very cabin a debate was going on as to what should be done about certain members of the ship's crew, namely the remaining Collins' sisters. Jack had described what Lucinda had went through a few nights prior, he believed that the vision could come to pass if they did not take on the correct precautions. Alex thought it could be just the stress being put on her as not only grieving sibling but knowing about the upcoming battle. Zack was not sure what to think about it all, in the end he decided that either one could be at fault and left it at that.

"We are already on course to see the ol' man, what if we left the girl's wit' him?" the eldest suggested, so low that the other two almost didn't hear him.

"And why would we do somethin' like that? He's more lecherous then you on yer worst day," Alexander poked his older brother.

"He won't touch the women if he knows that they are wit' us, and serious 'bout it, we all know that," Jack was halfway from being totally serious which meant the man meant business.

"And what do we do from there?" Zack asked from his perch on a table.

"We go after Danny, ensuring nothin' from that damn dream comes to pass."

"How ye suppose the girls gonna take that?" both younger men spoke in sync.

"I'll deal wit' that, you two just get 'em there and all will be well."

Thus this family meeting was the end of this family meeting, Jack left to catch a long boat back to his own ship, Zack descended into the mess hall and Alex found himself seated next to a very buxom red haired girl.

"Gonna tell me what happened in there?" she asked, her blue/green eyes looking straight into his.

"Not really," he toyed with a lock of her fire colored hair, watching how the sun played off it.

"You, sir, are no fun at all," Amanda lifted onto her forearms, looking down her nose at him. She was fully aware how moving to this position gave him a very nice, angled view of her very full figure, he seemed to notice too.

"An' you, wench, just luv to tease poor men like me," a dark eyebrow raised at her while his eyes wandered slowly. "Besides, even if I wanted to tell ye, it would make ye move from that spot and I just like the view too much."

"Silver tongued, jerk."


	12. The Mysterious Captain Teague

**Disclaimer:** Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of my precious creation! Seems I've finally been able to get off my lazy arse, so much that I've made it a point to write at least a few pages a day....haven't done that in a while. Well after seeing Wolverine I must say my mind has been in a La La Land consisting mostly of reading as many Gambit/Rogue fics as I can get my greedy little hands on. He wasn't in the film enough....damn the movie in that aspect . Enough babbling about hot Cajuns, so what to expect here: family fun, some more nastiness on Danny's side but hey what else is new there? And lots and lots o' piraty goodness ^_^ So read, have fun and please drop in a line if you feel like it. Au revior for now mis amis!

**Off the shore of Madagascar**

"So that's where your father lives," Lucinda back against one of the carved mermaids that decorated the upper deck which served as platform to the helm. It was mid morning and already the sun was beating down hard. The heat was making a fine sheen of sweat appear on her brow, the weather reminded her of the Caribbean. On the horizon was an island and already she could make out buildings of the port. Even though the humidity made a slight haze, that island in the distance was their destination.

"Aye, luv, must warn ye though he's not exactly expecting us."

"Hmmm, you did say that," she looked up to where her fiancée was busy directing his precious _Pearl_ toward the harbor in the dead ahead of them. A strong wind blew his thick black hair from his tanned face and it was proving difficult for her to look away so instead she let her eyes wander freely over him. He was impossibly handsome to her, standing so proudly and looking straight ahead with the harsh breezes of the sea tugging at his coat making it flare out oh so dramatically.

"Penny for yer thoughts?" he turned his smoldering dark eyes on her and smirked at the girl, her cheeks turned a heated pink.

"Nothing," she replied a little too fast and suddenly found the water a lovely subject to stare at. How she hated being caught off guard like that, it only made her look like a silly school girl in her mind. Jack chuckled, that he could still tease and embarrass her so was a delight indeed as most women he knew wouldn't have wasted a second after that being too busy trying to jump his bones by now.

"Whatever ye say, my dear," the smirk was still in place as he return to guiding their floating home closer until the port was now in very clear sight.

"You are an evil man, Jack Sparrow, messing with a poor girl like that," she turned her gaze back to the island which was fast becoming larger and larger in vision.

"Life would be no fun if I didn't," he chuckled, "savvy?"

"Aye, aye Capt'n," she quirked an eyebrow at him then made her way to the stairs. The crew was running about, getting ready to make port by not only preparing the ship but tying satchels of coin to their belts and talking animatedly about what each man intended to spend it on. Up in the rigging Anna was tying down tag line, not surprisingly Badawi was gripping tightly to the rope ladder right next to her. It was clear that the poor man was not too found of heights as his normally ebony dark face was almost white whenever he took a glance in the direction of 'down'. What was also clear was how he truly seemed to try and listen to what Anna had to tell him, she had taken it upon herself to instruct their guest in the workings of a tall ship.

"Seems you've started a trend, Miss," Joshamee Gibbs came up beside Lucy and both looked up to the scene in the rigging.

"No need for being so formal," was her first reaction before suddenly having the image of her friend William pop into her head. Shrugging it off, feeling a slight bit of déjà vu, she looked to the boson.

"'Course there is," the older man smiled affectionately at her. "The whole ship knows it, an' I never seen a pirate crew take to a woman like these boys 'ave to ye."

"I have a lot to live up to then," she watched the men wit a keen eye built from so long a time at sea as they all attended to their duties. "And what do you mean by 'trend'?"

"First ye and the Captin', then his brothers each fall in, now Anna-Maria and that gent. Ye've single handedly turned this crew in a flock o' lovebirds."

She burst out in laughter first, Mr. Gibbs fell in not much longer after that, although those watching only looked on in great confusion as they had no clue what so ever those two were talking about.

"Well that certainly would be a sight," she said once she had breath to speak with. By now the crew had gone back to their duties, used to odd outbursts by now, leaving only a few still curious about what all the hubub had been about.

"Let's hope all that lovey-dovey feelin' doesn't seep in too much, else nothin' will ever get done on this tub," Gibbs left her still grinning to prepare all the stragglers to make port.

It wasn't too much longer until the _Pearl_ was tugged into the harbor, docked and tied and anchored safely in the bustling town. Roughly about three-quarters of the men on board left in a hurry to spend their well earned gold, the remainder were only still on the ship because safety called for at least a few people be left as guards. Close to half an hour later the _Diamond_ was tied down at the dock and her crew soon was seen walking very fast to the nearest taverns and/or houses of ill repute. From there the Sparrow brothers met up at the corner of the main road below a tilted street lamp from which hung a sign bearing a name long since faded with time. Along with them were the pair of sisters and a few crew men who had been chosen to keep watch once the group had reached their destination.

"Where exactly are we going?" Amanda asked, twirling a lock of curly hair around her finger.

"About twenty minutes walk that way," Alex pointed west down another large street.

As a group they walked down what must have been the most crowded way either of the women had ever been down, strange as most of the country was said to be uninhabited by people. Never the less, scores of merchants from all the surrounding countries were packing the road to peddle their exotic wares and in turn were hoarded by potential customers. Military men walked by holding their weapons close but seemed not to mind the ilk of sailors and pirates which passed by them, they were probably far too used to such things. Painted women sauntered along the walk ways, flaunting their looks to the males who passed by and held nothing back even if said male already had a lady with him.

For example, one particularly showy woman with ink black hair sidled up to Alexander, nearly tripping Amanda in the process. It took three men to pull the incensed red head from the offending street walker-but not before the wench had received what would be a nasty black eye come the afternoon.

"Control yourself, damn it," the elder sister hissed in the other's ear.

"Oh you'd do it too, the bitch deserved it," the younger sister pulled her mussed clothing back into place. The blue skirt she wore had come away with a few tears but other then that it was no worse for ware, which made her happy as she really happened to like that one.

"Try not to make a scene then, next time just lure her away then beat her to a pulp," they looked at one another with smirks on both their faces.

Meanwhile the men were keeping a wide birth from the ladies who accompanied them, simply trying not to offend them for fear of what might happen if they should and that had never been a pretty thought. Alex felt rather good actually, one of the few who did though, it was something new to have a woman defend him for once and not the other way around. To clarify things he had made sure his lady friend knew absolutely he had not wanted nor asked for the attentions of the ink haired woman who practically threw her shabby self at him. He then made sure to thank her on her rescue of him and to mention how he was now indebted to her and would repay her however she liked.

Zack had cracked a real smile for the first time in weeks and had chuckled at the sight of Amanda charging the startled prostitute before proceeding the deck her right in the face. It was good sign that none missed, with any luck with some more time he would heal and be some what close to his old self again. He even held up a normal conversation with his brothers and made a joke, not a very good one mind you, but the elder two were seeing their brother coming back. Even the women when not talking to one another saw this and shared a smile over it, the pain was still in them too but each was coping in their own way and seeing Zachariah even a little happy made them so too.

It actually took them forty minutes to reach where they were going, due to the little mishap at the start but get there they did. The building was really an aged inn with an apartment in a separate building connected to it from the side, surprising as the girls were sure it would be something more....well just more.

"The ol' man might be flashy himself but doesn't flaunt it much as to better save his own skin," Jack explained noticing their tiled heads and curious expressions.

Their guards were stationed at the main entrance as well as the door in the rear which lead to the kitchen/ den and were set to call up should anything fishy start below. Apparently Mr. Sparrow lived in the extra apartment as he was business partners with the man who owned the inn, whatever that business was the girls didn't know and the men were not giving any hints about it either. Jack knocked thrice on the door but didn't wait for a reply and simply let himself in, Amanda and Lucinda looked at one another and only peeked inside.

What they saw would have shocked them in a previous life but by now the sight didn't make them bat so much as a pretty eyelash.

A middle aged man sat on a rather chunky wooden chair that might have belonged in a manor house rather then an ancient inn. He wore a lavish red coat trimmed in gold brocade with matching breeches all accented with fancy lace and his boots were polished a glistening black. But what really gave him away were all the pieces of random jewelry and trinkets both on his person and in his hair that were so familiar as all his sons had obviously followed his example. (Though is should be known that the oldest son had much, much more of a collection then his brothers so he resembled the father better)

The other dead give away were the two wenches sitting in his lap, one on each knee.

"I'm busy, Jackie," the man had a deep gravelly voice which was surprisingly easy to listen to.

"Off ye go, ladies," by now Alex had sauntered and was shooing the stuttering women out like he was herding sheep. Waiting at the door was Zack who promptly closed it again once the old guests were removed to make room for the new ones.

"You three better 'ave a good reason for bargin' in like this."

"Oh we do, a perfectly good one too, but a drink first I think," Jack helped himself to the decanter on the side table next to the throne like chair and passed a cup full of rum to any in the room who wanted it.

"Do tell," the man's eye were centered on the two newcomers his sons had brought in with them.

First things first they introduced their father, known identified as Captain Teague of the _Misty Lady_, to his guests. When Alex pulled Amanda up front and introduced her, one would have thought he was presenting a prize winning mare from the proud look on his face when he pulled her next to him. She didn't like being handles so though, and right after smiling and greeting the Captain she promptly stomped rather hard down on Alex's right foot.

"Spit fire isn't she?" Grasping his throbbing foot in one hand, clearly in pain, he hopped off to where the plump girl was glaring at him still wearing a silly grin and seemed totally unaffected.

"How did 'e find that one?" Teague looked up at his other two offspring.

"That would be through this lovely lady here," Jack slipped an arm around the second girl's waist and brought her forward.

"Well go on, Jackie, first time any o' you ever brought a woman to me. Must be some piece of work," the Captain took a long drought from his pewter goblet.

"My name is Lucinda, her older sister," she cocked her head in Amanda's general direction, her face almost haughty as she didn't like being called a 'piece of work'. It seemed that her outward personality impressed her lover's father, he actually put down his drink and leaned towards and looked her over from head to toe.

"Ye're better lookin' then any wench I've seen with my boy, I'll give ye that," she could tell he was baiting her.

"I should hope so, probably the only one he didn't pick up in a ditch or pub either," she placed both her hands on her hips and straightened her back. Jack stood back as his father and lady faced off, not wanting to get himself stuck in the middle of their verbal battle.

"And where did he pick ye up?"

"Port Royal, through a friend of mine he knows. He'd had a rowdy night ending with a nasty gash on his head which I had to patch up," Lucy smirked as Jack unconsciously touched his forehead where the scar remained from that first meeting.

"Never was very smart," Teague matched her with a smirk of his own and she had the feeling she was looking at what Jack would resemble in a few decades.

"Hey!" now said pirate did speak up. "That's wasn't my fault, bloody Will doesn't know when to keep his fool mouth shut."

"Quiet boy," the younger was silent. "Now tell me, girl, what's that there on yer hand?"

Both Alex and Zack peeked into the trio, trying to get a glimpse of what their old man was talking about, meanwhile Amanda looked smug as she already knew exactly what they were discussing. Lucy however reached immediately for her left hand, hesitating only a moment before holding out the hand in question out enough for Teague to see up close. The shiny blue stone winked at them, glittering in the growing light in the room making it obvious to see to every one there.

"If that's what I think it is then you all 'ave a very long story to tell me, sit and talk."

Everyone sat down, no questions asked, no comments made.

An explanation of how Jack and Lucinda met soon turned into a whole long tale which carried on to what happened after from confrontations with Admiral Ragan, the troubles with Katrina to their battle with Daniel and the death of the youngest Collins sister. All in all it took several hours to go through the whole thing, not including extra interruptions made by many in the group to either ask questions or adding in their own two cents for the story. In the end Teague was impressed with the whole thing, even going as far as to inspect the brand which resided on the underside of Lucy's arm and praised her for her ability to stand the pain which went along with it as not many could. What he was not surprised over were his second son's actions, he had long ago supposed that Danny was a bad seed even by pirate standards which was the reason for him disowning him in the first place. Now as for the inheritance the scoundrel wanted, well the father would rather rot in hell tied to a spit with his own innards then give the brat a single coin. Not to mention that Danny didn't even known where it was hidden and no one who did was about to give up the location, Isle de Muerta was a well kept secret. When the entire tale was done it came down to the topic from which the whole thing started, the ring that Jack's lady friend wore on her left ring finger.

"I gave it to 'er, who else would 'ave had done that," Jack Sparrow leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on a long table, waving his arms about to emphasize the statement.

"'Fraid to say it out loud?" Teague was baiting again.

"'Course not," he looked some what disgruntled, "I'm marryin' her soon as this whole debacle with Danny is done." His brothers grinned, anyone looking might have a problem though trying to tell whether the faces were over the idea of their womanizing sibling really settling down or guessing when he would back out. Amanda looked on with a bemused expression, thinking their story a very romantic situation and smug in the fact that she had seen this coming months before.

"You better," Jack choked on the rum he had been trying to chug at his father's reply. "Seems like she has a good 'ead on her shoulders, she'll keep ye straight, Jackie."

"Hmmm, nice way to put it, ol' man," Alexander spoke up but Teague went on as if no one had said a word.

"And I won't be 'aving you drag a decent girl like her half way 'round the world for nothing," the older man sat back in his chair and gave his future daughter-in-law his first kind look of the day.

"Decent? She's been pirating for months now," Zack wasn't very sure what his sire meant.

"Exactly," was his only comment on that. "And if the same if going for ye too, Alex on that one," he pointed a bejeweled finger at the red haired woman, "make it quick 'fore she gets tired of yer foolery." The couple in question paled and stuttered to the delight of all the others.

Of course though all good things must come to an end, one of the guards the group had placed outside came knocking bearing a message. Apparently one of Jack's contacts in this part of the sea got notice of his being here and sent the word along that he had news of his brother and his plans. Almost at once the men made to leave, pausing only when their father nodded to them as if to give his permission. It seemed that only for him did the three take instruction and actually listen.

"I'm going with you," Lucy stood by jack as he adjusted his hat.

"Not this time, luv, this is between us and our man," his face was stoic.

"What? No! You can't leave me behind again," her face started to turn red in anger but faded just almost quickly when he held it in both his hands.

"Ye'll stay right here and wait for me, alright? My father will watch out for ye and yer sister and Anna will be on 'er way soon."

"Jack I'm just as much a part of this as you-"

"Aye, just not this particular trip. Once I'm back I'll tell all I found out but trust me and stay here," he kissed her forehead gently. Then he leaned in close next to her ear, his breath tickling her slightly and whispered, "I love you," quietly.

"I love you too," she whispered back, "come back soon." He nodded then made his way out with his brothers, she looked to her sister who seemed to be bothered as well for not being allowed to go.

"Don't think on it, girls," Teague startled them from behind, being too quiet while still seated- they nearly forgot he was there. "They're not used to having some one else to look out for, to think 'bout. I know, did it myself with their mother and she was just as pissed then as the two of ye are now. It'll fade soon enough, believe me, ye two don't need no sitter."

"At least one man in this family understands," Lucy grumbled.

"I hear that," Amanda agreed.

"Good, now come back an' tell me 'bout my youngest. He ain't the same and I 'ave a feeling ye girls know why."

"We know," the dark haired one said, "and we'll be glad to explain."

**India**

To say that Emma was in a strange mood would not have covered half of what she was presently feeling. What was on her mind were the whole of the day's events, how they began, what occurred in the middle and then to the climactic end which still sent her reeling at the mere thought of it. But the emotion that took her the most by surprise was that she felt pity, pity for some one who she should hate and believe had gotten their just rewards at last.

Earlier that morning Daniel had been given a report on the latest behavior of his first mate, now Emma had no idea how the man knew about Brandy's last threat to her but he did. Sneaky man must have been posted nearby, good job he did though as the carrot toped girl had still meant to slit her throat but his Captain didn't seem to realize this in the least. Once he heard the news he stopped what he was doing to deal out what he thought was an appropriate punishment. Now what he had been previously occupied with had been the preparations for the battle he knew beyond a doubt was coming his way. All along the grounds and close to the shore he had stationed men to bring in artillery, cannons and all that which went with them were to be ready at a moments notice. But that all was put on hold so that his men could see what was in store for one of his own who went against his wishes or tried to harm what he publicly called 'his pet.'

Emma bristled at that memory, he would pay for that insult one day of that she was sure.

Everyone had been brought to the courtyard where the Captain, his largest crew man and the accused were waiting for the punishment to commence. A large wooden pole had been placed in the ground and two metal shackles on chains taken from the brig had been nailed into it near the top. The large man dressed in near rags pulled a struggling Brandy up to the mast and forced her hands into the shackles, all the time she was apologizing to Daniel over and over again. He didn't seem to even hear, he was too busy telling his 'pet' about how sorry he was over what his mate had done to her and how this would teach her a lesson.

Once the young girl was in place the Captain gave a nod of his head, looking for the first time over at her. Already there were tears streaming down her dirty face, her eyes pleading for him to have a heart but she never seemed to realize that this man had none. Henry, the huge man before her, ripped the back of her linen shirt from her body to expose her tanned back-it was clear of any marks but not for long.

The first of twenty painful lashes were dealt on her flawless back, leaving long red welts, followed by rivers of crimson blood which flowed down into the dry earth below. At first she kept her lips shut tight but with no leather to bite down on, nothing to force her pain onto soon enough she was screaming loud and clear. That was exactly what Danny had wanted to hear, what he wanted the rest of his crew to hear, the sound of some one who defied him in pain. And if that were not bad enough, half way through the torture a bucket was out filled with sea water for the man to wash his whip off with. But when he began again the salt from the wash stung into her already open wounds and sprayed into fresh ones making her scream all the louder.

Finally the ordeal was over and Brandy was drug back to her room, whether or not she received care after that Emma could only guess. Danny had asked her if she was satisfied with her attacker's sentence, she coldly replied that he was only a monster who loved to watch others in pain. The braggart had only laughed and replied that she would grow to like it too, like it was some kind of sport and left her to her thoughts after locking her again in her room.

She hated him, hated more then she had hated anything in her short life and she didn't hate easily. As for the pity she felt, it was for Brandy of course, something new to feel yet Emma didn't think she was wrong to feel this way. The girl didn't like her for sure, that was obvious and even when she wanted to attack her she still did not go through with it. For that the blond felt there was still a chance for the mislead girl to make a new life but that would only happen when she severed her ties with Daniel Sparrow. But she knew Brandy would never leave that man because in her poor mind she still thinks she loves him and after this she might never have the strength to ever leave. And it was for that reason she felt pity, because the poor woman had no idea how truly used she was by the man she cared for.

**Madagascar**

All day long the Collins girls were sequestered in the small apartment, apparently whoever it was that the men were going to meet was some one not to be trusted as far as he could be thrown. Teague emphasized this by mentioning the man was very much so on the portly side, suffice to say even with three brothers heaving him at once would not chuck him a very great distance.

"We've been around some nasty people, Captain, how could this be any different?" Amanda asked as she re-braided her hair which had fallen from it's bun.

"Not all pirates 'ave a code of ethics like our family does-little though it is," the older man answered. "And women usually mean one thing an' one thing only, sit this one out, girls."

"Well I'm gonna take a nap then, at this rate they won't be back until dark," the younger woman walked into the spare bed room and collapsed onto the sparse bed. She fell asleep in moments, the whole journey had tired her out completely so it was safe to assume she would be out cold for a few hours.

Her sibling however was no where as sleepy, not at all in fact and she was reclined in the window seat in the parlor intently watching the street below from out of the dusty window panes. By now she was resigned to staying put in one place, Teague's explanation seemed a good enough reason but she wished Jack would have been as straight forward as his father. This annoying habit of his was starting to truly get on her last nerve, he knew what she was capable of so why did he treat like a porcelain doll? According to Sparrow the Elder it was because he cared about her, flattering to be true, but she still thought it might be best if she had a talk with her dear betrothed how this had to stop-soon.

"Care to share yer thoughts, girl?" Captain Teague startled her.

"Same as before. You said he'd get over leaving me 'safe' soon, right?"

"Aye, ye might need to give him a nudge in the direction if ye know what I mean. We tend to be a stubborn lot."

"I think I could come up with something," her grin was both mischievous and slightly scary.

"Well, ye've told me all 'bout how ye met my son, what went on after that and how we came to be here to be 'ere now. Can't help but wonder how ye managed to ensnare Jack, boggles me mind." The man was once again leaning back in his massive chair reclining like a king, a pirate king, and making quite the image there.

"To tell the truth I can't say how," her expression turned thoughtful as she looked him in the eye. "Back in Port Royal I was just some serving girl in a tavern, my family was poor, we'd never even left the island before."

"Ah, but still most pirates have humble roots. Still don't explain why," he lit a match and brought it to the pipe which not rested between his lips. A few well practiced smoke rings were puffed from those lips and floated slowly to the ceiling, leaving streams of sweet smelling wisps behind them.

"Why are you so curious? Are you trying to make sure I'm good for your son? Some how though I doubt it, a 'good girl' doesn't seem like his type but neither does a total hellion."

"I like ye, girl, ye get right to the point. Jackie never brought a woman home, so to speak, like I said. Just wondering about the woman who tied him down, more I talk to ye the more I think I see it."

Lucy's brows shot up into her hair line, "then why ask me?"

Teague's chuckle was deep and his eyes seemed to become brighter, "makin' sure ye were as honest as ye seemed. And ye are a 'good girl', just a better 'pirate girl'. Well I approve, so ye 'ave my blessings."

"Umm....thank you," for a moment she didn't know how to respond. Something so, well normal, as having her fiancées father give his blessing for them to marry shocked her. Life had been to fast paced as of late, living the life of a pirate for months and months left things like this almost a long lost memory but a good one none the less and she liked it.

"I'll be lookin' forward to it," the aged pirate looked a little sullen then. "His mum would have liked you, ye have the same fire she did."

"Oh," she almost couldn't say anything to that at first but soon found her words and soon they spilled out freely. "I lost both my parents, sometimes when I'm alone I wonder what my own mother would have thought of Jack. Most mother's would die if their daughter was set to marry a man like him, but my mum was a wild heart and I hope I'm right when I say she would have liked him."

"Ye and yer sister turned out well enough, she must 'ave been an interestin' woman to raise girls like that," his hand reached down very slowly to wrap his long fingers round a pouch tied to the thick leather belt around his waist. She wasn't sure what was in that pouch but it must have been about the size of her fist and round and what appeared to be either frayed fabric or hair poking out from the top.

"She was," the young woman smiled warmly in memory.

"Parvati was her name, she was from India-it was a scandal when she married me instead of who 'er father picked for 'er," his voice was clear yet the underlying pain was still there if one knew how to listen for it. His wife might have been gone for many years but it was easy for Lucinda to realize how much he must still cared for her, the other women were just a cover so others would not see or use his pain against him. It was something she had seen time and time again back in Jamaica; many men had done the same actions when their wives passed on. None spoke aloud of it, but she knew what she saw for what it was, it still was a painful thing to behold.

"I'm sorry," her voice was quiet in respect for the dead.

"If ye and Jackie are half as happy as we were then that's all a father could hope for," he took a final drag from his pipe. "Enough sad talk, come on girl, might as well get some grub 'fore those boys get back and eat me out o' house and home again." His sudden change threw her off for a moment but she shrugged her shoulders but her thoughts were cut short by a feeling of nausea hit her from the stomach up. "Bloody hell..."

"Alright there, dearie?" her future-in-law came over with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," even as she spoke she grimaced and nearly slipped off the seat. Her head felt light and the room seemed to spin, Teague held her up by the shoulders to keep her steady.

"Don't seem fine to me," gently he righted the young woman. "Been sick lately?" she nodded in the negative as she finally caught her breath and could sit up on her own once more.

"I'll be fine, probably just something I ate," she smiled a little less brightly then normal, her face a bit pale. "We haven't exactly had gourmet lately." On slowly steadying feet she stood, Teague still held her up by one arm and they walked to the door just as it opened from the opposite direction. Anna was there, sent to help keep watch so the two told her where Amanda was resting and then made their way down to the pub for some an early dinner.

But even once Lucinda seemed fully recovered Captain Teague couldn't help but look strangely at her, as though he was attempting to see through her to find the cause of her sudden episode.

**Present Day**

It seemed that hours and hours had passed since they had found that blasted locket had something odd about it. The cleaning of it proved harder then they first imagined, barnacles had grown over some of the hinges and salt from the sea crusted heavily over other parts of the gold. Luckily gold does not rust, then the piece would probably have never survived this long in the first place.

"I think I see something!" Dominic called from his perch at a high powered microscope. His twin nearly fell from her long legged stool due to his loud outburst but for once she could not be angry at him, his fantastic vision did come in handy from time to time.

"What do you see?" Monica impatiently blew a lock of hair from her face. "Damn stuff..."

"Looks....looks like an engraving, hold on," he adjusted the focus and magnification dials. "Cool."

"What's cool?"

"I think it's an it's an island or something land mark, here take a look," she pushed him right off the seat where he landed on the floor. "Thanks, sis."

"Love you too, brother," she pressed her glasses to the eye piece. He was right, there was an island engraved on the back of the locket but what was odd was how the image reminded her of a map.


	13. Family Matters

**Disclaimer:** So it would seem that I am not dead after all! My imagination seems to like taking long and extended vacations...^_^; And what is in store in this chapter? Well...secret meetings...family bonding.....and one scared Captain Sparrow-goodness what has he done this time? Anyway, I own only my OCs and Disney holds the reins on all things POTC.

**Madagascar**

"You do realize ye'll probably be sleepin' on the floor tonight, right?" Alex walked along one side his older brother with his hands clasped leisurely behind his head. All three were on their way to whatever contact had made himself known to posses information on their quarry and at the moment were unhurriedly walking along the shell covered street.

"Not if I plead forgiveness well enough," was Jack's reply. He was swaggering along as normal, looking like a man too full of rum to be on his feet and still he remained upright. Each of his brothers were on either side of him but neither had as distinct a walk as him, which they were eternally grateful because in all honesty they thought it a might strange. But still they made a sight to see.

"Humph," Zack snorted loudly from his spot on the left, "like that will go over well." Several passers by stopped and stared at the trio the louder their banter became.

Not that any of them could care at the moment how many of the people on the side streets stared for their own reasons; some men wondering if the strangers were worth their trouble to mug and most women considering if it would be likely to coerce the brothers into paying them a visit in one of the near by inns.

"It's worth a try," the elder shrugged while the younger two rolled their eyes.

"While I understand the whole 'protect my woman' mentality that's gotten into that fool head of yours lately what I do not get is how long ye expect her to let ye get away wit' it."

"Alex is right," Zachariah then offhandedly added, "for once." That second comment went unnoticed.

"And you two assume ye could do better job?" Both of the younger men nodded their heads, neither looked very light about the whole conversation in fact both were nearly identical in their seriousness. "Wonderful, now my own blood turns on me."

"Not turning mate," Alex said as he pulled his shoulder length black hair into a tail with a stray piece of leather he previously had wrapped round his wrist. Zack simply ran his hand through his own inky locks, too short to pull into such a style yet long enough to make his nape sweat under the harsh sun and how he cursed it.

"Ah, do tell- what are ye doin' then?"

"Helping, the giving of advice," the youngest adjusted his battered tricorn hat absently. "Months on end with that woman and still ye act like ye don' know her at all."

"Well ye ain't helpin' all that much," Jack grumbled. "And I think I know her by now, thank ye very much."

"Then why smother her like that?" Alex asked sincerely for the first time that day.

"It's not smotherin'....." Jack was stalling again it was something he was quite good at. "Damn you two let me deal with this debacle on me own, alright? It ain't like she's going to fly off 'cause of it now is she?" that last statement seemed more likely said for his own comfort then truly asking another person.

By now though the conversation had to be ended, they had arrived at their destination which turned out to be a tavern very similar to the _Faithful Bride_ back in Tortuga. Barely after noon and already the place was nearing it's full capacity of patrons and so being it took quite the amount of pushing and shoving for the men to actually get inside. Once the nearly impossible task of entering the establishment was completed the second item on the list was to make their way to the rendezvous point, a small table left open for them in the back room far off from prying eyes or ears.

A gangly man in what could only be described as rags came up to them almost at once, this was a little difficult due to the pronounced limp in his left leg.

"Captain Sparrow?" the man asked in a guttural voice.

"Aye," all three brothers answered. Jack glared at both his brothers, smacking them each on the shoulder signaling for them to shut their traps.

"What? It's our last name to," Alex glared back while Zach decided it was best to just stay out of it from here on.

"I'm oldest," said Jack and nothing else.

"If ye will follow me," the painfully thin man spoke and when he did he inadvertently showed off all four of his browning teeth. Without further adieu he started walking towards the back of the tavern, his bad leg making a distinct bump-bump on the wooden floor as he went. Their slight trouble quickly forgotten, the men followed but watched their backs as they went ahead in the unfamiliar environment. No one came at them though, which was both a relief and a great convenience as they wanted to get in and out without making any scenes for once.

Their scrawny guide brought them to a back room where he knocked four times on the heavy wooden door there, it opened and the small group was let inside. A round, wooden table was in the center of the room with a pitcher and four mugs were set on it waiting to be used. A single window that was in terrible need of a good cleaning was the only source of light and so the place appeared to be in near twilight rather then mid day. Also in the room was a solitary man, his skin was darker then any of his guests and all three were quite tan from long days out at sea and time in the sun; but his was not due to any of that. He was also dressed richly in silk garments that were embroidered with beautiful designs, it was clear the man was a rich one but something about his expression told how that wealth must have been ill-gotten gain.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow and family, I see you got my message," the man stood from his chair in greeting, his voice was deep and heavy with an Indian accent and clearly educated.

"'Ello Balraj," he tipped his hat and all the men took a set.

"Drinks," the host said and his servant scuttled to the business of pouring an amber liquid from the pitcher into each of the stone ware mugs before passing them to every one seated. Zack and Alex took their cups but looked at their host almost warily; it was not often that they trusted their brother's many dubious contacts. "If you did not know, Jack and I met while in India," he told the younger men on the opposite side of his table," deprived a lord there of some of his harem girls on our first meeting. Do you recall it?" he turned his grinning face to his old acquaintance.

"Aye, one never forgets events such as that, mate. But I'm swearing off said exploits from now on," Captain Sparrow took a long drought of his cup.

"Really?" the man's darkly lined eyes widened on his handsome face. "Now that seems impossible, I can't believe that so you must be joking with me. Jack Sparrow loves the women folk and they love him back....at least most of the time."

"Ye shouldn't be spreading that around, of brother of mine," Alex spoke with a bite to his tone.

"Balraj and I go way back," Jack reclined in his wooden chair so that the front legs were in the air the back ones supported his weight, his face thoughtful yet serious. "He owes me several favors and I owe 'im too. Can I trust ye, old friend to listen and not repeat my answer?"

"For the answer to **that** question I can promise my silence, out man," his last words were for his servant who muttered angrily as we shuffled his way out.

"I hope this ain't a mistake," Zack sighed then took a drink of his own.

"The ol' man is 'ere, I think we'll be alright, right?" his eldest brother smirked.

"Your father is the Keeper of the Code, I don't think I want to anger him. Now don't keep me guessing any longer, this answer could give me a good laugh before we go on to somber business. So why swear off your well known 'exploits', getting too old for the exercise it entails?" Balraj chuckled a little.

"I'm swearing off it not 'cause I can't do it, and I am not too old and likely never will be for it so don't even joke 'bout that. It's just that I no longer need to go lookin'."

"You mean to say.....you've quit the fun, oh Jack why that? We always had such good times," the man seemed genuinely saddened, like he had expecting some of the 'fun' to accompany their meeting.

"And you are more then welcome to help yerself to all my old haunts and all baggage goes along with them," Jack continued on as though his siblings were not near gagging on their drinks and their host not gaping like a fish out of water. "So you keep asking me why, why change something' so obviously me calling card- the simple answer is that one cannot do those things when one is no longer a bachelor."

"You're not serious......."Balraj stammered so in shock was he.

"Indeed I am, once all this 'somber business' is done and finished yers truly will be tryin' the knot," he paused a moment. "If ye can keep yer wanderin' hands at your sides maybe I'll let you meet her."

"Jack Sparrow, getting married? I think some one slipped something in our drinks," Balraj looked down into his cup.

"What? Everyone knows how much I loved weddings-"

"More like crashing them," Zack interrupted.

After several sentences revolving around convincing a very stunned man that what his friend had told him was not only true but the woman in question was actually real and not a drunken hallucination. This came up because of how the Indian man doubted what sort of woman would have a man like his old acquaintance for a husband. Another round of drinks even later and finally the time came to discuss the whole reason for being in the dingy tavern in the first place.

"Now that yer totally convinced that I ain't lying, and god that took some time, can we progress?"

"Indeed. On my last trip from home I noticed something odd, you three remember the mansion the East India Company used on the Western Coast? I think your father used it for a time."

"We had an idea we might end up there." Alex said.

"Oh, well that makes things so much easier. So I take it then you thought maybe some one was using it?" Balraj went on.

"My idiot brother, the one none of us can stand," said Jack, "is it him or not?"

"Right to the point then, well I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that it is him for sure. Please don't ask how I learned this, trust me you do not want to know," the dark skinned man leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the fancy twine on his cuff absentmindedly.

"He has to know by now that we're 'ere," Zack looked up from his now empty mug. "Should work fast, 'fore he can get ready as to take 'im by surprise."

"If I were you then I would agree with your brother. What I also heard was just how damn good Daniel Sparrow seems to be when confronted. But don't I remember him being the Black Sheep of your family?" the host looked at the other two pirates at his table.

"Damn right," Zachariah growled, "somethin's up 'cause he couldn't sail a boat out a harbor without a tug attached to it."

"Well then I advise you all to be doubly careful when you meet that rascal, I think you'll be needing it. Rumor has it that he has a powerful ally, none who have came across him come back. Knowing what messes you Sparrows get into, preferable the supernatural sort, I would suggest you not rule anything out and end the slimy bastard while you can," the room fell silent as each man went into his own thoughts.

Nothing more had to be said and soon enough the brothers were saying their goodbyes to their host and in minuets were walking back to their father's home. Teague was leaning against the doorframe when they reached the apartment, waiting for them apparently. It became one of the many times all three wished they knew what went through their sire's mind, his blank looks usually made them nervous. Alex collected Amanda who had been reading an ancient looking novel, telling her that they were now free to explore as they wish-she practically yanked him out the door. Zack decided to return tot he _Diamond_, he failed to mention why but no one tried to stop him and he let himself out.

"Did ye get what ye came for?" Teague asked his eldest.

"Aye, it wasn't too hard but I never thought it would be," Jack answered while looking around the room.

"She's off in the spare bedroom," his father didn't even need to be asked what his grown child was looking for. The 'boy' nodded and began to walk towards the aforementioned room. "Ye might need to talk a bit before letting' yer fool self get carried away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me," and the older man walked down the stairs and into the establishment on the ground floor.

He found his lady sitting on the tiny bed that served in the equally tiny room, she was propped up by several pillows against the wooden headboard with her long hair flung over one shoulder. In her lap was a book that looked just as battered as the one her sister had earlier, the old gold filigree across the cover betrayed that it was a romance and he wasn't surprised. For a moment he let himself just look at her, the conversation he had with Balraj was still very fresh in his mind as he took in the sight before him.

Stating the fact of their engagement aloud twice in one day made the idea seem more real all the sudden....the woman in front of him was going to be his wife....he almost swore he felt his heart flutter.

"Oh, you're back," her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Did you find out what you wanted?" she marked her place with a ribbon and sat the book on her lap.

"I did," he shook his head slightly. "Are ye alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes..." she replied slowly and looked at him oddly through the curtain of her brown hair. Jack walked forward, sat down on the bed next to her and took the book to set it on the table near by. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he said at length, his father's short words came back at once and made his own tone more serious then was normal.

"For what?" now her face looked worried, her green eyes wide. Terrible thoughts started to run wild through her mind, what could he be sorry for, surely he wasn't having second thoughts now?

"For bein' too protective as of late," it seemed he was not too good at making apologies as he stumbled over his words, "don't think I don't trust ye or-"

"Don't worry about it," she said quickly, her tone sounded like a huge weight had just been lifted. "From the way you talked, I thought....oh never mind." Nervously she ran a hand through her sable locks, for one heart stopping second she thought he'd returned to his former ways. The mantra of 'you idiot' repeated in her mind, and indeed she felt like one, Jack would never leave her-she was just a little stressed was all with her emotions all out of sorts.

"Ye thought what?" he pondered for several silent moments before realization hit him like slap to the face. "Oh darlin', never think that...it's just....damn it all," he stopped speaking and reached out to her instead and she moved into his arms without hesitation. Curled up to him in an instant, her arms wrapped around his middle, her eyes closed and what she had planned to say to him faded from her mind and she only felt his embrace. In no time her head was resting against his chest where his shirt parted and his tanned flesh was visible, she could hear his heart beat clearly in her ear and it soothed her.

"Don't think about it now," she whispered, "everything will be fine-it always is."

"We can only hope," he kissed the top her head and ran a hand through her soft brown hair. "How soon do you want to be married?"

"What...?" his question surprised her. Unconsciously she tightened her hands in his vest and nestled herself even closer, if that was even possible.

"Between all this nasty business with Danny and ye bein' caught in the middle with yer vision things and all, it's damn near making me nervous. I don't care when or how, just tell me." In his befuddled mind he wanted no one else to doubt him when it came to the lady in his arms, including her own sweet self. He wanted her to have his name if the worst should happen to him but most of all he wanted to do right for once in his life.

After all, he had been told several times in recent memory that he was a good man at heart, this seemed like the perfect time to prove the statement true.

"Well...I had been thinking after we deal with your brother-"

"Any chance of getting it done with sooner? Who knows how long that'll take," he grimaced thinking of all the nasty things that could happen in the mean time.

"Didn't you just say I could pick any thing I wanted and you wouldn't care?" she smirked into his shirt. Two green eyes peered up at him, the rest of her face hidden by his shirt, but those eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Can't blame a man for worrying," was his reply.

"You've been doin' so much worrying lately you remind me of an old woman," Lucy released her death grip and relaxed back against the head board with a grin.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to and everyone sees it, and yes that means your father," she giggled. "He's such good company I think we should visit often in the future." Jack made a 'blah' noise and stuck out his tongue. "What?"

"Not that I don't like me old man but we'll be havin' better things to do in said future then making house calls."

"Jack Sparrow you are a horrible person."

"And still ye love me."

**Late the Following Day**

When she awoke that morning she was shaking, her long hair sticking to her sweat drenched flesh, her eyes wide. Her lover was nowhere to be seen, letting her sleep in for once no doubt-he knew how she hated mornings. But now Lucy wished he had woken her, anything to make the visions swimming behind her closed eyes stop and leaver her in peace. Tia Dalma had appeared before her again, urging her to 'hurry' but to what she refused to say before disappearing into that damned mist once more.

And then there came the screams, just loud wailing screams of a man in pain and a woman shouting at him in a language she did not understand. He sounded so agonized it made her shiver, what could make a person sound so? Few words made their way into his torment but she could hear 'mine' distinctly and then the pain faded into laughter so evil sounding the devil himself would have cringed.

When the horrid voices stopped there was silence, the kind that one could hear their own breath in and she was alone in darkness. From the distance something came toward her, bigger and bigger it became and it roared like thunder until at last she could tell it was water. The wave was huge and dark like a storm cloud rushing at her and there was nowhere to run. Before even her own scream could escape her lips the water crashed down on her, it burned in her throat and stung her eyes as it drug her down. It came over her like a heavy blanket, surrounding her, pushing into her mouth and chocking her as it pushed her too and fro.

In the dark water something glowing came to her as she spun in the torrent, from the glow came the voice of the woman demanding in her strange tongue. As her lungs burned, desperate for air, the odd glow began to form a shape, the form was human like but that was all. The world began to grow black, spots appeared in her vision and she knew she was drowning...the shape demanded again but was garbled at best for the young woman could tell.

And that was when she finally woke up, scared and still gasping for air. Her lungs were still on fire, her vision still blurred as if she truly had just emerged from the ocean of her dream. A muffled cry built up in her throat but she bit down her fist to keep herself from letting it out, this was beginning to be too much. Since meeting that Tia woman these blasted visions had been nothing but a plague to her, not the helpful if not scary dreams they once were. They showed her naught but pain and death, by now she was at her wit's end. That was when she began to feel ill, she coughed against her hand, her stomach was churning, Lucy stumbled out of bed and ran for her wash basin. She was half expecting salt water to be heaved from her body as her belly emptied it's contents, that was how her sister found her.

"Lucy? We're due back at the ships any time now-oh good lord!" Amanda had popped her head in to see if her sibling had woken yet but now rushed in, slamming the door as she bolted in. "Oh, poor thing," she held long, loose hair back as the woman moaned in pain.

"I had another dream, it's just upset me," after several minutes Lucinda stood and washed her mouth out with what little water was left in the pitcher.

"I think Jack's bad for you," the red head tried to joke, "you've been sick on and off since you met him."

"Well just don't let him know that," the elder one grinned a little. "Could you grab my clothes for me? They're.....some where..." she looked around. "Damn." The two finally found them after some hide and seek; her breeches had found their way under the bed, the waist coat was hanging on the back door knob and shirt was draped half falling off an old trunk.

"And I brought your boots with me," Amanda produced said boots seemingly out of thin air. Soon Lucy was dressed and now near perfectly back to normal, though her stomach was still feeling like a ship tossing on a storm and her face a little more on the pale side then was normal.

"Well, that's done, you said we had to get to the ship?"

"Are you alright?"

"Every one seems to be asking me that lately. Yes I'm fine, just get me back home," the brunette dragged her sister out the door and into the apartments to find them empty.

"Captain Teague is waiting for us down stairs," Amanda supplied, "although I overheard some talking about how we were to sail with Teague and not our usual way."

"I'll deal with that later, right now I just can't think straight."

The sisters made their down the steep wooden stairs and indeed, their host was leaning against the wall near the front door, absentmindedly admiring his nails.

"Mornin', daughters," he greeted without even looking up.

"Morning Captain," they answered in unison, though a little blush came across both their faces at his new title for them.

"No need to be all formal, call me what ye like as long as it ain't an insult. We're practically all family now, ain't we?" a small yet knowing smile formed upon his weathered face. "The boys said ye'd be havin' breakfast on bored, so best we be off then." Their host allowed them out the door first, then offered both arms to the girls once outside which they happily accepted. Many people gave them stares as they walked toward the docks, not that any of the three really cared what any one else might think. Teague himself was a bit on the proud side actually, these two had impressed him and that was no east task and he was nothing but accepting of them for his sons and into their proud family line of piracy.

All too soon the docks came into view, the three companions had been talking all about what they should do next time they meet. Alex was the first to see them, and happily swung down a tag line to land steadily on both feet in front his startled lover.

"'Ello, my dove," he bent over, kissing her hand. "Hope ye don't mind, old man, but I'll be taking over from here." Without waiting for an answer he had taken Amanda on his arm and was hurrying off with her to the gang plank to the _Diamond_.

"That boy always was a show off," Teague grumbled with a stern face but a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"She does keep him in line though," Lucy supplied helpfully, her health now as though nothing had been wrong.

"As you do for his odd, older brother," he finished and she flashed him a dazzling smile in response. "I wish ye both the best, and hope he has enough brains left to know what he has in ye," the older man's gaze was uncommonly gentle as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, I couldn't be happier when I'm with him, odd walk and enemies and battles included," a warm feeling spread through her then. "You've been very kind to us, and to me despite the circumstances. I hope we'll be able to do this again soon."

"I'll hold ye to that, girl and expect to be invited to the wedding," Teague winked. Instead of immediately speaking she replied by smiling again and suddenly throwing her arms about his neck in a hug. To say that the Keeper of the Code was surprised would be an understatement but that did in no way mean that he was one to stand there stunned like a fool. No, he quickly recovered and held the young woman back with one arm while patting her softly on the head with the other hand.

"That I can promise you, Papa Sparrow," she said in a low voice before letting go.

"Now see this is why I said I can't leave ye alone with my woman, this would happen," the voice with just a hint of teasing came from just behind them.

"Just shows the girl has good taste."

"Well I'm gonna put a stop to this conundrum before it gets even worse," Jack was only a few feet off and cleared it in no time. "Thank ye, very much but we need to be off soon," he pulled his fiancée under his arm.

"I know, I know," Teague chuckled slightly. "Remember yer promise, Lady Sparrow."

Jack looked down at the woman he held, "gone off and seduced the old sea dog have ye?"

"Maybe, hmmm.....Lady Sparrow....I like it, think I'll keep it," artfully she slipped from Jack's grip. "Now, gentlemen I'm off to find some breakfast like I was promised," and with that she hurried off to the board the _Pearl_.

"I take it ye two get along."

"Obviously," Teague stepped closer to his son. "She reminds me of yer mother...she had that same countenance...easy to love and dangerous to anger."

"Aye, that's her all right," Jack allowed himself a quick glance back to his beloved ship where his most prized possession stood laughing with his first mate.

"Keep an eye on her," his father's deep and gravelly voice pulled him back to the present. "I heard her this mornin', sick she was and gray in the face when she came down. She also knows ye don't intend to 'ave her sail with you, I'd watch my self if I were you."

"She'll get over it...might take a while but she always does," Jack paused a moment. "These dreams 'ave been getting worse, bad nightmares that wake her up in the middle of night. Amanda told me that when her and Alex were comin' aboard," both men looked grave in thought of course though the younger looked worse off then the elder.

"Ye know somethin'," Jack accused.

"Now why would I know?"

"That look on yer face, I know it and it means you know somethin' and you know that I know that for the truth."

"Yer intellect is dizzying, ye know that right?"

By the time the Captain was back on his ship his vessel was near ready to go and his lady had already finished her plate and was comfortably seated on some extra rope. His father had boggled him to no end lately and it was truly getting on his last, very patient to his mind, and solitary nerve. The Keeper had some information he did not and Lucy was sure to not give up anything if she didn't want to no matter how hard he may try to coerce her. He came up to her, leaning against the rail next to her perch on the coiled mound of rope.

"Not climbing in the riggin' like a monkey yet?" he asked.

"Don't feel like it," she answered as she watched the crew scurry about. A few of said crew looked on when they thought their Captain wasn't looking, in all honesty it was odd for Lucy to not be in the middle of preparations and it had them all wondering.

"Any reason to that?"

"You must know by now I wasn't feeling good earlier, chalk it up to that, sweet heart," she looked up at him with those big sea green eyes. He couldn't argue with those eyes no matter how hard he tried and she had learned that fact well, something he both loved her for her ingenuity and hated that she used it against him.

"I will find out, ye know."

She shrugged her shoulders.

Jack decided that he would concentrate for now on the mission at hand, irritated slightly at the matter none the less. Even if it was a small a reason as her having a cold or something so large even his brilliant mind could not fathom he would figure this out. But for now he was content on moving forward on their mission, so he took his lady by the hand as they made their way to the helm to start the next leg of the journey. That was where he gently broke the news to her that he'd prefer she stay with his father for the time being. Teague could even join them later and she could come with him on his vessel, the _Misty Lady_, a very famous ship herself. To his utter and horrified belief she did not put up a fight, she did not yell and most definitely did not threaten him in any way.

"Why so surprised? I thought you wanted me to agree with you on these things."

"I did! I mean I do! Ye just surprised me, is all....really...."

When she left with her sister to get acquainted with his father's ship Jack had a sinking feeling....that girl was up to something.

**The **_**Misty Lady**_

__The vessel was truly beautiful, a huge galleon embellished with images of nymphs and merfolk which hid it's many powerful iron guns. It was old, from a previous age and style and yet she outshone all the other newer, sleeker ships docked in the crowded harbor. The crowning jewel of the ship had to be it's figure head, true to it's name the statue was an enchanting woman with her arms spread wide and clothed only in wisps of mist.

Lucy and Amanda settled themselves in the cabin usually reserved for the boson, who had given it up rather readily after some convincing and gentle words from his captain. The space was small but comfortable and the two would share at single bed but that only reminded them of when they were little and would sneak into one another's rooms when scared. There was something waiting for the older woman though, an envelope placed on one of the feather stuffed pillows. Her name was scrawled across the front in indigo ink by an unpracticed hand, but one that she had seen many a time.

"Jack has sent me something," she reached down and broke the wax seal then began to read.

"What does it say?" the red head asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"He's apologizing again for his behavior...he didn't have to do that," here eyes continued flickering back and forth across the paper. "But he seems genuine about it, he wants this to be the last time he's forced to go on without me. I'll be holding him to that."

"I'd be scared if you didn't."

"Oh you know me enough to figure that one out, he'll eventually understand."

"You're very clam about all this," Amanda held a hint of suspicion in her voice but her sister did not seem to hear that comment.

"He goes on about no one really knows what his brother has up his sleeves, maybe strong allies or....." she brought the letter closer to her face. "Magic, why am I not surprised?"

"Undead pirate crews, fish people or sorcerers?"

"Who knows....and the rest is not for your eyes," she preceded to fold the letter and place it in her pocket.

"Is it risqué?" her sibling wiggled her eyebrows.

"It is none of your business," a slight red tint came over her face anyway.

"Plans for his return doubt," the smirking young woman folded her arms behind her head and plopped down onto the bed.

"I hate you."

"I know."

A silence came over the small cabin, it was not unwelcome but neither was it totally comfortable either. Lucy leaned against the wall, looking at the floor, absently running a hand through her long hair. Thoughts ran like wild horses through her head, all fast and half unfinished so that she could not singe out one without stumbling on another one.

"Can I tell you something, Manda?" she finally asked in a low voice. From her position on the little bed the girl looked over, her gray-blue eyes curious as she looked to her companion.

"Of course," she answered, now leaning on one arm and looking up expectantly.

"It's hard to be left behind like this," the brunette said carefully. "I know you don't mind as long as Alex comes back, and please don't dispute that I know it."

"Alright," Amanda narrowed her eyes as she listened and thought. "True, I don't do so well when it comes to tactics and battle. But it's more freedom out here then back home...."

"It is," Lucinda agreed, "but I'm not some fragile thing to be protected like this!" her voice grew with each word. "Teague told me to let him wear this whole thing out but how long will it take?"

"I don't know, sister."

"He's out there....I want to be there too," her green eyes filled with longing as she spoke. "I want to be out there in the thick of it all, the wind in my hair and whatever danger ahead waiting for me. When will he see that..."

"Jack loves you, he just doesn't know love really works yet," the younger supplied. "From what his father and brothers have told me he's not once cared for a woman before. You're important to him and it's scary to him." Lucy looked down at her left hand, the blue stone glinted in the pale light of the room, a soft look passed over her face.

"When we're alone, when he thinks I'm sleeping he talks to me," she said gently. "He calls me his greatest treasure and it's hard not to give myself away."

"Give the poor man some time to adjust," Amanda slid off the cot and wrapped her arms about her dear sibling. "Besides, you had to find something to disagree on eventually." The two laughed a little and let the subject drop.


	14. A Weak Mind

**Disclaimer:** All Disney characters are copy write and I only have them in my dreams *sigh* Well I hope every one had a Happy Holiday and a Non-Hung Over New Year. As for me, well now I can actually write on my own time when I want and where I want and never again will I have to share the computer with my brother or father. You see, dear reader…I got a lap top for X-Mas ^_^ So awesome, I've never had one before…just have to get use to those annoyingly flat keys…my nails keep getting stuck in them. Enough about that, point is I can now write my customary few pages a day like I used to before my old comp died as I was re-writing the previous fic. Please R & R and enjoy!

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

Jack entered his cabin when he deemed his duties on deck were well fulfilled, leaving the helm in the hands of Mr. Cotton (and parrot) and the ship under the careful watch of Mr. Gibbs. It was late in the afternoon, the sun low in the sky as it's color slowly turned from bright gold to a burnt orange as the waves slapped lazily along the hull of the vessel. With practiced expertise he flung his precious hat across the room where it landed by it's brim precisely on it's brass hook. He was tired, to say the least, the crew had been particularly difficult for some reason when it came to...well whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. Marty had taken his own pleasant time in cleaning the guns, Cook hadn't felt it was necessary to double check the oats for breakfast this morning which resulted in a rather disgusting tasting porridge and Jack could have sworn he saw a worm in there.

The boatswain had informed him very early that the men were not feeling entirely optimistic about the quarry they were setting out after. Captain Sparrow recalled what had transpired earlier that day, how he had called his crew to the main deck and prodded out of them the reasoning for their ill behavior and other nonsense. The had replied, in shouts and over all choppy English, that word had gotten out about what exactly the formerly cowardly Daniel Sparrow had in his hands.

Jack had teased them over be frightened over setting guns against his foppish brother.

The men in turn relied on their superstitions and tales they had heard over their lives and recently in the pubs, that Thetis was who Daniel had on his side and that she could do terrible things that made Davey Jones look tame. To put things lightly, the crew was scared beyond their wits. Not that this had any affect on what the Captain intended, he told them point blank that they were going to continue the course they were on and nothing was going to stop it. Some more protest ensued and so Jack had to fall back on his last resort, his wit. So, after very quickly and very effectively befuddling his crew with his famous dizzying intellect he left them standing on the deck mulling over their leader's argument for going on and finding themselves oddly agreeing with him. And that was where they still were fifteen minuets later as he helped himself to a tempting vintage of rum from his private store in between shifts .

Jack took a cup from the cabinet along with a large, dusty bottle and sat himself down at the large table which dominated the cabin. At first he went to pour himself his drink but stopped, looked at the cup then looked at the bottle...he raised an eyebrow before drinking right from the jug. Normally his lady would berate him, forcing him to have some semblance of manners and use a mug like every one else, but it wouldn't hurt just this once to revert to his bachelor ways. Besides, what she did not know would not hurt her.

He sat back in his chair, lifting the front legs from the floor to balance on the rear and set his feet on the table top. Just thinking about being scolded for his laid back behavior made him smile a little. True most of the time his dear lady love let him go about his less then refined manners, hers were not perfect either but still she had spent her childhood with Miss Swan so something was bound to rub off.

_'Perhaps,'_ he thought_, 'I'll surprise her with my best behavior at the wedding. That would make a pretty wedding present.'_

He took another long drink from the old, green glass bottle, enjoying the strong taste of Jamaican spices and the familiar burn down his throat. It provided him a comfort he had relied on for years, most of his life really, and never did he tire of his old liquidy friend. When the buzz of too much drink began in his limbs, making his head tingle and thoughts run into one another he tipped the remaining rum past his lips and chucked the empty container to the floor. On unsteady legs he stood up, sending the chair clattering down and swaggered over to the wash basin on the far side of the room. Tipsy he may be, but he was still clear enough in the head to realize that in his haste to finish off his friend that some had missed his lips and fell instead down his chin and on his shirt. He made it to the table just in time to catch himself as the ship lurched over a particularly large wave that sent him falling forward, though he still hit his forehead on the basin's rim.

"Bloody hell," he held his forehead in pain. He had hit the basin right on the scar which remained from the first night he met his beloved, and it down right smarted being smacked like that. "Why does this always happen to me?" he winced as he checked for fresh bleeding, luckily there was none,

"Maybe 'cause ye never learned to put down de bottle, Jack Sparrow."

"Now the bloody basin's talking," he mumbled to himself, "musta been a bad batch."

"Not the basin ye fool," the voice, now quite agitated sounding spoke again. "Look down."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Looking down always means somethin' not so nice will happen, savvy, so I won't," this conjured up images of hazardous rope bridges or very, very high cliffs. If he could have shuddered he would have but that would have most likely ended with him on the floor.

"Just look down ye rum addled halfwit!"

Jack yelped when the basin yelled at him louder than needed causing him to fall back two steps and involuntarily look in the dreaded direction of down. The water in the porcelain bowl was dark and ripping like mad from his earlier falling about and at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So the first thought that came to him was the rum had indeed been a bad batch because wash basins were not able to speak, so he must have been having an audible hallucination. Then the liquid began to still and something seemed to be there, so he leaned in closer even if his common sense told him be was being unbelievably stupid.

"Witty Jack does not seem so witty now," the voice teased, it's anger suddenly gone now that it had his undivided attention.

"I do not appreciate bein' insulted by a bowl," slowly he began to sober up. This only made him more upset with said bowl, after all he had worked hard to achieve the state of slight tipsiness he had been at only moments ago and now it seemed all for naught.

"I will insult ye wheneva I feel like it," an even darker shape appeared in the bottom of the bowl and came to the near surface of the eerily calm water.

"Wait a minute," Jack cocked his head to the side, "I know that voice." Now he peered closer down totally unafraid, well not totally but much braver then he was at the start of this strange occurrence.

"I should hope so, I'd hate tae think ye'd forget an old friend so quickly." By now the image was like looking through a liquid window, and a oddly attractive dark skinned woman looked up from the other side.

"Tia Dalma, to what do I owe this auspicious yet weird visit?"

"Tae bring ye news, Jack Sparrow," the woman tossed her long dread locks behind her shoulder.

"I take it this news is not good news? Would be a nice change."

"Ye know better than tae think dat," she tsked him.

"Ah, go one then, might as well get it done with," he leaned both of his long arms against the table.

"Yer brother is loosin' his power over the Crown," she said in a serious voice. "It's too much for him weak mind to control and it's quickly drivin' him insane."

"Well can't be too much longer then, he always was a nutter," he said offhandedly.

"Do not joke 'bout this," she hissed, "it not be a laughin' matter."

"Sorry, I apologize...your....Goddessness," he thought it a great comeback but his guest apparently did not.

"I will neva understand mortals," the disguised Calypso muttered to herself. "Just listen tae me then. That Crown will take over yer brother's mind and destroy it but not before he destroys everyting' 'round him first."

"What if I just let him destroy his own foppy self? What happens then?"

"Not a good ting', Jack, not a good ting'." She aimed her black eyes at him, locking on his own so he felt a cold chill rake up his spine.

"So, point is I can't just let the bugger sleep in 'is own bed then?" he said in a not so confident voice.

She only nodded.

"I'm gonna run that blighter through when I get my hands on him, I don't clean up other people's bloody messes," his confidence was not quite back to it's usual level yet but at least the frigid feeling had melted away.

"Da power over the waves was not meant for mortals," she looked off to the side with a hard look on her face. "Stop that foolhardy brother o' yers before he makes disaster on us all." And just like that she was gone.

"Well that's just like her, not so much as a 'goodbye' or 'good luck Jack," he shook his head. The news though was till not lost on him, what Tia wanted was a quick and final solution to their shared problem. He knew better then to think that she would out right tell him what made her so nervous about this whole ordeal but obviously she would not do well should things not go....well anything less then absolute victory. Whatever lived in that bloody crown Daniel had gotten his greasy fingers on was more trouble then he wanted to deal with.

In all honesty he would rather be turning aft side on the whole thing and make a course straight to some place nice….Bora Bora was pleasant this time of year. He was sure his dearly beloved would take to the desert island like two drops of water.

"What am I thinking?" he mumbled to himself. "She wants Danny dead just as much as anyone else," point being there wouldn't even be a point in trying to turn tail unless he wanted to sleep alone for a next four months. Speaking of which, Jack let out a long and dramatic yawn, long day it had been and now that sleep entered his mind his body was loudly agreeing to follow through. He looked over, his dark eyes settling on the very tempting, very cozy looking bed.....to hell with all this thinking that was what morning was for. Jack plopped down on the mattress of the ornate four poster bed and began to pull his boots off, once off he simply let them stay where they fell again that was where morning came in handy. Most of his effects were checked on the nearby nightstand, his sash over one of the posts and vest somewhere he did not see nor care. In a matter of moments he was comfortably laid sprawling between the cotton sheets but choose to keep his shirt and breeches.

"Woman rubs off on me much more soon I'll be wearing dresses," he chuckled. But even as the room was covered in darkness and the only light became the pale glow of the crescent moon Jack still lay awake, tired very much so, but still awake. The bed had warmed finally but only just around him, should be move even a few inches to either side the cold sheets would brush right up against his bare skin. This though was not so very bothersome to him, the reason for the cold sheets was the actual cause of his tossing and turning.

Jack Sparrow hadn't slept alone for some time, and he found he did not like it.

With one arm he pulled his pillow from beneath his head and promptly covered his face with it as he groaned rather loudly and pitifully into it's fluffy self. He hated sleeping alone, he hated chilly sheets and he hated not having the person responsible for his misfortune to not be there when he so wanted to just curl up and go to blissful sleep.

Deep in his mind a little voice was teasing him, taunting him about how much of a softie he had become, he choose to ignore it. But he did agree with one thing his conscience was saying, the night was just not the same without her to share it with.

"When this is done she's gettin' tied to the bed, I can't do this," he grumbled.

**India**

Any one who sailed on the _Demon_ knew there was something a bit fishy about Daniel Sparrow, how could they not? But the ship was a gem, truly she was, with record speeds and more guns then most vessels out there so any sailor would love to be on board. The Captain had not been much to speak of for quite some time, some men who signed on hoped that the reputation of his father and brothers would eventually come out in him or maybe they could jump ship to join any said family members should they appear.

But after Daniel stole a crown made of coral and pearls from a tiny shrine on one of the many Greek islands there had been a swift change in his crew's thinking.

He was a changed man, all his skills improved almost over night so that the ship now ran with military precision. Then the powers began to show, the Captain seemed to be commanding not only the _Demon_ but the very waters she sailed on, at first some of the men did not believe it. In fact some even joined just to see if the rumors they heard could even possibly be true, while others after seeing such sights left as quickly as they could to save themselves from what they deemed a curse in the making. But the stories they told were quickly spreading to those who choose to accept them, how Daniel Sparrow could cause typhoons with a thoughts and sink ships with waves from nowhere.

And so his crew grew, and now only those brave or foolish enough to stay observed their Captain's latest enterprise, and pitied her.

Daniel was in his quarters pacing in front of a small, stone pedestal stolen from one of the ancient shrines that dotted the surrounding area. Atop this carved podium of chipping red rock was a polished wooden box, so bright that it seemed to shine with the sun's light. Shiny brass fastenings glittered along the latch and corners, it was obvious that the man kept good care of it, or rather he took care of it to house something much more precious. The lid was open to reveal a red velvet lining and cushion set slightly above the rest of the interior and upon that sat the infamous crown. It too glistened in the light which streamed through the dirty windows with a glow that seemed almost unnatural as though it was trying to gain his attention.

Of course he noticed this right away.

"Do not even try it, she-devil," he growled at the offending object. "I know what you are up to, but you will not lure me in, oh no not me."

The crown just lay there, it's pearls catching the light and twinkling at him.

"Your wiles do not work on this man. Do you hear me?" he stopped his pacing and stared down at the piece with wild dark eyes. "I took your crown, your priests could not even defend you so they were slaughtered!"

Still the beautiful tiara lay there, doing what tiaras do best-look lovely.

"Leave me be! Your power is mine, you must obey me," he pulled at his long black hair in frustration. "Do you hear me, Thetis? Do you?!"

Crowns of course do not talk, silence was his reply.

His energy dissipating, Daniel collapsed into a near by chair, laying his head between his knees and groaning. Arms hung at his sides over the arms of the threadbare seat as his legs stretched out their long length before him in a rather ungentlemanly like way that normally would cause him to scoff. But this one sided conversation has been going on for some time now, and he had tiered of trying to illicit a response and receiving none.

"Guard," he called in a bemoaning voice.

A man came in, there was always some one to guard his door at all times.

"Aye, Captin'?" the huge man answered.

"Bring me the girl," he said still in his rather pathetic stance.

"Sir," the gruff sailor nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The room was once again as silent as the grave, even the strange man in his old chair could barely even hear his own raspy breathing. It would take at least ten minutes for the brute at the door to find the prisoner as she had taken to finding new hiding places, five to gather her up and another ten to bring her back. So the exhausted man gave himself that as encouragement to think and relax.

_'Rest will never be something I let you have, wretch.'_ the angry voice came not to his ears but in his head.

"So now you choose to speak," he let out a nervous laugh as he lifted his head.

_'Do not be cocky, mortal,'_ the voice was harsh and thin as it hissed at him. The light from the crown became slightly more pronounced and from it's glow the pirate could just barely make out a face inside it.

"And now you show yourself, nymph, this is a first."

_' Human filth!'_ a woman's face glared at him through the light. Her aqua eyes were burning with insane fury, blond hair wild and untamed as she cursed him in her native tongue. _'You take my soul from it's resting place to achieve your own hopeless ambitions and think there will be no consequences?!'_

"Be silent you ancient wench! You were forgotten long ago by man and abandoned by your heathen gods! You should thank me for giving you a purpose!" his fingers clenched into painfully tight fists.

_'Heathen?! I'll show you heathen, the Nereid's are not to be used as tools or toys!'_ Aqua eyes blazed with green fire as she stared him down and Daniel began to tremble in his chair but could not pull his gaze away from hers. Images blazed past his vision and sounds rampaged through his mind, horrible things that only existed in legends and old sailor's tales. Things with sharp teeth and fins, bloody red eyes and long tentacles that could choke the life out of a man. Sea creatures that seemed as ethereal as heaven and beautiful as a goddess until you strayed too close and their clawed hands pulled you down to a dark watery grave. All this assailed his senses both at once and one at a time, he could see them before his eyes, hear their shrieks in his ears, smell the salt air and taste the blood of their victims in his mouth. It seemed to last an eternity.

Then as suddenly as it began it was gone, the sights and sounds, even the glowing about the crown and Thetis herself had disappeared.

Daniel was left shaking in a cold sweat, his eyes bugging out, mouth gaping open and shut seemingly without any control over it. So in shock was he that he did not notice his man had returned, announced the prisoner arrived and left the girl behind the closed door not ten feet away from him. And that was how he stayed for a good five minutes before some form of consciousness began to return to him.

His prisoner however, was eyeing him warily from her post in the doorway. Emma had seen many strange and frightening sides to her captor in the weeks of her imprisonment but never had she seen him in a state like this, it was as though his body was here but his mind was completely gone. Carefully she started to walk around him, looking him over, her long legs taking careful steps so as not to startle the man into something she would regret. But he did not even seem to know she was there, actually he probably didn't know he was there in the room let alone with another person. When she finally reached his front she held back a gasp and had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep from alarming him or alerting the brute outside. The look on his face was one of absolute horror, his lips pulled back as far as possible in a silent scream, his flesh an ashen grey color. She had never seen such a face and slowly she started to back away toward the bay window. Once there she sat down and pulled her feet up on the cushion, it was flat and really could serve no purpose but it was better then nothing.

Whatever had happened to him Emma did not want to happen to her, so she thought it best to stay as far away from him as she could given the fact she was trapped in the room. But what had her on edge more then anything was trying to imagine what could have done that to him, strange and stupid though he was the man was brave and it would take something horrendous to put him in a state like this. And so she waited, what for she wasn't too sure, but it was all she could do at the moment. The men would dare not to let her out even in the Captain's condition for fear of what he might do when he came to. And unfortunately she did not have the time to bring her pins with her, the messenger had all but shoved her out of her room while she was trimming her hair, so she could not pry the windows open.

While she sat and thought over the current situation she turned her attention from the statue of a man on the other side of the room, this was a mistake. Behind her Daniel had finally begun to rejoin the world of the living, but his mind was still not quite all there. Shaking his head, the slightly trembling man rose on his unsteady feet by bracing his hands against his chair. The nightmarish images had faded away but the memory of them was sure to stay with him until his final days. Slowly he walked forward, his legs near falling our from beneath him several times before he reached the stone pedestal to slam the lid shut on the crown's box. It's loud crack echoed sharply throughout the almost room, it shocked the girl in the window and made her gasp.

Daniel spun around and his eyes widened. Light shimmered in beams through the glass panes making her hair glow gold and made the sheer white of her oversized shirt resemble a tunic draped about her.

"How...?" he said in voice barely above a whisper.

"How what?" Emma asked, a little nervous.

"You can't be here," his face took on a crazed look as he walked a wide circle around where she sat.

"Remember you wanted me here," now she was truly starting to become frightened. Inch by inch she pushed herself off the seat so as not to startle him, she eyed the door and wondered is she sprinted for it could she beat him to it.

"I never said that!" his voice rose now. "Get back where you belong, now!" he pointed to the box. Emma followed his finger and was only more confused, now as she stood he moved in closer and she readied herself to run.

"You can't expect me to fit in there," her voice was soft as she tried to calm the clearly crazed man.

"Do it!"

She made her move, running as quickly as her long legs would carry her and in seconds she was half way across the room. But he was faster and had longer legs to run with, longer arms to reach out and pull her back by her already short locks of hair. Roughly he yanked her back, ignoring her pained cries as he pulled her head back as far as it could go, until she was flush against him.

"Let me go!" with one hand she tried to hold her aching scalp while the other elbowed her attacker in the gut. He did hurt when she rammed her boney arm into his middle but quite frankly he could not care about pain so when she attempted to slam her heel into his toes all he did was grunt.

"Ye will learn yer place, nymph," he growled, his practiced posh accent slipping. With that he threw her to the floor at his feet, she landed hard on her side making her cry out in pain and hold her hip which was sure to be bruised soon enough. "I will not be made a fool of, Thetis!"

"You're insane!"

"Water witch!" he dropped to his knees beside her and slapped her hard across the face. Then his hands came out and seemed to be every where on her, roughly grabbing her thighs and pulling hard trying to hold down her arms. She only realized he was no longer hitting her when part of her shirt was ripped from collar to shoulder exposing her right breast-then she screamed.

"No!" one of her fists caught him right in the middle of his face and his nose erupted with blood. This at least gave him pause to fall back and hold his broken face, all the time cursing her by a name she didn't know and words best left unrepeated. Emma pulled herself to her feet, her breathing was erratic and she did not want to think about what had just happened. With one hand she held her torn shirt up to her chest and backed up towards the door one step at a time all the time keeping her eyes on the man on the floor.

"Captain, is everythin' all right in there?" the man at the door looked inside, his captain looked up.

"The nymph! Take her!" his voice was nasally and his man was shocked to see his face dripping in blood down his chin.

"Sir?" He looked to the girl who looked worse for wear, begging with her large brown eyes to be taken away from the man who was clearly not thinking straight.

"The nymph, the one from the crown! Moron can't ye see her standin' right in front of you?!" Daniel stumbled as he rose to his feet and spat a mouthful of blood to the floor. By now several other crewmen had wandered up to the Captain's room to see what all the commotion was, many were not surprised that he had tried to have his way with the girl.

Among them was one red headed girl who looked on with confused eyes and an aching heart. As some crew member called the ship's surgeon to tend to the broken nose of their leader, others attempted to calm him down enough to place him in his bed. From within the room she could hear Daniel weakly calling out for who he believed was the spirit from the crown and she realized for the first time just how far gone he truly was. Brandy saw some of the men lead Emma from the room to bring her to hers, partly to lock her back inside as their prisoner and part to keep her from the Captain who was clearly not himself in her presence. As the blond girl walked by, face bruising, holding her bloodied hand to her chest to keep her decency, Brandy felt a pang of pity for her that had not been there before.

**The **_**Misty Lady **_

Captain Edward Teague was carefully watching his men from the helm as they made the final preparations before the sails were unfurled and he followed where his eldest son had started. The crew had been working diligently since the night before and he expected to sail within the hour, quite frankly it had been too long since the thrill of a voyage had rushed through his veins. Unconsciously his hand found the crown of the tiny head tied to his waist, his fingers running through the brittle hair, the reminder of his last adventure. The memories were not pleasant, but a feeling of calm had come over him lately, one he was sure his dear Parvati would have approved of.

"Well my sweet," he spoke in a quiet voice as he continued to the pet the strange memento, "I think it's past time I set sail again, bein' the Keeper is all well an' good but I've been ashore far too long ." The aged pirate sighed and closed his eyes and relished a soft breeze as it blew across his weathered face and pulled at his long black hair. None of the crew would interrupt their Captain in what they knew was a sort of ritual for him, something he did before he set out, his time to be alone. "I wish ye could see yer boys, Para, our Jackie brought a girl home," a chuckle escaped him at his own words. "Here's the interestin' part, she has a sister and Alex's smitten wit' her too. Pirate or not they're good for them, like ye to me." Teague paused a moment, his dark eyes looking out to sea but not really taking in the sight before him, his thoughts were far off some where else and his face turned grim. "I'm worried 'bout Zack though, he's not the same an' I know why, one of our future daughters-in-law told me. Seems there was a third girl, he was turning soft for her....but she was lost at sea....can't say I blame him. Watch over him, precious."

He took the steps down from his perch slowly, his men taking it as a cue that Teague was ready to cast off and they needed to step up their progress to fulfill his unsaid command. As he walked he handed off the keys to his home on the island to a trusted associate and watched as several strong men hefted a large rectangular parcel wrapped in thick brown paper and twine into his cabin. Those who transported the package had no idea what it was they so carefully carried or else most would have attempted to make off with it to auction it off for a very hefty price. As soon as the hired hands were gone the old pirate ran idly his hands over the heavily wrapped piece, his burden, his responsibility. Only the crew of a Pirate Lord, or in his case former Lord, knew who the other members of the Brethren Court were and only they knew who the current keeper was.

Where ever he went so to did the Pirate Code, he would be a fool to leave it unguarded.

Just as he was double checking the route he intended to take on one of his many maps spread our on his huge mahogany desk he heard the strangest sound, one not heard on his ship years. From the cabin next door he distinctly heard the unmistakable sound of female laughter and a small smile came across his face. No doubt the sailors on board would be shouting 'bad luck' by morning but Edward Teague was never one much for that particular superstition having broken it in his past more often then not.

He spared a moment from his charts to peak out into the hallway just in time to see one of the Collins sisters leaving her borrowed cabin, telling the one remaining she'd return in a moment.

"Enjoyin' yerself I take it?"

Amanda turned, her red curls spinning around her shoulders, hand over her chest. "Ah! Oh, Papa Sparrow you startled me."

"Not my intention, I swear," he smirked at her as she calmed her speeding heart.

"Understood," she grinned a little once her pulse was safely returned to its original pace. "I was actually going out to find you."

"What can I do for ye?"

"Me and Lucy were getting a bit thirsty, do you have anything that won't put us under the table?"

"It just happens I do, follow me," he gallantly led the way down the hall and into the galley a floor below. Several of the men watched with a weary eye as the odd pair made their way down stairs to the galley while others looked on towards the buxom red haired girl with obviously a not so innocent intent. At first it seemed that Amanda had not noticed the lecherous gazes that followed her, that is until her heel found itself embedded into the big toe of one sailor too stupid as to come too close.

"Bugger off!" Said sailors did not expect such a harpy like reaction and backed off by several steps, as the victim clutched his throbbing foot and many bumping into one another comically, one even fell bum end into a barrel. The Captain did nothing, just chuckle under his breath as his men had second thoughts about making any move on the wench.

Soon enough the pair had reached the galley where along with the vast amounts of rum were tied down in storage there were just as many barrels of fresh water. Teague ladled two spoonfuls into a tin cup then handed it off to Amanda, who took it and basked in the feeling of the chilled liquid down her throat as her host began on the second for her sister.

"Tell me, where do ye plan to go when this whole mess is over?" he asked.

"Where ever Alex goes," she answered with out pause and he nodded sitting the full second cup down.

"Would you tell me something' truthfully?" She looked at him, her head cocked slightly to the side then slowly placed her drink on the table along with it's companion and held her hands behind her back.

"Of course."

"Do you think Zack will be wit' ye? He seemed to be back to his normal self just 'fore we left…then I noticed he was beginin' to go into himself again."

"So you saw it too," she looked to the ground, one hand to her mouth as she bit slightly down on a finger.

"It's not all that hard to miss," he said in his gruff voice. "Now, to what I asked, not to be hasty but I think I 'ave a right to know what might become of my son."

"You mean will he still be on the _Diamond_ after Daniel is out of the picture," she turned her gray blue eyes at him, they were stormy with emotion.

"He's young, reckless," Teague now took a seat. "He could easily get hisself killed with his mind in other places and angry at the world. I've seen it 'appen many times, the passion a young person feels makes them dangerous to themselves." Amanda took a cup in each hand, that knowing look she was so famous for on her round face.

"You're right, people do feel stronger when they're new to everything but that's what makes teenagers who they are. You think he'll get himself killed out there, maybe even on purpose," her voice seemed older than she, her thoughts were far beyond her years. It made the old captain wonder what had gone on in the sisters lives that could have made them grow up so quickly, to become so knowledgeable to the world that she could speak such a dark thought out loud when even a seasoned pirate could not.

"Ye're a perceptive girl, Amanda Collins," he tipped his head to her.

"Thank you, but as for Zack," she sighed and gripped her hands tightly around each other . "I can't say what is going to become of him…it hurts to see him in pain…not only because of what he's going through but every time it reminds of…" the young woman trailed off.

"It reminds ye of your sister, tell me about her."

"Curious?"

"Of course, but only if ye don't mind," he always did have a questioning nature, this was no different. "I only know how she…passed on." Amanda thought a moment, taking another drink from her cup then a tiny smile graced her face.

"Emma was young and impulsive too, but lately she had been starting to grow up. Lucy saw it first, then me but I think it was Zack that brought it out in her first. She laughed a lot and was very clumsy," she giggled a little under her breath.

"What did she look like?"

"Tall and thin with blond hair and big brown eyes, it's funny. the three of us look nothing alike yet were sister barely a year between us," it was her attempt to lighten the mood.

Teague nodded, imagining the girl in his mind and thought that she was very much like his youngest, shame the way things had turned out the way they did or else they were sure to have made as well a couple as his siblings had.

"It helps to know," he began slowly after several minutes of silence then said in an understanding voice, "now I can see why he's changed. She sounds like she was a good girl."

"She was," she took a deep breath. "Well, I think I should get going, Lucy will be wondering why I'm taking so long just to get a cup of water." A smile was on her face again and she seemed lighter then before, he knew it was a sign that she wanted to talk just as much as he wanted to know.

"Tell her I apologize for takin' up precious time," he gave her a small grin.

"I will," she started to walk through the door way but turned around at the last moment. "Oh, and Papa Sparrow?"

"Aye, girl?"

"Thank you," then she was gone.


	15. Trust and Fury

**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing, I tell you, nothing! Well….except for my OCs but they're not copy-righted or anything….but other than that there is nothing from the Disney universe that I have gotten my sticky fingers on.

So another update, another trip into my twisted and peculiar imagination where it seems conflict has taken the reigns. This one is a bit shorter than what I usually do but had it been longer I think it would have been much too drawn out, next time will be faster paced and back to my normal length. Read, enjoy and if you're feeling particularly nice drop a line and tell me what you think.

**The **_**Misty Lady**_

The ship had been making excellent time; in fact Captain Teague knew they were fast approaching the first stop his son was sure to make on route to their shared destination. After all, he had been sailing these waters for years before any of this children had been born, therefore he had more knowledge of the winds and terrain. In all honesty he could not wait to see the look on Jack's face when they arrived right on his tail in half the time. He was sure his cocky child would be doubting the speed of his precious _Pearl_ after that and it was sure to be very amusing, foolish boy never did give his father quite enough credit. Originally Jack had wanted to see for himself the place their dear Danny had been using as his base then send word back and Teague would come in then. After seriously thinking over the whole situation though he knew taking that much time might have been cautious and careful any other time, but now was not the time for Jack to discover his cautious side. So, as usual he took things into his own capable hands and set sail early and decided to leave suffocating safety behind and deal with his sure to be enraged son for another day.

Now he was not the only one who agreed on the plan, in fact he was fully supported by his future daughters in law but that just served as another reason for him to further approve of them.

It had been three days since they had set out and as the captain looked through his spyglass a small dark dot on the edge of the horizon came into view. In time he checked back once more and the dot had become the clear outline of a ship, a very large ship with dark sails. Orders were given to his boson who in turn commanded the men to stay clear on a straight course in following the vessel ahead of them. Still it would be some hours until they would be broadside of the _Black Pearl_. In the mean time he decided some catching up would have to be done before they went to all out war with his wayward son.

The aging pirate made his way to the deck where the helm stood proudly, in all its hand carved glory, and a table set there laden with rolls of parchment and navigator's tools. Many of the papers were held down by random heavy objects for use as weights, a pistol here, a link of chain there. Most of said table was covered by an open map laid flat, it showed the cost of India and the Arabian Sea to the West. Both he and Jack were sailing along the coast of Africa but were still fairly far out in the open ocean, the further out the less of a chance at running into their fellows or the occasional Man of War from a colonizing country. Restocking if needed would be done in one of the many ports on the tip of Arabia or even closer the many clusters of islands that dotted the nearby area, but that was still more than a week away. From there they could either choose to hug the coast line and ride the winds there or cut clear across the open water right to the sea side villa. Decisions, decisions…

Teague looked at the circle of ink on the map marking where the house stood, his face was stoic and hard as marble. That house had not been in use for some time, no doubt it was in a horrid state of repair, and unless Danny had done some drastic renovations it would have been uninhabitable even for the likes of pirates. But still his boys had been children there, if only briefly and it was unsettling to think of the mad man using it for his own stupid reasons.

Meanwhile, below deck there was another feeling stirring in another pirate just as unsettled if not a little anxious. Lucy was pacing back and forth in the cabin she shared with her sister, had been for the past fifteen minutes- not that she was counting. On the far side of the tiny room sat Amanda, she was leaning back on her elbows upon the bed watching as her elder sibling tried to wear a hole into the floor. Blue-grey eyes followed as the blur that was her sister went to and fro, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh at the new behavior or to be worried about it. Everything had been fine, they were simply laying about the room as there wasn't all that much to do on this ship as it was so they just talked their long days away. During one of these conversations the subject of her dreams has come up, Amanda had been woken up the past few nights by flailing limbs and pushed roughly out of the bed by the young woman trapped in her own nightmares. But when she woke her sweat drenched bed mate the poor woman had no clue what she had seen in her sleep, and that scared the brunette more then had she known what had been terrorizing her. When further pried all she could recall were hard eyes and blood stained teeth. The red head's own eyes grew large in fear, it was frightening to the younger woman to just watch and listen to the chocked up voice of her sister and have no clue how to console her.

Now the dreamer was no longer afraid but agitated, her mood had changed on a dime as she tried to figure out what she had seen but also why it was so important to her. She kept getting the feeling that she had to remember something but for the life of her she did not know why and that only made her more and more angry.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that Voodoo woman?" Amanda asked out of the blue, not really sure what else to say or what suggestions to give. "She seems like she knows all 'bout this spiritual hocus pocus."

"Tia Dalma?" she stopped to think.

"Too bad we can't talk to her, she seems like she's know at least something about all this," the girl absently twirled a lock of wine red hair about her finger. "Maybe she could throw those bones of hers and figure all this out, eh?" Silence answered her, she lifted her face to see the woman before her had become stock still, her eyes dark and in thought. "If I take that back will you stop being scary?"

"Tia Dalma told me something once, I've been trying my hardest to follow her advice," Lucy went on as though her sister had not said a word. "But I can't help but want to second guess myself, if I do then it means we've wasted so much precious time."

Amanda stood and moved quickly over to the distraught figure of her sibling, her hand raised to rest on her shoulder but not once did the other female move an inch. She even went as far to wave her hand in front of her eyes, luckily though she was still conscious enough to react and swatted the offending appendage away.

"Lucy, you're acting odd again," her sister said slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Tia told me to trust my gut, basically, no matter what the situation might be," the younger woman nodded. "Well…damn how do I say this," she ran a hand harshly through her long hair and broke away from her companion to stand next to the porthole.

"Just say it, whatever it is," Amanda looked on with more apprehension then she had felt in a long time.

"I never had that feeling I felt when Mama and Papa died when Emma…" she bit her lip until the pain was too harsh and closed her eyes to take a long deep breath. Across the room the girl there looked on with wide eyes that flashed with astonishment, fear and the start of glistening tears which she stubbornly held back.

"Didn't we agree not to talk about this?" her voice was high and raspy sounding as her emotions went mad inside her.

"Well now we 'ave to!" her good grammar slipped and she turned to her sister with anger and self hate in her face. "I made a mistake, I should have known but it didn't seem possible….you know I have my feelin's whenever something bad is about to happen but I never had that for her!"

"You can't mean…"Amanda felt her knees about to give out from under her.

"What else could Tia have meant….she has to still be alive."

**Later that Day**

Wake up call came too early as usual for the two sisters, it didn't help that they had nothing but restlessness instead of the deep sleep they desired for their nap either. They lay on their sides on their small bed, faces close with arms loosely wrapped about each other as though they wanted to comfort another even in slumber. But the loud and unfortunately familiar sound of arguing woke them both from their dreamless sleep, never mind that the argument itself was above deck and it still managed to reach them. Lucy groggily pulled herself from the cot and came face to face with the dingy mirror of the wash stand and cringed. Her hair looked as though she had stood out in a hurricane for several hours, Amanda looked no better but the two were coherent enough to at least run a comb quickly through the knotted heaps and tie them back with ribbon before leaving the room. Just because they lived like pirates did not mean they had to completely ignore basic grooming.

But that was the very least of their worries by the time they reached the upper deck. It seemed they had caught up with the _Pearl_ and _Diamond,_ and excellent timing it was because if the _Misty Lady _had continued the chase the quarry would have been lost in the darkness of the night which was quickly closing in. The two ships, Jack's and Teague's, were loosely tethered together across the rigging and a single gang plank stretched between them, at the moment Anna Maria was nimbly walking across it.

That was the end of any pleasant surprises though, right there in the middle of the main deck stood the source of all the ruckus and they looked about ready to rip the other one's head clean off at a moment's notice. Lucy shook her head at the sight, she had no clue what father and son were at this time but the whole thing was getting old fast. As she stalked across the deck she caught parts of the family feud going on,

"Yer just makin' things harder than they have to be," Teague lowered his voice but he did not need raise it all that much to still sound serious.

"And how is it me, pray tell, who is makin' things harder than they 'ave to be when I ain't the one who can't remember the simplest of plans?" Jack was arguing with his body just as much as his voice. With each word he expressed his anger with either some exaggerated arm wave or slinging of his whole self into his father's face.

"Plans change," the older man's voice sounded tired, like had been repeating that line for some time now.

"Stop sayin' that!" case and point.

"No use to keep this up, Jackie, we ain't goin' back now," Teague pulled a pipe from his bandana. As he lit it with a flint hanging from his coat he noticed his son's face went from infuriated to confused in the space of a blink, his father just walked away leaving him questioning the air. Jack turned around to see three women talking close to the stairs leading below deck and had to stop himself from making another scene, but it would have made him feel a lot better if he could have.

As it was he merely found himself stalking rather loudly across the deck, his boots pounding against the floor with each angry step, oh yes, he was quite angry.

"I cannot wait to hear you speak your vows to 'love, honor and obey' in specific the Obey part," he looked down at a pair of glaring green eyes.

"And what makes you think I'll even want to include that little segment?" She was in no mood to argue, not with what was on her mind and was not even facing the man talking to her. Instead she kept her gaze on her sister and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't feel up to bickering with you right now, Jack, we can talk when I'm done here" she would have walked away it hadn't been for the hand that was suddenly on her shoulder.

"Wasn't finished there, luv," his voice held no jesting in it now.

"Can this wait until after we get where we're going?" she turned her head to look back, her face showing a jumble of emotions.

"You knew about this before we even left didn't ye? Never had any intention of waiting or going along with the plan, just did whatever your pretty little heart desired," his voice was dripping in sarcasm, if possible he was even more furious with her than he had been with his father.

"Don't you take that tone with me," she hissed. "I did what I felt was right, damn the consequences! Who cares, it's over and done with, we have a job to do so put your temper away."

"I can take whatever tone I want with you, woman," they stood face to face now. "When I tell ye to stay put you stay put end of discussion!"

By now they had the complete attention of the crew, not that they noticed anything beyond their own anger and so went on their voices rising as the fight continued. Everyone around them was either totally silent or conspiratorially whispering to one another. It was unsettling for anyone who actually knew the couple, never had they seen such blatant fury passing between them.

"How dare you! I'm not some fragile thing to stash away every big, bad world throws a new villain into the picture," she rose on tip toe right until her nose was nearly pushing his. "When will you get that through your thick, dread-locked head?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe when will you get that I might, just possibly, know a miniscule bit more about these conundrums than you do. I highly doubt you were serving unscrupulous sea goddesses in yer pub every night, so I would naturally be the one of more experience on the subject. Savvy?"

"Argh!" she threw her hands up in the air and began to stalk away but quickly wheeled around on her heal to poke her finger angrily into his chest. "You're impossible! The plan was stupid, alright? We can't waste time like that when so much is on line, so we changed it. But beyond that, you have no right to treat me like I'm some novice!"

"So being your future husband gives me no rights over your safety? I'll 'ave to remember that one for next time!" the jarring retort made several wince and Lucinda's expressive eyes flash like green fire.

A sharp crack echoed over the dead silence and Jack's face was slung far out to one side. He gingerly touched the growing red welt on his cheek with his fingertips where the back of her hand had landed, her ring had made a small cut there as well and his finger came away dotted with blood.

"I've had enough of being insulted by you!" then she was gone, disappeared below deck and slamming whatever door she passed behind her. Jack however did not move an inch, he looked on with an emotionless face, hand still holding his bruised face. The anger had gone completely from him but as to what he was feeling now, that was something he could not answer. His throbbing cheek was actually the farthest thing was his mind, all he could do was stare at the empty place where she had been and wonder what had just happened.

"I pity ye, Jack Sparrow," he turned his head and found Anna Maria. "But you had better pray she's in a better mood next time she sees ye, else you'll have worse than a little cut," she cast him a dark look before she and Amanda descended the stairs her friend had disappeared down. Slowly the crews of both ships went back to their stations and did their best to pretend the painful incident had never happened. Finally Jack began to move, one foot stepping forward towards the trap door that lead below deck but stopped himself just as suddenly. It was not the right time, attempting to talk now would only provoke another quarrel and that was the last thing that needed to happen. In his anger had he gone too far, or had her stubbornness been final straw? He was not entirely sure if he was truly honest with himself, but no matter whatever outcome he came up with there was no doubt he very well might pushed her too far this time.

"And so ye learn the hard way the first rule of marriage," his father came from behind to hand him an ancient handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face which Jack ignored. "When your' woman is angry stay clear, if it's your' fault best get used to a cold bed and pray she don't hold grudges easy." The younger man left without so much as a 'by your leave', his hand still covering his wound and made his way back to his own ship. Crewmen cleared away like a parting sea, none wanting to get close to him, even his own brothers who were just now crossing the gang plank were reluctant to come near. His cabin door shut with a loud bang and those close enough even heard the lock slam home.

In the galley of the _Misty Lady_ two women sat and watched as a third threw back a shot of rum while pacing the length of the room. True it was probably not the best thing for her to being turning to drink at a time like this, but by the time her sister and friend had found her she had already thrown out the cook and downed two gils already. (A/N: a gil is an 18th century liquid measurement equal to about 3-4 ounces) As the raving young woman turned around Anna took the opportunity to remove the bottle she had pulled from a cabinet and hide it under Amanda's long skirts. There was no need for the creation of another rum logged Sparrow, never mind that this one would be female and less annoying then the males when intoxicated, but that was going off on a tangent. At the moment the room was rife with frustration, from all three of its occupants.

"The nerve of that man! 'I'll take whatever tone I want with you'; 'Stay put when I tell you to'!" Lucy was taking her anger out the nearest wall, kicking it with the sharp edge of her heel.

"Don't ye think you should put the rum down for just a moment?" Anna asked. It sailed across the room and crashed into the farthest wall. "Right, well at least we don't 'ave to worry 'bout you getting sloshed on us."

"It's not like I don't want to though!" she continued her restless pacing. "First he's sweet, then he's damn near over protective to the point of ridiculousness. And then after writing a beautiful apology letter he goes and acts like he's the bloody King of England ordering me around like I'm his bloody maid!" It seemed neither friend nor sister were willing to end her rant, while they both knew it was indeed best to let her scream out her frustration it was not best to try and calm her down. So when she finally began to show signs of tiring, her voice was beginning to crack and her constant movement abandoned for a chair, they tentatively began their move.

"Feeling better?" Amanda asked, a shrug was her answer. "You know, like I said you two can't agree on everything."

"Aye, something like this was bound to 'appen sooner or later, everybody deals with a lover's spat at some point. And no couple goes without a fight once in a while," Anna Maria added, hoping to smooth things over just a little. Another shrug was her reply but now the tired brunette was looking down intently at her left hand where her ring, a tiny drop of red visible against the blue stone, sat upon her fourth finger. "Lucy," she said in a careful, quiet voice, "ye're not havin' second thoughts, are you?"

"No, never!" she replied vehemently and shook her head. "It's just….I don't know what to do right now and….excuse me I need air," abruptly she stood sending her chair back at least six inches. "I'll be in the nest if you need me," and then she was gone, leaving her two companions to look at each other in puzzlement.


	16. As all is Forgiven

**Disclaimer****: **Sorry for the delay, dear readers, but there was some difficulty with my software that took longer to fix then I anticipated. But this one is longer then the last few chapters on the up side, 13 pages this time round, with any luck you all like it. Be sure to drop in a line to tell me what you think. ^_^

**Warning:** This chapter will have my first attempt at a love scene of the M rated variety, let's hope years of reading romance novels will pay off. If you don't like, just skip it and continue, if you do try not to be too hard on me for a first go.

**India**

The old mansion was in chaos, men were rushing back and forth with armfuls of ammunition and barrels of black powder. Time was going by faster than most of the crew would have preferred, word had reached them that after weeks of relative ambiguity that the _Black Pearl_ along with two other impressive vessels had at last been spotted. This had sent their captain into a terrifying rage, he demanded that any preparations left unfinished would result in the instant snuffing of the man charged with them. For their greed the men followed his orders, if anyone could send his enemies to the bottom of the sea it was him. But they mostly followed out of fear, anyone with the sort of power he wielded should be feared and no one dared stand up to him. No one but the two women who were either very brave or very foolish.

From her room an uncommonly worried Brandy sat on her tiny bed. She remembered the look on her captain's face several days before, that crazed and wild look in his dark eyes, the screams and snarls emitted from his lips. Never had she seen him so animalistic, oh she knew how temperamental he could be and just how explosive his anger could become. No, the man's temper was nothing new and it was simply something she had become accustomed to. But this, this actually shook her to the very bone. What had been a man now seemed a creature from her nightmares, where she had once been treated as an equal at least now she was snapped at, disposed of and replaced. Her years of loyal service had been tossed aside like an so much refuse and the captain she followed morphed into a being thirsting only of power and blood. These were the thoughts that had run through her head for days, as time went on other thoughts began to infiltrate her mind and became what she was contemplating in the present.

Had the man she owed her life to ever really existed? The question had scared her at first and she had dismissed it instantly. But the more the young woman stayed alone with her thoughts as her only company the more it haunted her. An ideal had surrounded Daniel Sparrow from the moment he had taken her aboard his ship from her gutter of a life. He was so handsome and well read to the daughter of a rum runner it would have been impossible for her young heart not to fall as quickly as it did.

Now the charming sailor had become a monster and she was becoming scared for her life. If she was so dispensable then how much longer would he wait until she was totally unnecessary? This was the question that spurned her to begin her plan, and with any luck she would be successful and be free of her self imposed shackles. All this horrendous mess had begun when Daniel had first heard of that crown and only escalated when he finally got his hands on the cursed thing. So that was where she would strike, whatever power the spirit in the crown had over it's mortal owner would no doubt waver when he no longer was in possession of it. She knew just how his schedule, or his semblance of one, worked and knew just when he would be away from his room. Once she had destroyed the crown she would make her way to the nearby town and use the broken pieces to barter her way to whatever European port she could that was far out of the reaches of one Daniel Sparrow.

That night she was sneaking her way across the darkened hallways of the upper levels of their hideaway. She passed by the room that held the only other female in the ruining home, for a moment she recalled how the blond had been locked away for her own safety. But she also knew just how adept Emma had become in picking her window and door open, for this reason she continued down the hall. True Brandy pitied her for what the other woman had gone through at the hands of her captor, but at her core the conspiring female was only out for herself and so decided that that Emma could fend for herself after the job was done. Finally she came to the wide door that lead to the master bedchamber, just as she thought it was unlocked. After his episode the captain was left alone, soon calmed down and went about as he pleased again. He was comfortable in leaving his door open she knew because of just how arrogant he was in that none of his crew would dare to into his private room unless something extremely important was going on. On silent feet she crept in.

Not a single candle was left lit, the only light came from the half moon beaming down from the sky. She looked about and saw naught but shadows, Daniel would be downstairs finishing a last round of drinks with his officers and so would not be back for some time. Slowly she made her way across the floor towards the infamous pedestal which held the box where her goal was stashed. Her arms reached out, her fingers tingling in anticipation the closer she became. With trembling hands she flicked the lock open, a fine sheen of sweat began to form on her tanned forehead, she did not want to rush and draw attention to herself but oh she wanted to be done with it too. The lid was open now, the shadows from it nearly blocking the view of the crown inside…but even in the darkness her searching eyes could still see the prize inside. She reached out, her finger tips felt the cold of dead corral and a tiny smile formed on her face.

"I was not suspecting company," that well versed voice was coldly familiar and sent a chill all the way down her spine. "Maybe I forgot an invitation, did I Brandy?"

She had the crown in her hands, her shaking and cold hands but could not keep her grip. It fell back into it's velvet bed but not in the depressed middle but the pointed corner where it teetered until it fell and clattered noisily to the floor. Her eyes, her captain's and the two men he had with him all followed it's telling fall.

"I asked you a question," he continued in that agonizingly calm voice that was so unlike him. It scared her to hear him so cool and collected, if he had been hot and hollering at the tops of his lungs she could have stood her ground but no…he had to understand just what she feared and use it to his full advantage.

"I…I…um…" she only stuttered in fear as he approached her. Her bid for freedom was over before it ever began and she knew it, she might be unlearned and common but she knew enough to realize when she was cornered…now she only wondered just how he would deal with her.

"Or perhaps you only wanted to pay me a surprise visit," he ran his fingers through her ginger hair. He leaned forward, his breath was hot against her ear, and the sweat now poured down her bloodless face. "But do you know what I think, my dear?"

"…sir?" her voice was naught but a whisper.

"I think you meant to let your base instincts take hold of you," he moved away to place his precious diadem back to it's rightful place shaking his head the whole time. "You know, my men thought me mad when I took you in from the filthy streets to learn the fine trade we appropriate. But I believed you could aspire to be more then the biting, hissing urchin I found," he moved back to stand between his men. "Shame that now I find I was wrong…take her to the cellar and lock her in."

The sailors came forward without a word, she did submit then to what had been called her baser instincts for she wouldn't go quietly to that dank cellar. She did hiss, she did bite and drew blood, fought tooth and nail all the way down the hall, the stairs and still held tightly to the doorway of the basement before she tumbled down to the earthen floor. In the dank and lightless wine cellar that had long since fell into disuse Brandy found herself back to the beginning. Daniel had found her living in the lowest level of a pub, her home a straw mat in the corner of a rum store much like the rat infested hell she now sat in. And this was where he left her, bruised from the brutal handling her shipmates had used against her and convinced completely that she had been horribly used.

"Ye bastard!" she screamed up through the floor boards above her. "Ye'll get yers, Daniel Sparrow, one day ye will!" And even if he did not from his father, his brothers or even from the authorities or from that blasted spirit he would get it from her. If it was the last thing she did she would repay her former captain for what he had done to her, yes he would and she would love every moment of it.

**The **_**Misty Lady**_

Enough time had passed that the day of their intended attack was just on the horizon, and each and every sailor aboard the three ships knew it. Time seemed a fickle thing when one moment it breezed past swift as a bird while other days seemed that molasses in January would have been faster. Multiply this twice and you would get the dreadful laziness of time when out to sea. Adrenaline now rushing through their veins had many, if not all the men, ready for a good fight to take place soon as humanly possible. But present among all the excitement there was a tension of a different sort, a rather uncomfortable one. From her seat consisting of a huge coil of rope, Amanda Collins could just barely make out the speck in the crow's nest that was her older sister. After her explosion in the galley it had taken the elder girl days to calm down, so busy was her younger sibling trying to set her at ease that neither could remember exactly how long it had been since they cast off. Every day for neigh a week now right before dinner the normally high spirited girl would kick off her boots, scale the rigging in steady bare feet and situate herself in the nest. The sailor who was actually assigned this post had no problem with having a companion in such a solitary job, silent though she was, and simply let the odd girl be. The one good sign during all this was the sight of a ring still on her left fourth finger, tempted as she was to throwing anything when her famous temper flared it was comforting to Amanda that Lucinda had not once removed the piece. In fact she had spotted her sibling still admiring it, another good sign to be sure.

Still, the crew did talk and gossip can be a harsh thing when heard by the wrong ears. This crew did not know the girls the way those serving aboard the _Diamond _and _Pearl_ did and a word or two from the captain did not a caring opinion make. When asked about the whole thing, Teague simply said that there was nothing he nor anyone else save the couple in question could do to make Jack stop being a numbskull or Lucy to cease her fascination with heights. This was not the answer Amanda wanted to hear, if left alone who knew how long this lovers spat would continue. If not in an unpleasant mood her sister would have called the redhead very nosey in the whole business, in fact Captain Teague had already teased her with the very same words but that would not deter her in the least. And as much as she truly felt for her sister and future brother in law this was truly getting on her last nerve, for nothing else she might as well force them to make up before the battle so as not to get themselves killed by distraction or at least to put her own self out of their annoying misery.

At the moment her only consolation was that there was but one more stop to make before said confrontation began, she needed to have a moment away from the sneering and aging crew which surrounded her. The sky line of a town came into view a little more than an hour ago, it was on an island too small for many to be concerned with somewhere off the coasts Africa and Arabia…she thought.

"Can't even remember where the bloody hell we are," she muttered to herself. No, this nonstop sailing business was not for her, she'd much prefer something a bit more leisurely. Perhaps she could convince Alex to show her the Maldives…now that was an excellent excuse to set sail, what with the promise of white beaches, clear waters and not to mention the riches of nearby India to support them. Just as she was imagining the location of her dreams the _Diamond _came up alongside the much older vessel, resulting in several sailors to rant and curse across the decks. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she muttered and turned her head to see the ruckus. On the helm deck Alex was handing the wheel over to a bewildered sailor as he steadied himself on a railing, rope in hand. As the ships just began to pull away from one another he kicked off, swung through the air, over the deck of the _Misty Lady_, released his hold on the rope and landed on both feet right before her.

"'Ello, gorgeous," he grinned.

"You sir, are a show off," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah but I didn't see ye lookin' away now did I?"

"So why 'ave you graced us with your presence?" they spoke as though half the men aboard were not staring at them with varying degrees of awe or irritation.

"Why to 'ave the pleasure of gazing upon you, oh beauteous goddess," he smirked and extended a hand down to her.

"Somehow I don't totally believe that," still she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"You wound me, dear lady," the actor in him came out as he placed a hand on his red vest right over where his heart lay and warbled is lower lip. She looked up at him, shook her head trying hard not to laugh.

"Then wound more I will if you don't tell me what all the sudden dramatics are for," her smile was sweet even as her eyes held more mischief than he cared to be the victim of.

"I couldn't take Zack anymore."

"And I cannot stand Lucy one more minute either."

"Well, in that case we really are in the same boat," he offered his arm to her and the two began to walk the length of the ship together. If anyone thought their behavior odd or out of place they kept it to themselves and left the couple to dally as if they were strolling through the park.

"Any word on how Jack's doing?" he rubbed his shadowed jaw as he pondered her question.

"Only the occasional message from his first mate, Gibbs. Poor blighter wants to give 'er time to cool down, seems like she's cooled down enough to chill water by now," his eyes rose to the speck at the tip of the main mast.

"This is madness, here we are, 'bout to blow your poof of a brother into the next world and those two are busy moping like lovesick teenagers!"

"Isn't Lucy still a teenager?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. But you know what I mean, stop changing the subject! Besides her birthday is tomorrow so she won't be much longer."

That caught his attention for some reason, he stopped and looked over the water to where the _Black Pearl _steadily made her way towards land. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head, those flashing green eyes of his losing their mischievous gleam for just a moment in deep thought before lightening struck.

"Birthday huh?" a little less than the stellar response she expected but she let it go.

"Yes, she'll be twenty. But what does that have to do with anything?" now she was starting to get irritated again.

Alex leaned down, his whiskers tickling her ear as he started to whisper the steps of his ingenious plan. Then hand that had been resting on his arm was now in a near death grip, by the end she was desperately trying to hold in the squeal that wanted so badly to escape her throat. Her companion chuckled and smiled smugly.

"Alex you're brilliant!" and then her arms were around his neck and her lips upon his. Again the crew kept their mouths surprisingly shut, the exact opposite of those they blatantly watched, lucky them. From his place at the helm Teague watched with an amused smirk as his son pulled his lady love into his arms and into a deep dip. As the two began to speak again, though still wrapping an arm about the other, he couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a loving public display of affection. His answer came when the familiar girlish figure descending the rigging came within reach of the conspirators, the look they gave her made the old captain eager to see the results of their re-match making.

**The Following Day**

This journey had to have had more pit stops along the way than any other he had ever ventured out on before, or at least that was how Jack felt as he set foot on solid land again. The little Arabic town they had made port in was quaint, clean and too good to possibly be true, hence the theory began to form in his odd mind that in truth they were here because his father probably owed or was owed money by some one here. Almost as soon as the crew tied down the mooring lines Captain Teague was making his way down the gangplank and out of sight, incriminating evidence in his son's opinion. At least before he went off he had the good manners to direct his eldest child in the direction of a decent watering hole, which was where Jack was on his way to.

The place he wound up at ended up being an inn as well as a tavern, all white washed plaster and brightly colored oil lanterns which were just now being lit. A garden was in the walled off courtyard out back, that he simply passed by on his was inside and was hit instantly by the over whelming smell of alcohol and hookah smoke. Much to his surprise, or maybe not so much, he found a circular table low to the ground and surrounded by posh pillows occupied by his brothers and future sister-in-law.

"Well, what do we 'ave here? Do I even want to know what brought you three conspirators out?" he asked as he lit his clay pipe and enjoyed a few drags.

"One last night o' peace 'fore the big day! Why else, mate?" Alex lifted a glass of amber liquid to his lips.

"Might as well have some fun before all hell breaks loose," Amanda eyed the water pipe in Zack's possession with no small amount of curiosity.

Some how Jack did not quite believe them and left the little group to drink and smoke god only knew what to their hearts content as he went to find the bar. He helped himself to the local brew, which after tasting determined that it would suffice given the obvious lack of rum in this part of the world and went off to find a seat. However it seemed his father was not the only one to have contacts in this town, because the table which had been so nearly empty moment ago was now brimming with locals who seemed to be in the process of embarrassing Alexander much to the delight of every one else. The rest of the tavern seemed uncommonly crowded as well, he grumbled and made his way to the back of the room where a large open air door lead to the walled courtyard.

Jack was never one to take leisurely strolls around the garden, the most obvious reason being the one didn't exactly have gardens aboard ships and two it seemed much to womanly to do so in the first place. After making himself comfortable on the soft grass beneath a rather leafy tree he let himself the enjoy the familiar burn of a hard drink. Normally time alone was something he enjoyed, living with over a hundred other souls on a ship left hardly any moment of peace. But as of late it seemed all his time was spent alone, most of it was self imposed to be sure, but this sort of alone wasn't something he had much experience with.

His glass was empty before he knew it but felt too lazy to stand and get another one. He looked up, past the fern like leaves of the tree above his head, above the wall around the garden and saw the last rays of the sun disappear. Sunsets seemed to appeal to him more lately, and never had this pirate ever fancied himself a nature watcher or anything, he supposed he enjoyed them now because they were her favorite time of the day. Just thinking of her right now made him wish for just a drop of his beloved rum,

"Why is it always gone?" he looked at the empty glass in his hand and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. Leaning back, his thick hair catching of the rough bark of the tree, he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to keep the rift between him and his lady as far from his thoughts as possible. That did not seem to the be the course fate intended however, for as soon as the captain closed his dark eyes when his troubling thoughts were interrupted by a haunting melody. Those dark eyes snapped open, he sat up ramrod straight and looked around, that music was haunting not for being unfamiliar but for being a sound he dearly missed. Getting up as silently as he could manage, Jack emptied his pipe and slipped between beds bearing rare night blooming flowers and navigated bushes with pretty buds but enormous thorns until he found the source of the song.

What he found was a beautiful sight, a young woman lay down on her back next to a bubbling fountain, her fingers trailing through the water as she sang. She balanced on the edge of the pool's marble wall, her long brown hair loose and falling to the ground over her shoulder, her shoes dangling in her free hand. He recognized the song she sung, it was old, a tune she said her mother had taught her from home. It was a little difficult to hear some of the words over the fountain as close as he was but that only made him want to creep closer.

"His hair was black, his eyes were blue. His arm was strong, his word was true…I wish in my heart I was with you…Suil, suil, suil a ruin," her voice was still as high and clear as it ever was. Jack felt that sentimental feeling wash over him, that voice could soothe him as nothing else ever could and he knew he would have loved her for that alone if nothing else. As her song finished she sighed and sat up, dropping her shoes carelessly as her green skirt settling over bare feet and continued to play with the bubbling water.

"You could calm a storm with that voice, darlin," what gave him the courage to speak up like that he'd never know but it was too late to think now as she had already turned and saw him.

"So you've told me," she met him eye to eye but it was too dark in the garden to see their color. As with certain eyes hers tended to change, either hazel or sea green it didn't matter to him they were still lovely, he was suddenly just curious to what they looked liked now. So he moved in closer, when she didn't get up to leave he took a few more steps in until before he knew it he was seated next to her. From here he could see her eyes were wide and the darkest shade of green they had ever been, he wondered if they changed with her mood or if he was simply being fanciful.

"I wouldn't lie about that," he trailed a finger tip down her cheek. Those wide eyes fluttered as she leaned into his touch, her own hand coming up to cover his. "I've missed you," so few words had never contained so much emotion. From her reaction she missed him too, her lips kissed his hand and held onto it with both of hers as she leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around her, holding his precious as close and tight as he dared, just relishing the feeling of her pressed against him again.

"Every one has their arguments, right?" he wasn't quite sure is she was asking him or herself but kept silent and let her speak. "I suppose we had to have a real fight sometime or other too."

"Aye, luv," he stroked her smooth cheek as he spoke, "but I think we've fought enough. Don't ye think?" She scared him just a little when she seemed to hesitate in her answer, her finger taping against her chin in a classic pose of deep thought.

"Yes," she finally said and looked up at him. "It's been lonely without you, not that I didn't enjoy your father's company…but he's not you."

"Remind me to think him for recommending this place," she nodded but a puzzled look came over her face almost instantly. "What?"

"He just told us he had a friend who owned a tavern not far from the docks, so he brought Amanda and I here." It was not long before they put two and two together.

"Remind me to thank him then break him of his new match-makin' ways."

"I will, but first- as nice as this garden is I think I miss home," they chose to take the back door out, lest they run into the party of sneaks who were no doubt waiting for them in the front. The two were on their way to the harbor in no time, their hands held together the whole way. Home was a welcome sight tied up at the last dock, her black paint camouflaging the ship into the night with only lanterns illuminating her outline. One of the lookouts saw them coming and whistled to the few remaining crew left aboard to attention as the captain came on deck. Mr. Cotton was just walking to his shift when he saw the couple briskly walk past him, the future Mrs. "Lady" Sparrow waving at him as they made fast tracks to the cabin.

When the door shut and latched behind them the lovers found themselves in a pitch black room, even the usual single candle on the dining table had been snuffed for the night. In the cramped little hall right before the main room the two stood, his hand still holding hers bringing it to his lips. He heard her intake of breath, knowing she only could feel what he did as her eyes fought to adjust in the darkness. This only made him bolder, he had missed the taste of her, the feel of her smooth skin still so untouched by the hard life that left his so hard and calloused. From her fingers he made his way to the sensitive underside of her wrist, leaving soft kisses across unblemished flesh.

"Jack," her voice was wispy, her pulsed beneath his fingers.

"Aye, luv?" he pulled her forward as he spoke.

"Don't…don't you think the hall's a bit," she sighed as she felt lips traveling up the exposed flesh of her arm, "uncomfortable for this?"

"Oh I dunno, could be enjoyable if used to it's advantage," he smirked against his new position at her collar. A hard pinch on his neck was her reply, to which he only chuckled ignoring the pain and slowly pulled his lover into the openness of the cabin. It was a sharp turn into another doorway which lead into their bed room, as her eyes adjusted Lucy vaguely noticed the mess which she had to step over as they made their way to their large four poster bed.

"You can't even keep the room clean without me for a few days can you?" she asked as her hands worked to rid Jack of the many belts and effects that wrapped around his chest.

"Can't do much of anything', let alone clean when ye're not with me, luv," despite months upon months of hearing such endearments from him he still managed to cause her face to heat and the butterflies to return in her stomach. No more words were needed as she freed him from the last sash and pulled his coat from his body. Fingers ran down her back, pulling the laces to her gown open and drifting across the paper thin chemise underneath. This caused her to shudder under the touch she had so missed, her trembling made Jack bit back a groan of approval at the wonderfully familiar sensation. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, easily and enticingly sitting back on the feather mattress while stepping carefully out of the gown now pooling at her feet.

Jack looked down at the vision before him and felt his breath catch in his throat, if the clinging material of her shift hadn't been enough now the sight of her reclining form with only her tightly wrapped stays truly between them…well a man could only take so much. She held out her hand to him, causing the sleeve there to slip far past her shoulder and crooked her finger to come hither. He quickly rid himself of his boots and was soon on all fours, two limbs on either side of her body, their faces close enough to touch. The boning of her stays was hard against his chest, with each breath she took her bound yet ample bosom was pressed tantalizing nearer.

Slender fingers found their way beneath his linen shirt, any coherent thoughts he might have had vanished with the first touch of her long nails raking over his skin. His lips were trailing kisses now down her white throat, her pulse fluttered as he passed it down to the edge of her chemise. Jack counted himself a lucky mad when he found her stays were latched in the front for once and made slow, lazy work of unhooking each metal clasp. Tonight he enjoyed the process of undressing her, savoring each inch he revealed. Once the corset was tossed aside he found his own shirt being pulled over his head, this too soon was discarded to the floor.

"God I've missed you," her voice was breathless. He pulled her to him, as close as he possibly could, moving his head down until her lips were taken by his own. A small moan came from her, and her lips parted and let him in. Lucinda gripped his shoulders in her hands, leaning her head in to better kiss Jack, his taste still the same mix of rum and tobacco she had grown to love. They pulled one another to their knees, his hands trailing down her spine and sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake until they came to the hem of her white slip. By now the darkness was no longer so oppressive and by the thin moon beams that streamed through the lead glass windows allowed the lovers to just barely see one another and the desire there. The pile of clothes on the floor grew when he pulled the last stitch covering the lady before him and carelessly tossed it over the side of the bed.

"So beautiful," his dark eyes took her in from head to toe as she laid herself atop the small mountain of pillows at the head board. Already pale flesh looked white in the moonlight, one shapely leg ran itself against his side as his gaze wondered from her full curves to the way her long hair both hid and accentuated her body. "Sure you ain't that sea spirit everyone seems to be lookin' for?"

"I think you'd be the first to know if I was some sea spirit," she coaxed him back to her, relishing the feel of his body on hers. A gasp escaped her when first his hand then his lips found the hard tip of her breast, teasing and suckling on her sensitive flesh. Her head fell back against the pillows as her lover sucked and lapped his tongue across her nipple, one hand with it's talented fingers on the breast his mouth was not. She did not even notice his free hand move down along her side, past her hip and around her thigh until the sensation of hardened fingers and cool metal brushed against her core.

"Ye're so wet," his voice was deep and near to growling as he spoke against her chest. Her cry of pleasure was sweet music to his ears when he pushed a single finger insider her tight womanhood, but the pull of her body only made him all the more eager to take her. It was like a battle in himself, wanting to make this night last for as long as he could versus wanting to take his woman now.

"Damn it Jack why are you still clothed?" her words hitched in the end as a second digit was pushed inside her. The blue gray breeches he still wore were obvious, the fabric rubbed on the skin of her legs with every move he made, but that also meant she noticed the hard bulge pressing on her too. Fast moving, but shaking, hands quickly unbuttoned the offending garments so she could push them from his hips as best they could as the rest of her shook from each thrust into her. As that final piece was driven away she pushed from the mattress so now she was straddled him, holding both his hands in hers, legs wrapped tightly about his waist. Jack loved it when she took charge, whether it be in the bed room or not, just watching his beloved take what she wanted when she wanted was stimulation in itself.

Light kisses ghosted over his chest, over each and every battle scar and burn as she made her way lower and lower on his body. Her own body moved inch by inch downward as her teasing hands ran long nails across his hips, making him jump and growl. It was near torture to feel her naked body skirting over him, her heat taunting him to the haven between her thighs he knew would easily welcome him in. Those clever hands of hers though soon found something new to distract him with though, his breath caught in his throat as one hand found his sac while the other wrapped around the length of him and began to move. In no time his hips were moving in sync with her pumping hand, his own had long since wound themselves in her loose hair. When she added her mouth, her tongue sliding over the tip of his arousal he thought he could die then and there. Looking down just as she began to bob her head, taking him deep within her throat and back again he knew if this kept up he wouldn't last much longer.

"Now or never darlin'," he tried to pull her away. She looked up at him, slowly letting his length slide out from between her lips, her hands still coaxing tremors from him as they worked his sensitive parts.

"Ruining my fun," as if to prove her point she ran her tongue from the base to the head of his aching erection.

"Damn ye minx."

His response was a very seductive laugh as she crawled back up his body, every inch of her nude self rubbing against him. She was on her back in an instant, too long he had slept alone in a cold bed without any idea of when she would grace it again. He wanted her and wanted her now, there was no time for her jokes, no matter how enticing they might be. Using his knees he spread her legs as far as they could comfortably go, all the while pinning her hands with his high above her head. One thrust was all it took, he sheathed himself inside her, her cry mixed with his. Jack felt a waved of pleasure go from one end of his person to the other, she was warm and tight and everything he had missed. Another thrust and he felt her legs wrap about his middle and lock behind his back, she now moved with him, push for push. The more they went the fast and harder they became, his face now buried in her neck he heard each moan and whimper she made. Each time she cried out his name he felt a sort of pride, no other name had ever passed her lips like this before and never would, only his.

Each time he filled her she swore she saw stars. His grip on her wrists released and instead she was pulled into his lap. An even louder cry, she did not even realize it came from her, sounded as he penetrated her even deeper, all the way to the hilt. She moved her hips, pulling him in and out again in a rhythm all their own, their bodies coated in a light sheen of sweat that only made them slide so deliciously to one another. And it was a delicious sensation, nothing on earth compared to this, of this man inside her, all around her. When he reached down between them, running his fingers over the bundle of nerves at the top of her wet slit she truly did see stars. Just a few well placed motions with those talented fingers and she fell over the edge, her final scream being his name as she shuddered in his arms. As she came her muscles clenched around him, just a couple thrusts of his own and the most intense feeling passed through him as he let himself go inside her, his rough voice barely making out her own name. The couple did not even take the time to detach themselves as the fell as one onto the mattress. Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the cabin besides the gentle lapping of waves outside.

Jack pulled a single sheet over him and his lady, he had enough strength at the moment for at least that. Closing his eyes he simply let himself enjoy having Lucinda just as sated and curled into his side in their bed.

"Mhmmm…Jack?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Aye, sweet 'eart?"

"…Love you," she snuggled in closer, head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart as it lulled her to sleep.

"Luv you too, my bonny lass," he kissed the top of her head before letting himself fall into dream land as well.

If either had remembered, it can be sure that both would agree that no birthday could have ended better.


	17. One Thing After Another

**Disclaimer****: **And here we are again, another chapter another victory of mind over procrastination. I hope the last scene of the previous chapter went over well, not too smutty or anything, first time after all. So moving on, I don't own PotC or anything with a Disney label attached to it, as much as I'd like to but alas I'm relegated to writing this and worshiping from afar. Hope ya'll enjoy, this one has a lot going on ^_^

**Special Thanks:** I'd like to thank _trainsgirl13_ for reviewing, you made my day dropping in a line for the last chapter ^_^

_**Black Pearl**_

Morning dawned on the _Black Pearl _in gleaming, golden beams that streamed through the dusty windows of the captain's cabin. The sun lit the dark paneled room little by little until the bright rays found the massive bed in the center of the floor. Never a lover of mornings, one of the inhabitants of said bed buried her head under the nearest pillow.

"Ye can't hide forever, luv," a deep, gravelly voice said from somewhere above the covers.

"I can try," was the muffled reply.

Jack chuckled at the mound of blankets next to him. A pale hand reached out from beneath the sheets and waved him away in dismissal, he caught the hand and brought it to his lips. He couldn't help but savor the feeling of waking up once again in a warm bed with a beautiful bedmate. The fingers against his face caressed his cheek as the owner of that hand revealed herself from under the blankets.

"You never let me sleep in," she glared at him.

"Ye should be used to that by now," he shot back. Lucy sat up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, totally not caring one bit that the bevy of blankets which had covered her now pooled at her waist. "And that is just cruel, darlin'."

"What is?" one thin brow arched in question.

"That," he indicated with his hand the state of her bared upper body. "'Cause I know that you know I need to be getting' out of bed and you know that showing off like that is only going to make me want to stay and I know that I can't."

"Well at least you can say I at least have gotten used to your dizzying way of speaking," she smiled brightly as she hung over the edge of the mattress looking for her clothes.

"Woman one of these days…" he found his words trailing off into oblivion as she rose out of their bed naked as the day she born, her linen shift clutched in one hand. It wasn't often he had the privilege of beholding his dearly beloved in such a state in the sunlight, their days were usually filled with all the duties of running the _Pearl_. Only after night had fallen and the candles lit did he have the chance to indulge in feasting his eyes with a delicacy such as this.

"One of these days, what?" Had the woman no idea what the sight of her in front of the window, sun lighting up her hair and outlining each of her voluptuous curves did to him? For heaven's sake the man was only human, and her looking at him with that uncommonly innocent expression did nothing to help.

"You are a 'orrible tease," Jack noticed his voice go went down an octave.

"Well you're the one who wanted to get out of bed," that cunning looked of hers started to creep back in. With slow, precise movements she collected each article of clothing from the floor, taking extra care and grace to each step and bend as she moved around the room. "But I suppose that would be the right thing to do, can't afford to dally after all," with one last dip at the waist she fished her stocking from a chair and stood up just to feel two large hands grip her by the shoulders.

"I think I taught ye too well, Lucy," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," and that was the last straw. The clothes she had collected piece by piece were again dropped to the floor as Jack pulled Lucy over the foot board and back onto the bed. "And I think I win," her eyes glowed with mischievous pride, "so if you won't let me sleep in you better have somethin' else in mind."

This was answered by a kiss so fierce that any left over gloating was swiftly forgotten. From her lips he quickly made his way to her throat, were he left a trail a hot, rapid kisses in his wake. They tangled their limbs not only with one another but in the sheets as well, for now it was Jack who found himself on his back. But just as the two began to truly enjoy their morning activities the door to the cabin burst open and the sound of heavy footsteps quickly found it's way into their bedroom.

"Captain yer're needed on deck…" Mr. Gibbs fell silent even though his mouth hung as open as a fish gasping for air. Jack cursed as Lucy squeaked, tried to roll over and reach for a sheet only to fall right off the bed and land herself in a heap on the floor. The bosun found himself stifling a laugh.

"Mr. Gibbs," the not so amused captain indicated his crewman to make a quick exit to which he quickly responded. This left one very irritated, yet still slightly amorous, Jack Sparrow stewing amongst his rumpled sheets with his fiancée laughing herself silly on below him on the floor. "I fail to see the humor in this," this only made her laugh even harder. She peeked her head up, chin resting on the very edge of the feather tick, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

"It seems we'll have to wait to have our fun until later," a few giggles leaked through every other word. Without even trying to rejoin her lover, she instead chose to start getting dressed starting with a clean set of socks, wiping her eyes of laughing tears every so often as she did so. "Besides," she continued, "I'm too awake now to get back into bed and there's no getting' the mood back now."

"Who's to say that?" he asked as she pulled on a shirt and tucked it into her breeches.

"Mr. Gibbs apparently." Jack growled and she threw his own shirt into his face, "now get dressed, business before pleasure."

"Ye know most women who run off to piracy would argue that last statement with you," the shirt was roughly pulled over his head, catching on one his beads and pulling out some hair. "Ow…"

"If you didn't abuse your clothes like that they wouldn't retaliate," she had nearly finished getting dressed. A few tugs later and her favorite boots were on, her laces were quickly tied on her maroon vest and a spare ribbon tied in her hair. "I'll see you on deck, lover."

"You do realize most women could be punished for ignoring their husband's rights like this, don't ye?"

"I don't see a ring on my finger, now do I?" just to spite him she took his beloved hat and sat it jauntily on her own head. "And I'm not most women either, silly man. Now get your lazy arse out of bed before I send Papa after you, I know he'll get you outta bed."

"That's low, luv," she only winked at him and practically skipped out of the cabin.

The sun shone brightly as Lucy closed the ornate doors behind her, smelling the salt on the air and just taking a moment to enjoy the peace while she could. Mr. Gibbs nodded to her, doing a double take to the hat she wore as he walked by. She smirked and took a look over the main deck, Alex and Zack were there climbing over the rail from the rope ladder dangling over the hull. Alex came over, telling her how the three of them had agreed to finalize a strategy before heading out, not new information but at least he did mention her sister had already arrived and headed straight for the galley. So she found herself descending another set of stairs down below, her stomach growling as the smell of frying bacon reached her nose.

Amanda sat happily eating a huge slice of the very greasy meat, using the drippings to soften what had previously been a very hard biscuit.

"Happy-late-Birthday sister mine," the red head patted the empty bench next to her. "Sorry I don't 'ave a present but I'll make it up to you with a wedding gift later."

"Birthday?" the elder cocked her head to the side.

"Yours, yesterday," she pushed a tin plate of hard tack and a wooden bowl of bacon over to her sister.

"Was it? I didn't even think about it," the brunette helped herself to some breakfast as she counted off the days in her head.

"With the night you had I don't doubt that," the elder girl decided that from now on her romantic exploits would have to be kept much more private as it was just embarrassing to have one's younger sibling constantly bringing it up.

"One of these days Amanda, anyway so what are your plans? Will you be on the _Diamond_ for long? And did you hear if Papa Sparrow was coming or hanging back"

"I don't think so, those boys have no idea how to handle me," she tipped back a tankard of water. "Papa said he's be backup, personally I think he's just letting the men blow off steam by ending this whole Daniel mess."

"Well that's very modest of you to say so, though I 'ave to agree," the tankard was snatched and brought to her own lips. "So am I to assume that as soon as they go off to do their manly venture I should be expecting you back here?"

"It's a little redundant I know to keep switching ships an' all but if it keeps those sea dogs from sniffing out our plans then it's no biggie to me."

"I second that," she took a huge portion of bacon and stuffed into her mouth, she looked a lot like a chipmunk after that.

"You have one hell of an appetite this morning," two gray blue eyes looked down at the unfortunate remains of breakfast as her sister grabbed another helping.

"Who has the appetite?" Alex poked his dark head through the doorway. Some things will never change, whether one be on land or at sea, men could always be depended on to know the moment the subject of food came up in a conversation not matter where they happened to be.

"Lucy does," his lady love pointed to her sister who glared at them both over the rim of her bowl as she slurped up the last of her meal. "Little piggy that she is."

"And who's the one who used to run off with the entire pudding every Christmas? I don't remember it being me," she finished her point off with the final clank of her empty cup as she set it back down.

"I was eight!"

"How much did you eat woman?" Alex looked over the girls' shoulder to investigate the damage. From the remains it was hard to tell, but Amanda started to inventory the six pieces of already thickly cut slices of bacon, two and a half biscuits and one tankard which constituted her siblings morning meal.

"Oh and you haven't been known to enjoy your food?" it really was getting quite annoying just how well those two plotters got along and just loved to gang up on her.

"I'm not sayin' nothing," he held his hands up in a defensive gesture as he slowly walked back towards the door. Amanda laughed and calmly walked out stating she'd be waiting for him back on the _Diamond_ should he manage to get out in one piece.

"Oh aren't you?"

By now he was safely in the door way but his might be attacker was already standing and not looking very forgiving. "It's just that last time I saw a woman eat like that she was a bit round in the middle, ye see."

"Bastard!" the empty tankard hit the wall not an inch from his head. He jumped about three feet into the air ands scurried out, his sword belt clanking hard against he wall as he made his escape. And just when Lucy thought the torture was over the obnoxious man showed is face again. This time nearly hanging off the door frame with his knotty, pony tailed, inky hair tumbling over his shoulder and half covering the nasty grin he wore.

"Ye have the temper of a pregnant shark, ye know that right?"

"Alexander!"

Finally the fiend was gone and she could sit the plate in her hand back, a plate which had been about to meet said fiend's nose. With a few choice words which would have made a civilized person blush the frustrated young pirate took her seat once again. She could still hear those taunts and could only hope that next time she wouldn't miss her target. Really, had she eaten enough that would have made some one to call her a round, pregnant shark?

"It's not as though I eat like that very often," she mumbled, "I've just been frazzled lately. He knows I have a temper, every one does….pregnant shark…the jerk," just as she was about to brush the whole incident off a cold shiver ran down her spine. There was something in that sentence that made Lucinda feel like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. As she tried to reason why she suddenly felt that way an old memory popped up from her former life as a civilian in Port Royal. In her mind she replayed the list an old friend of hers had once said were common symptoms of patients who came to her in her line of work.

That old friend happened to be a mid wife, "Oh hell."

Lucy found herself walking back to the cabin that night still a little dazed, even though she had filled her day with as many duties as she could. Her mind cluttered with any sickness or malady that could possibly replace the one that she feared was affecting her now. Not that what plagued her thoughts was necessarily a sickness…she just didn't want to say it aloud. By the time she returned to the room for dinner her usually healthy appetite seemed to have diminished somewhat.

"Not hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh, not really," she absently played with a slice of salted pork. Jack seemed to keep his opinions on this to himself, not that she blamed him her attitude lately had been scaring some people off. A crewman came in not long after that to collect their dishes, she thanked him and held the door as he left then returned to her favorite perch on the window bench. She picked up her sketchpad and pencil and began to idly draw circles and lines that slowly began to take on shape.

"What masterpiece are ye creating this time, luv?"

"I don't know yet," her hand flew across the paper as one round mark began to become a face. Anything that kept her mind from recalling her most recent revelation was deemed alright by her no matter what it was.

"Looks to me like a woman," he leaned over her shoulder, dark eyes wandering over the developing image.

"I think you're right," her head cocked to the side. He was right, the scribbles had taken the form of a very sketchy looking lady who seemed familiar but the artist couldn't put her finger on why. "Don't know who she is though."

"Not anyone I know, is she from one of those dreams of yours?" that got her to look up. "I do believe I hit the nail on the head. Any chance that ye've had any of those visions lately? Anything that might give a hint on who to beat back my foppish little brother?"

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically at him.

"Well a man can hope," he kissed her on the cheek before going off to clean his guns for the impending battle the next day. She on the other hand stayed on her beloved seat, rubbing the lead lines over the page, outlining and finishing the final touches on her piece. Just before the last line was marked in her eyes began to get heavy, the image started to blur and in moments she had nodded off, book still in hand. Apparently fate did not want it's plaything to have a peaceful rest, and make her take back her earlier words.

_Her dream world was just as misty as ever, but this time the visions were not anywhere near as discernable as before. People and places rushed by at rapid speeds too fast for the eye to catch. Ear piercing sounds resonated from every direction, some were obviously screams of the hurt or dying while others were the all too familiar growls of the beasts from her last nightmare. This time however they seemed much closer then before, their fetid breath burned down the back of her neck. Every time she tried to run from the invisible monsters they always seemed to be right behind her, the shouts of those poor people only seemed to come closer._

_When she finally started to pull away from the beasts they were replaced by a dark shape, a shadow that moved from one end of the misty plane to envelope the place as a whole. The moment the shadow covered her as well she stumbled, no longer to even see the slightest bit of ground she had before. Lucinda shivered, a sudden chill hitting her from head to toe. She looked around, a cold sweat broke out over her body as she felt a terror building up in her that she had never experienced before. But nothing that could have scared her was even in hearing range, instead it was absolute silence._

_That was when the light appeared. It was tiny at first, then as it grew she realized it was moving towards her. The strange white light showed the same speed as the images from before and then it was right in front her, nearly blinding her in the process. Inside the light was the woman from her last dream._

"_What do you want?" she managed to ask._

"_Promise to rid me of the usurper and I shall show you the answer to your question."_

"_Do…you mean…Daniel Sparrow?" the being nodded. "I can try."_

"_Promise!" the woman's blue eyes glowed like azure fire, the light around her crackling with energy._

"_Fine I promise," Lucy backed away slightly though a little uneasy about what she had just agreed to._

"_I shall hold you to your word, mortal," the being rose her arms as the glow went from white to gold then faded nearly away. Instead of the platinum haired, blued eyed spirit another blond had taken her place, one with dark eyes and cropped hair. But for the change in her appearance there was no mistaking the very obvious figure, very much alive figure of her sister. That was when the world began to fade away, she could feel herself waking up._

"_No, not yet!" she fought to stay in her strange dreamland a bit longer. "Emma!"_

She woke up to find her lover shaking her shoulders, his face an expression of worry as he looked down at her. When asked what nightmare could have made her scream as she did she couldn't bring herself to share her secret, not with the life of her sibling at stake. So instead, as much as it pained her to lie to him, said she did not remember only that it was horrible. He did not ask again but put her to bed for the night, and for once he only slept. Next to him however she only feigned sleep until she knew he was soundly off in his own rum soaked dream land. With slightly shaking hands she held her head, there was just too much going on up there…too many strange visions and frightening realities. She recalled a talk she had in secret with both Anna Maria and her sister, the plan they cooked up seemed a bit foolish but now after what that Thetis woman had done it seemed the only route left to take. With that she sighed, wanting to take the hands on her head and start pulling at her hair just to take her frustration out on something, anything, even if it cost her scalp some unnecessary pain. But she knew deep down her mind was already made up on two thing, one being that she and her two accomplices would infiltrate the house over the hill, and two that her youngest sister was in there some how and they had to get her back. That was that, she would do this, whether she with child or not…but oh was she dreading ever explaining that to the man next to her when the whole thing was over with.

**India**

It did not take long until the Indian coast was in sight, a deserted beach with a decaying pier was the first sign of any human habitation- never mind that the thing looked ready to fall in on itself. A mile or so down from there was an inland cove, just deep and wide enough for the two ships to lie in wait with their anchors dropped. It also happened to be conveniently well hidden behind dense jungle but close enough to their destination that the chimneys of the crumbling house were visible just above the trees' canopy. From the cabin of the _Black Pearl_ the last of the orders were being given, the table laden with maps and empty mugs. Around the huge old table were the three Sparrow brothers, readying themselves for battle with all forms of sharp implements of metal. From the corner of the room Lucinda sat straddled in a spindle leg chair, leaning against it's back to her front.

"How is it that we always come back to this conversation?"

"Because I'm Captain," her fiancée answered as he belted his scabbard.

"Not as of the moment you set foot off this ship you're not."

"Enjoy yer command while ye can," he handed Alex two extra pistols and Zack a dagger.

"Oh I will, until you need your sorry arse rescued."

"No wild parties wit'out me, if ye need anything ask Mr. Gibbs and please no pickin' fights with the other crew mates," for being about to start what was for all intents and purposes a minor war Jack sure sounded quite calm. He was leaving her in charge of the _Black Pearl_, to command while he and a scouting party went ahead. Should Daniel catch wind of them and send out his own vessel she had full permission to fire at her pleasure.

"Yes, sir," she saluted him. As he kissed her goodbye, his brothers waved at her and the three left to climb into a waiting longboat. She watched from the porthole until they were safely on land then called out for Mr. Gibbs to bring Anna and Amanda to her. When the three women were finally together they collectively shooed the confused first mate from the cabin with the promise of explaining all in due time.

"This has got to be one of your stranger ideas, sister dear," Amanda said as she opened the satchel she brought with her.

"Blame it on livin' with Jack Sparrow for nearly a year," Lucinda replied as she started pulling her hair atop her head with pins.

"Banter all ye want it just might work," Anna Maria entered her two bits, "besides it beats stayin' put like they want us to."

From the canvas bag the red haired girl pulled out several dresses or what might have rather barely passed as dresses. She had found them in a trunk somewhere in the hull of the _Diamond_, Alex had explained them as the remains of an old scheme of his that he had refused to elaborate on. The bodices were indecently low, the sleeves cut tight and the skirts hiked up to reveal petticoats that could have passed for mist they were so thin.

"Well I must say that ol' Alex has lovely taste in ladies clothes," Lucy held hers, a deep ruby red creation, up to her body. By now Amanda had already laced Anna into what was probably the first stays she had ever worn in her life and was working on smearing on the brightly colored make up she had also found in the trunk of scandalous goodies. For herself she had already powdered her face and bosom a ghostly white, all the better to keep anyone from recognizing them.

"Indeed he does, lucky for us he also 'appens to be a pack rat," she finished putting their friend into her disguise and began on her own. Said friend was holding her middle as she relearned how to breathe in her mustard yellow prison, she glared at Lucy from the corner of her eye.

"Don't gimme that look," the eldest woman examined her new hair style, a messy bun type thing in a mirror. "My little sister is in there and I won't be playin' ship's captain for a battle that may or may not 'appen." The other two couldn't say anything to that, neither was brave enough to second guess her intuitions nor were they ignorant to do so in the first place. As she rouged her cheeks, lined her eyes and darkened her lips she thought about her plan over and over again, marking any flaws and reworking them.

"If we're gonna go we should soon, the sun is starting to go down," Amanda pointed to the window after lowering her already low neckline of her forest green dress.

"I'll get Gibbs," Lucy made for the door as the other women made final adjustments on one another's hair. She called through the heavy wood, only opening it the slightest bit when her friend spoke from his side. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, Miss?"

"I'm takin' some things into my own hands, Mr. Gibbs, so you're in charge until Jack or I return," she whispered.

"But, the cap'n said ye're tae stay on board-"

"And left me in command," her voice was hard as she cut him off. "So as acting captain I'm relieving myself and putting you in-but not until I'm off this ship. Am I understood?"

"…Aye, aye Miss," he answered after a moment of silence. "Good luck, Lady Sparrow."

"Thank you, sailor," she shut the door. That had gone easier then she had expected, but if the crew had not yet realized she would do as she pleased if she thought it was right then they were one thick bunch. "We're good. Anna, is the boat set up?"

"Already taken care of," the dark skinned woman opened the bay windows to the small balcony. "Badawi helped lower the longboat earlier."

"Did he now?" Amanda wiggled her brows as they climbed over the rail and into the boat hanging from the deck above. Normally this one was kept tethered up, it's pulleys locked in, it may have been for the captain but they had never needed it before now.

"Keep yer dirty mind out of the gutter, we 'ave work to do!" still she hid her face a little. The three began to lower the boat as slowly and quietly as possible until they felt the bottom hit water.

"We are workin', I was just trying to make things a little lighter 'till it was time. So, I heard you two were spending a lot of time together, any truth to that?"

"I hate you."

"In the language of Anna Maria that means yes," Lucy explained as she and her very embarrassed friend rowed. It was some distance until they made landfall but the closer the trio came to shore the more silent they became. In each mind played the part she was going to play, all the time remembering to stay out of sight from the men who had went on before them or else their whole plot was worthless. As they pulled the longboat over the sand and covered it in palms the point of no return quickly passed, it was now or never and so they began their trek into the trees.


	18. Among the Enemy

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing save for the original characters I created some time ago, everything else is part of Disney's ever growing hold on the world. So this is a chapter a bit shorter then the last couple, partly this is because it's more of a transitional point from the preparation to the execution of this grand plan to take down our villain. From here on we'll have probably the most action scenes I've written yet, so I'd like to take the time to get those right. Ya'll can expect a chapter every two-three weeks if I can help it instead of the once a month I've been doing but I'd rather put out something I know is my best rather then just trying to get anything out there. And that's enough dull talk, getting on to the next point of business:

**Special Thanks****: **Today's Honorable Mentions go to, _callieandjack _and _trainsgirl13_

**R & R and enjoy ^_^**

**Emma's Quarters**

The bed she was laying on was lumpy, the stuffing of it's mattress needed changing ages ago and she tried as hard as she could to ignore the feeling that there were crawling things living right beneath her. She was on her back, sprawled out as far as her long frame could go, one hand running fingers idly through her shorn hair. In her other hand she twirled the one of the tools she had fashioned from the rotting remnants of iron hinges and wooden furniture. Over time she had picked and practiced until she knew every lock in the room and then some, the first attempt had been the window. Emma winced a little, recalling that embarrassing incident but at least it had served to show her to keep better watch for the seemingly never ending supply of guards in this place.

From downstairs she could hear the crew loud and clear, they were having a part of some sort, she had seen several men even brining women from a town some ways off to join in the festivities. This seemed to her the perfect opportunity to make one last great run at escape, with the entire house intoxicated in at least some way the chances of them catching her were brought down quite a bit. So this was her moment and she was taking it, when the sailor assigned to bring her dinner came in she would be waiting to take him out with a knife she had pilfered from the kitchen a few yesterday. From there her plan lead her past the hard drinking rabble downstairs, this may prove tricky but there was no backing out this late in the game. Armed with her new tools she would work her way out of the front door, the closest one from where she was but also one that the captain always kept locked. After picking it she would make her mad dash to freedom….after that she really didn't know but neither did she care as long as she got out of this place.

The young woman sat up, sliding her pick into her belt and gazed out the filthy window. Thoughts of life on the other side of the glass plagued her daily, she wanted out so bad she could taste the sea spray already. When she thought of the sea however she became wistful, that seemed the only logical way out of this hell. What few valuable things were in the mansion were on display in the main foyer right where front entrance was. If any were small enough she would take them with her to use as payment to whatever ship master was willing to take her on and get her as far from India as humanly possible. So in a way the sea was her best bet towards freedom, and this in turn reminded her of something her sisters had spoken of once. To many sailors be they respectable or not the oceans were indeed the ultimate freedom and this view was especially shared by her siblings.

With no hope of ever returning to Jamaica what was there left but to sail? And so any thought of that beautiful ocean just out of her reach made her reminisce about fonder times with the family she missed so much. Sometimes when she wasn't paying overmuch attention to her daydreams another face would intrude into her thoughts, a man's face with sun tanned skin and inky black hair that hung loose just past his chin. On these occasions she would feel her face heat up as though he were there flirting with her again as he had on his ship. Emma had to admit Zachariah Sparrow had a pretty face and silver tongue that not too many women were immune to, she was one who was not. There had been some sort of unspoken understanding between them she liked to think, since she had had never been good with words. She knew what she felt was not yet a love like the one her eldest sister possessed, but oh did she want time to let it grow into one just like it. And so she missed him as well, and that was why she tried to keep him from her mind because missing his smiling face brought too much pain.

But the youngest Collins girl refused to let this drag her down, first things first she had to get out of here before even thinking about finding her sisters or seeing Zack again. The Emma who she was before this whole nightmare would never have been able to push aside her feelings like that but she was no longer that Emma anymore. Daniel had made sure of that and so she supposed he had somehow done her a favor because she liked the strength she had gained from his strange obsession with her. Other then that though she only wanted to wipe that smirk from his foppish face and never see it again. And so she kept her mind on her plan, getting out of bed and taking up position next to her door, knife already in hand. She would lie in wait until her moment came and then only freedom awaited her.

**Mansion Rear Entrance**

Three pairs of eyes peered out of the low hanging branches of the jungle boarder. Just beyond the edges of the trees was a heavily trodden dirt path that lead right up to the broken marble stairs of the back door of their destination.

"I take it that's it?" Anna Maria nodded her head towards the mansion.

"Of course," Lucy stuffed a folded piece of paper into her bodice. Unknown to anyone save for herself and the two in her company, her father-in-law to be had slipped a little something into her pocket when last he saw her. When she found it at first she had no idea what the map cold be leading to, then she compared the coastline on her copy to an open chart on Jack's desk. What she found was that the two were identical, and the path she and her cohorts had taken was laid down after Jack had long since stopped visiting the house. In fact they had even passed his scouting party once already on their way, she had no doubt they were on a very fast, very affective short cut. Once they returned she had to think of an appropriate thank you for such a sneaky gift.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Amanda patted her hair one last time and lead the way onto the road.

"I sure hope ye're right about that sister of yours," Anna squirmed uncomfortably in her too tight gown as they walked.

"Do you trust me?" the eldest woman asked to which her friend only nodded. "Then you 'ave nothing to worry about." A few other people were on the path as well, three men who were obviously sailors and four women who were obviously their entertainment. It was not hard for the trio to blend in with any of the ladies in their company, it was also noted that even if they did not the men's intoxication would have been all the cover they needed. So they were in the house in far less time then they had anticipated, though it remained to be seen whether or not they was a good or bad thing.

Inside the dilapidated old house the noise was as obscenely loud as the nature outside was peacefully quiet. What had to be the entirety of the _Demon's_ crew were scattered over the many rooms on the ground floor, two hundred some men passing kegs of rum, women and all the songs and crude comments that went with them. Out of the infiltrators it was Amanda who saw their target first, her sharp blue eyes locked onto the long haired man lounging in the main parlor. She nudged her head in his direction, her sister nodded then tapped Anna Maria on the shoulder.

"You head upstairs, we'll take care of him," she said.

"Right, good luck ladies," in true to her womanly wiles she hitched a ride up the creaky staircase on the arm of a burly man who know doubt be knocked unconscious in less then five minutes.

"She's learning," Amanda complimented her.

"Indeed, now it's our turn."

"I don't envy your part, sister," they passed through the hall, dodging wandering hands and wanting lips. Lucy then was extremely thankful for her years of working one of the worst taverns in Port Royal, by now she had become and expert at how to avoid the male species under the influence of mass amounts of alcohol.

"I don't think anyone would," the main parlor was a very crowded place. From what they could make out from the many garbled conversations around them the pirates were apparently celebrating an early victory over the captain's brothers. That alone made the sisters want even more to succeed in the their mission, if only just to knock the cockiness out of every one in the building. And in the center of all this commotion sat the instigator himself, on a chair that had to be at least forty years old based on how worn and gaudily it was. But he had to have known that, it looked so much like a throne though it must have been impossible for some one like him to resist. He was laid across his chair like a great cat, one leg hung over a ornately carved arm.

"He looks so smug," Amanda tried not to glare.

"Give it time," Lucinda patted her back then plastered on her best bedroom face, "time to go." In moments they were behind that huge wing back chair, one on either side of their enemy, years of charm practice turned on to the full.

"You sure do know how to throw a party, Captain," Amanda draped herself over his leg, giving her victim a full view of her ample bosom, walking her fingers over his thigh.

"Why thank you, my dear," he gently nudged her to sit up properly and let the redheaded woman move in closer all the while keeping his gaze on her very obvious assets .

"And so gentlemanly too," he turned to find a brunette running her hands through his long, straight hair, batting her long lashes.

"I pride myself on that, precious," he raised a long finger and ran down her cheek and neck. It took all her composure not to shudder in absolute disgust.

"Mind if we sit down?" Amanda did not wait for an answer but simply made herself quite at home on one of Daniel's knees. Her sister followed her example, wrapping one arm about his neck while the other began to trail across his chest.

"You do know how to make a man feel desired, ladies," he smiled what he must have thought a dashing look might be but the girls still seemed to think he only managed to appear foolish.

"Only if there 'appens to be something worth desiring," Amanda's voice dropped into a breathy sort of tone that used to make the tavern goers back in Jamaica swoon.

"And there's not too many of them 'round anymore," she felt him shiver a little as she put her nails to good use.

"I believe you two and I shall be getting along quite well," with an arm about each woman no doubt Daniel felt he had the whole of his little world at his very feet right now. It made the sisters sick to be within even a mile of this slime but there was just too much at stake for petty revulsions to get in the way. All they had to do was keep him distracted until they had what they came for, leave him high and dry and let Jack take him out later. They just hoped fate and time were on their side.

**Meanwhile **

Jack ran through each and every, miniscule component of what he was about to attempt. The _Pearl_ was safely moored, hidden within the shadows and awaiting orders should the fight exceed expectations and lead to a battle on water. He had men all the way along the path leading up to the house ready to run any commands back to his crew at a moments notice. Those with him were armed to the teeth and ready to tear their enemies to tiny little shreds. All in all everything was in complete readiness, the only part remaining was to actually storm the enemy strong hold and claim his victory. Truth be told he was more interested in the aftermath of this whole debacle, with only a few hours until sunrise he was more then ready to have this night over with. As he and his party crept closer and closer to the rusted doors of the cellar his mind went wandering once again to that very topic. He thought about the threat his father had dished out concerning his bride-to-be, making sure he did indeed take of the to-be part sooner then later.

That was the first thing to be done after dearest Danny was taken care of, from there he really didn't care but just as long as his lady was boasting a new surname by the end of the day was fine by him. These sweet thoughts of the future were cut short by the sound of Zack oh so gently prying open the huge lock that kept the old basement out of reach. The heavy iron lock fell to the ground with a thunk and it took two men to open just one of the two thick metal doors. It was a black void that greeted them, the smell of dank soil wafted up the earthen stairs .

"After you captin'," one of the men backed up a few steps.

"And why is that?" no one offered any answer so Jack simply rolled his eyes and sauntered down into the abyss. Actually it had been Alex's idea to use the cellar entrance, as children they had found some long abandoned servants' tunnels beneath the house. Many of them lead to the family bed chambers through what had been paneled doors but now worked as closets, and the boys had long since carved out their own secret portals in these old entrances. It was through these passageways that the pirates planned to use in their siege of the house, hopefully the enemy hadn't found them by now…if they had well…they preferred not to think about that.

By now Jack was in what appeared to be the wine cellar, it was a little strange to see the room filled with barrels and cases of the stuff as the last time he had seen the place it was still the main kitchen. What remained of the cookery was smashed to make space for a shelf full of glass bottles and the oven was stuffed full of empty mugs. A few of the crew looked behind flipped tables to check if any one might have passed out from indulging in the stores. From the look of things the damage was relatively recent, and from the ruckus they heard from the floor above the cache of alcohol had been brought in for just that.

"Where from 'ere, cap'n?" one of the braver crew members asked with his sword already drawn.

"How 'bout helping' a girl out?" a slightly raspy voice echoed in the cold cellar. Jack and Zack looked around in the blackness of the far corners of the room where the voice had come from. Just barely visible past a turned over crate was the outline of a person, some one kneeling on the filthy dirt floor with their arms stretched above their head. As they slowly came closer it was plain to see that the reason for the odd position was due to the fact that heavy manacles held the captive's wrists against the stone wall where two short chains kept them in place. "Ye can stop starin', it's not like you've never seen a prisoner before."

"I recognize you," Jack bent over until he was eye level with a scruffy girl with bright ginger hair and rags for clothes. "Have a lover's spat wit' yer dearly beloved?"

"Shut it! Just gimme down from 'ere and I'll be outta both yer hair for good," Brandy pulled against her chains, rattling them loudly.

"I don't think so, see you have been oh so loyal to my very deranged brother for quite some time. There ain't no reason for me to trust ye." he stood up and motioned for his crew to get moving.

"I can show ye where Daniel keeps his precious crown! It'll take ye time to find it on yer own and he keeps it locked up tight," her tone became more desperate with each step he took away from her.

"Sure little lady," Zack sneered down at her, "with his men up there drunk as skunks it won't be all that 'ard to get 'round them. We don't need yer help."

"Yer just still sore over that girlie of yers," a vicious smirk covered her face as she used her final barb. Zack stiffened, freezing mid step and clenching his fists at his sides. "And I think I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"You shut yer dirty mouth," his was low. As the last of the crew slipped into the now open tunnel entrance the elder Sparrow brother came over to pull his sibling away from the taunting girl.

"Let it go, we 'ave work to do," Jack tried to pull the younger man away. But just when he thought he had a chance to get along Brandy threw yet another nasty retort at them.

"That's right, let it all go and forget all 'bout that poor Emma," she made a show of making herself comfortable and looking anywhere but the two men before her. "Too bad, she misses ye something' terrible."

"Come again?" Zack turned around slowly.

"Ye heard me, she's been a miserable thing that for some reason Daniel took a likin' too. Got stuck in some fallen rigging after that storm a while back and been 'ere for months."

"Lying bitch," the angered man reached for his pistol. "I saw her go under, don't ye dare ever even say her name again!"

"Don't believe me, fine but don't go blamin' me when ye find her dead 'cause yer nutter big brother does her in rather then give her up," she hissed. From his rigid stance Zachariah Sparrow was not only seething with fury but also the creeping feeling of doubt infiltrating his defenses. He didn't know what to do, trusting the wench could end up being a disaster, she could lead them in to a nest of armed men ready to skewer them on their blades. And what really were the chances she was actually telling the truth? There was no chance….that he could be wrong, was there?

"Prove it," Jack said, breaking the silence his brother just realized had enveloped them.

"Ain't know way to prove it, I barely know the girl. We didn't really get along, but!" her voice rose when the men started to turn away. "I can take ye to her, right away. She's in a bedroom on the second floor, been tryin' to escape almost every day…not that she's too good at it, kinda clumsy."

"She would be," Zack ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "What do we do, Jack?"

"Hold her at gunpoint, if she's lying 'bout the lass then we force her to bring us to the crown. Either way we win, do we 'ave an accord scruffy?"

"Aye, but only if ye promise not to lay yer hands on me till after we get yer little errands done," she glared at him through her greasy hair. "Now get me the hell outta here!"


	19. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: **Welcome one and all! Once again I only own those who have come from my own imagination so therefore all others of course belong to their creators and gods of commercialism commonly known as Disney. Oh did I enjoy writing this chapter! A bit more fast paced with so much intrigue and such going on, though keeping all in some semblance of order did tend to be a little trying at times. But I digress, so I hope you all enjoy this new installment to our epic. Don't be shy though, drop a line and tell me what you think!**

**Special Thanks****: **A very loyal reviewer again gets my gratitude, thankies go to _trainsgirl13_.

**East Wing **

Brandy had lead the party up a secret flight of stairs to the east end of the second story, swearing that she had been the only person thus far to discover the hidden tunnels. When pressed on how she had been the only soul to use the entrances and not have informed her captain or crewmates of such an advantage she only replied that she kept it secret for her own private reasons. The corridors were dank, dark and filled with insects which many of the men were more than happy not to lay eyes on just from hearing the angry hisses they made. When the exit finally came into reach it was disguised as a panel on the wall with a portrait hanging from it. Jack pulled back the flap behind the eyes and looked out from one of his favorite childhood hiding places towards what had been the hall for the family bedrooms. It did seem a little cliché to have a peep hole on the other side of a portrait but it did come in handy once in a great while, an example being the present of course.

"Well this explains 'ow you always won hide n' seek," Zack muttered with a slight pout leftover from boyhood.

"And me secret's out, now onto business," the older brother hit a wooden lever with one hand while closing the portrait peep hole with the other. The coast was totally clear, lucky for them. With a slight creaking an old pulley system made the wall swing open into the hall, with extra care not to let it look disturbed they shut it once again in case a quick and sneaky escape was in need. "Now, where's Miss Collins?"

"In the bedroom at the end of the hall, follow me," the scruffy girl lead the men down said corridor, checking every so often over the landing of the stairs for intruders on their plan. They hid behind the final corner as they heard footsteps making their way up to their floor, accompanying the footfalls were the voices of an intoxicated man and a flirting woman. "He's been keepn' her there since we brought the chit 'ere," she whispered harshly as the noise slowly faded away.

"Now, now there's no need for bad language," Jack pulled his brother back by the scruff of his shirt. "We'll split up from 'ere." He pointed lazily to half the men and pushed them over towards his sibling and left the other half to come with him, roughly each brother had about half a dozen crew to each. "Good luck, pipsqueak."

"You too, old man."

"If Daniel ain't in the hall then he'll be in the master bedroom," she called as the second group began to leave.

"With a party in honor goin' on?" both Sparrows felt that was a little out of character for a peacock like Danny.

"No doubt showin' off that damn crown to whatever women they brought in fer the night. Amongst other things..." Her voice clearly held all the hate and vindictiveness that was due to a woman scorned and yet Jack could hear, more clearly then most would give him credit for, the pain that lay just beneath the surface. Despite her haggard appearance and men's clothes Brandy was still a young woman, a very young woman now that he had a good chance to look at her who couldn't have been older then Emma herself. And she found herself played with and tossed aside by his gentleman wannabe brother, not the first of curse but that did not diminish that she had been cruelly used by a man she had given her loyalty and who knows how much more to. The pirate captain shook his head, as if that could have slung the sappy thoughts from his over active mind. He decided that it must have been an after affect of living with a woman for as long as he had, his lover had clearly made him go soft.

He lead his men away from the distracting conversation as quickly as he could, stepping over a passed out sailor along the way. They found the main party was being held in a hall right below them, using the servants stairs would be the easiest way to sneak in. Most of the group stayed behind, positioning themselves as lookouts at several points leading up the stairs tiny door while only one went with the captain down the cramped and spiraling descent. Jack peeked through the partially open exit, his dark eyes searching the crowd for any sign of his enemy, a feathered plume on a hat, the obnoxious laugh, anything. But not a glimpse or a whisper of Daniel Sparrow was to be found.

"Bugger," he cursed and waved his man back upstairs. So, it was the bed room then…he wasn't looking forward to whatever scene would greet him there. Either way he would wash his eyes out when he got home, so he began his trek to the opposite wing to the next likely place to find is quarry.

Meanwhile Zack was sneaking towards the last door at the end of the east wing. It seemed almost impossible that the wench his man had a death grip on could have been telling the truth. And yet he hoped more then he had ever hoped in his life, though if this did prove to be some sort of trap that lying she-devil would be begging to be put back into the cellar in chains by the time he was through with her. At last he found the door, a little ironic that this just so happened to have once been his own room. But that was the least of his concerns as he found someone else had already beaten him there.

A dark skinned woman wearing a very revealing, very gaudy yellow dress was busy picking the lock. This alone might not have been too much more of a surprise then it already was if he hadn't seen the face of the mystery woman. Even through all the caked on rouge, kohl and lip color the features below them were still very recognizable to some one who knew her well.

"Anna Maria?" she spun around, pulling a dagger from her bodice.

"Zack?" her arm lowered only slightly when her gaze caught Brandy's. "What are ye doin' here?"

"I could ask the same thing but I don't think I want to know,' he eyed her up and down.

"Shut it, Sparrow! Now lemme do me work," she turned to finish the job he had interrupted.

"Allow me," he strode forward, pushed Anna aside and looked at the huge but rusted lock that barred them entry. A few steps back gave his long legs room to shoot ahead and kick the latch off it's hinge to fall with a loud thump to the floor. He inspected the rest of the door when even then it still would not budge, he finally found the source of the blockage was a throw catch on the other side. Even if he found it a little strange he still decided to go inside, if all else failed he was armed to the teeth as it was. Using more strength then the whole ensemble even knew he possessed he threw all his weight to his should and charged the door like a battering ram. It took three good knocks until the door flew open and off it's hinges, sending splinters and bolts flying.

He had only stumbled forward at most two or three steps when the swish of a blade a centimeter from his nose startled him back again. The assailant moved at him, their footfalls loud and unpracticed but their aim with a knife was still good enough as they came at him again. This time a lock of inky hair came away with the flick of the steel, that was when Zachariah began to fight back. When the hand came at him for a third time he snatched their wrist in mid swing, making the hand drop the weapon as he forced pressure on the delicate bones- however the person behind him was not going down without a fight. They pulled harshly at his hair, nearly pulled off the green bandana he wore over it which was lucky on his part as it could have blinded him if shoved wrong. It was when the attacker tried to step around him that he found his opening and took it, turning slightly the opposite way and pulling the person with him. All he heard was a startled gasp as he brought them both to the ground. He had his fist raised and ready to begin his own assault when he finally got a look at who had suddenly gone so still beneath him.

What he had expected was a cabin boy from the size of the wrist he had grabbed, or perhaps just a very thin sailor due to how quickly he had taken his opponent down. What he had least expected however was to find his would be killer wasn't a 'he' at all but a very thin girl wearing a sailors clothes. But the absolute farthest idea from his mind had been that the knife wielding aggressor could have been the girl he had come to rescue in the first place.

Two wide brown eyes looked up at him through choppy blond hair, some where in the back of his befuddled mind he noted that her hair was much shorter then he remembered. Her lips seemed to be trying to form words but only a tiny squeak managed to come out, she was just as stunned as he it seemed. If anyone else was even making a comment on the unexpected surprise of their find it wouldn't have been noticed by the two still pinned on the floor.

In her mind Emma tried to find the words to express whatever one of the myriad of emotions that she was feeling came to the surface first. What she had assumed was one of her guards come to bring her meager dinner had turned out to be the man she had been daydreaming about but a few hours before. To say the very least she felt again like the shy girl she had tried to push to the side, but considering the circumstances she idly thought she should be allowed some classic Emma behavior. Although she would have liked to just continue to play possum with her reaction it seemed that Zachariah had other plans. One moment she was gaping like a fish the next she was once more totally shocked into a stupor as his lips were locked thoroughly with hers.

Zack had no idea what possessed him to kiss the girl whose hands he had yet to release from his grip but quite frankly he didn't really care the reason. And oh did he enjoy it, for all the flirting and stolen touches he had spent on this lass not once had he ever had the pleasure of tasting her very tempting full lips. He kept his eyes open, watching her shocked expression until her own slowly slid shut and only then let himself slip into sweet sensation.

Neither really knew what to call the feelings they had for one another, only that without the other life had seemed no where as bright as it could have been. Their personalities were both too scared and young to use as strong a word as love but if this was anything near the elusive emotion then it was only a matter of time before it blossomed between them. Although if they could have read one another's thoughts they would have discovered that their not so secret desire to invite such a coupling in was indeed reciprocated. When they at last parted her face was a bright pink that only made her look even more adorable in his eyes. He smiled a true smile for the first time in ages as he looked down at her, letting on her hands so that he could run his finger down her soft cheek. This image would have been picture perfect had Zack not made a strange gurgle and went still all the sudden.

"Normally I wouldn't interrupt such a heart warmin' scene but we 'ave a plan to finish and a fop to kill," Anna said as she held a sword borrowed from another pirates point first at Zack's vulnerable behind.

"I second that," Brandy mumbled whilst trying not to look down to the affectionate display on the floor.

"Well ye don't have to make such a point on it," it seemed that the youngest Sparrow had gained his sense of humor back. He leaped to his feet with a grace only years of balancing on mizzen masts could have given him before offering his hand to the lady still sprawled out like a rag doll. She took his help, for the first not caring that her two left feet had her stumbling face first onto a man's chest and into his arms.

"I wouldn't if ye were usin' yer first head and not the second," Anna snapped and handed the weapon back to it's original owner. "We're on a tight leash 'ere, who knows how long Amanda can keep those slimy bastards busy."

"Amanda's here?" Emma turned from her new beau to her sister's friend, an expectant look on her face.

"Aye," the female pirate fought hard not to smile at the younger woman's quickly brightening features. "Both your sister are here, come to find ye. But if we don't hurry up they risk getting' caught and the plan is ruined, so let's get a move on already!"

**Downstairs**

Said plan was already in danger whether or not Anna Maria met up with Amanda as they had originally set up. It appeared that this party was starting to run it's course earlier then expected. At first things had been going exactly as anticipated, Daniel had taken his woman of choice upstairs after a few puffed up words to entice to show himself off. This left Amanda to take care of those that remained, which was where her vast repertoire of bawdy songs and dances, though beneath her smile she couldn't help but begin to worry. Her job was to keep what was left of the crew busy while her sister took care of Daniel and his infernal weapon, well that sure did seem easier when they planned this whole thing than it was in real life.

Out of all the very inebriated men in the hall there was one in particular that was starting to give her the wrong sort of feeling up her spine. She recognized him only after she had heard him speak to a fellow pirate, if his huge frame wasn't enough to give his identity away his heavy French accent sure did. This man was one piece of work, and the longer she was at her act the more she fought the panic setting in that told her she just might recognize her too. Whenever she began a new song or gave some other sailor her boisterous attentions the Frenchman was always near by, and the look on his face was nothing like the besotted fools around him. He would inch in closer each time she switched laps, making himself only obvious to her as all else must have assumed he was simply moving in for his own turn with the girl.

Just as she began walking the length of the room to find her next avid fan she noticed something or someone really that did not belong where he was. Just through the wide double doors scurried a trio of men, pirates obviously, but they certainly did not belong to the crew of the _Demon_. In fact the harder she looked the more some of the men reminded her of the sailors on the _Pearl_ and _Diamond_. As she let a rather portly seaman have quite the view of her corseted figure she had to keep from making a scene when one of the intruders actually waved at her. So, the scouting party had made it to their destination, and here she was trapped in a tavern servers' nightmare.

"Run out of songs, ma petite?"

"Blast."

**West Wing**

Captain Daniel Sparrow, self-proclaimed greatest pirate of the seven seas, true heir to the largest treasure ever amounted and greatest lover since Don Juan lay spread eagled out across his bed with a mostly empty bottle of wine in one hand and a painted woman in the other. Or at least that how Lucinda was sure he saw himself, in all reality he had obviously puffed up most of his stories, had only his own weak sum of plunder to his name and she had not intention of finding out his skills in the Don Juan domain. She was perfectly fine with only knowing one man like that in her life and could do without knowing another, thank you very much. Actually she wasn't even in his arms, let alone his hand, not that he had not kept trying. He only assumed she was playing coy, had already said so several times, but this only seemed to spur him on to pursue her more.

"And then there was the incident with the Aboriginals in Australia, savages they are you know," he took another drink right from the bottle. It was interesting to watch as he became more a slave to the drink, long ago he'd abandoned the lead crystal he brought up with him in favor of a more direct approach. However his good English still managed to stay intact, for that she gave a little credit but not much.

"I've 'eard so," she trailed a single finger over the bared flesh of his chest left open from his unbuttoned shirt. "Vicious things they tell in the pubs, most sailors don't live to tell the tale. Am I right?"

"Indeed you are, Scarlet," somehow Lucy didn't think the Tortuga woman would mind overmuch is she borrowed her name for an evening. "Nearly took my head off with one of those sharpened flying contraptions of theirs."

"But you did, what a sight ye must 'ave been fighting off them dirty demons," her diction suffered the longer she stayed with him but the lower she sounded the more believable she'd be. "How did ye manage to escape?"

"With my superior fencing skills and unmatchable aim with my firearms of course. And once those uncivilized beasts were all slain I took the gold they were hoarding and sailed off to my victory." She rewarded him for his blatant disregard for another culture with an impressed squeal and a teasing view of just how low her neckline truly was.

"I've never met someone as brave as ye, cap'n," it took all her power not to gag as she slid in closer to the repulsive man. All that kept her from doing so was the reminder that if she failed to steal his precious crown from him then there was no chance in hell that they could topple him.

"No, I don't think you would," his smug smile had not left his face all night. He let his eyes wander over the curves she was unafraid to use to her advantage, all the while letting her limbs become entangle with his.

"It's like some of the stories the sailors tell, ye'd think ye 'ad some sort of magic to yer side," the shudder of revulsion she felt he interpreted as pleasure came from his hand as he trailed it over the tops of her breasts.

"Many have searched for such magic," he spoke as though the words were the most seductive things in the world, "but only those worthy ever find them."

"And are ye one of those lucky few?" she backed away as though teasing when he tried to unlace the front closure of her bodice.

"Of course I am, little minx," the bottle dropped to the floor as Daniel seemed to recover from his previous intoxication in favor for moving in on the woman at his side.

"How amazing," she breathed slowly as she inched little by little to the edge of the bed. "What sort of magic trinket do ye 'ave? Spell book maybe from a wicked witch?"

"Much more rare then a silly book of incantations," he seemed to become more puffed up the more he spoke of his secret weapon.

"I'd just luv to see what a man like ye could 'ave used against yer enemies, it's arousing just thinking' 'bout it. So much power in one man," it seemed her choice of words had finally hit something in the pompous man.

"You like that do you?" she nodded, her eyes half closed as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Then you have excellent taste, my dear. I'll show it to you, then…" he trailed off and looked her up from head to toe. He hopped off the huge bed and walked across the room, she followed quickly behind him. The pedestal she had noticed when they first entered the room was where he stopped, his hands hovering over the fancy box it held aloft.

"It's in there? So small for a killer thing," her head cocked to the side.

"Do not be deceived by it's commonplace appearance," he lightly chastised her. "I stole this object from a shrine in Greece, defeating all it's guardians and the enchantments that had kept it safe for thousands of years." She gave the appropriate oohs and ahhs whenever he looked a reaction, just impatient for him to open the damn lid and let her see what she had been sacrificing her time and dignity for.

"What is it then?" she hung onto his arm, looked over it at the still closed box.

"A crown once belonging to a goddess of the sea, a nymph by the name of Thetis who was the mother of the mythical Achilles," she feigned ignorance when he gave her an expectant look. "He was the greatest of all heroes in their mythology, it might be a little above you to have learned such classic literature. But continuing, this crown was her wedding present from her father the former ruler of the oceans and had all her power therein still inside it."

"So whoever has this crown 'as control of the sea?"

"Indeed, and it is with this that I shall smite my barbarian brothers and take what is rightfully mine," he unlocked the little chest and flipped open the lid with a flourish. She moved in closer, and surprisingly he let her and she saw the pearl and coral diadem that had been the catalyst for all their troubles. It was beautiful to be sure, still glimmering the light as if it had been made only yesterday instead of millennia ago.

"It's luvely," she said in a hushed voice.

"Isn't it," he picked it to admire it in the early dawn light that now streamed through the window. She did her best to take her look and though he was more then happy to let her see every time she tried to touch it he'd pull it back with what almost sounded like a hiss. There wasn't much time left, she had to get that crown away from him and leave the house as quickly as possible. It didn't help that the closer she came to the Daniel the more amorous he seemed to become.

The sound of what seemed like a scuffle caught then bother off guard. It came from in the hallway and not all that far off.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she was sure a sweat began to break out on her brow. But fate would not intervene as the sounds became closer and more angry.

"That," he sat the jeweled crown back into it's box but did not turn away from it, his ears waiting for the next sound.

"Probably just the men, ye know how the rum can make 'em all violent like," her fingers itched for wanting to snatch the treasure from it's velvet cushion. "Let 'em 'ave their ruff houssin', we have more important things to do."

"They should know better when their's a battle to be fought soon," Daniel ignored her words and at last turned his back on her. With lightening speed out shot her hands, they gripped the cold tiara and hid it behind her back with one while the other petted her enemies' long hair.

"Like I said, let 'em 'ave their fun," she looked around for something heavy enough to smash over his head. There was nothing within reach and should he turn to the right he would instantly see his precious crown was no longer in it's safe haven. However time was going against her and the sounds of battle were coming closer and closer, when the footsteps were just outside the door which she knew for a fact was not locked she did the first and only thing she could think of. The hand which had been on his back gripped his arm, spun him to the left and pulled him down by his collar.

The feeling of his lips on her by far had to be on the most disgusting things she had ever felt in her life, but it did take his attention away from the skirmish she was sure had begun outside. As he started to respond to her kiss the door was finally kicked open, slamming loudly against the opposite wall, and in walked the very last person she would ever have wanted to find her like this.


	20. First Blood

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing save for the OC's that are contained within, everything else belongs to Disney, the actors who played the beloved characters and those who wrote them in the first place. Another day, another chapter posted…ah how time flies. So here is another quick one, I had originally intended for another "flash forward" here but instead saved that for the third in the trilogy to push that plot and so this one got cut short. Well, not much else in the realm of new so go on read, review and enjoy!

**Special Thanks****: **As always to my faithful reviewer, _trainsgirl13_, thank you for leaving a word in- it's always appreciated.

**Daniel's Bedchamber**

"Danny, I'm home," Jack sang and kicked the door open, slamming it against the adjoining wall. He already had his sword drawn and ready, expecting his pompous brother to attack at any minute or at least have a guard waiting to take his head off. Instead what he found was something so far from what he predicted that had him lowering his weapon a little. Not a crewman in sight, no angry sibling wielding a gun or sharp device of metal ready to run him through. What he found was indeed his brother as promised but he was not alone, oh no not in the least bit alone. There was a woman, a hired one from what little he could see of her, all over his brother as they exchanged kiss after sloppy kiss. Said brother turned just the slightest bit towards to door, his eyes though did not, as though his rather loud entrance was more like a nuisance then a challenge.

"You always did have the most atrocious timing," Daniel said as he pulled away from his wench.

"Timing's got nothing' to do with it, mate. Now if you'd be so kind as to step away from the strumpet I get to takin' yer ugly head off."

"Yes, I suppose it would be best to commence with your slaying and such," not once had Danny even turned fully around to face his brother. From his post at the door Jack motioned for his men to leave this battle to him, they took his order and began moving downstairs. Out of the corner of his eye he did notice how Daniel had moved just the tiniest bit but reasoned that he must just been fooling around with this woman a bit more before they went on their rampage. However the tell tale click of a flint lock moving into place had him quickly turning his full attention back to the couple and more importantly the man who had pulled the pistol from his coat.

"Sneaky bastard," Jack considered how long it would take for him to pull his own firearm from it's holster and have it ready to shoot before the fop pulled the trigger. The odds were not in his favor, then again when were they ever?

"I prefer to consider myself forward thinking," he smirked an evil smirk and aimed. "Any last words, brother mine?"

"Sod off," if he ran now all the good that would do would be to give Daniel a wonderful target of his retreating self as he attempted escape down the hall. There was no way he was going to let anyone, least of all this girly man, shoot him in the back.

"Poor choice, good bye Jack," the barrel was level with the spot right between the eyes. "I would say it's been nice knowing you but that would start a filthy lying habit, oh well." His finger moved to pull the iron trigger, it was almost there when a vicious jab landed dead center of his stomach and he dropped the pistol where it clattered to the floor to fire harmlessly into a dresser.

The woman, who had been all but forgotten by both men was the culprit behind Danny's sudden collapse as he doubled over in pain. She had slipped around her former John while the siblings had been ensconced in their banter and at the opportune moment slammed her elbow into is middle.

"You little whore!" he stumbled over to his desk where he tried to regain his breath.

"Thanks much," Jack muttered as he watched the pathetic display, apparently for a pirate the other man couldn't take a hit.

Daniel recovered as quickly as he could, turning around to look at her with an enraged expression on his face. What had been a soft visage intent on seducing her turned ugly in a matter of seconds, he looked almost crazed at she met his gaze. Before either of the other occupants of the room realized what had happened the younger man had sprinted back to the podium until he was before the wench.

"Traitorous slut," the back of his hand cracked across her face. One of his gaudy rings cut a long gash horizontally from ear to the end of her cheek, leaving a bloody stream in it's wake. She screamed and reeled backwards, holding her damaged face in one hand as the other slipped something into her pocket, this unknown to either of the captains.

"There ain't no reason for that, Danny," Jack felt the tiniest bit of guilt for the wench. "Your fight's with me, leave the woman out of it."

"Serves her right," he wiped the blood from his hand on a handkerchief, the insanity slowly leaving him as he pulled a sword from it's shelf on the wall.

Across the room the lady in red was kneeling on the ground, one hand gripping the bed post so hard her knuckles turned a strained white. She still held her cheek, her face partially hidden by the fall of hair that had come loose from her fall. After a moment she pulled herself to her feet and from her skirts she pulled a small, one shot pistol and held it up, it's aim clearly on Daniel…unfortunately Jack saw this first and in his normal fashion made a face that gave her away. The captain of the _Demon_ saw the strange expression on the face of his opponent and turned to find the source, he ducked at the last second as she shot. The bullet imbedded itself into a mirror, the hole right behind where her prey's head should have been, showering shattered glass upon the floor instead of blood and brains.

"Bloody hell, sorry there," Jack wanted to laugh at the shocked look on Daniel's face, he didn't pick his women very well either. He looked at the woman, her face too read surprise but that was expected as her assassination hadn't gone as planned.

"What is wrong with you?" Danny screamed at the woman. "Who sent you, you," he stuttered over his words, "damned Jezebel!"

She didn't speak but pulled yet another single shot gun and now a dagger from a leather strap on her leg. With the back of her sleeve she wiped off the white mask and kohl, which had started to drip below her eyes from the few tears that came from the wound which was now oozing a small river down her neck.

"Stupid bitch doesn't know when to quit," her enemy spat at her. Jack cocked his head to side, watching this woman with a scrutinizing eye, his brother paid him no heed but she…she obviously noticed him as she kept sending looks out the corner of her eye in his direction. "No problem, I'll deal with her first then we can at last finish our quarrel," he held his weapon up in mocking challenge to her which she readily returned.

"Somethin' ain't right here," Jack took two steps further into the room. Light from the early morning sun filtrated in more and more with every passing second making the features of the woman clearer. Her make up had come off in a mixture of messy kisses, tears and blood and her own smearing of it did not do her any justice.

"Let's have it then, the sooner your meet your…death…" Danny too cocked his head to the side. "Do I…know you…?" The pirate seemed to truly be thinking over his own question, apparently she wasn't exactly one of his regular lays but it did seem to puzzle him more then it should. They circled on another a little, Jack all the time staying on the outskirts watching with a sharp eye trying to solve the dilemma for himself. It was then that the blade wielding 'Jezebel' met his gaze for a split second, sea green eyes looking right into deep brown.

"Lucy?"

She groaned and hung her head as her cover was blown.

"Lucy?" Danny sneered. "Your woman?" He seemed to study the woman in front of him like a scientific specimen. A moment later the light of recognition light in his dark eyes, followed by what to have been the most vile, evil laughter he had ever let fall from his lips.

"Are you finished?" she finally spoke.

"Oh my dear I have not yet begun," the smile he gave her was unnerving. "And you, dear brother, I can only imagine what must be going through that rum addled mind of yours right now."

"Enough chit chat," Jack sounded hoarse, he nearly growled out his words. "Pick up your sword and fight like a man!"

"Testy are we? Then I accept," they lunged at one another.

**Meanwhile on the Beach**

Anna Maria lead the reunited couple through the short cut she and her own party had taken back to the shore. The boats were still there as they ran through the jungle line, the sun raising with every second spreading light on the bleached sand and heating their skin. Two pirates were standing guard over their getaway, anxious looks on their faces when only those three came into sight.

"Where's the Cap'n?" one of the crewmen of the _Pearl_ asked, looking over Zack's shoulder.

"Still doin' his business I'm sure," he pulled the extra guns they brought with them from a canvas bag under one of the boat's seats.

"Do we wait or go back?" the other man was one of Alex's sailors, he looked to the second in command for orders. Zack loaded his pistol with the speed and efficiency that a life time of piracy could only afford.

"Take her," he nodded to the blond girl at his side, "back to the _Diamond_ then get back here as fast as ye can. As-fast-as-you-can am I understood?" the hard look in his normally jovial face could have frozen ice water.

"Aye, aye, sir!" the man saluted as best he could before making a spot for Emma to sit.

"What am I supposed to do there?" she asked him boldly.

"Go to Alex, figure it out from there just don't do anything' stupid," he shoved the last cutlass into his sash.

"Damnit Zack I know you're worried but I'm fit to fight!"

"When I get back then we'll see, but right now I 'ave to get my brother and the others out 'cause it's gonna be damn near impossible to get the slip on them by now," he held her shoulders with both hands, giving her a good shake just to show just how serious he was. He looked at the girl before him, she was tall enough that he didn't hardly even need to bend his head to look eye to eye with her. Her thin face was tanned more so then he remembered and her hair was haphazardly chopped so it barely brushed the bottoms of her ears. She had changed, as he had first noticed back in the mansion, but what he saw now was the range of emotions behind her eyes that had not been there before.

"But when you return?" even her turn of phrase seemed to be different.

Was this still the same silly, impatient maid that first caught his attention months ago? In a way she was, she was still Emma Catherine Collins, but in other ways that skittish maid would never be back again. Although was this a really a bad thing? He adored the fussy thing she had been because she was the opposite of the shady women he was accustomed to, this new Emma might take some getting used to but there was still a very clear line between her and said other women.

"When I get back if it comes down to hand to hand, if ye can handle it go right ahead." It was a little tough to imagine her in combat but for some reason he agreed.

"I'll hold you to that," she kissed his whiskered cheek. A small smile graced her face, the first he was sure had not done so in some time. He couldn't help the smirk that crept up on him, but it sure did feel good to do so- he felt himself again. When the blush that always seemed to be her trademark turned her cheeks a dusty rose he realized for all her changes that girl he missed might only be hiding under a new exterior.

"Good, now get yer pretty self in that boat," he offered a hand which she took and helped her into the wooden longboat.

"We need to be getin' back, the girls probably hold out much longer," Anna looked back to the swaying trees.

"Girls?" Emma looked up as the sailor began to push off.

"Aye," Anna smiled a little, "yer sisters sent me to get ye outta there."

"How did they know?" she asked in shock as the boat now bobbed in the salty water as the rower pulled out the oars.

"Can't say for sure, they'll tell ye once they get back. Get her back safe!" she replied then shouted at the man at the front of the craft. Emma looked like she wanted to ask a million questions but the tide helped to pull them fast out into open water and all she could do was look back with a confused expression at the two on the beach.

"She's gonna pester all you until she gets everythin' outta ye, but then again me and my brothers might too. How did ye three get passed us anyway?"

"I'll tell ye later, let's get back before Jack gets his fool self killed."

"Like she said, I'll hold ye to that 'cause it's gotta be a good story I feel it."

Anna rolled her eyes at the youngest Sparrow's newly rediscovered funny bone as they raced back along the path to the mansion. By the time they reached their destination the sounds of battle were loud and clear, some of the party guests who were not of the pirate persuasion were running from the building in fear as gun shots and the ring of swords sounded from behind them. The two looked at one another, nodded, pulled their weapons and charged into the fray. At first they were almost ignored, but as they made their way closer to the main stairs the men of the _Demon_ at least figured out they meant business and started to fight back. As it was they were backed into the main hall instead, but the open space only gave them the advantage. With more room to maneuver they turned the tables by working as one to turn their enemies' backs to the wall and ending them there. Anna blocked as Zack would strike and then they would reverse, sending the opponent into a dizzy spell just trying to keep his eye on the movement of the steel waving in his face. Once those who fought them were pushed into a corner Anna would pull her dirty tricks, either a swift kick to the groin or a palm to the nose and from there the final move was for Zack to choose.

"We should work together more often," he grinned after sucker punching a rather ugly man in the face.

"Flatterer."

"Always."

The sudden sound of crashing glass, or at least something that sounded like it, startled them out of their post-fight banter. They spun around only to find the unconscious body of Daniel's infamously huge and brutal Frenchman crumbled in a heap at their feet. Atop a table right behind him stood Amanda, still holding half the broken vase she had smashed over his head.

"About time you two got here."

"Nice to see you, sister in law. Nice hit," he kicked the nearly senseless man on the ground hard in the ribs.

"Thank you but I say we get out of here 'cause a vase isn't going to be saving our skins any time soon," she hopped from the dining table, dusted off her hands and chucked the useless vase over her shoulder.

"What about the Cap'n?" Anna punched an upcoming opponent in the face and as he fell to the floor looked at the stairs which were inaccessible due to the sheer amount of men on there fighting. Those of Danny's were working hard to keep those of Jack's from getting up and really it a very large, very deadly game of tug-a-war.

"I don't think we'll win this on land, Dan's already geared up for a battle on water." Zack shot another sailor as the man made for the door and motioned out a window where the _Demon _was beingreadied to sail as it's crew hurriedly boarded it. He thought hard and quickly, trying to come up with a change of plans on the spot as more fights broke out around him.

"So what do we do?" Amanda grabbed one of Anna's guns and fired at a man who was coming up behind her with a frighteningly jagged knife.

"Beat them to it!" he forced them to make for the door. "We're sitting ducks without the ships."

"But my sister is still up there!"

"I'm sure she's found Jack by now, those two can take care of themselves."

"So we're abandoning them?" Amanda tried to go back but this time two pairs of hands pulled her along even as she bit and scratched at them. "This 'fall behind, left behind' rule is bullshit!"

"Without his ship Danny is useless to those scugs who work for him," Anna said as they ran. "We take it out and we win, now come on!"

**On the Second Floor**

Upstairs the topic of their conversation was parrying a thrust of sharpened steel from slashing his face clean open. The brothers had maneuvered themselves from the master bedroom and into the hall, which now seemed much shorter then before but that was probably more due to the fact that neither expected to be dueling to the death in it. As Jack made a lunge to Daniel's abdomen the later used a silver tray from a nearby bureau as a shield and shove the former several steps back. He was now at the top of the servant stairs, a tiny, spiraling and very steep descent that could either be his best advantage or his own death trap. Looking up at his opponent who was taking his pleasant time Jack made the fast decision to run down those stairs, accelerating his speed by jumping atop and sliding down the banister. He could hear Danny curse followed by his heavy footfalls as he descended, Jack waited behind the door at the bottom.

For the few moments he had in waiting his mind wandered to just how the hell Lucy had managed to pull the wool so totally over his eyes this time. Was there really any use in being angry, not that he exactly had the time to due so right now but still He ceased his idle thoughts when Danny burst from the doorway, sword lifted high and a murderous look on his face. Jack jumped from his hiding place, their blades met with a loud clang when they brought them down upon one another with all the strength either had. Kicks and punches were thrown back and forth, some hitting their target but most not as both men were in constant motion.

Lucinda appeared in the entrance, watching as they made a path through the newly abandoned kitchen. Her eyes spied a fireplace not five feet from her, it's cast iron tools still in their cage, she stuffed her dagger in her bodice in favor of the wonderfully sharp poker that just begged to be used. With her new weapon in hand she looked for the fight, by now Jack had leaped over a table, turned it over and was making a mad dash for the main exit. Daniel fried his foot from where the barricade had pinned it to the floor and made his getaway just as she brought the heavy iron down hard into the wood. She muttered a plethora of swears at her bad luck this day and added a few more as she fought to free the sharp end from where it had been embedded. It took one foot to brace against the table and both hands pulling with all her strength to pull it like the sword from the stone but at last it was hers again. As she hurried out she at least knew that when she plunged the spike into that vile man's head he would not be getting back up again.

She found the two battling through a very cluttered parlor, though it looked like it had been used as storage for some time. Jack was balancing precariously atop a leaning tower of haphazardly stacked chests. As he hopped from one tower of junk to the next Daniel scurried over chairs, barrels and old dress makers dummies all the while using his rapier as a spear, aiming for his brother's heels or just about any other body part he could possibly reach. When this didn't seem to work Danny seemed to grow grasshopper legs himself, springing up on the nearest wardrobe to continue the deadly chase on common ground. She looked around for the simplest way in, it was indeed a very crowded room that even getting passed the first half was a feat in itself. It passed through her mind just how those two who were much larger then her had managed to make their acrobatic like fight seem to easy. As the young pirate finally reached somewhere close to the battling captains, not so much an effortless task as they were in constant motion, the villain began to speak.

"Any reason for chasing me into this cluttered mess?" he took a desperate leap across a ravine of broken tables.

"Well it ain't doin' you any good, now is it?" Jack tried to slash the man as he almost lost balance but Daniel was nothing if not quick on his feet.

"You either," as they made yet another race around the room he at last noticed the woman watching them. "Seems we have company."

"You talk too much," he made it a point not to look at his fiancée, though she did not know whether it was for her safety from his sibling or from Jack himself.

"Do you not want to take a moment and ask her just what she was doing here in the first place?"

Jack said not a word as they exchanged blow after blow, neither drawing blood in an excruciating stalemate.

"I must say until you interrupted us I truly was enjoying myself."

A particularly hard attack slammed down on Daniel's sword, so hard that the reverberations sent shakes up his arm all the way to his shoulder.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut it and fight already!"

From her spot now on the opposite end of the room Lucy bit her lip, eyeing the obstacle course in front of her and debating how long it would take her to cross it. True she had more of a knack for balance and precarious places then her siblings but the two fighting to the death were creating new paths and blockages with every leap and lunge they made. Not only that but her current attire made even running a small miracle, climbing would be impossible. But she shook her head, refusing to let something as foolish as a dress have her shaking in fear. Hiking her skirt to her waist and tying it in place and kicking off her heeled shoes Lucy pulled up onto a desk before making her own trail into the fray.

With the duel things were not going to well planned, and Daniel knew it because he had turned the tables with his most favorite of weapons, words.

"Poor Jackie," thrust, "I take it she didn't tell you," parry. "Well at least you know the wench has some sort of brain on her shoulders."

Jack said nothing but his attacks were becoming less and less affective, sloppy even.

"Had it not been for your intrusion I'm sure she would have gotten what she wanted, whatever that may be," he blade caught first blood as it bit clean through the sleeve of Jack's coat. With the split second he had of his opponent's attention divided Daniel kicked the barrel his brother had been standing on. For a few heartbeats Jack wobbled back and forth, arms indwelling to keep his balance but with a loud crash he fell backwards into an ancient bed frame.

"Bugger," from his location on the floor the captain of the _Pearl_ let the dust settle and the pain slowly ebb away from the center of his back where he had landed. The tip of a sword pointed at his throat took all his thoughts away from a sore back, he looked up to meet the smiling face he loved to hate.

"Before I end you, dearest big brother I just thought you'd like to know something," he leaned in, easily batting away the final attempt at an attack by his disabled enemy.

"And what's that?"

"Only that your woman tasted divine when I had her."

Jack spit in his face.

"Good riddance," Daniel sneered and whipped his face with the disgusted look. He raised his sword arm high, it's blade gleaming with a smattering of red then he went to bring it down.

"Hey! You slimy bastard, try pickin' on some one your own size!" Both men looked over, not five feet from them standing with one stocking foot on a mound of clothes and the other on a vanity was Lucinda. But she was not really what held their attention, oh no it was the coral crown she held threateningly in her hands that did.

"How did you get that?" Danny paused in his slaying, his eyes not quite believing what they showed him.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let Jack up," her voice was cold and calm as she stared him down.

"Never," the man was confident in his situation. He had his most hated enemy at his mercy, one stroke downward and the man at his feet would be no more and really it wasn't as though she could harm his precious weapon. Even trying to break the seemingly delicate tiara upon the ground by smashing wouldn't leave the tiniest of indents. "Say farewell to your betrothed."

He brought his sword down, she screamed her lover's name then pulled the crown atop her own head and then all was white.


	21. Freeing Thetis

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing save for my own Ocs but I have a feeling even they would try and dispute that. And so here we all are once again, this one gave me some trouble I must say yet I cannot for the life of me figure out why. Now not that I want to come off as complaining but I've been looking at the stats for this particular story for the past month and I've noticed something. As of the last time I checked there were fifty visitors in the month of October and yet only one has reviewed. Now I thank that reviewer very much, you know who you are, and I don't want to seem like I'm begging for feedback but it makes me think that I've lost touch with this fic. Any constructive criticism is welcome and if anyone feels like the story has gone off it's path there is still time for some revamping, as there's still about seven chapters left. Alright, that's all I wanted to say so let's move on shall we?

**Aboard the **_**Black Diamond**_

From her perch on the bow a skinny, copper haired girl watched the shore with a sharp eye and a concentrated expression on her face. Her pale eyes searched the shore line for something only she understood, a sign, a bit of movement, anything really to either confirm or deny her fears. Those fears she kept bottled up inside herself, not wanting to start a panic in the crew around her or even in herself for a matter of fact. She impatiently swiped a lock of hair from her field of vision that the ever growing winds had begun to toss to and fro. Nothing so far, not even the slightest hint that the danger she dreaded could be on the horizon. Still she debated if she should continue her vigil, was it really too good to be true…she doubted it but even the wicked could hope.

Her mind was nearly made up and for a second she thought to climb back aboard the deck when a flash of light suddenly blinded her. When the shock and glare wore off the girl saw only spheres of white and deep black shadows were crystal clear vision once was. Brandy rubbed her sore eyes, trying to make the blobs of light and dark that impeded her sight go away as they watered terribly. When the tears were wiped away and she finally could see properly again her whole body went cold at the spectacle before her on land. The light was diminishing quickly but she recognized the pale blue beam that erupted like some strange sun from the jungle canopy. There was only one person, place and thing that could have made that bright display and of curse it was the very thing she was dreading not a moment ago. Like some scrawny limbed monkey she pulled herself from the bow, scrambling for each foot and hand hold with a trembling grip until she touched down on the deck. She searched the hoard of sailors rushing to and fro preparing for battle for one of the captains but finding even one man in particular was like a needle in a hay stack.

When her eyes failed her turned to her ears instead, Alexander and Zachariah Sparrow both had loud enough mouths to carry across any ruckus. This did not fail her, their deep voices came from somewhere near the mizzen mast giving out orders to their crew. The girl was forced to forcibly push her way through the dense crowd when simple "get outta my ways" failed to do any good. As the last man was harshly shoved to his rear she at last came face to face with the duel captains of the _Black Diamond_.

"Some one's used the crown," she panted, half leaned over as she tried to catch her breath. Fighting your way through a hoard of battle ready pirates took more energy then one would assume.

"What now?" they asked in unison, both a little confused as they looked away from the bosun whom they had been speaking to.

"Don't tell me ye didn't see that great big ol' blast of light?" Brandy looked up at them in disbelief.

"'Course we did," Alex sounded indignant. "We're not blind, girlie." He said a few quick words to his officer about readying the last of the gun crews before waving him off to finish up with his duties

"Just didn't know what exactly we were lookin' at," Zack scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't think most people would, really."

"Well ye blubbering parrots that light was what 'appened every time Danny used that bloody crown," Brandy snapped.

"So big brother just plopped that thing on his head again?" The elder of the two took on a slightly more serious look but not by much, all else he did was slowly stroke his newly growing beard.

"Can't ye take anythin' other then women and rum seriously? But yeah seems like it, or some one did…" the turn coat young woman had the urge to either wring her hands in worry or wring their necks in contempt but held herself back on both.

"What do ye mean some one else?" the younger man leaned in till he was right in her face. Zack did not trust Brandy as far as he could toss her, despite how easy it might have been to do so. "Is there somethin' you ain't telling us 'cause if you are I won't be able to say I'd be all that surprised."

"Damn ye to hell Sparrow! I try to give ye a heads up and ye just insult me over and over again!"

"Let the woman talk, Zack," Alex tried to hold the other man back by his shoulder. "Now what was that about an advantage?"

"Just sayin' that in all the commotion anybody could 'ave gotten their hands on the blasted thing. Now get outta me face!" she pushed him back with a surprising amount of strength. "Yer idiot brothers were ready to tear each other to ribbons last time I checked so either one might 'ave done it and if I was ye I'd want to be ready for anything'!"

"Can't things ever just be easy and somewhat normal?" Alexander looked over at his sibling. "Why is it that every time our family finds themselves in a tight spot we always seem to have some sort of supernatural fiend to battle for our very lives?"

"Just lucky I suppose," Zachariah shrugged. "So in this case as much as I hate to say it but the wench is right. We should warn the men that whoever comes out guns blazing might have somethin' other then cannonballs in their arsenal."

"You're welcome," Brandy grumbled as the two walked away to execute their plan without such much as a by your leave.

**Meanwhile inside the Mansion**

What was initially a spark of bright white light exploded into a solid beam of blue, it's force not just something to be seen but felt as Danny was blown from his precarious perch out into the hall. Jack however was spared this foray into flight by what had been his prison only moments before, the piles of shelves and desks formed a fortress around him that held up against the strange force. When the light at last began to die down it seemed like ages had past but in reality it had been mere seconds. Daniel was moaning outside the door no doubt from landing the wrong way on a side table or slamming into a banister from the railing overlooking the main hall. Slowly Jack pulled himself from his safety zone, kohl lined eyes searching for some sort of answer to what the hell had just happened. Once his vision was corrected the sight the met him made him wish that id hadn't.

His lady was still in one piece so he supposed that at least he should be thankful for that but other then this he wasn't entirely sure what to think. The pale blue beam that had shot out into the sky was now a slight glow that covered Lucinda from head to toe, those toes however were suspended six inches from the floor. Her eyes were no more the striking sea green they had always been but a brilliant blue as well that did not stay the same shade for more then a few seconds. In fact it almost seemed like all the colors of the waters of the world were mixed in her eyes, all fighting to be the next to shine. And oh did they shine, the glow lit up her face like a jack o' lantern. Her hair too had changed, the tips a pale white blond in stark contrast to the rest of her dark tresses that slowly creped up to bleach more inch by inch. It also was floating around her as though she were underwater, ever moving with a grace only the current of the ocean could give. One thing that did catch his gaze even with all the strangeness that abounded was the lack of blood on her face. Where there had been a nasty, jagged cut that spilled her life's essence out like a water fall there was only the slightly of gashes-barely there at all. Whatever was happening had healed her wound, so he guessed in hindsight that was one of the only two things he could be grateful right now.

As he finally stood on solid ground again he kept a safe distance from the woman who stood in a newly made circle of clean floor, everything around her had been pushed in all directions in a five foot circumference. Any chance of solving the puzzle for himself though was dashed with the obnoxious voice that sounded from the hall.

"Have you had your fun, Thetis? The light show was lovely but it's time to go back into the crown like a good girl," if Danny meant to sound polite or sympathetic he failed astronomically.

Lucy turned her glowing gaze onto the man in the door way, he at least had the decency to cower a little when her face curled into a terrifying snarl. And then she was right in his face, neither man had even noticed she had moved until it was too late and they felt the breeze she left in her wake. A slow hiss came from her lips as she turned her head this way and that much like an animal studying it's prey. Jack slowly moved in closer, careful with every step he made towards the ever changing creature that was his fiancée.

"Enough, nymph," a slight warble in his voice let the others know that fear was now making it way into his mind. But Daniel was a stubborn man even in the face of mortal danger, this might have worked in his favor in many other situations but not in this one. "Back in the crown! I order you to get yourself back where you belong!"

Her face became even less human as a growl came from deep in her throat, her lips pulling back to bare her teeth. From beneath the coral crown the long blond hair that now had taken completely over shot out like silky ropes grabbed the frightened man, actually lifting him off his feet and throwing him over the railing. She floated over to look at him as he hit the hard floor back first, his groans of pain making her smile like a happy little girl, she even giggled as he limped out the front door towards the dock.

All this commotion had caught the attention of what few men remained from the group Jack had initially lead in. Some were even brave enough to climb the stairs to get a better look at the floating, glowing woman leaning over the railing like with the exuberance of a child. Step by step their leader even made his way towards her, maneuvering back in his unique way whenever a tendril of blond hair shot out too close to him or the shimmering aura that surrounded her tried to cling to him instead.

"Darlin'?" he tentatively asked.

She ignored him in favor of swinging precariously off the banister, her feet dangling freely over the side.

"I know what good balance ye got luv, but I think you should get down," braving whatever magic had it's hold on her Jack reached out to pull her back. A hiss was her first instinct, leaning in until their faces were but centimeters apart faster then he could blink. Her happy mood instantly gone was replaced by the same vicious nature she has turned on Danny. But the snarl that had been making it's home upon her face almost instantly melted away, her head tilted to the side in what seemed to be confusion. Instead of biting the hands which held her or scratching out his eyes she merely looked at him as though he were some new species that happened to come her way.

"I don't think that's yer lady, sir," one of the men ventured warily.

"She's in there somewhere," he answered a bit nervous himself.

The woman murmured something, her voice a strange combination of two tones, in a language Jack had never heard in his life. When he looked back to the pirates behind him they all shook their heads in a unison, all just as befuddled as he was. When he came back to the shining face it had lost some of the curiosity that had been so prevalent not a moment before, she almost looked puzzled now. One white hand reached up, tracing the lines of his face yet never actually touching them. Again she spoke in the strange language, but this time it seemed like more of a question then the first time.

"I can't understand a word yer sayin', luv," normally he would have made a joke out of that but it just didn't seem appropriate.

A slightly disturbing smile spread across her features, Jack wanted to step away but those pulsating tendrils of golden hair trapped him where he was. They swirled around his waist, pulling him even closer to the possessed woman. Two of the four men nearby began to pull their weapons but their captain signaled them to stand down the moment he saw the glint of their swords. Even though whatever had taken control of his Lucy had yet to lash out at him or his men did not mean that it wouldn't if provoked. But there was no way in hell that he'd let that happen, whether or not if she was herself he'd take no risk. Unfortunately she noticed them as well, her expression started to turn back into the animal-like visage again, Jack acted quickly taking hold of her face in both hands, forcing her though gently to give her attention back to him.

"Lucy, listen me," he looked deep into her ever changing eyes. "Come on, sweet heart yer a stronger woman then this to let her take control like this."

Thetis seemed taken aback, but whether this was because she was offended or surprised he could not tell. What was obvious though was the change from an aquamarine shine in her strange gaze to something more familiar, they darkened little by little until their natural sea green was hiding just beneath the surface. For a breath halting moment the colors fought each other, her expression going from angry to painful to near exhaustion over and over again. Then she lifted one hand, her naturally pale skin luminescent as if it were lit from the inside and touched it to Jack's whiskered cheek. That was when the tidal wave came, not metaphorically but in reality-those four extra sailors, Lucy and Jack himself were dry and inside one instant then enveloped in water the next. He couldn't breathe, the water formed a whirlpool around them all before anyone had the chance to take even one breath to hold. The force of the water should have been strong enough to rip them all limb from limb, it certainly felt so, and yet they all seemed all but nailed to the floor.

When the water fell away it was like the tide lowering but only so much faster. Jack looked around he couldn't hold in his absolute shock, it was not the dilapidated interior of the old mansion that met him but the main deck of the _Black Pearl_ and the shocked faces of his entire crew. Oddly enough none of them were wet at all, even as the glowing water flowed over the deck and into the ocean it left not a drop behind. The few men who had come with him stumbled around, very disorientated and using one another for crutches. Jack himself did not feel in the least bit out of it, not unbalanced or anything but he supposed that was because he actually held onto the woman who brought them here. The sharp clatter of the coral crown hitting the deck drew Jack's attention to it first- no longer bright or sparkling the thing looked old and quite frankly dead. Then his sense returned to him and instantly had him looking to the woman in his arms, one moment she stood by his side the next she went limp as a rag doll. Shocked and just a bit frightened the captain fell to his knees, catching his lady love and gently laying her down. Not a smidgeon of makeup was left on her face, the wound on her cheek completely vanished, even her hair had returned to it's natural brown. She only appeared to be peacefully sleeping.

"Lucy? Lucy, darlin' wake up!" he shook her a little. She did not bat an eyelash, nor move a muscle save for when he himself moved her. When gentleness did not work he turned to more direct means, "damn you wench get up!"

This worked, though not in the way he had hoped for.

"Mortals have such foul tongues," that strange double toned voice spoke for the first time in heavily accented English. When her sleeping face gave way to wakefulness the swirling colors were back, though they were not near as brilliant as before. "It's best to just cut them out and be done with it."

Several of the men crossed themselves, Mr. Gibbs adding three turns to the right followed by a good spit to his protection.

"There'll be no tongue-cutting here, nymph…spirit…whatever ye are," Jack muttered the last bit.

"Bring me the usurper of my powers and I'll gladly do more then simply cutting," she giggled and clapped her hands together in delight. "It would be so much fun."

"No it won't cause it won't be yer body doing all those bloody things," he sat back on his heels, not entirely sure how to handle the creature before him. Talking to the woman inside had worked before but the chances were low that the same tactic would work twice in a row.

"I have no body of my own anymore, so what does it matter?" she fell back, her arms behind her head like a cushion.

"Who said ye need a body at all? I've seen what yer kind can do in their natural form, thunder, lightening, maelstroms it's terrifying stuff," he played up to the pride he knew was in there somewhere.

"It has been some time since I last sent a crew of mortals to the sea bed," she nibbled her thumb as she seemed to think her options over.

"So won't it be much more fun to play with Danny in the way ye know best?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Thetis sprung up, crouching like a wild animal. "Is he even worth my time? Does he deserve the privilege to see me as I truly am? Foolish pirates, thinking they can command me!"

"Hold on there, missy, no need to get yer skirts in a twist," all the men by now had backed off some distance, terrified of something they in all honesty did not comprehend nor did they wish to.

"Silence! I will not be misused anymore, I refuse! I am Thetis, favorite of all the Nereids and will not be treated like a slave by pitiful land dwellers who dare to come into my domain!" With each word her screaming became louder and louder until everyone on board was holding their ears shut. A few unfortunates closest to her had the tiniest trickles of blood seeping from their ears through the fingers that covered them. On unsteady feet she pulled herself up to lean against the railing, whatever magic she had used to get them here had obviously drained her strength. She wobbled to an fro a moment before regaining her balance, looking in every direction with furious eyes.

Jack shook his head, the ringing in his ears starting to slowly dissipate along with his patience. "Alright we get it already so please just shut it!"

The being cocked it's head to the side, still angry of course but now intrigued by his outburst.

"No one is going to enslave anybody, not now, not ever so let's get that part straight! But do ye really wanna scream our brains out and kill us? We did save ye from Danny didn't we?" in a way they had though not on purpose but still it seemed the best chip he could bet on.

"That you did, Captain Sparrow, that you did," her anger was washed away and she again looked to be thinking. He knew he tread on glass with this, her emotions were on a hair trigger and who knew what sort of powers she had at her finger tips. Thetis was quite insane, whether it came from time spent with Daniel or from her containment in that crown was anyone's guess. But any violent lunatic should be treated the same as any other regardless of species: with extreme caution and a fire arm within reach.

"So the whole maiming of eardrums is done and we'll be refraining from any killing today am I right?"

"I owe you then, you and the girl who was clever enough to use the crown against my jailer. She did make me a promise too that she does intend to keep, oddly enough," the nymph didn't even acknowledge his presence but instead looked to the sea. "You shall live on, a gift of thanks from me," her smile was not in the least bit comforting.

"Umm…thank ye…I think…" he did not want to offend the nymph but some how he did not want to know what she considered 'a gift' whether it be to get away with one's life or not. It didn't seem quite right but that was something he'd debate on at a later time, there were vastly more important matters to attend to.

"Send your vermin brother to the depths of Tartarus for me," the ever glowing eyes shone bright as the sun for the span of a blink and the body whom the spirit had haunted collapsed to the deck. A groan escaped Lucinda, now free of Thetis' control, as she held her head in both hands.

"Remind me never to put on possessed magical jewelry again," it seemed that for all that had happened the most she came away with was a headache. On her own she stood on her feet, brushed off her skirt and merely winced as she cupped her forehead in one hand. Her lover though was not coming to 'rescue', instead he was examining the aforementioned tiara with a withering look. Without another word he took the item over to the rail, lifted his fist high in the air and broke the thing right in half. Both pieces were promptly chucked as far as he could throw them until they hit the waves with a satisfying splash.

"I will once ye've learned that 'stay put' means 'stay put or else I'll have to lock ye in the cabin again.'"

"Oh please Jack you'd do the same for your brothers or for me and you know it," Lucy walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye but that doesn't mean I have to like it when you do," he looked down at her. "But for some reason I'm not as mad as I thought I would be, excluding the whole possession bit."

"I think you're gettin' better at this Jack, but really I haven't listened to a single command ye've given me since the day we met."

"True," he smirked his famous silver and gold smirk, "but yer a pirate luv, it's to be expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she looped her arm through his. "Piracy under the circumstances to save one's family, noble isn't it?"

"Sir," Mr. Gibbs ran up to them not giving his captain the time to answer. "The _Black Diamond _is hailing us."

"Ah, well on to business then, if you'll excuse me," he kissed her forehead before hurrying over to the portside where the gangplank was being raised.

"Hope yer feelin' better now with that nasty spirit returned to wherever it came from," the first mate inquired.

"Much better, I don't know where she went but I'm just glad she's gone. You're lookin' at me strange, sir, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Actually yes, I do believe I saw two lasses makin' quite a scene on the poop deck as the _Diamond_ started to broadside. If ye go now ye'll be able to meet them just as they connect the plank," Gibbs gave her a knowing look.

"You are a wonderful man, Joshamee Gibbs," she gave the old sailor a hug and peck on the cheek then raced off.

Alexander and Zachariah were already deep in conversation with their older brother by the time Lucinda joined them. It had already been decided that should the_ Pearl_, the _Diamond_ as well as the _Misty Lady_ became involved right away chances of a speedy victory were not exactly in their favor. While numbers were certainly on their side having so many ships so close was too much of a tactical disadvantage. Cannons were not the most accurate of weaponry and one strong wind could send a vessel with a perfect shot off just enough that the ball would find it's target not in the enemy's hull but one of their own. Wind also had to be taken into account, with so many uncommonly large ships riding the same current a collision could be in the making. So now they only needed to know was which of their tiny armada would be going in first and which two would be waiting for the signal to come in as reinforcements should the worst happen. Jack was the most adamant to take that honor himself, the younger two were not at all surprised and had already been prepared for this answer. In truth the only reason for now for bringing their ships together was partly in wait for the enemy to finally make his appearance. None of the men seemed to be aware of her presence as she listened to their conversation, though it did nothing to calm her impatience.

When Alex at last took notice of their female eavesdropper he turned to call over to the sisters aboard his ship but found there was no need. Amanda was hurrying a man to finish the last tie to secure the gang plank on their side, beside her Anna Maria still dressed in her gaudy yellow gown watched with a tiny smile. The moment the man completed his task the red head reached behind her, grabbing the hand of a previously seated blond girl and the two scurried across the wooden bridge like two squirrels on a fence. It did not go missed that the second young woman was glaring at the plank the whole time of her crossing. As the two set foot on deck Lucy rudely pushed the trio out of her way, practically flew those few steps to latch her arms around the waist of her little sister. Emma, being the taller by a few inches just barely bent her head so their cheeks were pressed together as she returned the embrace. Amanda already had tears rolling down hers as she wrapped both her sisters in a tight hug. They stood together like that for several minuets, uncaring of anyone else around them, after the worst of the sobbing had ebbed away the eldest finally found the will to speak.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner," Lucinda fought not to cry again.

"It's alright, you didn't know," the youngest Collins was still openly sobbing.

"But as soon as we did nothing could have stopped us," Amanda was the first to smile. "Nobody takes our Stickbug from us!"

"I'm not a Stickbug!" Emma stopped her foot indignantly.

"Yes you are!" the other two chorused.

"And so things return to normal," Zack looked to his brothers who nodded in agreement.

"Not for long though," Alex indicated with his thumb at the ship in the distance slowly making it's way toward them. "Time to get a move on, no way I'm lettin' that fop get the drop on me."

"Agreed," Jack sauntered up the small group which was now laughing and shedding happy tears instead of regretful ones. "Ladies I hate to break up such a touching reunion but we do have a crisis on our hands and he's heading this way, savvy?"

"Perfectly," Lucy wiped her face and nodded. "We'll 'ave to finish this later, you two back on the _Diamond_, they'll explain everything to you," she motioned to Alex and Zack.

"There's no fighting you on this is there?" Emma of all people asked her this.

"None," she hid her surprise at her youngest siblings sudden change of character. "We'll talk once we win this and send that slimy bottom feeder to hell," the two nodded, shared one last hug then hurried back across the plank. "Anna, get yer arse back over here!"

"I'm comin'! It's hard to walk in this thing!" she lifted her skirts clear over her knees as she made her way over.

The duel captains bid farewell as they too returned to their ship, within minuets the vessels were free of one another as one made way toward battle and the other to the wayside. Anna and Lucy nearly tore themselves out of their restraining disguises, carelessly tossing the garments away the moment they were free of them. It did not take long to redress, each pulled a man's shirt over their heads and tucked it into their breeches. Socks were hastily thrown on, and boots pulled on over those for the captain's woman while her friend just slipped into her worn leather shoes. Lucy buttoned her vest and tied on a sash as Anna hastily pulled a bandana over her head and kicked open a chest of arms.

"Anything good in there?" one last tug on a ribbon and her long hair was secured back.

"Aye, lots o' sharp pointy object and things that go 'boom'," they loaded themselves to the teeth. They left the cabin as fast as they entered it, letting the door slam home behind them. Anna Maria went immediately to her post, not having to be ordered there at all. As Lucinda went to climb the stairs to the helm deck she saw several of the men were looking at her with a mix of fear and curiosity, no doubt their suppositious minds were getting away with them.

"See something interesting, gentlemen?" she asked in a cool and collected voice.

The group, and there had to be at least a dozen of them, stumbled over their words- rather loudly too. What few could make a full sentence told the obvious, they were still weary of her from the spectacle before. That however was no excuse to be shirking their duties at a time like this.

"Well, as you can see I am fully cured of any evil presence. Do we agree on that?"

It took a moment but under the heat of her stare the men all gave an affirmative nod.

"Good. Now is there any reason why you are all just standin' here gawking like a stupid flock of seagulls when the enemy is coming upon us fast instead of manning yer posts?"

This time the group gave a negative shakes of their heads in unison like a bunch of trained circus monkeys.

"Than why are you still standin' here?" her voice had been rising with every sentence but now it echoed over the whole deck. "Get a move on! All of ye get to your places before I move ye to them at the end of my sword! That includes you!" she looked to another group which ceased their work to watch her scream at their crew mates. "Movement now! Are you sailors or are you brainless animals? Move!" they scrambled over one another in their haste to follow her orders. She sighed an irritable sigh as she made her way up the stairs to join the captain at the helm.

"I love it when ye're feisty like that," Jack grinned at her.

"That wasn't for your entertainment, bloody idiots."

"Ye can give them the lecture of their lives once this is all over," his eyes fixed on the galleon approaching them.

"Can't wait."


	22. Let the Carnage Begin

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing save for my own Ocs, everything else belongs to Disney so please don't sue because all you'd get is the spare change in my pocket and that ain't much. So here is the next chapter, hope it meets everyone's approval, it just barely passed mine to tell the truth-actions scenes are much harder to write then the romantic one ^_^; Read, enjoy and if you feel the holiday spirit then you'll leave me a present in the form of a review.

Happy Holidays Everybody!

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

"Hoist the colors!"

Up went the standard of the infamous _Black Pearl_. A skull over crossed blades was tethered up the main mast to blow fiercely in the wind.

"Full canvas!"

Down came the massive sails as their ropes were let loose. A strong gust flooded them until they were full, propelling the ship forward at near top speed.

"Cannon crews at the ready, starboard side!"

Four men for every crew ran along the gun deck to their stations. Powder monkeys rushed by as they carried pounds of shot and ammunition from the magazine.

"Full speed ahead, give 'em no quarter!"

Every side sail was let loose as wooden crates full of cutlasses, pistols and grenades were cracked open and passed out and into eager hands.

Mr. Cotton manned the helm, keeping their course steady as the _Demon _edged ever closer. The wind was not as favorable to Daniel as it was to Jack, the strong currents were changing violently but luckily always came back and stayed in a single direction long enough to sail upon. This though did not seem to discourage the younger pirate, he had pulled out all his sails too and caught enough gusts to continue his approach at an alarming speed.

Below, shouting orders to the crew was Mr. Gibbs who had earlier seen the enemy hailing them, a crewman on board the other ship using flags to signal and spell out demands. What was said basically was this, Daniel demanded full surrender immediately else he would unleash full force upon them, those on the _Pearl _did not see it necessary to respond. His crew seemed to have no clue that his precious secret weapon was no longer in his possession. If they did no one who knew the man thought that his motley bunch of hired thugs would have stayed around this long let alone board his ship. Everyman on board his enemy's vessel though was ready to get their hands deep into a good fight, many particularly wanted a piece of Daniel himself. Contrary to most pirate crews this one had strangely abandoned the belief that women were bad luck (many were still amazed at themselves for this change of heart) and had taken a great liking to the future Mrs. Sparrow. They respected and considered her equal to any captain they ever knew and Daniel, the fool, had hurt her. Never mind all the sordid details about just how he got his grubby hands on her sister, the point was that by mistreating her relation he had wounded her and therefore those offenses needed avenging.

Meanwhile the lady in question was half hanging off the ship, one foot planted firmly between two pegs in a railing and one hand gripping a mooring line. She watched the _Demon_ with narrowed eyes, her gaze not faltering even once. When she measured the distance between the two ships and found at last the magic number that meant they were in firing range. Already there were shots heard from the oncoming galleon, and though the cannon balls landed harmlessly in the water it was clearly a warning With a graceful leap she landed back on her two feet and watched as men prepared for combat, saw how their fingers twitched for their triggers and felt the urge herself grow with every moment passed. The two ships began to maneuver into battle position, the clanks of ram rods down cannon muzzles loud as the huge guns were rolled out.

"Prepare to broadside!"

Men on either vessel were shouting and throwing jeers at one another, intimidation at it's best. Lucinda had never been part of the gun crew and so had to wait to become involved until the volleys were fired, she began to regret never learning how to set off a cannon if only to do so at this very moment. She looked to the helm, the favorite perch of the _Pearl's_ captain, and as expected there he stood watching the upcoming battle with a critical eye. At the base of the stairs was Mr. Gibbs, shouting out orders and insults one after the other. He too was all business, though he seemed to be just the slightest bit concerned the longer he went without word to attack. This did not amaze nor scare the young woman at all, as Jack so often put it waiting for the opportune moment was the key to winning any battle whether it be one on land or sea, in blood shed or not.

The anticipation in the air was thick enough to cut with a butter knife, every one wound up tight as a drum. Still the shots came from the opponents deck, a few hit embedded themselves in the mast and rails while others managed to find more fleshy targets. They were becoming bolder with every second as not a single shot was returned, and so they inched even closer, deadly close. When the cries of the enemy were at their loudest and the men of the _Demon_ looked through their portholes with vicious sneers sure of their victory did her captain give the order.

"Fire!" the captain said to his boson.

"Fire all!" the loud order was delivered to the men.

Eruptions of smoke and fire exploded from the hull of the _Black Pearl _sending five and ten pound balls of iron careening into the side of her enemy in an explosion of water and splinters. The volley was returned, the impact and short distance of the hits tilting the whole of ship to the opposite side, sending a few overboard.. From the main deck smaller guns were fired hoping to blast the masts to pieces or send the sailors unfortunate enough to be in their way flying into the sea.

"Are they reloaded yet?" Jack shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Anna popped her head out from a hatch.

"Second volley!"

"Ye heard the man, second volley!"

Another set was let loose and the smell of sulfur was thick in the air. Smoke clouds were quickly blown aside from the gun decks which was well for those below but for those above it was quickly turning for the worse. Thick grey fog had taken over either of the pirate ships, with every new shot more was swept up by the wind and carried it along into the face of those trying to fight. That was when the wind began to slow, not much but enough to cause utter confusion on either side. With their sight lost any one trying to fire from the deck was more likely to hit one of their own then the opposing vessel.

Of all things to happen it had to be the wind dying on them.

"Damn, damn, damn," Lucinda cursed and hurried as fast as she could without getting herself killed. They were sitting ducks like this, they couldn't even board the other ship thanks to this smoke, the men could put their feet down reaching for floor and find a long drop into the ocean instead. As she moved through the fog, her eyes burning terribly, stepping over masses of fallen bodies a feeling of familiarity passed through her. Amidst all the smoke and flashes of flint against steel she saw the scene she had witnessed before in her mind's eye during her hated dreams, and if memory served her right then it would not end well. "You have to be joking me." Quickly she took the stairs two at a time, stumbling when her hand found air instead of the banister. A large hand pulled her up by the arm, the fog was not so dense on this higher platform so it was easy to make out the figure who pulled her a bit roughly to her feet.

"Have a nice trip, luv?"

"Very pleasant actually, but we can talk later. We have to get out of this smoke."

"Not so easy when there's cannons goin' off every five minuets. Third volley!"

"No!" but it was too late to belay that, the thunder of firing guns all but totally drowned out her cry.

"Why 'no'?"

"Because if we do it'll be a bloodbath," she racked her brain for a solution as her fiancée looked down at her in confusion.

"And that isn't good why?"

"Believe me I just _know_," he seemed to take her a bit more serious now, long ago discovering if this woman said she _knew _something it was best to listen.

"What to do, what to do," she pulled at her hair as the battle raged on around them when finally inspiration struck. "Wait, can we come about?"

"Not all that fast in this wind, but it could be done," he answered.

"Could Daniel?"

"No, he's worse off then we are…Ah I get it," he grinned a vicious grin.

"We continue firing as long as we can, come about and-"

"He won't be able to see us long enough to prepare to board on the port side-"

"All the while blowing holes in weakest points."

"Leaving us just enough time to cripple his ship and cut a swath all nasty like through his crew while they're scampering about like ants on a hill. God I love you," he swept in for a quick kiss before bellowing for Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye, cap'n?" the older man fell face first up the stairs.

"Change of plans, come about but do no stop firing and get ready to board on the port side."

"Right away, sir!"

Slowly but surely they made their way around the _Demon_ who still was hurling all it had at them in burst of red flames and ear popping crashes. Daniel's ship was taking heavy damage, there was no doubt about that but somehow the damn thing was still staying afloat. Not every shot was guaranteed to hit it's target, sometimes as many as half the cannons fired would propel their ammo harmlessly into the water should a rogue wave send the ship off kilter. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, the wind had yet to pick up leaving the dense clouds of smoke to hover along the decks. However though, they did not seem to be able to cripple the enemy ship they could come up seemingly invisible enough to board when Danny's back was turned- so to speak. The cannons were quieted as they made the dangerous turnabout, the men preparing to board at any moment.

As the _Pearl_ came about port side to the _Demon _the crew were at the ready, grapping hooks in their hands, extra daggers clasped in their teeth. When the signal finally came their opponents had noticed them but there was no time to prime and load their guns and instead of a hail of cannon balls a storm of fire and steel rained down on them.

There were men swinging from the rigging, some grapping ropes across the water, trapping the two ships together in a rope web. Firearms were going off every few seconds, wreaking havoc on wood and flesh alike. While it was indeed a grisly sight in Lucinda's mind it was nowhere near the carnage she had feared and for that at least she was grateful.

Somewhere in the chaos of boarding she had found her own way across, giving her lover the slip easily enough, but that was not too hard since he had taught her the trick himself. She roughly made her way through the crowds of men hell bent on slaughtering each other, hacking away through them like one would prune away stubborn weeds. From the corners of her vision she could see her friends had spilt off into their own duels, but not once did she see the one person she had boarded to find in the first place. Across the deck she did not notice her would be prey had suddenly turned predator.

He had been taking shelter behind three of his largest mates, walking hulks of flesh that wielded nasty looking serrated edged swords like deadly steel fans. But even through the wall of muscle and metal Daniel Sparrow could see the battle that raged all around him. In particular he was looking for someone, and while it might have been hard for most people to find a single individual in a crush like this Daniel was no ordinary man at the moment. With eyes sharpened beyond what a human should ever have, whether due to his adrenaline intoxicated brain or some magical side effect was anyone's guess, he scanned each body that came before him. But the moment he was any given body turned out to be male his crazed attention went elsewhere. All he could think about was how delicious it would feel to slide his blade across a feminine throat and taste the sweet blood that would pour out like a beautiful red fountain. Or how lovely a sight it would be to watch as a musket ball shot right through a woman's shapely figure, leaving charred flesh and the scent of sulfur behind. And so he searched, he knew there were women aboard his filthy brother's ship, he didn't care which one he found as long as he got his hands around her pretty little neck. Women were really more trouble then they were worth, he had decided so it was best to start dealing with the problem expediently. As luck would have it there just happened to be something of a war going on, a perfect opportunity to take his revenge on his new hate be she mortal, immortal or something in between.

Then he caught a flash of bright red amidst all the black and gray, he looked away from the show one of his men was making of some poor saps gutted belly and looked hard past the crowd. The red was the color of a waistcoat, and said waistcoat was cinched tightly across the torso of a very familiar brunette. A twisted expression of glee came over his already grotesque face before he simply left his bodyguards and created his own path of destruction in her direction.

Ahead of him he saw her slash open one his crew, ending the man at last by kicking him overboard. She was feisty, he would give her that, but he just couldn't wait until he would snuff that fiery nature out like a candle in the wind.

That was when he saw his perfect opportunity and pulled his pistol from it's holster. A miracle really, the hoards of pirates seemed to part just enough that he could take his shot and so he lifted his jewel encrusted gun and took aim.

But curse the powers that be, at that moment the wind again started to pick up, making the thick haze of smoke swirl away. All around him people were coughing and tearing up as the acidic smoke hit them square in the face, he was not immune to this any more then anyone else. Some how his target took the time to look around as she fought to breathe, she caught sight of him and his pistol pointing right at her. Panicking Daniel pulled the trigger but his heaving lungs jerked his body too much and she ducked needlessly as his bullet hit a lantern high above her. He cursed up a storm when she disappeared, his mad mind screaming for her blood. His search for the girl was cut short before it even began by one very large, dark skinned man and a slight yet battle ready woman. The female he recognized as some wench with a history with his elder brother, the male however was unfamiliar-not that this mattered much to him anyway. Either way though they were blocking his path, she from behind and he in front.

"Out of my way, savage," Daniel growled.

"Ye took a shot at my friend, not somethin' I let go lightly," the woman held her sword level with his throat.

"Captains orders you dead on sight," the deep voice of the man, even with it's broken English was something fierce to hear. If it had been any other pirate captain he would have seriously considered backing down but Daniel stood back for no one.

"I'm sure he'd just love that, but it don't mean it'll happen!" he charged.

What ensued was a three way fight that pushed and shoved through the teeming masses of those slaughtering their opponents and those unfortunates who fell to the blood soaked deck. When Anna at last found an opening she lunged for it, her blade aimed right for Daniel's belly, but he was fast on his feet and sprinted behind one of his men at the last second. The tip of the sword poked right through the other side of the doomed man's torso, just shy of nicking it's original target. The captain simply dropped the convulsing man to the deck like an old bag, sneering when the gushing wound sprayed blood across his lacey cuffs.

His rival charged then, his height and weight a huge advantage against the rather slim Daniel. They danced to the tune of ringing steel, the larger man more or less hacking and slashing while his opponent moved with the grace earned by years of practice. In his deranged mind the pirate saw this and used this against him, strength alone did not a victory make and with the right foot work he had lost the dark man in a haze of fancy moves and intricate tumbles. But still the man came at him, even after blood was drawn and his cuts oozed down his flesh he still tried to move forward. The woman, he noticed, had been sidelined by several of his crew, so she he no longer gave his attention, she would be run through eventually. The giant he faced however was not giving in and the English man knew he was trying to tire him out with one heavy blow after another, what at last began to worry him was that it was starting to succeed. That was when he felt the ship tilt, it moved like a top would wobble when a child tried to tip it over. His enemy lost his footing and tumbled overboard, with any luck he would never have learned how to swim.

Daniel looked over and saw the _Black Pearl_ disconnecting her grappling hooks and crossing planks from his ship, her cannons still smoking.

"Cap'n!" his bosun had somehow found him through the masses.

"What's the damage?" he could not stop the slow creeping chill that made it's way up his back.

"Direct hit to the hull, sir! We ain't got much time! Orders Cap'n?"

"How much time?"

"Sir?"

"Bloody hell man how long till she sinks?"

"Maybe, twenty minuets," the sailor began to look frightened the longer his captain waited to give the order to abandon ship.

"Do as you wish," and he walked off leaving his officer to gap like a fish after him.

Deep below water was rushing into the wooden frame of the _Demon_, over turning barrels and flooding cabins until their doors burst off in a shower of shrapnel and metal scraps. The pump room was one of the places the cannon balls had ripped through, not even the slightest hope of siphoning any of the oncoming waters existed and it sent the pirates into a frenzy. Sailors were not far off from killing one another as they fought to pass through tiny cramped hallways and stumble up nearly vertical stairs to the safety of the outside. Above deck men were running about, trying to find something to use as a floatation device while others had already broken into the Captains quarters and were raiding it for all it was worth.

Amongst all the chaos Jack was finishing off the latest man to challenge him. He put a bullet between the nameless henchman eyes when exchanging blows began to wear him down. All around him people were either dying or running about like chickens with their heads long since chopped off. Everything had happened so fast that at first he did not know it was actually a cannon hit that caused the ship to sway or it had been a rogue wave that threatened a coming storm. Through all the noise one firing shot could not have been told apart from another so when he did finally notice what was going on there was no time at all to gloat in victory.

"Jack!" he looked to his left and saw Anna Maria and a strangely wet Badawi rush up to him.

"Anna Maria, fancy meeting you here," he ran his sword past her middle and into a rather filthy pirate who had been ready to drop a dagger between her ribs.

"Thanks," she took a second to look at the man twitching on the ground before going back to the matter at hand. "There ain't much time, this ship's goin' right to the locker."

"So I noticed, any reason you're all soaked to the bone there, mate?"

"Took a fall off the ship," the huge man replied.

"Yer slippery brother had luck on 'is side today, gave us both the slip or else he'd been out of yer hair already," Anna looked livid that Daniel had won against her by sheer luck.

"Little worm always seemed to get off scott- free like that," Jack grumbled but nearly jumped out of his skin when Badawi threw a punch barely a centimeter from his ear and into the face of another blade wielding pirate. "Well, thank ye for that."

"Welcome."

The ships gave another sharp lurch, this time Badawi had a firm hold on the rail least he fall head first back into the ocean and have to scale the barnacle encrusted hull of the ship again. Anna in turn was using Badawi as her anchor, to which their captain raised an eyebrow and whistled innocently until the vessel settled once again.

"Seems like another level went under," he tried to make small talk out of the otherwise dire situation.

"Aye and for that I think it's time to get ourselves off this damn ship," the two men nodded at her suggestion. Jack looked around and found some spare rope that had been knocked free of it's coil, and quickly tied it around the middle of a sword he plucked from a nearby corpse. "Make shift grappling hook?"

"Not perfect but it'll 'ave to do," he handed the finished product to her. "Get back on the _Black Pearl_ and make sure she's ready to make full sail, the wind's picked up finally."

"What about you?"

"Ye said Danny got the slip on ye, so I'm gonna get the slip on him."

"But this ship is goin' to be at the bottom of the ocean in no time, ye don't 'ave time to find him, kill him and get off before that happens!"

"Captain, I'll do what I want, ye just follow orders and be happy 'bout it!"

"Where's your woman?"

Badawi's deep voice interrupted them with a question that had not even entered either of their minds.

"What?" Jack

"If the ship is going down," the bow began to tilt toward the water at an alarming rate as they all braced themselves again., "then you should be trying to find her, not him."

"There he is!" Anna cried, interrupting once more and pointing high into the rigging of the mainmast. True to her word there was Danny, his sword clasped tight between his teeth as he ascended higher and higher, his goal obviously the crow's nest.

"And there she is," Jack from his scrambling brother to newest sailor then back to the web like mass of ropes where the man was pointing. True as well to his word Badawi did not lie, following as just as fast a pace was the figure of a woman climbing the ropes.

"Well that was easy," he wasn't surprised in the least that this was how he found the very two he was looking for. "Ye two get back the _Pearl_, I'll handle the rest."

"Aye, aye, cap'n."


	23. Into the Sea

**Disclaimer****: **Welcome one and all to the newest installment to my little creation. Once again I own nothing save for my own characters, possibly my plot but let's not split hairs on that and if anything that appears in a Disney film strangely appears in my story that must mean that I in fact do not own it.

**Author's Note****: **Hope you all have been enjoying yourselves for the last few chapters, as this is the last of the battle scenes! This chapter is a tad bit on the short side but think of it as adding to the whole whirlwind experience that comes with all adventurous endings, or at least that's the way I think of it or maybe I'm just a tad bit on the lazy side-you figure it out. But you will not believe how glad I am to be over with this part, I have watched the PotC movies so many times now that I can't stand them, more History Channel specials than any human should ever see even if one loves that damn station and read and reread these chapters so often I think I only see in black text on white background anymore. So the hard part, in my opinion, is finally over and from now on we can get on with the battle finale and at long last the conclusion of the story. As always, read, enjoy and review.

**The **_**Demon**_

As the deck gave yet another, strong, lurch that sent more then a fair share of sailors head first into the sea Jack Sparrow was just short of tossing his remaining crew from the doomed ship himself. Several of the hooked lines had long since snapped, those aboard _Pearl_ cutting the rest loose rather then have the sinking ship pull them down with it. Jack pushed and shoved his way through the masses of sailors racing to either launch the long boats, to take the places of those already in said long boats or past those who were left behind to be unfortunately caught in the middle. It was an strange thing but most pirates did not in fact know how to swim, it was also very easy to see this statistic at work when looking at the panicked lot still stuck on a sinking pirate ship. The captain of the _Black Pearl_ counted himself lucky that he had learned to swim almost as soon as he had learned to walk, even if the vessel went down he at least knew he would not be joining it. But his men on the other hand, they were not so educated as he and there was no excuse to loose a decent crew member right now due to poor aquatic life preserving skills-also his lady would have his head if he did not at least try to save them. So here he was, directing his men, and any prisoners they had taken, to the last of the gang planks still attached to his own ship as he tried to make his way to his true quarry.

He looked high into the blaze of the sun, his eyes long since used to it's harsh glare, to search for the two figures he knew must have made it to the yard arm of the main mast by now. From the corner of his vision he made out a hulking black form, too curious for his own good he turned to see just what it was. The _Black Diamond_ had apparently disobeyed orders and instead of waiting should they be needed had gone ahead and started to approach anyway. Well, Jack reasoned, it might not be the sort of reinforcements he had originally planned they would be but oh well they could do whatever they wanted by this point. In fact they were already quite close, firing range close, he wasn't quite sure how he could have missed that. But that was straying from his objective, ignoring his oncoming allies he again looked up, bumping into and nonchalantly decking anyone who ended up in his way.

Finally he found them, two tiny dark outlines dueling atop the swaying wooden beams. Not leaving time for second thoughts Jack found the nearest rigging and started to climb. Although as he scaled that rope ladder, if he were to take just a moment he would admit it to himself there was no way he could have climbed it near as fast as he would have wished.

Meanwhile Daniel did not have such a liberty even if he wanted to, there simply wasn't a moment to think of anything except the next direction he had to throw his sword to block yet another blow that could have cleaved flesh from bone. He had hoped that one of his ship's death throes would have sent the demon woman he fought plummeting to her own demise, thus saving him the worry of continuing to fight her. But damn it all to hell she had amazing balance and a strong grip that prevented his easy out. And she was not clumsy or over zealous with her blade, even if her eyes were over flowing with a fury that should have distracted her from landing the correct hits. Any other person so wrapped up in their anger would have made a deadly mistake by now, he should know he'd seen such a thing many times. Daniel knew why she was so vengeful, he posed a threat to her lover, had taken her precious sibling away. It was obvious how badly she wanted revenge, she craved his blood nearly as much as he craved hers.

And that was what stood out in his jumbled mind, she hated him for what he had done to her sibling. It had hurt her, hence the never ending rain of blows she dealt him, her anger was her fuel. If he dosed it then she might falter, her guard down for even just a moment and he could win. Why had he not thought of this before? Whatever the reason for his lack of quick thinking it mattered little now, words, after all, were truly his favorite weapon of all and they had yet to fail him.

"You fight well, even for a woman," he began.

"I would say the same about you but I'd be afraid to offend the other school girls," she lunged for his exposed knees which he narrowly escaped.

"And on the topic of women I must congratulate you on the excellent job you did raising that sister of yours," to this she sprang up, her head slamming hard into his chin. Daniel backed up as far as he dared, spitting out blood and what he thought in passing could have been a tooth.

"Don't you talk about her," she growled.

"But she's such a delightful topic, fresh young thing that she is."

"Shut it and fight!" she charged again, though this time he noticed his arm did not rattle so badly as he blocked her blows. It was working, faster then he had hoped, he could feel it and so he pressed unmercifully on.

"I only wanted to say that you must have taught her well in the art of being a woman. Learned from the best, did she?"

Lucinda said nothing, only continued to battle against him but now it was he who was pushing her back.

"She was wonderful, you should be proud, such an obedient little captive," he locked their blades against one another and leaned in until he could feel her breath on his face.

"Stop it," she hissed to which he chuckled.

"And when she was not being so obedient she was quite loud really," he leaned even closer in now and swore he could smell her fear. "Does it please you that she begged me to stop? At least at the start she did."

"You lie!" she tried to free her sword and he let her but with a force that sent her falling back and clinging to the rail.

"Why would I have to lie? Surely you must have thought such things could have happened as you planned that ridiculous little rescue of yours."

"You're a monster." On unsteady legs she pulled herself up only to have a booted foot kick her square in the back. Down she fell again, but this time her grip finally faltered and her sword fell from her hand and into the churning waters below.

"I may be a monster but who's to stop me, you? You cannot even keep safe your own kin, how can you do anything but what you are doing now?" he motioned to her defeated state and laughed at the pain that flashed across her face as he mentioned her failure. "And now, we finish this," he pulled back his sword arm and swung down.

But victory eluded him just once more as she scrambled back at the last minute, using the motion of the ship to propel her, his weapon cutting only the front of her coat. He roared when the metal came away clean but his wild eyes did take in his intended victim as she was on her feet again. She had not yet realized he had not cut her, her face fearful as her hands checked over her belly for an injury which should have been there. But when her piercing gaze met his once more there was something there that had not been just moments before, and even his curiosity was peeked. The anger of course was still present, as was the pain of his words but the fear was not as it should have been…and it interested him. He took one, small, experimental step forward, to which she took one back but her hands which had been near shaking were steady now as they formed a shield over her middle.

And then he realized it, her fear in her eyes was not for herself, no she was too stubborn to let herself be afraid. She feared for something else,…or some_one _else. Daniel let his sight zero in on her half clenched hands and it was like a bolt of lightening struck his brain. His opponent was a woman after all, there could only be one conclusion to her sudden change in demeanor, it was too good to be true.

"You foolish, woman," his lips he felt were pulling themselves into the smirk he was so fond of. "You come to fight in me in such a condition?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," they both jerked as the mast tried once again to topple them. Below them the ocean swirled fiercely as it rushed into the sinking vessel, pouring into any and every space it could that not already been filled to the brim. There might be some time enough left for one or both of them to end their battle, but not much as the sea worked harder with every passing moment to claim the ship for it's own.

"Play the innocent all you want but know that I will take great pleasure in ending both your sorry existences and smearing that fact in your lover's face."

"I'll note that and make sure it goes in your epitaph somehow, famous last words," she shot back, probably not the most intelligent thing to do.

"Insolent bitch," he snarled and charged for what he intended to be the killing blow. What met him was not the sweet sound of steel slicing through flesh but the clang of metal against metal. He looked from her to the infidel who dared to get in his way and was met with what was in all likelihood the most hated sight to ever come before his eyes.

"Now, I don't take too kindly to people calling ladies such deplorable names, especially when it's my lady in question being called said name. I don't react quite well, savvy?"

"I'd hardly call that tart a lady but you never did have the best taste, Jackie."

"All talkin' aside I think we should end this once and for all, don't you?"

"For once we agree."

If she found it hard to fight one on one with the tilting and jerking of the mast then a three way match was plain impossible. Jack and Daniel danced back and forth against each other in a blurs of color highlighted by the glint of their swords. Her own blade had long gone to the bottom of the sea and while she knew there were still several small weapons at her disposal she would not risk a sudden jolt that would cause her aim to falter. Hanging on tight to the rigging round the main body of the mast was the only thing keeping her from falling herself, and she cursed the fact that the yardarm was nowhere near wide enough to support three. She felt helpless here and hated every second of it, yet what scared her was that she very well could have given Daniel a horrible advantage over her and Jack both. How could she have been so careless?

Her thoughts though were interrupted by a harsh grip on her arm and the feeling of being jerked against another. Daniel had her pulled tight against him, arms caught at her sides, she had let her guard down at the worst possible time. If her self loathing had not been the lowest it had ever been before it certainly was now. Idly she noticed that her hated enemy had finally lost his sword at some point but in it's stead he held a pistol pointed at Jack and another at herself he must have pulled out in the confusion of trapping her.

"Seems I have the upper hand, dear brother," if he smiled any bigger Lucinda was sure that his face could very well of split in half.

"That's a matter of perception, really," bless Jack and his never ending attempts to draw out a situation.

"Oh, and how is that? I hold what you hold most precious, and don't think I don't realize it!"

"Anyone with 'alf a brain would realize that."

"Enough chit chat!" his dark eyes were wide and bloodshot, his once good looking face contorted into something that barely resembled a man anymore. "Ye will tell me the location of our father's hoard, give up your share as well as those two whelps half and then go on yer way and like it!"

"Calm down Danny, no need to shout," Jack's gaze never once left his bother's, not even to sneak a single glance at the loaded barrel that rested just over his lover's middle.

"Do not tell me what to do! Now agree with me or I blast the bitch into her next life!" the thick arm wrapped around her tightened, the pistol digging painfully into her flesh. Jack only nodded and lowered his weapon just slightly, though his face now showed just how furious he truly was.

"Now let 'er go, Danny," Jack barely held back his angry growl.

There was something strange going on, something familiar….she was really starting to hate this feeling

"Back up a few paces and I'll let you 'ave her, I can't have you pullin' a fast one on me, dear brother," the man behind her said in a low tone. And yet Jack did as asked, though he clearly did not want to, and the barrel backed off a little from her but not much.

She knew exactly what they were going to say before they said it, but the outcome seemed just out of her reach.

"Now hand her over to me."

That was when it came to her, that horrid dream! The one so filled with fog and blood that sent her screaming from her sleep drenched in a cold sweat. Sure the place was different and the words just slightly changed but her worst nightmare was happening right before her eyes.

"Although it would be so delicious so hit you both where it would hurt the most," he gestured to where his guns were aiming as he leaned in to smell her hair. "She is lovely isn't she? Can't say I can blame you for it."

"Hand her over," Jack was having trouble keeping his temper in check, and she knew better then most it took a lot for Jack Sparrow to show he even had a temper.

"I have yer word for our agreement?

"Aye!"

Daniel would never actually let her go, not while he had a bargaining chip for the reward he had wanted so very badly for so very long. No, he was too close to his goal for that, she had to think of something and quickly. Her hand began to slowly, deftly creep up towards the ties of her waistcoat, her captor too busy gloating even in the face of a watery death to notice her tiny movements. She saw just the smallest of signs of recognition in her lover's eyes and face, ever sharp he had seen her hand. Past the buttons she let her finger tips graze the cold metal of a small, hand held pistol in it's holster hidden well beneath her clothes.

"And ye of course will give me the key just in time to see what glorious treasures the old man has 'idden way just before I put a bullet in that ugly face of yers," Daniel cackled at his fantasy.

"I'm sure ye've been lookin' forward to this for a long time," Jack grumbled.

"Oh I have and I'll enjoy every second."

"Ye 'ave my cooperation now hand over the woman before we end up with the fishes."

"I think I can help myself," they both looked to the woman in question who finally had spoken up.

In what was surely the most foolhardy of all the crazy stunts she had pulled in the time Jack had known her she freed herself from the grasp of his delusional sibling. The back of her head slammed back, they all heard the sickening crack that came from his nose breaking. As he stumbled back he tried to aim his gun once again at her but she kicked it out of his grip. Running on pure adrenaline Daniel rushed forward, landing one good hit to her cheek just as she tossed her pistol into Jack's waiting hands. The force of the punch sent her down but she gripped the yardarm with all four limbs, not budging an inch but still looking back.

"Like I said, it's time to end this, right through that black heart of yours," Jack took aim directly at said heart and pulled the trigger.

The shot sent their long hated opponent flying back into the air in a spray of blood that followed him down, down until his lifeless body hit the waves. This would have normally been the time to revel in a battle well won but the circumstances the victors had no time for such frivolity. Below them the _Demon_ was in it's final death throes, the creaking of the wood and the sound of the last bits of air escaping the water encased ship were the alarm that caught the lover's attention.

"I think it's time to make our exit, darlin', shall we," Jack held his hand out to his lady.

"I thought you'd never ask," she took his hand gladly and he brought her to her feet.

Hand in hand they dove from the mast, a rather artful spectacle really and a bit show offish but not to be unexpected from the couple, not really. When they resurfaced the last of the vessel was taking it's last look at the light of day before sinking totally beneath the depths. They turned their back on it, and the whole ordeal that went with it and began to swim towards their own beloved _Pearl_ which waited for them not far off.


	24. A Most Important Announcement

**Disclaimer****: **Anything with a Disney trademark attached to it is obviously not mine but in fact property of the capitalist regime that rules the minds of small children and child-minded adults everywhere. All Ocs, certain plots and anything else not Disney belong to me.

**Author's Note****: **Ah, not long now, can't say just how many chapters are left (maybe two plus an epilog) because I may or may not choose to combine some events in order to prolong some scenes and chop off others. Either way it's almost the end, hallelujah! So now our heroes and rest after a long day's work, or rest for as long as they can before the next 'battle' comes around-which may be the greatest one yet really….so this one comes off a bit smaltzy. So, please read, enjoy and review if you feel up to it. Until next time!

"Hey! A little help down here would be appreciated!"

Mr. Gibbs looked up from the musket he had been cleaning when he could have sworn he heard the captain's voice. But that couldn't have been right, the captain hadn't come on board yet. After a moment of silence he decided that his imagination, which had been known to get away with him on more then one occasion, or a lack of sleep that was to blame for his hearing of voices. So he promptly returned to sweeping burnt powder from the flash pan of his firearm.

"Joshamee Gibbs!"

Twice in a row? Really? None the less he set down his gun, stood up and searched for where the voice seemed to be coming from. By the time he found himself looking over the side he did not know whether to be embarrassed for his stupidity or just a little bit scared for letting it go so long.

"Port side!" a look out called, a little late, from the crows nest as he pointed down to the water. "Man overboard!"

"Cap'n!" some of the men had come over to see what all the fuss was about only to look down in shock at just where their great leader had finally popped up.

"Yes, 'Cap'n', now throw us a line already!"

There, treading in the water was the captain, as previously mentioned, and his lady. The _Pearl_ was almost past them by now as she continued on her course to rendezvous with the rest of their tiny armada. Gibbs pushed a man to unravel some tag line and throw it over for the two to latch onto. The couple below meanwhile had taken hold of the line which was in turn let loose from it's pulley. With the force of the ship pulling them and the weight of the line working with it the two were hoisted from neck high in the water to soaring in the air and making a less then graceful landing aboard the ship. Something was very familiar about this whole scenario but the bosun didn't put too much thought into it beyond idle curiosity.

"Welcome back, Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs laughed nervously. "And ye too, of course, milady."

"Some welcome," Jack grumbled as he stood in his usual wobbly legged manner.

"Oh I don't know, I thought it was rather fun," Lucy commented as she wrung out her long hair.

"Woman…" he seemed to think hard about just how he wanted to word how utterly insane she seemed sometimes but only managed to say, "never mind."

"Well I'd love to keep up this thrilling conversation but it seems we have company," she pointed past her lover at the enormous galleon heading their way. "Looks like your father wants a word."

"…..So it would seem."

It did not take long for the two ships, plus the _Diamond_ which was taking it's pleasant time catching up, to come broadside. Jack waited twenty minuets for the captain of the _Misty Lady_ to come aboard but much to his utter disbelief and his lady's evil giggles he deduced that it was he who was expected to be the caller. So, after baking like a starfish long enough to become reasonably dry he at last made his way cross the gangplank.

The slightly aged crew of the antique ship looked on in blatant inquisitiveness as he and Lucy made their way to the cabin. Some of these men Jack remembered from his childhood, a few had once been honest sailors of the East India Company while others his dear father had made friendships with after his turn to piracy. That was something about his roots that Jack had often pondered about over the years, just how often his family seemed to flip flop between both sides of the law. His father's mother had been a pirate, captain of the _Morning Star_, the fastest ship of her day, actually. The man she married, or at least the family said they married but one could never be so sure about these things, had been a con man she turned into a pirate. Then their son went and tried to live the straight and narrow, perhaps that was his way of rebelling against his parents. After all, what can a boy really do when his ma and pa already broke every law in the book in five different ways? Jack too had been on the same path until Beckett and his view of 'good business.' And as for just when his father turned sides he was never fully sure since Teague never made it clear to anyone just what his true intentions where and thoroughly enjoyed playing one person against the other. Hell, he might have been a pirate before any of his children were born or even not until they were all grown it was just that much of a mystery.

This however was an inner monologue best saved for another time because at long last they were before the man himself.

"Papa Sparrow!" Lucy launched herself forward into her future father-in law's arms.

"Hey there, lassie," Teague actually smiled a little as he patted her hair. "Oh, now what's this?" he lifted her chin with a finger to look at the cheek revealed by her swaying locks.

"Danny got one good shot on me, it's nothing," she tried to wave him off.

"Not so much nothing, ye're all black and blue."

"All part of the job," she shrugged as Jack extracted her from the reach of his father. "I'm just happy I'm still in once piece, that's good enough for me."

"I'll vouch for that," Jack tried not to flinch at the look his sire gave him. "So, why the call for parlay, eh? In all honesty I just want to get myself back to me ship, have a tank of rum and sleep away the next week after all this mess."

"Ye'll have plenty of time to sleep, Jackie," Teague sat down in an ornate chair that made Jack's throne like monstrosity look like a common bar stool. "Right now I just want a few answers."

"Well then ask away, the sooner we get his over with the sooner I get my beauty sleep."

"Is he dead then?"

The question was not totally unexpected for the couple but put so bluntly in front of them it was just disconcerting. Lucy looked anywhere but at the man before them, the squeeze she gave his arm told her lover it was going to have to be him who gave the last word. He did not like it, but he supposed it was his responsibility, he had done the deed in the end.

"Aye, into the sea. Did it meself, but I had to," normally Jack would never explain his actions but there was something in him that just screamed out for his father to understand why he had done what he did. "You know I had to, we all did and he- he was goin' to kill her!"

"It's alright, Jackie," he laid a hand on his son's shoulder, calming the younger man. "No need for any of that. We came 'ere to do somethin' and we did, nothin' else to it. Daniel and I parted bitter ways a long time ago, but I shoulda known he was a bad egg, takes after his mother."

"His mother?" Lucy looked up with a confused expression.

"Danny was my half brother-" Jack began.

"Not somethin' I'm proud of-" Teague added in.

"And he always held that against the rest of us, even after he was supposed to have his own fair share of an inheritance…greedy git."

"Then who was his mother?"

"A grippin' piece of work I drunkenly paid for when my wife was thought to be dead. I won't go into the when's and how's but I had no clue I had another son until the boy was near fourteen and by then her leaching ways were settled well in his brain."

"Lovely, reminds me of someone back in Tortuga," this time Jack did flinch from the look she sent him.

"And on that note we'll go on and ask any more questions?" obviously he wanted to get off the uncomfortable topic.

"Where ye headed next, boy?" the new question came too quickly for it to be anything other than planned.

"Away from here?" Jack looked hopeful that this would be the end of the conversation but alas, when did something so easy ever happen to him?

Teague mumbled a few choice words under his breath before sauntering over to his map laden table. Jack pulled Lucy along side him as he moved in for a closer look at where his father was drawing a line across the yellowed paper. They looked down and saw their current position just off the Indian coast and followed it where a chipped ruler and charcoal arrow pointed to. A cluster of islands, just little dots amidst miles and miles of ocean, not far from the mainland had been circled. They had no name printed on the map but Jack and Teague exchanged words in what could only be the local language for wherever they were.

"Excuse me? Care to explain in something the whole group can understand?" Lucy knew she should have paid more attention when Elisabeth preached the value of learning foreign tongues.

"I know a friendly port with some connections of mine we can take in not far from 'ere," the older man said.

"Off India?" she asked incredulously. "What about the King's men o' war? And the Company? This sea is teeming with the law!"

"Ah my sweet ye forget the basic tenant of savin' one's own skin," her lover gave her shoulder a squeeze as he took a dramatic pause.

"And that is…?"

"Hiding in plain sight of course! The closer we are to danger, the father we are from harm. See the logic?" Personally she just thought he adored the sound of his own voice but she kept her mouth shut on that opinion.

"Fine, I understand that but why do we need to make port anyway? We have more then enough of everythin', so why bother?"

"Hold up yer hand, lass," Teague held out his own and waited. She looked him with a brow raised and went to put her right hand in his when he shook his head and motioned for the left instead. With her hand now grasped in his he held it up so it was level with her eyes. The sapphire on her ring finger glittered in the dim light and she could not help the warm feeling that filled her whenever she looked at it. "That's why, he's had you waitin' long enough."

"I take it then word should be sent to Alex and Zack that we're makin' a quick stop?" Jack looked unsure whether to thank his father or shoot him, actually he did not really know himself. Teague did not answer, he only gave him a look that clearly said that he should know the answer to such a dumb question by now. Damn cold feet and their infernal timing.

"You're the one who keeps sayin' how you love weddings," his lady teased him.

"Aye wench, that I do, just wish certain people wouldn't be takin' certain things into their undeserving hands."

"Then use the time to celebrate our victory, either way you're leaving a married man," really he had no way to dispute her on that, not that he truly wanted to-cold feet be damned.

**The Following Night**

It really was amazing, they way Teague had friends in places both high and low no matter where he went, even Jack saluted him on it. There were not all that many ports in the dozens of tiny islands of the subcontinent and yet the very first one they walked into had not only half the clientele making for the door but the best service such a place could offer lining up before them. In the very far back corner, seated at a table quickly filling up with empty tankards were the three brothers and their father. If they had been a normal family one might think the scene of a parent and his children having a moment to reconnect would be sweet, endearing maybe. But the Sparrows were not a normal family and they had not sat at a table together since their mother passed on, and that had been at least seven years ago give or take.

"Been a while since we've been so homey," Alex stated the obvious.

"Aye," Jack patted his sibling on the back before pinching his cheek, "and I can say I'm sick of yer face already."

"Oh and we're not? We're not the ones with the real eye sore, I'm surprised Lucy ain't blind yet havin' to look at you every morning," Zack ducked an open palm aimed at his face.

"Children," Teague looked over the edge of his mug and they all grew quiet instantly. "Enjoy tonight while ye can, this doesn't happen often." For a few minuets they were silent, settling into their chairs, relaxing in the feeling of relative safety and peace for once. For all their teasing, the occasional fist fight and constant poking fun of one another they were still actually a family. It was a rare occasion indeed that all of them would be in the same town, let alone the same continent, at the same time. What with their father being Keeper of the Code, the younger boys in constant motion and Jack being not only his own unhinged self and a pirate lord it just wasn't all that likely for them to run into one another. In each of their minds, for they would never say this out loud, they found this little moment of togetherness…nice.

"Danny never did fit in did he?" Zack looked up without fear of his family's reaction as he asked his question. Or maybe it was more of a statement, they all had the same answer.

"No," Jack shook his head, "he never did."

"Not really, he was always thinking he was better then us for whatever reason and never let it go. I think he was jealous…of what I can't say," Alex finished off his latest drink.

"What do you think, Pa?" the youngest asked.

"Daniel never wanted to be part of out family, such as it is, but he had no where else to go and I felt sorry for him. Maybe if I knew about him sooner…but who knows. We parted on harsh terms anyway, and his passing doesn't affect me as it might have had it been one of you."

His sons were not uncomfortable with the sudden show of affection from their father, more like they had been away from such emotion for so long they had almost forgotten what it felt like. It made them feel like boys again, when a life of piracy was the farthest things from their minds and their parents openly cared for them just like any one else. In particular it touched something in the eldest of the three, Jack wondered if he had any of his father in him and he suddenly felt warm inside. He must have showed this strange new emotion on his face because the comment that reached his ears made him nearly choke on his rum.

"Wishful thinking' boy? Can't say I blame you, what with a bride to be like yours I'd be havin' those thoughts too."

"I have no idea what yer talking about."

"Of course he doesn't," Alex clapped him on the back. "So when's the day? Better be soon, Zack and I been takin' bets on it and there's a new set of pistols I got me eye on."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Three days alright with you?" Teague sat his empty mug down and leaned back in his chair, feet on the table.

"Three…days…?"

"Don't tell me ye got cold feet?" Zack snickered.

"I do not! For absolutely sure I know I don't! But how the hell ye gonna put together a wedding in three days?"

"I have my ways," the older man pulled out the guitar he had sat beside him and started to strum.

Meanwhile across the room a very different conversation had been going on, one of the female persuasion. It was no surprise that three of those women occupying the table were the Collins sisters, so recently reunited. Across from them sat a slightly intoxicated Anna Maria, again not a very unusual sight. What was so strange to anyone who bothered to look was the final person seated there, if her slightly slumped figure and bright orange hair had not already given her away that is. But did she really have anywhere else to go? What with her captain dead, her crew scattered, taken prisoner or lost at sea the girl had nothing and no one. Three of the women were not so comfortable around Brandy, but the one who seated herself next to the crestfallen girl looked on her with a sort of understanding. In fact it was she who invited their once enemy to the table with them, saying if she had seen it good enough to offer the men help against her former leader then she should at least be bought a drink.

Lucy did not quite grasp why her youngest sister would act in such a way to one of her captors but after half the night of prying details and only receiving half answered questions she had given up. For now, after all the catching up, sharing of stories and reconnecting had been finished it seemed that all any of the young women wanted to do was at last sit back and let the whole ordeal wash over them and go away. Or at least that was what one of them wished it was.

"I'm just glad to never see that bastard's face ever again." Lucy interrupted and tried to guide them to a more sobering thought as she leaned down on her folded arms, her cup untouched next to her. She had been a bit quiet, a little tense from the moment they set foot on land.

"I'll drink to that," Anna toasted Amanda and the two raced one another to the end of their mugs. At least this stopped the singing of earlier.

Emma and Brandy said nothing but gave each other a look that on served to leave the eldest Collins even more confused then before.

"And I say we all get together again, I had fun with ye'll," Anna patted her new drinking friend on the back. Having a night in the pub had been Anna's idea on how to celebrate, saying they couldn't let the men have all the fun

"Sounds like a capital idea! But really I couldn't wait any longer for this little adventure to end," Amanda made a show of flipping her thick curls over her shoulder and leaning far into the table. "So when's the big day, sister dear?" the change of subject was most welcome though the change was not exactly to a new topic.

"Soon, the same thing I told you that last three times you asked me."

"Cold feet!"

"To much to drink."

"You haven't had a drop!"

"As though you don't know why already."

"So where ye gonna go from here?" Anna suddenly asked the sullen looking girl two seats away from her.

"Don't rightly know yet….I haven't known anythin' save for life with…him…for a long time now. But if I do somethin' it's gonna be quick and I'll get myself out of 'ere as fast as I can."

"Hire yourself out as a deck hand," Emma suggested. "You work hard, I'm sure you'll find some one to take you on."

"Might do that," she said nothing else for the rest of the night. The feeling the other women had as they finally left the pub, them one way and their companion another, was that come morning Brandy would be long gone. Truth be told it was in her own best interests to be gone before the sun rose, if not for her safety then for her own well being. She might have hated her captain in the end but that diminished years of loyalty and outright love sickness only so much. Emma said as much as they four of them walked back to their respective vessels.

"By the time you all came to find me I just felt sorry for her," she explained. "She thought she owed him somethin' for taking her in and then that turned into some twisted hero worship…or somethin' like that," the tall girl sighed. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think I do, but can't say I share the feelings," Lucy placed a hand around her sister's waist. "But we'll talk about this another time, when everythin' about it's faded away some…"

"Ye alright?" Anna asked her friend.

"As alright as I can be," she ran a frustrated hand through her loose hair. "But I think I need to rest on it." It was obvious that she had no intention to talk, rather let the others do so for her but this was not meant to be.

"Speak," Amanda hopped in front of the whole group, hands on hips and looking down her nose as well as she could considering she was the shortest one present.

"Is it about that little scuffle with Daniel?" Emma asked as she pointed to the bruise on her sibling's face. "He got you good."

"Believe me it could have been much worse," her hand went to her middle before she even knew it had moved. "What could I have done though? I wanted to make him pay, I don't regret it so don't make me apologize for it!" her voice rose with every word.

"No need to get all upset," Anna Maria went to calm her down, which happened much faster then any of them thought was possible.

"I'm sorry," she contradicted herself, "I'm just a little shaky as of late."

Amanda's bright blue eyes looked at her elder sister from head to toe, her stare was so sharp that it made even Anna want to flinch. The red haired girl reached out, her hands clasping Lucinda's, her eyes never once wavering from the green gaze that looked back in trepidation. It was unnerving really, how it was the second sister that could see so easily into the mind of her siblings, how she saw things other's passed by. She always considered it a gift of sorts, and when her intuition struck it was rarely wrong.

"You have been angry lately-"

"Considering the situation of course I'd be angry."

"And moody-"

"I'm always moody."

"Let's not forget how hungry you've been."

"So I like food."

"And you didn't touch your drink tonight. Why pretend? Are you afraid how we'll react? How Jack will react?"

Lucy was silent for a little while, her hands beginning to shake in Amanda's grasp. Then her eyes began to tear up a bit and she just barely nodded her head. Emma and Anna, both just now realizing what exactly was happening looked on, mouths agape as at last she started to speak.

"I realized just before we left to find Emma but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her there, and it all 'appened so quickly, it's just all hitting me now…what if he's angry with me for it?"

"Jack won't be angry, maybe shocked but not angry because that man loves you," her sister smiled at her. "And just think of how much fun you'll have tellin' your little ones about their aunties and all the adventures we have." Lucy laughed and wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheeks.

"So when ye gonna tell him?" Anna asked, at last over the shock.

"I don't know, soon?"

"Why not tonight?" Emma asked. They all turned to look at her in surprise to which she only shrugged. "Better now then later." Lucy thought for a moment, biting her lip as she tapped her booted foot and nodded.

Later that night, long after she had brushed and braided her hair and pulled on her night gown the moment of truth finally presented itself. She had been laying up in bed, a mountain of pillows stacked behind her, reading the newest entry in Jack's journal where she found some loving mentions of her bravery smattered with affectionate concern that he would never have spoken aloud. When he entered she heard the heavy lock slam home and dove across the bed to quickly put the book back in the drawer where she found it, just as she had several times before-curiosity being too hard a habit to break.

"In bed already?" he asked when he saw her rearranging the covers over her lap.

"Yes, I'm really tired," she tried not to seem as nervous as she truly was.

"Can't blame ye there, luv," he went about his nightly routine, tossing his affects on their wall hooks, his beloved hat to it's stand. All his weaponry was laid down save for the pistol he kept beneath the mattress every night and his boots lazily thrown off. When all that was left were his shirt and breeches he let himself fall onto the bed and sighed when his back hit the soft surface.

"Jack there's something I need to-" she began.

"I wanted to tell ye-" he started. They had cut one another off, and the room was silent. He looked at her, she looked at him and within seconds she couldn't help but let a giggle slip out and he grinned. It felt rather soothing really to have a silly moment like that after everything that had gone on. She waved over, trying to hold in her laughing as she let him go first. "Ye sure?" she nodded. "Alright then, I just wanted to say…ye handled yerself well out there."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just that despite me not entirely liking you goin' off on that rescue of yers ye still did a fine job at it."

"Well, thank you," she was surprised how easily he could make her feel flattered with so little effort.

"And you held yer own against Danny, which considering the situation, was not a walk in the park."

"I still almost lost, that was all your doing in the end," that was something she was going to be sore about for some time, she could feel it.

"Not all mine, ye were the one with the hidden artillery in your bodice, so we can call it fifty-fifty, eh?" he smirked up at her and it took everything in her not to just shout out the news she was so desperate to get out. "So, ye had something to tell me?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes!" her hands went to fiddle with the end of her braid as she thought out what would be the best way to say this.

"And…?"

"Give me a minuet! I need to think," he sat up straight as she tried to look at anything in the room besides him. For once he was patient, with her she supposed was an exception to the rule, Jack was not an overly patient person. "Promise you won't be too upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you?" he leaned in and ran his fingers down her face. "What's wrong, luv?"

"It's not that something's wrong," she struggled to find the words then exploded in the fastest sentence she had ever spoken. "I'm sorry for not saying anythin' sooner but I really didn't know until recently and with Danny comin' at us and after I knew about Emma I just couldn't think about it until after everything was done and now it is and I'm scared and worried and don't know what to do-"

"Darlin'!" he held her face in both his hands and forced her to look at him. Her mind was a jumble of so many thoughts she thought she might combust from it all. The look in his dark eyes said he was worried for her, this made her take a moment to breathe and let her mind come together again. But she was still scared, how could she not be?

"I'm sorry, it's just been building up till now and….I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Afraid of what?" he looked confused with a hint of fear for her and she wanted to take all that away.

"I'm afraid you might not like what I have to say…"

"Then just say it, sweet, 'cause now I'm gettin' worried."

She took a breath and let it out. Then her hands were around his neck and her lips were on his. Just the softest of kisses, quick and chaste but enough to give her what she needed. He looked even more perplexed when she pulled away, but that was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I'm with child."

Her reply at first was silence….swiftly followed by the sound of Jack Sparrow's dead weight hitting the bed as he fainted.


	25. I Do

**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing that has a Disney trademark label already on it, however my original characters are my property-no matter what they say. Please do not sue, I have nothing to give.

**Author's Note****: **Well here we are again, but this won't be happening for much longer. This, I can officially say, is the second to last chapter! (And yes it's a long one as I made some changes and combined parts of another chapter) One more to go, and man am I feeling it, we're in the home run people! If there's anything I can say is that it's been fun, this story has been part of my boring life for quite some time and it's refreshing to see it come to it's conclusion. All that's left is the epilog and then I'm going off pirates for a while. What with the new movie and the other fics I'm working on, I think I'll leave the final installment for a later date. Well that's about it for now, hope you like this one and if you feel extra nice please leave a review.

**The **_**Black Diamond**_

It was silent in the cabin, save for the soft, lulling crashing of waves against the hull of the ship as she rocked. Outside could be heard the laughter and talking of the crew, accented by the echoes of goings on in the port so near by. If only it was so light hearted in the recesses of the captain's quarters. There were only two occupants inside said room, both on opposite ends of the dining table- as far from one another as possible. On one side was Emma, clean for the first time in she did not remember when and wearing fresh clothes generously donated by the young man across from her. That young man was of course Zachariah, who was looking in every direction except for foreword. Least to say it was an uncomfortable silence, no doubt brought on by the recent memory of a certain kiss they shared upon her rescue. Now that the adrenaline had come down, the adventure over with and their senses returned to them it seemed that not even the heightened levels of maturity they gained could stop the awkward looks and shyness that came back whenever they were in sight of one another.

After they had left the tavern, their siblings going their own ways, the two were unsurprised yet still uncomfortable to find themselves alone with one another. Zack, who at first spent some time taking an extra drink, went to find a place to hide and gather his thoughts. Of course went to his own chamber was the first place his partially inebriated mind went to, only upon opening the door he found it already occupied. Emma, thinking much the same thing had been told by a crewman to have a moment alone and was kind enough to get a bath for her. She had just finished tying the collar of a shirt she found in a trunk, she figured her host would mind over much, when he arrived-thank goodness she was done dressing. Not entirely knowing what to do, the two young adults simply stared at one another at first. Then she had apologized for invading his room to which he let the trespass slide. Silence carried through for a few moments after that until he got up the courage to ask her if she wanted to have a seat, she took one and he the other. And that was how they found themselves in the present situation.

Emma at last took the chance and looked over to the man on the far end of the table. She could not help but think he was so much more attractive then his brothers.

Zack felt her stare and turned his own gaze over to her. The girl had changed but still retained that wide eyed exuberance that drew him in before.

It was at this moment that they both at last found it in them to speak, resulting in a rather effective ice breaker.

"I-" they began then instantly stopped.

"Do you-" again they tried again only to end in silent grins.

"We-" now they just burst into laughter.

This was perhaps what was needed most, a light and easy way to break the uncomfortable quiet with something that made the two smile instead of stew in uncertainty.

"You go first," she said, tucking a short lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," he took a breath, leaning forward on both arms. "I wanted to say…I'm sorry for actin' the way I did…before. It was childish and I hope ye don't hold it against me."

"For kissing me?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"There's no need to apologize, it's not like I didn't like it or anythin' like that," again she laughed and it sounded much like the laugh he knew from before her disappearance. He was not totally startled by her answer, after all she did not push him away at the time. However he was surprised by her reply now, it all honesty it gave him a tiny spark of hope that something might actually come of it.

"And what did you want to say?" he hoped he was playing his cards right, letting her speak her mind should let her see he valued what she thought, or so he had been told.

"I…wanted to thank you-again- for coming for me," a pretty blush came over her tan cheeks. "And about what happened….I," she took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. "We never really figured out what's between us did we?"

"No, not really," he commended her for pointing out what he could not, she had indeed grown and it only made her more attractive to him.

"It's not like the others, at least not yet," Emma bit her lip and shook her head as if to shake off any second thoughts. "But I'd like it to be."

"Ye would?" he asked, not able to control the smile that formed across his face.

"I would," she answered, smiling her gorgeous smile back at him.

"It won't be easy, ye're not like your oldest sister who can't go back to Port Royal, you still have that choice."

"Don't you think I know that? I've been livin' with pirates long enough, don't you think? If what just happened to me didn't get me ready for a life like this then I don't know what will."

"Then I would like yer seal on this deal, Miss Emma." Before she even had a chance to ask what on earth he meant by that he was already clear across the table and ending their 'deal' with a kiss.

Across the hall, in the first mate's cabin a similar conversation was taking place. Alexander lay sprawled over the small bed, his long legs half dangling off the edge, both arms cushioning his head. Seated next to him was Amanda, leaning over the back of the chair laughing as he retold stories of just about everything under the sun. It did not take them long to discover just where their respective siblings had gone off to and after deciding to be polite had instead booted the first mate from the spare room to give the youngsters some time alone. Now it also didn't hurt that Alex was then able to have Amanda alone either, he just considered it his reward for being so kind to his younger brother.

"And then the next thing I know Zack comes runnin' out, wearin' this horrible pink monstrosity of a dress! The pub behind him erupts into flames, catchin' the tail end of the skirt on fire and he run head long into the horses' trowel! Lucky he was the last one out, but the wench the get up belonged to seemed more angry then the owner did, he was still asleep in the ditch across the street the whole time."

"How the hell did it blow up like that?"

"Somethin' to do with a faulty fireplace and a fake leg I'm not totally sure, all I remember is falling over laughin' at his sorry self running about with his bum on fire."

"Wish I could have seen that."

If it was wrong to be making a light hearted conversation over the embarrassment and pain of a sibling they paid it no mind. Anything was better then dwelling on the last day and if that meant it was at the price of Zack's dignity then so be it.

"So how come you're not asking why he was dressed as a lady?" Alex asked, pushing up on one arm.

"I heard once that Jack impersonated a nun, so I guess it just didn't surprise me much," Amanda rested her chin on her folded on hands upon the chair back.

"Now how did ye find out 'bout that?"

"My friend Will, said it was read off with a huge list of grievances when the Governor tried to have your brother hung."

"Oh, that little incident, makes sense," he smiled at the memory.

"So your family just has a tendency of cross-dressing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now don't go throwin' too many stones when I seem to recall you and yer sister runnin' about in some rather risqué disguises not too long ago."

"That's just your wicked family rubbing off on mine."

Alex burst out in laughter at that rebuff, she soon followed his example. By the time the loudness toned down to slight chuckling there were tears dripping down their reddened faces. Spending the early night with his father and brothers had indeed been a pleasure a long time in coming but he was fast finding his time in Amanda Collins' company just as warming. This was something that he knew had been building for some time, when adventure had not put itself in the way. He had been smitten from the moment he first set eyes on the fiery redhead, determined on her mission to save her oldest sister. Really though what was it with her family and getting themselves into such sticky situations? In time he had simply put it up to something he would just have to get used to.

"So tell me, Captain Sparrow," she called his attention from thoughts of her to the reality of them, "what are your plans from 'ere? Your evil brother is defeated, the ship is stocked and the crew I'm sure is getting' restless." He paused a moment, adjusting his pose on the bed to something he assumed was appealing, all the while stroking his chin in make believe thought.

"Well that partly depends on you, Miss Collins," was his low voiced, slowly spoken answer.

"On me? Do tell!" It was not hard to see she was already onto his plan but it was also obvious to see she wanted to play along as well, he did not wish to disappoint her.

"I would never want to inconvenience a lady such as yerself, of course."

"That would be very rude," she nodded in agreement.

"But would it really be wise to send you back to Jamaica when yer sister is now a wanted pirate? The whole incident with that stuffy admiral must have made it back to the ears of the law by now."

"Oh I'm sure it has but even if not word gets around in time."

"So then you see my predicament, if I return you there a cell might await you," he was rather proud of the way he was wording their little game, his experience at impersonating a lawyer was coming in handy once again.

"And there isn't a person I know in this part of the world at all," Amanda preceded to play out her plight, hand to her forehead, a look of maidenly shock upon her face. "Whatever shall I do?"

"I did have a solution in mind."

"Please, go on!"

"If you were to stay 'ere, on board, you'd have food, a place to sleep and relative safety," he paused a moment. "I say relative safety due to the fact that I'd what I can to keep ye safe when for whatever reason yer own wiliness fails you."

She leaned back in her seat, twirling a lock of brilliant red hair around her finger. Her bright blue-green eyes sparkled with mirth as she pretended to think his offer over. When that mischievous gaze met she was alight with barely repressed happiness. He could not help but grin in return, he had always found her smile to be not only beautiful but contagious.

"I do believe I'll have to take you up on that, Captain."

"Well I must say I'm very relieved you say so," he said as he stood.

"And why is that?" she took the hand he held out and he helped her to stand. Her skirt caught around her legs as she stood, making her fall not so very gracefully into his arms, not that either party was complaining.

"Well I did happen to notice that on our way 'ere ye did quite a bit of cookin' while we still had edible food."

"Your cook can't tell the difference between a turnip and turtle, I had no choice."

"Exactly! And I liked what ye served up so I think it's a win-win situation for me," he leaned down and pecked her on the nose.

"So all that fancy talk was just to woe me for my skills in the kitchen?"

"…Maybe."

"You, sir, are impossible."

"No, I just have superior taste in cuisine as well as women." Before she could take the necessary second to make her come back he took the opportunity to give her sweet lips another occupation, this of course having to deal with his own. It might not have been the first time they had kissed, but considering the situation it certainly was the most memorable.

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

When he came to Jack Sparrow was not entirely sure where he was, why he was on his back or why the floor seemed to be made of quilting. The first thing he noticed upon waking was that there was hardly any light, so he either must be in some form of cell or it was still night out. When finding that the floor was actually a mattress and said mattress was actually his own bed the first theory was effectively thrown out the window. So what he now could ascertain was that he was in his own cabin and it was sometime during the night time hours, it wasn't much but it was a start. What he found next was that he was not alone, and so his first instinct was to reach for the pistol he kept under the bedding. His hand, after shooting out, found not just the obstacle of sheets but the leg of whoever had invaded his personal space. Thinking that whatever enemy was sneaky enough to not only find him but get themselves past his crew to enter his quarters must be some foe to deal with. Jumping to action he leapt from his lying position to pin the shadowy figure to the mattress by their wrists, but found the whole ordeal rather easy as his opponent put up no fight whatsoever.

"Have a bad dream or are you just happy to see me?"

Whoever this snarky invader was they were female, strange but not unheard of.

"How the bloody hell did ye get in here?"

His eyes were slowly beginning to adjust to the nearly non existent light but it was a slow going process.

"I live here."

"…What?"

It was only then that his sleepy and light deprived eyes became used to the darkened environment and he was able to see just who had snuck into his room with god only knew what intent. Well he already knew his would-be assailant was a woman but now he could clearly see she was also a brunette…a somewhat flustered brunette in a nightgown…looking up at him with a slight amused, slightly irritated expression.

"Did you enjoy your nap, dear?"

"Lucy?"

"Figured that out did you?"

"…"

"Think on that for a moment and I'll just wait here, it's not like I can do anything but."

"…"

He did at least let her go and they both sat up, he still rather confused while she waited patiently.

In all honesty Jack could not recall why he would have been sleeping when his lady love was so obviously awake. Looking her over he decided she did not look particularly ravished, so that couldn't be the reason for her lack of tiredness. She also didn't seem to have been awakened by some vivid, nightmarish vision, she looked far too calm for that either. And after listening closely for a moment he decided that most of the crew must also be in their hammocks so it wasn't the sounds of battle that awoke her while he slept through them as he sometimes did. So then why was he the one snoring away while she sat back and twiddled her thumbs?

"Darlin' why are ye so awake and I'm on me back sawing logs?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Our conversation earlier…" she was looking at him as though he had sprouted a tentacle beard or some such nonsense.

"Earlier," he made one of his famous quirky faces as he fought against his sleep addled mind to think back. "We talked about how well ye handled yerself with Danny…"

"Yes," she motioned for him to go on.

"And then ye acted all 'it wasn't just me really', not becoming on ye by the way, luv," he added. It was still fuzzy to him, bits and pieces of conversation floated back to him but they weren't coming quickly. What he could not for the life of him figure out was why exactly he was having so much trouble recalling a simple talk, just falling asleep should not have done this. "Did I pass out?" he tentatively asked.

"You did faint," she answered.

"I do not faint."

"Passed out, swooned, fainted or lost consciousness what ever you want to call it you did indeed do. Now what made you do it?" Lucy seemed to be egging him on to remember something specific, she actually seemed a little worried about the whole thing based on the look on her pretty face.

"Ye were upset, no, you thought I'd be upset at you," that came back all the sudden. Her worried face and equally worried words now came to the forefront of his mind, she had been a rambling mess he recalled.

"Right! And then I told you something?"

"Why don't ye just tell me again, wouldn't that make things just the most tiniest bit easier?"

"Because I can't bring myself to say it again so just remember damnit!" Jack could not help but jump at her outburst, if he did not bring out that memory fast he had the feeling he would be in the perpetual doghouse for some time.

"Alright, alright! No need to shout, my sweet," he tried to pacify her by holding her face in both his hands, his thumbs caressing her soft skin. Then he realized he had done this recently, to calm her down in a very similar way. After that he had…lost consciousness…because she…"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, so it would seem," she still appeared slightly nervous but did not shrink back, instead looking him right in the eye.

"So it would seem? Is that all ye 'ave to say?" he pulled back, shocked and unsure on just what he should do. Across from him Lucy busied herself straightening her night gown and smoothing down her hair, she too seemed just the slightest bit unsure as well.

"What else can I say? I'm with child there's not much more to it," she paused, looking away from just a second before turning her gaze back on him. "Are you angry?"

"An-angry?" Jack sputtered. "What-no! I mean…" he trailed off, running a hand through his knotted hair. "How, how long have you known…about this?"

"Long enough, given the circumstances."

"Given…? Oh no, no no no," he was off the bed and pacing the floor before he knew he even moved. To and fro he paced, several times from one end of the room to the other. Every once in a while he would turn to face the young woman on the bed but would look away just as quickly, all the time clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. There was not any of the anger that she suspected bubbling up inside him, not for lack of want mind you, but there most certainly was disbelief and frustration.

"Say somethin' before you explode," she said after neither knew how long.

"Yer not makin' things any better," was his sarcastic reply.

"Well that's something."

"Just give me a minuet in quiet, woman!" He ceased his constant movement, forcing himself to do so by taking hold of one of the bedposts, she took his hint and stayed silent for the time being. "So let me see if I have this right," perfect English was never a good sign. "You are…with child…and you've know about this longer then just a few days. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you still saw fit that in your condition to charge head long into battle against a known madman?"

"It seems logical now but there wasn't time for logic then."

"You've been around me far too long," Jack sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "This is too much," and then he let himself fall back onto the bed. "When will ye stop scarin' the life out of me, luv?"

"Only when you don't care enough to be scared anymore," she laid her head against his back, her arms wrapping round his middle. Her touch calmed him as it always had and he covered her hands with his own.

"So…ye're havin' a…baby," the final word took more effort to speak aloud then he was willing to admit.

"We're having a baby," she corrected him. "It was bound to happen sometime, considering how…affectionate we tend to be."

"Yer humor knows no limits, my dearest."

Everything was coming to his startled mind in slow motion. He had not been 'angry' per se earlier but he had been truly upset at her for that moment. Lucinda had a tendency of knowing just what would frighten him to the ends of his limitations and this had to be the one to take them all. So she was expecting a child, had known longer then she wanted to let on and still managed to keep it to herself long enough to not only join in the battle but continue as well as she had. Anything could have happened though, one wrong move or lucky shot of a pistol or slash of a blade could have not only ended her but the life she carried.

The thought sent an icy chill down his spine.

"You're quiet again," her voice called him back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, can't help meself, this is a lot to land on a man."

"If I worried you I'm sorry, but I had to do what I did," her arms tightened around him. "Maybe I was wrong not to tell you the moment I knew for sure but everythin' was happening so fast I…maybe I was scared too and panicked when my sister needed me. Can you forgive me?"

"There ain't nothin' I won't forgive ye for, darlin'," when he turned around there were the finest line of tears gathered in her eyes. They did not fall but he didn't give them the chance as he could not help himself to the chance of meeting her lips with his.

"I love you," she was smiling when they finally pulled away.

"And I you," he laid his hand over her middle. Jack could not deny that the thought of this happening had not crossed his mind before and the idea did not alarm him as it might have in the past. Instead, now with all the shock, the apologies and overall upheaval behind them he was free to see his true feelings. And those feelings were nothing but warm, loving and unlike any he had ever felt his entire life.

**The Following Morning**

By the time Lucinda awoke it was no surprise to her that the first thing she noticed upon regaining consciousness was the sound of rowdy crewmen just outside her door. As she pulled herself from the warmth of her blanket cocoon it was also no surprise to her that she was the only occupant of the bed. Putting two and two together was quite simple really and while the harrowing task of actually leaving her comfortable cotton nest strained against her very being she knew there was business to attend to.

Jack had gone off, as he always had, too early for normal humans and had proceeded to tell everyone in sight the good news.

Well that was just with her, he had done the same thing when he asked her to marry him so the shock didn't have all that much affect on her anymore. Looking at the clock she found that her dear husband to be had let her sleep on her own schedule for once, it was half past eleven. It felt nice to ignore the unwritten rule of onboard sleeping arraignments, she hadn't been able to lay in bed like that since Port Royal. Flinging off the blankets, she looked around for her robe and thought that with any luck she could look forward to more mornings like this in the near future.

A 'breakfast' of fruit and buttered bread waited for her on the dining table, she smiled at her lover's thoughtfulness. Not a drop of rum was in sight, much to her great appeal. Jack was all at once acting so out of character for himself while being so sweet about everything that it made her head start to spin, but not in a bad way. As she ate her way through a plate of sliced mango her mind traveled to just how their life was about to change. It was no small change either, oh no nothing was ever simple in this family but really it couldn't be anything else when pirates were involved. She was going to have a baby and now that she had the time the fact could now totally sink in. All sorts of questions flew through her mind, some she had answers for but most almost scared her.

Where on earth would be safe for her to even have the infant?

How would she raise a child with no real, land based, home in which to live?

Would her baby have to grow up hunted by the law as it's parents were?

Suddenly she was not so hungry, even though she knew full well that finishing her meals was something she really should pay more mind to. Lucinda found herself pacing, no doubt Jack's fault for doing it so often. But how could she not when reality had a horrible habit of ruining nearly everything in it's path? It was so true though, each of the frightening questions her logical mind put forth.

There were few places a pirate could call safe and none were appropriate for giving birth.

A ship was unsafe for a toddling child, already she felt fear just thinking about her child wandering too close to the cargo hold or a loose rail.

And they had enemies, so many enemies who would dub any offspring of Jack Sparrow guilty of any crime by association.

She finally stopped her constant movement by sitting on the window seat, her hands gripping the cushions until her knuckles grew white. In and out she breathed, calming herself down as best she could. All these plaguing thoughts were just ramblings from her emotional state, this was what she told herself since looking back her latest bouts of anger were due to this pregnancy as well. It must be nerves, it had to be because she was never so easily frightened before. Yes, that must be the answer because her old friend the mid wife used to have all sorts of stories about how some women could be calm and collected one moment and ready to fall apart the next. After some minutes she felt more herself again and promised to try and control these bouts as best she could.

That was when a new question, a very unexpected one, popped into the forefront of her thoughts.

Was this how Katrina felt when she first learned she was with child?

She had not thought once about the Tortuga prostitute for months upon months and now suddenly she found they had something in common. But whereas Katrina was left alone to deal with her condition at least Lucy knew that the father of her child would be with her through everything. The more she thought on the similarities and differences the more she began to pity the woman, not much mind you as she had tried to kill them but enough considering she now understood part of the reason for why she did it. What was more was that she started to think about the child who no doubt had been born not so long ago. Lucy counted back to when she last saw the woman, she had only just turned nineteen when she met Jack and it had been a month or two when they went to Tortuga. Now she had been with him from a little less then a year and Katrina was close to having her baby at the time so the child could not be over four or five months old by now. How she felt sorry for him or her, to be raised in a place like that and no parents to speak of. Jack had told her how he paid a barman contact of his to make sure the child was taken to someone who could raise it away from it's horrid mother but she could not help but think that even that was a poor guarantee. Living without a mother or father was something she knew of all too well, there was no way she could knowingly condemn another to the same fate. Now how to convince a certain someone to share her newly found maternal feelings…

It was at that moment Jack loudly announced himself by kicking back several crewmen shouting congratulations and keeping them from storming the door.

"Hello, my luv," he greeted when the door was at last slammed shut and locked for good measure.

"Hello, Jack," she smiled as he sashayed over to kiss her forehead.

"You look like ye've been deep thinking again," he observed.

"You know me too well."

"That I do," he made a production of taking a seat next to her. "Now I've been runnin' back and froth from my ship to the old man's and everywhere in between all day so of course when I come home ye have some heavy subject to talk about. Any chance of by passin' that just for once?"

"Why have you been running around to your father all day?"

"For one to tell him our good news to which he replied he knew the whole bloody time, says it's obvious when ye've gone through it three times already. And the rest can wait till later."

"Did he now? Smart man but beyond that you want to talk but not about whatever it is I've been thinkin' about?"

"Unless it's not too shocking, ye 'ave a habit of only talking when it's something huge and will absolutely shock me," he leaned back, pulling his hat over his eyes hinting that he very much wanted to rest. Well that was just too bad as she had only just woken up and had no intention of resting any more let alone easily let him off the hook of the plan which only now had begun to form.

"Well this will shock you since it shocks even me."

"Oh lord almighty save me from this woman," he groaned and peeped one eye out from under the brim of his old beaten tricorn.

"We're havin' a baby within the next seven months or so."

"Aye..?"

"But I can't help but think about someone else who I have this in common with," she lifted the hit right off his head, commanding his full attention.

"I'm listening! Now hand the hat over," he held his hand out, his eyes never leaving his beloved effect. She gave it over slowly, making sure he made no move to retreat back into the comfort of nap time.

"It's just that…I was thinking about just how hard this is going to be, raising a child with the way we live. And you can't deny that it will be a challenge," she looked to him and after a second he nodded his agreement. "But for some reason some one came to my mind and I thought that while it will be difficult for us it must have been just the same for her."

"Ye can't mean…?" Jack sat up straight, looking her right in the eye with a strange but knowing expression on his face.

"If you mean Katrina, then yes that's who I mean."

"And what exactly had yer plotting little brain come up with?"

"….I don't want that child to grow up like Danny-" she began.

"I don't think anyone would want another him," he interjected.

"So an idea came to me," she went on as though he never interrupted. "We won't stay away from the Caribbean for much longer, it's our home. Whatever we choose to do when it's comes to our child I want to have it there. And if we are already in the area…" she paused, drew in a deep breath and collected herself to finish her controversial thought.

"Go on," he encouraged her even though he looked just as off put as she.

"I want to find that baby and take it in."

"What?"

"That baby is our child's sibling and the last thing we need is for that one to grow up finding this out and turning into yer brother!"

"There's no proof that'll 'appen!"

"We left Katrina in Tortuga! It'll grow up to be a thief and pirate in that place and you can't say it won't," she leaned in, their faces inches from one another. "But if we find it and raise it with our own then at least they can grow up together, with their father." It might have been low to pull the paternity card like that but she knew it was the last thing she could use in order to make him see where she was coming from.

"…Ye know me too well."

"That I do."

"…I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

**The **_**Misty Lady**_

From first thing in the morning into the early evening there had been all sorts of unusual persons moving on and off board the old ship docked next to the _Pearl_. As Jack made his way up the gang plank he dodged a short, stocky fellow carrying what must have been twice is weight in what seemed to be bolts of cloth. Behind him a butcher and the tavern owner from last night hurried past, neither giving the startled man a second glance as they almost pushed him off the narrow bridge in their haste to get by. On deck were just as many merchants, all waiting in a line going into the captain's cabin with either their wares bundled in their arms or documents no doubt to sign or sell. In his usual manner Jack sauntered, snuck through and meandered his way through the line to make his way inside.

The first thing he noticed upon entering was the sight of his father arguing with a baker, it seemed they were haggling over price. And by haggling of course it was meant that the baker had his own ideas that were none to appealing to the very stubborn captain who knew exactly what he wanted.

"While this is all very entertainin' I do need to speak with ye, old man."

"You wait yer turn 'till this stuffed pig realizes I ain't the King of England."

Jack rolled his eyes as the two men continued their tirade over the price of marzipan, really he knew his father had a notorious sweet tooth but this was ridiculous. With a sigh he pulled his pistol from it's sheath, walked over, put it to the flour dusted man's head and calmly walked him back out the door.

"I only need a few minuets of yer time, cake can wait."

"For some one who supposedly loves weddings when it come to yer own you have a funny way of showing it."

"Anyway," Jack went on as though he heard nothing. "Lucy brought somethin' up to me and I wanted your opinion."

"And what is that?" Teague leaned back against a table, looking his first born in the eye.

"Remember when I told ye about that lemon back in Tortuga?" he watched as the older man obviously thought back.

"Recently?"

"Aye, the one who ratted me out."

"That one, yeah I recall ye mentioning her."

"Well I also mentioned that she had a bun in the oven, unfortunately due to myself," Jack walked around the room as he spoke, his way of keeping himself calm.

"Does Lucy have a problem with this?"

"It's not so much as a 'problem' as it is the fact that for a pirate the woman has a big heart," everything within reach he either touched or fiddled with as he passed shelves of knick knacks, maps and all sorts of unidentifiable objects. "She doesn't want a repeat of Danny."

"She wants to take in the baby don't she?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not so much obvious as the fact that yer own mother mentioned had she known about that brother of yours she would 'ave taken him in too." Jack was unsure if it was endearing or disconcerting that as he spoke of his late wife Teague was petting her shrunken head which hung at his waist. Either way he made a mental vow to never, ever bring his woman anywhere near any country known to have head hunters, least they start a morbid family tradition,

"So," he shook himself back from his strange thoughts, "what do you make of it?"

"Do it, even if he or she don't end up like him don't make that mistake."

Jack did not reply but took a deep breath. Even his father had the same opinion as she, he could not say he was totally surprised. Even though Edward Teague was a feared pirate to most of the world he had also been an adoring husband and decent father. With an example like that what else could he do but follow?

"Is that all, boy?"

"Aye."

"Well then in that case let me get somethin' out of the way since ye're already here," he disappeared into his bed room for a few moments but returned with a wrapped parcel in his hands. "I had this put away for some time now, thought it might come in handy now." The paper covering was pulled off to reveal a dark blue, silver trimmed, velvet coat and matching breeches. All the small clothes, made of fine, fine linen were folded inside as well. In all the entire ensemble might have cost a small fortune had it been bought under legal means.

But what shocked him the most was that he recognized this suit, it had been re-cut for modern fashion but it was undoubtedly his father's wedding clothes.

"I…don't know what to say."

"Thank ye might be the words ye're lookin' for."

"Thank ye."

"Good, now take these and for the love of all that's holy do no drop them," he rewrapped the clothes and put them into Jack's hands. "Don't let her see them else ye'll ruin the surprise."

"Right," there was still a bit of shock still in his voice. These clothes had been made entirely by his mother for his parents wedding thirty some years ago, according to the story she had spent countless hours and many sleepless night to make each and every stitch perfect. He did not even realize his father had ushered him out of the cabin until the sun was glaring in his eyes and the sound of the door closing shut behind him met his ears.

He did manage to hide the clothes from his dearly beloved, though it had not been easy as her ever curious mind sought out answers for why so many strange people had been visiting his father's ship all the sudden. Quick thinking and even quicker hands had kept her questions at bay while his slipped his fancy garments into a closet. This though had to be kept up until the following day, not an easy task when he lived with said overly inquisitive woman. It was also more then passing easy to keep a certain blond sibling from ruining the surprise, Emma had apparently rediscovered some of her girlish exuberance. By late morning everything was in readiness, all that remained was to wait for the girls to handle the rest while he waited in painful impatience.

As Jack made his way to, believe it or not, the church there was a fuss going on in the cabin he left behind. Both younger Collins sisters and Anna Maria were busying themselves waking the unknowing bride to be from her peaceful slumber.

"And then there was light," Amanda pulled the bed canopy back as Emma swung the window shutters open.

"And it was good," Anna yanked the covers away just to throw them over her shoulder to the floor.

"And I hate you all," Lucy buried her face beneath a pillow only to have taken from her as well. "Ughh, why are you doing this?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out later." Her siblings pulled her out of bed and none to gently ride her of her shift to drop her into the full tub. She slipped beneath the soapy water for a second then surfaced sputtering with a head more covered in suds then hair.

"What the hell!"

"Ye need to be squeaky clean that's what," a bucket of clean water was poured over her head as Anna explained.

"Was I not clean before?"

"Not enough."

"Gee thanks."

As she was forcibly soaped, rinsed and scrubbed by her friend her sisters were ransacking one of her trunks. Bits and pieces of clothing were haphazardly thrown over their shoulders to fall wherever in their quest to find whatever is was they were grumbling to each other about. By the time she was granted leave of her sudden bath and at least given a towel her meddlesome siblings apparently found what they sought, or at least that was her best guess at the excited squeal that emanated from that part of the room.

"Perfect! She told me about this one who knows how long ago but it just jumped out at me!" Amanda held aloft a gown for Emma to see who in turn gave her approval.

"Where did he find this? Even for a thief this is impressive!"

"Why are you going through my clothes?" Lucy asked as Anna tried to towel dry her long hair and flinching as her friend was less then successful and became more and more fierce in her attempts to do so.

"Picking you a dress, what's it look like?" the red haired sister handed the blond one layer after layer of said dress before moving onto the trunk where shoes were kept.

"For what?" she batted Anna Maria away and stomped over to her puttering sisters, finally fed up with their scheme, whatever that was. When she noticed the pile of white, orange and gold silk in Emma's hands her mind registered that this was the first gown Jack had given her. Amanda was right, she had mentioned it to her once some time ago wanting to share just how beautiful the dress really was.

"For your wedding, of course," aforementioned sister grinned at her mischievously.

"My…wedding?" somehow she did not really absorb this despite the overwhelming, yet strange, circumstances.

"Yes, you did know that was happening soon," Emma piped in from behind her barricade of fabric.

"I did…but I didn't think it would start quite like this…"

"Oh well on ye then, just sit back and let us do everythin'," Anna of course meant well but for some reason Lucy did not feel relaxed at all when her dear friend came toward her with a curling iron. The next two hours were spent in a flurry of lacing, braiding, tugging and turning until the three instigators at last dubbed her, and themselves, ready. For Lucinda the whole process might have been slightly more enjoyable had she had even the tiniest bit of warning before the wannabe ladies maids come down on her like a hurricane. However for all ruckus, the piles of stray clothes, unused hair ornaments and the rest of the mess caused by hurried dressing she had to say the result was more then worth it. The off white gown was embroidered in gold vines, it's petticoat a burnt orange, the trim in a lighter shade at the elbow length sleeves and low neckline. Her hair had gone from oh so slight waves to tight curls piled high on her head in a bun surrounded by braids with a few tendrils hanging loose. She wore no jewelry, none was needed and only the barest hint of makeup.

"You look so beautiful," Amanda said as she hugged her older sister.

"Only because you have the magic touch."

"But we had such a pretty canvas to work with," Emma pinned a single bright orange lily, no doubt collected from the island, into her hair.

"Well we can gush about 'ow pretty she is all day but if we don't get a move on or the groom will be comin' to her instead," Anna opened the door and pointed out.

"Right, let's go!" both sisters took one of Lucy's hands each and pulled her from the bedroom and out the cabin as fast as they could go.

"Where are we going, anyway?" the jogging bride tried to keep up in her voluminous skirts.

"To the church of course," they answered in unison.

"Jack found a church…?"

"It's hard to believe I know but I give the man credit for wantin' to do things all right and proper." Anna fought against her own dress, only the second she had ever worn and grumbled on how the other two seemed to manage so easily. By the time they arrived, via many side roads and dodging who knows how many guards, it was hard to tell which woman was more out of breath. Indeed there was a church at the end of their destination, not overly large but not all that small either and nestled in a far corner of the town. It looked old, white washed several times over and it's bell sounded as though it had seen better days. But despite all this the little chapel had a certain charm to it, it's garden was blooming and obviously well cared for and the sweet smell of incense drifted out from the inside.

"It's lovely," Lucinda smiled and looked about. She could already see many of the crew of the _Pearl_ and even a few of the _Diamond _already seated through the door.

"And if that old clocks' right then it's almost time," Anna gave her cumbersome red skirt one good shove behind her and made to head in. "I'll let 'em know all's in readiness," then she went her way.

"Right, now for the final touch," Amanda reached into the alcove just behind the door and pulled out a stunning bouquet of pale yellow blossoms the likes none of them had ever seen before.

"Oh!" As she went to take her flowers the bride to be suddenly felt overwhelmed by the whole affair, at just how much effort that had been put forward for her special day. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anythin'," Emma patted her shoulder and leaned her head against it. She only moved when she spotted Mr. Gibbs signaling them from around the corner, all was in readiness. "Now I think it's time to get you married."

"Already? Alright then," the eldest sister stood up a little straighter, trying to compose herself. "How do I look?"

"He won't know how he became so lucky," the redhead smoothed down her own blue gown, as she took Lucy's left arm. "In lieu of Papa I think I'll do, don't you think?"

"And I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind me standing in for her," their youngest moved in to take her right arm while holding her pink skirt in the other hand.

"Thank you so much," she was too choked on emotion to utter anything else.

"If ye ladies don't mind, everyone's waitin'," Mr. Gibbs appeared to hold the door for them, dressed in what must have been the best clothes he could muster up. He smiled as the three of them looked to one another, smiles of their own soon covering their faces and nodded at once.

At first everything seemed to be slow motion, the aisle went on forever. But to Lucinda it was a tunnel, and at the end was a man she had to second guess was her Jack. He looked so handsome, clean and wearing a stunning coat of deep blue that fit him uncommonly well, the only piece he kept from his everyday appearance of course was his beloved hat. By the time she at last came to his side and their hands were joined time quickly caught up with her then went on to race as fast as possible. The ceremony itself was a blur, their vows said and repeated in an echo in her mind. Only when she felt the cool metal of the ring slide along her finger and stop just before her engagement band did the world cease spinning.

"You may kiss your bride," the old priest said with a near toothless smile. This kiss had to be on the most electrifying experience of her life, never had so much passion been wrapped up in a single touch. "May I present Captain and Mrs. Sparrow!" The whole room erupted into shouts, hollers and applause as they made their way back up the aisle. Somehow the pirates had even managed to get a hold of rice to throw at the happy couple as they passed by. Though it was no surprise that one sailor got a little to rambunctious with the grain and insulted another when it became lodged in his eye ended with a round of fisticuffs. Had it been any other wedding the newly made husband and wife might have taken offence, in this case however they merely rolled their eyes and laughed. At the stairs leading up to the church Lucy turned around, smirking as she waved her bouquet above her head. Her sisters looked to one each other before almost tackling one over the other in their quest to catch the flowers which were now sailing through the air, However their almost cat fight was all for nothing, the bouquet landed squarely in the lap of a seated Anna Maria who turned three shades of red when a curious Badawi asked what the significance of it was.

The party afterward wad held, of course, on board the main deck of the_ Black Pearl_. A group of sailors had come together with their instruments to form a motley band of minstrels to dance to. From the new father in law came the gift of a huge, and very delicious as was found soon after, cake covered in marzipan decorations. Another present came in the form of a very tasty spread of new and exotic food and drinks, this from a joint effort of the siblings in law, It was nearing dawn when the couple was at last too tired to stay partying with their happily tipsy guests. Although it was too much for Jack to ignore obliging them with a very public showing of just how to properly carry a bride across the threshold.

Once more in the comfortable, and oddly enough very clean, confines of the cabin the two finally had a moment just to themselves.

"And how did ye find yer wedding, Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked as he helped free her of her lovely yet heavy dress.

"I found it perfect beyond words, Captain Sparrow," she answered and assisted him in pulling out of his ornate ensemble.

They shared yet another kiss as they laid down on their bed, hands inter twined, both watching as the single candle light flickered off their matching gold bands. There was a calmness in them both that neither had ever felt, even during their most intimate of moments before now. After all they had been through, the danger, the battles, complications and lover's quarrels they had at last come to the moment they had hoped and dreamed of.

"And now ye're really mine," his raspy voice sounded from above her as he pulled her deeper into an embrace.

"Forever and ever?"

"Always."

The sun was now just lighting the horizon, a perfect sunrise to both end and begin a more then perfect day with only the future to look forward to.


	26. Epilog

**Disclaimer****: **If it wasn't obvious by now let me reiterate, I do not own anything with a Disney label on it although any Ocs are indeed mine.

**Author's Note****: **Well here it is, the final chapter. I have to say it's been fun, might have taken far longer then I would have expected but I did relish writing each and every part. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I loved creating this little adventure of mine. Like I said before I think I'll be taking a break from Pirates for a while, let the new movie reek what havoc it will and take care of the final installment (which will be much more AU in nature in the first place) when I can. So, have fun with this final bit, hope you all enjoyed the ride. Feel free to check back on my profile for updates on future projects and current stories.

**September, 1723**

"What does it say?" Amanda peeped over the shoulder of her elder sister.

"If you'd let me finish I'll tell you."

"You're a very slow reader. Has anyone ever told you that?" Emma piped up.

"No, but it doesn't help to have a constant jabbering in both my ears either."

"Rude," the younger two mumbled.

Lucinda ignored the ongoing curious pestering of her siblings as she scanned the contents of the letter in her hand. It had arrived early this morning but the man who took it had forgotten to tell her until well past lunch, she would have to remember just to watch for the post herself anymore. The handwriting was almost illegible and the paper was dirty and stained with what smelled like a poor vintage of spiced rum. In truth she had almost asked it's deliverer to open it for her when the odiferous smell made her stomach roll, but unfortunately he was illiterate. So with two fingers, and breathing only through her mouth, she had broken the wax seal and begun to read.

This also meant that until she finished the overly long and almost incomprehensible letter her sisters would be hanging over her shoulders like squawking parrots.

"Well, I give him credit for trying to act professional," she said as she folded the letter and set it on the side table next to her and desperately feeling the need to wash her hands.

"Who?" they asked.

"That barman in Tortuga I told you about, he probably wanted to assure me all was in good hands. But it took me reading his letter three times to get the gist of he was saying."

"Isn't that the man Jack paid off?" Emma asked from her perch in the window seat. "You know what I mean, for handling that Katrina woman."

"That'd right, he wanted to let me know where the little one was being kept until we could have someone to pick him up and bring him here. Goodness knows where the mother is, apparently she up and left almost as soon as she could walk again."

"You are an interesting woman, sis," Amanda leaned over the back of Lucy's wing back chair. "Most wives ignore their husband's little indiscretions or if they're forced to notice them they treat them worse then the hired help."

"Most women don't take into account that those 'indiscretions' didn't ask to be born in the first place," with care of her now very full figure Lucy stood and waddled her way over to a tray of snacks. "What Jack did before he met me is none of my business, however if I can keep the stigma of being a bastard away from his child then that's what I'll do."

"That's all fine and noble but you've never taken care of an infant in your life, how are you gonna deal with two?"

"With all the luck I can get, Emma."

"Yes but on a ship?" the blond continued to press. "Never mind that at least you'll be free of rocking said babies to sleep so that's one duty over with."

"If you haven't noticed but we haven't been on a ship for a while now."

And this was very true, as soon as her growing body had become too much to bear on board Jack had set a course for what he called his only, real, safe haven. This mysterious place turned out to be an island among the farthest reaches of the Caribbean, with a harbor accessible only to those who knew it's surrounding, maze- like reef. On this island were two places that were habitable, one was a small village of traders who prized the remote conditions to make certain deals without the prying eyes of the law. Normally this would be a point of concern but they all paid rent to one Captain Teague for the use of his hideaway. The other was a single house atop a hill, not very old and rather decent sized. It had been a present for Jack's mother as well as a hidden spot to hide the family goods when needed. That however had been over two months ago and all three sisters were beginning to feel the strain of not seeing their men.

"Yeah and I'm going stir crazy for it!"

"Oh enjoy it while you can," Amanda walked over to pat her little sister on the head with a silly smile. "We don't get to rest like this, on land, all that often."

"You might not but I had enough 'resting' on land cooped up in some old house to last me a lifetime."

"Will you two not bicker for five minuets? You're giving me a headache."

"I think the idea of having two babies is gettin' to you more then we are being stuck here," Emma stuck out her tongue as Amanda giggled.

"Siblings," Lucy sighed and picked up a piece of fruit to nibble on.

She really couldn't blame the youngest of them for chafing at being sedentary for so long, she did have a point. Even she herself was starting to itch for the chance to be free of this place, even though she found she did like it very much. But after so long at sea one gets used to not being in one place for overly long, it was to be expected. However even Jack had admitted that a pirate ship was not the best place to wait out and eventually give birth to a child. Never mind that the very thing he banned his wife from was exactly how he himself had been born, ah well it seemed that even he could see the absurdity of such a thing. So while he and his brothers went about chasing what few Spanish galleons still prowled these waters the women were here to care for and give company to the very pregnant Mrs. Sparrow.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" the redhead asked aloud, not really to anyone in particular.

"When they're done," Lucy answered. "And not a minuet before, it's not enough to just hope the first ship you see has what you want anymore."

"Well Jack better get his sorry self moving, or he's gonna be too late," Emma pointed to her oldest sister's rounded belly.

"He'll be here in time, he promised," his wife glared.

"You're due any day now, we should at least have a few of the men on the lookout for them," Amanda suggested.

Several of the crewmembers from both the _Black Pearl_ and _Diamond_ had been chosen to stay behind and guard the house while the rest were at sea. These men were not the typical sailors who looked on women as bad luck but saw the three as one of them and were a few of many who had surprisingly volunteered for the duty. One had come ashore for the fact that his aunt lived in the village on the other side of the island, she was a retired midwife married to one of the tradesmen and was more then happy to offer her services. As a favor to and at the behest of her nephew she agreed to visit and care for the daughter in law of her landlord free of charge, least to say she was greatly appreciated by the expectant mother.

"Send Anna to let them know then."

"Will do," the youngest of them sprinted off no doubt to do her job but also to enjoy the outdoors as much as she could.

"There's no need to worry, he said he's be 'ere and he will," the middle sister said as she leaned against the wall.

"I know and it's not that or even the idea of taking in another child or being sequestered here that's the problem…"

"Then what is? You haven't been yourself all day."

Lucinda paced back forth across the sitting room, or paced as much as her body would allow her. She looked a bit nervous and busied herself by tugging on her long braid.

"Is it normal to get cold feet at this point?" she paused and turned her unsure glance at her sibling.

"At what? Having the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I think all women get that, Lucy," Amanda smirked. "Or at least that's what Mama said when it came time for Emma, so the story goes."

"Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"That look you always get when you're about to be snarky or are plotting somethin'!"

"I have no clue what you're talkin' about," the younger woman shrugged and made her way to the door at a pace faster then what was considered normal. Her companion was having trouble keeping up with this.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation, now get back here."

"And I don't want to deal with another of your mood swings so I'm escaping," and she swiftly slipped out the door and bounded down the hall.

"Amanda!" and off she went to pursue as fast as was physically possible.

Night began to fall when the eldest sister dawned her dressing gown and stood at her balcony. This had become a ritual of sorts for her, every night she stood out over looking the sea, her bright eyes sharp and scanning the horizon for the first sign of a ship with black sails. But as every evening before this one there was nothing to be seen save for the final dips and dives of the last gulls before they too tucked in for the night. It was during this time each night that she could have peace and quiet, time to let her thoughts wander freely.

Jack and his brothers had wanted to set off together for a final escapade before going their separate ways, not that they had ever said as much. Oh no, they thought it a well kept secret that they wanted some sibling bonding time but it wasn't all that hard to tell when one has two younger siblings of their own. She only kissed them goodbye and wished them luck when they set off to sack whatever came across their path first. It was a very strange moment that, she was reminded of when her mother has wished her father luck before he went to work as well…though he was hunting fish not merchant ships.

Now the Sparrows really had no need of any more treasure, more then enough had been accumulated over the years and safely hidden away some time ago. This house had been built on such funds, piracy was what kept their family fed and warm in their beds. But they had salt water in their veins and could never stay away long, they enjoyed their work and were very good at it. And though Lucy was sure her own children would follow in those footsteps, most mothers would be horrified that she actually hoped her offspring would grow up to be pirates, she was not entirely sure if their children in turn would do so. As she stated before to her sisters the wealthy ships from the new world were not as they were only fifty years before, the supply of riches was starting to thin. With the British Empire ever growing, it's arms reaching all parts of the world it was difficult now for a pirate to make a profit without turning in another pirate. This was not something she had mentioned to anyone, they would either think she was foolish for ever thinking such a thing or they would take it as one of her visions and there would be pandemonium in no time. So she kept her thoughts to herself, she knew she would raise her children to be as smart, strong and willful as their parents in order to survive the changing world. If the age of pirates did come to a close she could only hope her descendants could use the wily smarts they inherited to find their place in such a world.

She sighed as another thought that had been plaguing her of late came to rear it's ugly head. Alex and Zack would want to be off on their own again soon, not that they did not enjoy the family company but because it just wasn't in their nature to stay still for so long. Before the three of them left on their brotherly excursion she had over heard Zack saying how he could now afford his own ship now, no doubt Emma would follow. That would leave Alex to the _Diamond_ and she knew he had plans to set off for Peru soon, Amanda would not let him leave her behind. In the end she knew her family needed to spread their wings and live their own lives, it seemed that the time was coming faster then she anticipated.

"I have to let them go," she said to no one in particular. With that she made her way back inside, leaving the glass doors open to let the breeze flow in. As she crawled into bed and felt her eyes becoming heavy she could only hope that she would have the strength to keep a straight face when her sisters at last went their own ways.

Any thoughts or happier dreams were not to be met however.

Lucinda awoke not much later to a strange feeling about her legs. Fumbling with the flint and steel to light a candle was too much in the still pitch black room so she just sat up and reached down to see what had startled her awake. Her hand met soaked sheets clustered around her hips and legs. For all of a second she did had no clue what had happened, then all those months talking to the midwife came back.

"Anna!"

Her friend was sleeping just outside the door, insisting that should this very thing happen she would be needed instantly. She heard the thump of Anna Maria hitting her head on the wall as she detangled herself her blankets.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she burst through the door.

"Call for the Sally!"

"Oh lord," Anna ran from the room shouting for light, towels and a man to run to the village for the midwife. Still in herbed Lucy's mind was reeling, she was scared and afraid to move. Amanda and Emma came in not a minuet later and forced her from the soiled sheets so they could change them as well as her ruined nightgown. Once finished they sat her in her favorite chair to wait for further instruction and trying their best to calm her breathing.

"We should have had her stay, but no I had to be stubborn and insist she be at home," she cursed herself.

"No one knew the exact date you'd start, sister dear," Amanda handed her a glass of water not only to soothe her but to keep her from talking.

"Don't worry, everythin's going to be fine," Emma said as she braided her hair.

By the time the midwife, Sally, arrived Lucy was already in no small amount of pain. The worried look on her face did nothing to make the expectant mother any calmer, she knew something wasn't quite right but no on would tell her what. She was told as they laid her down in bed again that first babies were always the hardest, that after this she would not have half so much pain. Not sure if she really believed that it was at least something to listen to in order to keep her body of pushing when she was not ready. It was hours and hours later when she was at last given the affirmative to get the baby from her body.

"No! Where's Jack? He said he'd be here!" she was crying now. She wanted her husband, she was in so much pain there were white spots hovering in her vision, she wanted him to be there to make it stop.

"There's no time, my dear, he can see his child when he gets home," Sally tried to reason with her but when someone is in such a situation reason is the very farthest thing from their mind. Lucy continued to refuse even through the pain shooting up her spine, not wanting to go through with anything until Jack kept his promise.

Anna Maria had gone out to the harbor, on orders from her best friend, to be lookout for the _Black Pearl_. She was feeling helpless, hating herself for doing something as womanly as wringing her hands in distress as paced along the dock. This was all she could do for now, not knowing anything about children let alone birthing them and all men were banished to kitchen where they waited just as helplessly as she for the first news. But her constant pacing was short lived, just as the barest bit of sun met the sky she chanced to look out and could not believe her eyes.

The _Pearl_ was a black ship, made to blend into the darkness, she would have had to be in very close to see even it's outline. By now though it was minuets from making port, she could have cried.

When the ship was in ears range she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "where's the Cap'n?"

Mr. Gibbs was at the helm, he seemed startled to see her. "He's asleep, why?" he called back.

"Get him the bloody 'ell up!"

"Why?"

"Cause Lucy's havin' the baby ye knucklehead!"

Gibbs then almost fell overboard as he hurried off the upper deck, down the stairs and burst through the cabin doors. Not long after Jack appeared, half dressed and hat on backwards as he slid down a rope onto the dock.

"Now?" he asked almost out of breath.

"Aye, now!"

When they entered the house the first thing they heard was a most blood curling scream either had experienced in their lives. Jack took the stairs two at a time and darted down the hall to the master bedroom. The midwife's assistant was guarding the door, a stout little women with too many chins. When she saw him coming she folded her heavy arms over her bosom and looked down her tiny nose at him.

"Ye're the husband?"

"Aye, do ye think just some random stranger would be making like a crazy man down the hall like this? Now open the door, woman!"

"Men aren't allowed inside till the babe is born, ye're gonna have to wait." It almost looked as though she enjoyed his expression of shock and awe.

"That's my wife in there-" another scream and sob filled the air, "and you're going to let me in." Anna felt a twinge of fear at his icy tone and perfect English.

"I have me orders."

"An I'm about to throw those orders and you're rotund self our the window if you're not out of my way in the next three seconds!" His voice must have penetrated the heavy door because for a moment there was silence and then the very next thing was her shouting for him from the other side. "That's it! Move ye old hag," Jack then lifted the toad off her feet and chucked her to the left and let himself in.

Some time later a squalling, healthy, baby boy was placed into his mothers arms who in turn lay in her husband's. Sally was heard to mention she had never seen a woman survive such a hard birth, she called it a miracle while the family simply said she made of tougher stuff. They named their son David, after his maternal grandfather and he was passed around to the happy smile and warm hugs of his many aunts and uncles. Moments like this were sure to be far between, what with each duo going off to their own adventures, totting their children with them…this they all knew. But for now they could enjoy not remembering who they were and bask in the warm glow that was surrounding them. The new mother was soon asleep in the new father's arms, their son being cooed over by, strangely enough, most of the hardened crew. Life was good, even it was life on the high seas, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
